


Алым по белому

by In_vitro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!, Canon Divergence in Minor Details, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Ex-Technician!Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Original Character(s), Please Don't Read This!, Rey's POV, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если бы она не задержалась, чтобы оглянуться на раненого противника, то успела бы покинуть "Старкиллер" с друзьями. Но она приостановилась... Может, в этом все-таки был смысл?"<br/>Планета не взрывается, и Рей, справляясь с новыми трудностями, узнает ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>Альтернативное окончание «Звездные войны: Пробуждение силы»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPD 11.06.2017  
> Текст 2016 года удален. Новый еще редактируется. К сожалению, возможности сайта не позволяют временно скрыть фанфик от просмотров. Я переоформлю главы и сделаю обновление, когда закончу вносить правки.  
> Спасибо за внимание!

 

**1**

Холодно, очень холодно... Но почему? В пустыне не бывает так холодно...

Почему-то тяжело... соображать. Темнота и резь в глазах, словно в них насыпали песок... Спина болит, голова. Онемели пальцы... Жжет шею, руки, ногу... Что-то не так с воздухом...

Где она?

Рей прокашлялась и попыталась перевернуться на другой бок, но удалось это сделать не с первой попытки. Через минуту, протерев глаза и осмотревшись, она обнаружила, что находится на неком подобии ступени, образованной изломом почвы, а ее накидка зацепилась за острый каменный выступ.

Похоже, именно из-за этого и неравномерных краев разлома земли падение и замедлилось...

Падение?

Рей надрывно вздохнула, вспоминая о том, что произошло.

Да, все-таки она упала.

Чубакка заносил раненого Финна на борт "Тысячелетнего Сокола", а потом... Она не добежала всего метров десять до трапа, когда земля внезапно начала ускользать из-под ног... Затем... Она пыталась хвататься за траву, корни деревьев, дотянуться до протянутой Чубаккой руки, но это все не помогло. Казалось бы, падение длилось бесконечно...

Повезло, что почва оказалась относительно мягкой и постоянно менялся рельеф склона, так что она скорее соскальзывала вниз, а не падала. И все-таки в какой-то момент, должно быть, ударилась головой и потеряла сознание. Без ушибов и ссадин не обошлось, но главное, не сломала шею. Руки и ноги вроде бы целые...

Но что теперь? Для начала, вероятно, выпутаться?

Сообразив, что застряла, Рей приподнялась и потянулась к спасшей ей жизнь обтрепанной накидке. Пальцы замерзли и отказывались слушаться, поэтому освободить одежду удалось не сразу. Немного растерев руки, она вспомнила о световом мече и том, что перед падением успела спрятать оружие.

К счастью, меч оказался на месте. Ощупав правый карман бриджей, Рей с облегчением выдохнула: на глубине ущелья, оружие ей ничем не может пригодиться, и все же хорошо, что реликвия не потерялась. Все еще оставался шанс когда-нибудь вернуть ее владельцу... Но для этого сперва следовало бы выбраться из ущелья.

Снова прокашлявшись, Рей внимательно осмотрелась, намечая кратчайший путь наверх. Образовавшийся склон казался не особо покатым и было за что ухватиться, чтобы подтянуться и карабкаться вверх. Однако, начиная подъем, Рей быстро убедилась, что с задубевшими руками и проблемной спиной выбраться на твердую почву будет не так просто, как то показалось первоначально. И все же, медленно преодолевая метр за метром наверх, она старалась не думать о том, что может сорваться и скатиться на дно ущелья. Никто ей не поможет.

Преодолев около трети пути, Рей решила немного передохнуть на пологом выступе скалы. Переборов внезапно накативший приступ тошноты, она снова осмотрелась по сторонам.

Во время сражения на световых мечах, пока "выкачка" звезды не приостановилась, в лесу было довольно темно. Но теперь небо, казалось бы, немного просветлело. Снег больше не идет. Выходит, она провела в беспамятстве далеко не несколько минут. Странно, что не замерзла до сих пор.

Чудом выжила...

Мысль о том, что все-таки осталась в живых, вызвала смешанное чувство радости и тревоги. Рей напряженно вздохнула, а затем скептично поджала губы.

Но что дальше? Куда деваться?

Чубакка не смог помочь. Скорее всего, ее считают погибшей, а "Тысячелетний Сокол" давно улетел. Значит, если удастся благополучно выбраться из расщелины, наверху может ожидать новая "радушная" встреча со старкиллеровцами. Она ведь сбежала из плена и помогала Сопротивлению вывести из строя супероружие.

Судя по всему, это удалось. План сработал, но, должно быть, сработали и какие-то дополнительные защитные механизмы, раз уж не возникла цепная реакция, о которой упоминал Хан Соло, когда объяснял план атаки Сопротивления. Нарушение работы термального осциллятора спровоцировало техногенную катастрофу, но сейчас разрушительные процессы приостановились... Так надолго ли это затишье?

Размышляя об этом и обдумывая свои дальнейшие шаги, Рей продолжила медленно и осторожно карабкаться вверх по склону. Пальцы рук сильно мерзли и не хотели слушаться, придерживаться ими особо не получалось, поэтому она старалась нащупывать надежную опору локтями и ботинками - твердые выступы горной породы, на которые можно было уверенно опереться. Благо, угол наклона образовавшегося склона ближе к вершине позволял передвигаться вверх ползком.

Через некоторое время, успешно преодолев последние метры, разделяющие пропасть и твердую поверхность, Рей в бессилии присела у края расщелины. Позволив себе отдохнуть буквально несколько минут, она перевязала глубокую царапину на правой ноге куском материи от порванной накидки и снова поднялась на ноги.

Увидеть "Тысячелетнего Сокола " Рей не ожидала, и все-таки в груди кольнуло, когда, осмотревшись, она окончательно убедилась, что она осталась одна.

Где сейчас друзья? Как себя чувствует Финн, оказали ли ему помощь? Добрался ли Чубакка благополучно до... Ди'Куара? Кажется, так называется планета, где находится база Сопротивления. Там так же красиво, как на Такодане? Тепло?

Вспомнив зелень и озеро, Рей невесело улыбнулась.

Здесь все иначе. Слишком мрачно и холодно, а еще невозможно дышать. Похоже, из производственных помещений произошла утечка каких-то токсических веществ, из-за этого и кашель. Нужно поскорее добраться куда-нибудь, где воздух будет почище.

Но куда?

Разглядывая крыши ангаров, маячивших в отдалении за кронами деревьев, Рей нахмурила брови.

Какая сейчас ситуация на базе орденцев?

Кажется, до того, как провалиться в расщелину, она услышала извещение о полной эвакуации. Но не дали ли команду "отбой", учитывая то, что разрушительные процессы приостановились? Сколько военных осталось на базе?

Как бы незаметно проникнуть в ближайший ангар... Вероятно, после артобстрела и эвакуации все-таки остались какие-нибудь корабли в рабочем состоянии.

В любом случае, постройки "Старкиллера" - это единственное место, куда теперь можно податься.

Уныло пожав плечами, осознав, что по иронии судьбы вынуждена возвращаться именно туда, откуда еще совсем недавно стремилась сбежать прочь, Рей начала медленно двигаться в направлении корпусов базы, видневшихся за кронами деревьев.

Почва по-прежнему казалась "спокойной". Мрачную тишину вечернего леса время от времени нарушали звуки скатывающихся мелкие камни и где-то вдалеке раздается скрежет ломающейся древесины. Дорога оказалась извилистой, и то и дело приходилось огибать упавшие деревья, пролазить через густые заросли, сворачивая с прямого пути.

Рей старалась идти как можно более осторожно, внимательно всматриваясь в окружающую местность, и все же несколько зацепилась, едва не упав при этом, за корни вывороченных из земли деревьев и оцарапалась об острые камни. Чувствовала она себя неважно, и, подбираясь ближе к ангарам, отметила, что с каждым шагом дышать становится все трудней и трудней, но не только из-за забитых ребер: едкий неприятный запах усилился.

В какой-то момент, в очередной раз прокашлявшись, Рей оторвала еще один небольшой лоскут от края одежды. Однако, приложив его к носу, облегчения не почувствовала.

Штурмовики хотя бы экипированы шлемами, оборудованными системой фильтрации воздуха. Где бы достать такой?

И буквально через несколько минут она получила ответ на этот вопрос, когда приблизилась к обломкам СИД-истребителя, преградившего путь.

Корпус летательного аппарата сильно пострадал, и один из фрагментов фюзеляжа частично накрывал штурмовика. Он лежал на животе в неестественном положении тела, а его шлем валялся в стороне. Признаков жизни солдат не подавал.

Минуту понаблюдав за ним со стороны и обдумывая то, что предстоит сделать, Рей решилась подойти вплотную.

Сократив дистанцию, она присела рядом и просунула ладонь под высокий воротник комбинезона штурмовика, чтобы проверить пульс. Пальцы уже почти заледенели, но проверять пульс для того, чтобы понять, жив ли солдат, на самом деле и не требовалось.

Еще раз бегло окинув взглядом тело, Рей хмуро поджала губы.

Она умела выживать в жаре Джакку, она должна справиться с холодом "Старкиллера". Униформа штурмовика спасет ей жизнь. Другого выхода нет. Или замерзнуть и отравиться токсичными газами, или воспользоваться чужим защитным костюмом. Кроме того, учитывая замысел проникнуть на их полуразрушенную базу, это обмундирование сделало бы ее неотличимой от других военных.

Убедившись, что за ней никто не наблюдает, Рей подошла к чужому шлему и, быстро разобравшись в особенностях конструкции, надела маску на голову. Оказалось, что электроника устройства, которая должна была обеспечивать связь, навигацию и расширять возможности зрения, не работала, зато респиратор нормально выполнял свои функции.

Сделав несколько глубоких размеренных вдохов, радуясь возможности дышать чистым воздухом, пропущенным через систему фильтров, Рей мысленно приготовилась заняться неприятными вещами.

Подобрав металлический брус, она нехотя вернулась к погибшему и попыталась использовать перекладину как рычаг, чтобы сдвинуть в сторону придавившую тело тяжелую пластину. Когда удалось это сделать, она настолько быстро, насколько позволяли заледеневшие пальцы, стала отсоединять броню и снимать костюм.

Надевать чужое нательное белье Рей не собиралась, поэтому проворно забралась в комбинезон чужой униформы прямо в своей потрепанной одежде. Переодеваясь, она старалась не думать о том, что именно делает и избегала смотреть на лицо погибшей - штурмовиком оказалась женщина.

Комбинезон оказался чуть больше по размеру, чем нужно, но в униформе было тепло и относительно удобно. Кроме того, в замерзшие пальцы постепенно начала возвращаться чувствительность.

Завершая свое перевоплощение, Рей присоединила к костюму защитные пластины. Накладки на сапоги она нацепила на свои собственные ботинки, так что теперь они по внешнему виду больше не отличилась от обуви штурмовиков. Как оказалось, от протекторов конечностей проку было не особо много, наоборот - они утяжеляли тело, и в то же время броня груди и спины помогала держать осанку.

С радостью отметив, что боль в ребрах при такой внешней поддержке будто бы немного уменьшилась, Рей сообразила еще об одном плюсе ношения "корсета" и переложила в нагрудный карман комбинезона световой меч: при необходимости его можно было бы оттуда легко достать, и в то же время протекторная пластина скроет его от чужих глаз.

Еще раз внимательно осмотрев место крушения истребителя, Рей убедилась, что другого оружия ей не раздобыть: ни возле тела, ни поблизости бластера штурмовика не оказалось.

Рей задумалась.

Где же взять оружие? Погибшая могла быть техником или медиком, а не бойцом. Либо бластер остался под крупными обломками космолета, куда не добраться. Снова использовать световой меч для самозащиты очень не хотелось бы... Но, возможно, оружие ей даже не понадобится? В остальном она  выглядит как штурмовик и при случае не должна привлечь лишнего внимания...

Надеясь на лучшее, Рей, как смогла, снова прикрыла тело погибшей обломками фюзеляжа и прочитала молитву. Затем, еще несколько минут постояв на месте, обдумывая открывшиеся перед ней возможности, отправилась в дальнейший путь - к уцелевшим ангарам базы "Старкиллер".

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Помещение ближайшего ангара тянулось на несколько сотен метров в длину.

На первый взгляд людей в этом месте не было. Ни раненных, ни мертвых тел - никого. Однако транспорта, на котором можно было бы покинуть планету, здесь тоже не оказалось.

Рей была разочарована: то, что ранее представляло собой судовой ангар, предназначенный для размещения пассажирских транспортеров, нынче стало мусорной свалкой.

Большинство парковочных мест были пустыми, а те несколько космолетов, которые по той или иной причине оставались в ангаре, превратились в груду металлолома. Через дыры в высоком потолке просматривалось темнеющее небо, а то, что в полуразрушенном ангаре до сих пор работало освещение, казалось вообще удивительным.

Надежда найти рабочий космолет с каждой секундой становилась все призрачнее. В какой-то момент, Рей невесело улыбнулась, словив себя на мысли о том, что по старой привычке невольно прикидывает, сколько бы могла насобирать в этом месте всякого добра и затем сдать его Ункар Платту. Двигаясь дальше по залу, обходя покореженные летательные аппараты и их части, она все больше расстраивалась.

Рядом с одним из звездолетов разорвался боевой снаряд, оторвав хвостовую часть конструкции. Еще один оказался сильно деформированным - два крыла из трех были безнадежно повреждены - по той же причине.

Оценив эти повреждения, Рей сделала безрадостные выводы.

Очевидно, корабль не взлетел потому, что пилот не сумел отсоединить фиксирующие силовые кабели. Как бы там ни было, но при всем желании починить ни один из оставшихся транспортных шаттлов не удастся. Значит, делать здесь больше нечего. Нужно проверять другие ангары.

В конце концов, уже решив уходить, Рей сделала было несколько шагов в сторону выхода, когда почувствовала, что оттолкнула правой ногой что-то мягкое.

Что?

От неожиданности она отшатнулась в сторону.

Мужская рука.

Переведя дыхание, Рей осмотрелась по сторонам, а затем присела перед незнакомцем проверить его состояние.

Тело частично скрывали обломки одной из ярусных платформ, разделявших ангар на несколько секций, поэтому сразу заметить его было сложно. К тому же отвлекал шум: гудел на холостом ходу рабочий двигатель одного из поврежденных звездолетов, постоянно что-то падало, где-то шипела проводка, мерно урчали запасные генераторы напряжения, из-за работы которых до сих пор не отключилось общее освещение. Это же мешало расслышать тихие хрипы и неровное дыхание военного - тот оказался жив.

Не теряя больше времени, Рей начала разбирать придавившие его брусья и блоки.

Частично она справилась с этим за несколько минут. Голову и туловище удалось освободить относительно легко, но нижняя часть тела оказалась зажатой в проеме, образовавшемся из-за ударной волны после взрыва боевого снаряда. В том, что человек был серьезно ранен, сомневаться больше не приходилось: вокруг дыры в полу было много крови, вытекшей через поврежденную униформу. На нем был костюм офицера, но голову скрывал шлем.

Снимать его Рей не стала: без дыхательной маски сейчас было не обойтись. Продолжая размышлять, как вызволить раненого из западни, она обратила внимание на его шевроны.

Судя по всему, по должности он кто-то вроде старшего офицера. Значит, должен знать о том, что происходит на базе...

Но додумать эту мысль она не успела.

Военный внезапно подал голос, осознав, что больше не один:

— Помогите... — донеслась из-под шлема едва слышимая просьба. - Помогите...

— Да, сейчас... Сейчас помогу, — хмуро заверила Рей, пытаясь подбодрить выжившего.

Почему собирается помочь офицеру из Первого ордена, удивляло и ее саму, но размышлять на эту тему времени не было. Ритм дыхания раненого наталкивал на то, что нужно спешить, но освободить офицера из западни все никак не удавалось.

Подхватив за плечи, Рей еще раз попыталась вытянуть его из ловушки, образованной искореженными кусками металла, но безрезультатно.

— Я ранен... - сообщил незнакомец уже очевидное, когда она присела рядом, переводя дыхание.

Рей прикусила губу.

— Да, да, понимаю, — мягко согласилась она, с неудовольствием отмечая, что ее голос, измененный дыхательной маской, прозвучал неестественно и отчужденно, и передать успокаивающую интонацию не удалось. — Нужно еще немного потерпеть.

Вот только сколько это "немного" продлится пока сама не знала. В очередной раз осмотревшись вокруг, Рей поджала губы.

Возможно, на базе остался кто-то из медиков, и они окажут помощь не месте? Если нет, придется использовать световой меч, чтобы "вырезать" раненого из деформированного пола. И тогда, похоже, каким-нибудь образом доставить его в медицинское отделение.

— Где находится лечебница? — задавая вопрос, Рей взяла раненого за руку. — Как с ними связаться?

Офицер надсадно закашлялся.

— Эвакуация... Никого нет, — произнес он почти минуту спустя, казалось, с трудом соображая, что от него хотят услышать, а затем продолжил говорить отрывистыми несвязными фразами: — Я... не успел покинуть базу. Мой биодатчик... Поврежден... Не нашли... Не забрали.

— Хоть кто-нибудь остался на базе? - нахмурилась Рей, рассматривая темный визор его маски.

Раненый внезапно судорожно сжал ее руку.

— Полная эвакуация... Нет. Нет информации... Неизвестно, - снова с задержкой отозвался он.

Такие новости совершенно не радовали, но Рей хотела поскорее выяснить другую важную информацию.

— Где взять медикаменты? - задала она очередной вопрос. - Как туда добраться?

На этот раз человек не ответил, и чуть погодя она переспросила:

\- Где лечебница?

— Мне нужно... попасть в лазарет... - следующие несколько слов офицер произнес будто бы с большим усилием. - Главный корпус... пятый уровень... секция три... Там есть... - но, не договорив фразу, он осекся, а затем громко всхлипнул.

Рей напрягла слух.

— Да?.. Я вас слушаю, - попыталась переспросить она, так и не дождавшись уточнений. - Где это? Как я могу помочь?

Однако офицер больше не реагировал ни на вопросы, ни на рукопожатие.

Решившись, несмотря на загрязнение воздуха, снять с него шлем, Рей обнаружила, что взгляд молодого человека со светлой кожей и темными волнистыми волосами уже остекленел. Некоторое время она просто смотрела на тело, а затем была вынуждена снять и свою маску, почувствовав резкий прилив тошноты.

Справившись с минутной слабостью, Рей снова поднялась на ноги и надела свой шлем. Горечи во рту вторила горечь на душе.

Сможет ли она вообще выбраться с этой планеты?

Спросив себя об этом, Рей почувствовала неприятный озноб, а в голове что-то будто бы сжалось. Но она постаралась отбросить мрачные мысли, твердя себе, что рано или поздно найдется подходящий способ.

Она не впервые попадает в затруднительное положение. Возможно, на базе действительно никого не осталось, но есть корабли. В любом случае сперва стоит разобраться в том, что творится в ангарах. Осмотреть окрестности. Скорее всего, удастся разыскать если не действующий корабль с гиперприводом, то хотя бы такой, который можно будет починить. Или выйти на связь - она помнит как связаться с "Соколом". Если все-таки нет, то, возможно, через некоторое время орденцы вернутся, и тогда она придумает что-нибудь еще. На ней костюм штурмовика.

Настраиваясь на удачу, Рей бодро тряхнула головой. Снова осмотревшись по сторонам, она заметила недалеко от шкафов управления информационную панель и, не теряя больше времени, проворно к ней направилась.

Быстро изучив карту местности, Рей узнала, что здание, в котором находилась сейчас, было расположено вблизи от главного корпуса, упомянутого погибшим офицером. Однако между этими постройками находился еще один судовой ангар, в котором, возможно, и стоило бы в первую очередь попытать счастья. Если нет - поискать в других.

Запомнив приблизительное местоположение других ангарных помещений, Рей отошла от информационного табло и спустя некоторое время благополучно выбралась из здания через другой выход. Несмотря на боль в спине и прочие малоприятные ощущения, она чувствовала прилив сил, наметив примерный план дальнейших действий.

Однако, не успела она добраться до следующего ангара и оставалось пройти меньше пятидесяти метров, когда появилось какое-то странное ощущение.

Будто бы...

Пройдя еще несколько шагов, Рей приостановилась. Затем осмотрелась по сторонам.

Лес, корпуса базы, хмурое небо. Все спокойно. Никого вокруг...

И все же что-то не так...

Еще минуту Рей постояла на месте, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Но, так и не обнаружив источника беспокойства и вспомнив, что на ней униформа штурмовика, а, значит, бояться нечего, она решила двигаться дальше.

Рей обошла обломки спидера, а затем собралась было обогнуть загородившую дальнейший проход груду из металлических конструкций, оторвавшихся от навеса над входом в здание, когда что-то заставило ее снова обернуться - и на этот раз застыть на месте с резко участившимся сердцебиением.

Рей напряженно всмотрелась вдаль.

Местное солнце уже заходило за горизонт, и хотя линзы визора подстраивались под уровень освещения, быть четко уверенной в том, что те или иные предметы не являются обманом зрения, можно было только в случае небольших расстояний. И все же сложно было не различить большое черное пятно, вырисовавшееся на снегу у границы лесополосы.

Но не просто пятно - человеческую фигуру.

Это...

Пытаясь успокоиться и унять участившийся пульс, Рей начала себя убеждать, что человеком в черной одежде мог бы оказаться кто угодно. И командирский состав, и пилоты истребителей Первого ордена носили темную униформу. Один из них вполне мог бы очутиться в стороне от базы. Например, катапультироваться из подбитого летательного аппарата. Или же отбежать подальше от строений, когда все начало рушиться.

И все же...

Наконец проглотив комок в горле, но все еще продолжая пребывать в замешательстве, Рей наконец заставила себя признать правду.

Нет. Это не один из них. Это... другой человек. Тот самый, ее противник. Именно он.

И... она не ошибается. Не полагаясь на зрение, абсолютно в этом уверена.

Но почему так? И почему он здесь? Она была уверена, что больше его не увидит...

Внезапно осознав, что вместо того, чтобы испугаться или разозлиться, скорее, расстроилась и удивилась, Рей раздраженно стиснула зубы.

У границы разлома он оставался жив. Раз смог добраться сюда, почему его не подобрали свои? Других раненых, похоже, забрали.

Возможно, к этому времени все уже эвакуировались? Погибший офицер упомянул, что на базе больше никого не осталось. Должно быть, система экстренной эвакуации была отработана на ура, раз уж почти все орденцы так быстро покинули планету, опасаясь катастрофы.

Продолжая мысленно иронизировать, Рей пожала плечами: если учитывать предыдущий "опыт" Галактической Империи с их "Звездами Смерти", возможно, удивляться сноровке их последователей и не стоит.

В этом случае, тем более странно, чтобы раненый командир оставался на виду, и его не подобрали.

Одевается он не в военную униформу и офицерских знаков отличия не носит, но, насколько она поняла, он далеко не последний человек в Первом ордене. О нем должны были бы позаботиться. Может, не смогли связаться из-за того, что передатчик остался в шлеме? Или же следящий биодатчик находится где-то в его одежде, но не работает?

Так... он жив или мертв?

Задав себе такой вопрос, Рей нахмурилась.

Зачем ей знать об этом?

И все же, еще несколько минут понаблюдав за черным пятном издалека и убедившись, что человек не шевелится, Рей решила подойти ближе. Однако, сократив дистанцию в два раза, она снова приостановилась, продолжая внимательно вглядываться в застывшую на снегу фигуру.

На первый взгляд человек в черном, распластанный на земле, признаков жизни не подавал. Он лежал вытянувшись на животе так, словно пытался ползти вперед, но в какой-то момент ему не хватило сил. Длинные волосы разметались по снегу, прикрывая лицо.

Рей колебалась.

Если он мертв, проверять нет никакого смысла. В случае, если он окажется жив...

Но что будет в таком случае, она пока не представляла и представлять не хотела. Еще раз взвесив все за и против, Рей развернулась и пошла в сторону ангара.

Из-за боли в спине, а также обломков металла и ям, которые приходилось обходить, быстро двигаться не удавалось. Но с каждым шагом она постепенно замедлялась по другой причине. И, снова не дойдя метров пятьдесят до входа в ангар, остановилась.

Он точно жив. Она в этом уверена. По какой-то причине ничуть в этом не сомневается...

Ну и что с того?

Минуту Рей смотрела себе под ноги. Затем, в очередной раз напряженно вздохнув, потянулась к внутреннему карману. Достав оттуда световой меч и активировав оружие, она развернулась и медленно побрела обратно, злясь на себя за то, что передумала и не понимает, зачем так поступает.

Она собиралась покинуть эту планету как можно скорее и не ввязываться в дополнительные дела, которые могут привести к лишним проблемам. Она не должна и не хочет вмешиваться в дальнейшую судьбу этого орденца. Ей не нужна такая ответственность. Вины за то, что с ним произошло, она не чувствует. А поэтому ей следовало бы развернуться и поскорее найти себе транспорт, чтобы улететь с этой Творцом забытой планеты куда подальше. Вернуться на Джакку, на Такодану. Куда угодно...

И все же Рей не развернулась и на этот раз приостановилась, сократив расстояние до черной фигуры до нескольких метров. Чтобы внимательно все рассмотреть, она вытянула вперед световой меч, создавая дополнительное освещение. Однако, как и следовало ожидать, наблюдение за спиной и волосами неподвижного человека никак не помогало четко оценить, в каком он состоянии, и определиться, что с ним делать дальше.

На его черных волосах и кожаной перчатке вытянутой вперед левой руки отразились синие блики плазмы, когда Рей сделала еще один неуверенный шаг вперед и приблизила меч к голове. Чуть поколебавшись, она отвела оружие немного в сторону. Затем, сняв зубами левую перчатку, на несколько секунд присела, чтобы проверить пульс на шее раненого. И тогда окончательно убедилась в своих предположениях.

Перехватив рукоять светового меча, Рей снова надела теплую перчатку, затем выпрямилась. Окинув глазами окружающее пространство, она снова обратила внимание на неподвижную черную фигуру и раздраженно мотнула головой.

Все это неправильно, очень неправильно...

Она должна была успеть улететь с Чубаккой. Она не должна была снова его увидеть. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. В любом случае, не должна была снова видеть его уязвимым. Тем, кому следует оказать помощь...

Рей хмыкнула.

Помощь? Или все же стоит его добить?

Переступив с ноги на ногу, она перевела взгляд на световой меч и раздраженно прикусила губу.

Позвать некого, а оставлять его на улице нет смысла. То, чем чреваты токсические испарения, неизвестно, а он без шлема и серьезно травмирован. Если в ближайшее время так и не очнется, то, скорее всего, погибнет. Значит, одно из двух: или помочь ему в этом сейчас, или оказать реальную помощь.

Но... она не обязана ничего предпринимать... И все же оставить все, как есть, кажется, тоже не может.

Нужно что-то решать. И поскорее.

Если ему помочь, а он поправится, вероятно, она еще не раз об этом пожалеет. Если другой вариант, то... это тоже следует сделать быстро и больше здесь не задерживаться.

О деятельности Первого ордена она хорошо знала и до атаки на аванпост Ниима. Поступки этого военного, свидетелем которых она стала, лишний раз говорили о том, что она поступила правильно, отказавшись отдать ему карту... Так что заслуживает террорист и отцеубийца?

Что с ним делать...

Ответ на этот вопрос казался очевидным. И все же, спросив себя об этом, Рей внезапно осознала, что никакого энтузиазма поставить точку в чужой жизни и уйти у нее нет.

Не ей судить, что заслуживает этот человек. А раз так, оставить его здесь она не может.

Наконец утвердившись в принятом решении, Рей напряженно вздохнула. Чтобы на всякий случай перестраховаться, она не стала выключать световой меч и осторожно положила оружие рядом на снег. Затем, снова наклонившись над раненым, подхватила его под плечи и осторожно перевернула на спину.

И поморщилась.

Рассчитывая, что останется равнодушной, Рей почувствовала неприятный озноб, разглядывая в непосредственной близости последствия своей контратаки.

Человек из видения сейчас выглядел действительно страшно. Широкая рана-ожог на голове переходила через правое плечо на грудь, обнажая кость ключицы. Из-за недостатка освещения на фоне белого снега и светлой кожи эти раны казались иссиня-черными. Остальные травмы оставались кое-как скрытыми покромсанной одеждой.

Продолжая всматриваться в бледное окровавленное лицо, на которое налипли волосы и какая-то грязь, и не видя даже проблесков сознания, Рей внезапно осознала, что снова сомневается, но уже по другому поводу.

Если в ближайшее время он откроет глаза, что ей говорить о себе и как объяснять происходящее? К такому разговору она не готова. Если же он так и останется в беспамятстве, выходит, придется его тащить в медицинское отделение.

Кажется, она собиралась чем-то помочь офицеру из ангара. Но не этому человеку.

Может, за ним все же вернутся? Или он скоро очнется и самостоятельно дотащится до лечебницы, спидера или действующего летательного аппарата? Да куда угодно. Что-нибудь сделает сам, без ее участия... В таком случае все стало бы намного проще.

— Эй? — неуверенно обратилась Рей к раненому, отвлекаясь от очередной порции неприятных беспокойных мыслей. - Ты меня слышишь?

Но тот не отреагировал. Чуть поколебавшись, Рей протянула руку и отряхнула с его лица налипшую грязь, при этом случайно зацепив и отодрав корочку от раны на щеке, но и это не вызвало никакой реакции.

Присев рядом на снег, Рей продолжила оценивать последствия своей контратаки и размышлять о том, во что ввязалась.

Такой молодой, но уже военачальник не низкого ранга. Судя по тому, что она увидела в его голове, возможно, даже кто-то из высшего командования... И все же почему-то его здесь оставили.

Даже если он очнется, вряд ли сможет в таком состоянии добраться до лечебного отделения сам. Все равно ей придется ему помогать... Значит, то, что он не приходит в себя, возможно, даже к лучшему. По крайней мере, не нужно объясняться. Ей не впервой таскать тяжести, так что с тем, чтобы дотащить почти двухметрового человека до лазарета, уж как-нибудь справится. Затем окажет ему первую помощь и уйдет по своим делам. Вероятно, так будет правильно...

Определившись с таким планом действий, Рей подобрала свой световой меч, выключила его и спрятала на место. Затем снова осмотрелась вокруг, определяя кратчайший маршрут до главного здания, где находился упомянутый погибшим офицером медицинский отсек.

Продолжая удивляться и одновременно злиться принятому решению, Рей снова подхватила раненого под плечи и, стараясь держать так, чтобы не беспокоить раны, не без труда сдвинула с места и медленно поволокла прочь из леса. Она старалась не обращать внимания на отмеченное темными пятнами место на снегу, где он раньше лежал, но постоянно ловила себя на том, что взгляд так или иначе возвращался то в ту сторону, то на его травмы. Но раздражало не только это. Одежда раненого хорошо скользила по снегу, но он был рослым, и тащить его, как и следовало ожидать, оказалось тяжело.

Мало-помалу сокращая расстояние до главного корпуса, Рей старалась не делать резких движений, но, не успев протащить свою ношу даже метров пять, с досадой отметила, что немного успокоившаяся было боль в ребрах из-за перенапряжения снова усилилась.

В какой-то момент, в очередной раз приостановившись, чтобы поменять захват, Рей задержалась взглядом на изувеченном бледном лице и раздраженно поджала губы.

Вместо того, чтобы тратить последние силы на поиски рабочего космолета, она возится с тем, кого следовало бы бросить и забыть. Она запросто могла бы оказаться на его месте, но никто из старкиллеровцев ей бы не помог. И все же так вышло, что мало того, что она осталась здесь одна и неважно себя чувствует, так теперь еще и придумала себе лишние хлопоты.

Вероятно, этот человек - последнее существо в галактике, которому она захотела бы оказать помощь. Тем не менее, поступить иначе, по-видимому, не может. Пока что он жив, но сколько еще протянет без лечения с полученными травмами, неизвестно. Воздух токсичен и... кроме нее, похоже, помочь ему больше некому.

А еще...

Похоже, она с самого начала поняла, что он жив. И поэтому-то и обратила на него внимание.

Кажется... Кажется, она почувствовала это через Силу.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Рей сама себе удивлялась, насколько быстро смогла добраться до входа в главный корпус.

Благодаря информационным указателям, в каком направлении двигаться дальше, разобраться удалось быстро. Но, как и следовало ожидать, тащить раненого по гладкому снегу было не настолько тяжело, как преодолевать с ним препятствия внутри полуразрушенного здания.

Проникнув в здание, Рей какое-то время не теряла надежду, что, несмотря на слова погибшего офицера, все же встретит кого-нибудь из сотрудников "Старкиллера". Они помогут разобраться со своим раненым командиром, а она разузнает о наличии в ангарах рабочих космолетов.

Однако по пути на удивление не встречались даже мертвые тела. Под ноги попадались только искореженные куски металла и пластика, а тишину нарушали тревожные скрипы и шерохи поврежденных коммуникаций. Порой с потолка что-то внезапно падало и тем самым пугало, а нестабильное колеблющееся освещение лишь дополняло мрачную атмосферу.

Несмотря на то, что и этого света оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы безопасно обходить препятствия, все же протискиваться между завалами порой было очень сложно. Помимо всего прочего свободно двигаться мешала и форма штурмовика. Защитные пластины амуниции поддерживали спину наподобие корсета, термокостюм удерживал тепло тела, а респиратор позволял дышать чистым воздухом, но сама по себе униформа была нелегкой, а на передвижения по тесным замкнутым пространствам не рассчитана.

Сперва Рей старалась тащить нежданного подопечного осторожно, но вскоре ей стало совершенно безразлично, очнется ли он из-за всей этой тряски и дерганий во время перемещений или нет. Однако он так и не приходил в себя.

Столкнувшись с проблемой неработающих лифтов и непроходимых лестниц, Рей пришлось преодолеть лишнее расстояние, чтобы оказаться в менее разрушенном сегменте здания. Наконец подтащив тяжелый груз к широкой лестнице, по которой, казалась бы, можно было более-менее свободно подняться, она в бессилии присела на замусоренные ступени, чтобы немного отдышаться и передохнуть.

Внезапно пришедшая в голову забавно-абсурдная мысль, что она и неприятель остались на планете вдвоем, вызвала у Рей напряженную улыбку. Предвкушая подъем с ним на пятый этаж, она в очередной раз бросила взгляд на изуродованное лицо и, вспомнив момент, когда оно стало таким, вдруг встрепенулась.

Сила.

Дополнительный источник энергии для того, чтобы добраться в медблок, сейчас бы очень пригодился.

Почему бы и в самом деле не попробовать?..

Не теряя больше времени, сообразив, что можно снова попытаться использовать Силу, Рей закрыла глаза.

Прошло несколько минут, в течение которых она вспоминала слова Маз Канаты и старалась настроиться "на Свет". Помимо этого, Рей попыталась вспомнить, что чувствовала, когда удалось заставить штурмовика подчиниться ее воле и отпустить из комнаты для допросов, а также восстановить в памяти и другие ощущения, которые испытала на краю обрыва. Однако, сколько бы она ни старалась прочувствовать в себе Силу, на этот раз ничего не получилось.

В конце концов, осознав, что никаких особенных ощущений не чувствует, а время идет, Рей бросила неудачные попытки воспользоваться дополнительной энергией и, подхватив раненого, поволокла его дальше, теперь - по полуразрушенной лестнице.

С трудом преодолев с ним вверх два пролета и чувствуя, что сил становится все меньше и меньше, Рей избавилась от части протекторов: с протекторных пластин ног и рук, казалось бы, не было никакого проку. Но накладки на обувь она все же решила оставить, поскольку они маскировали ботинки.

Без лишней брони двигаться действительно стало немного легче, но силы все равно были на исходе, а ребра стали болеть еще сильней, так что уже каждый вздох отзывался болью.

В конце концов, искушение бросить начатое постепенно начало брать верх над стремлением довести дело до конца, и все же Рей не сдавалась. В какой-то момент она даже начала себя уговаривать: еще немного, еще несколько пролетов... Обойти искореженный пандус, перевалить через перила, протащить за перегородку... Еще десять метров, поворот, еще несколько шагов, и...

Наконец кое-как преодолев последние метры до нужной секции пятого уровня, Рей мрачно улыбнулась. Как-то раз у нее сломался спидер и пришлось полдня идти груженой по пустыне, но, казалось бы, справиться с той ситуацией было легче, чем преодолевать местные препятствия.

Завернув в проход, который, согласно указателям, вел к медицинскому отделению, Рей собралась было двигаться дальше. Однако, бросив взгляд на диспетчерский пункт, она обратила внимание на активированную пользовательскую консоль специального назначения.

Прислонив свою ношу к ближайший стене, Рей подошла к экрану, на котором отражалась заинтересовавшая ее инфографика.

Колонки букв и цифр, условные обозначения. Итоги чего-то. Коды и статусы.

Что это?

Выбрав наугад несколько пунктов меню и зайдя в разные директории, Рей довольно быстро разобралась, для чего была нужна вся эта система.

Оказалось, что табло показывало сводные данные, отражающие наличие сигналов от живых объектов, находившихся на территории комплекса. Судя по всему, оператор с помощью этой системы отслеживал перемещение штурмовиков и местонахождение раненных при эвакуации, прежде чем покинул свое рабочее место.

Поскольку в меню присутствовал пункт "Повторить биосканирование", и Рей решила им воспользоваться.

Результат она получила результат буквально через минуту, но, увы, он не радовал: система сообщила о том, что на всей территории военного комплекса обнаружено два сигнала.

Всего два. Это значит, что на базе действительно больше никого не осталось.

Разочарованно вздохнув, сделав этот вывод, Рей отошла от табло. Вдаваться в детали не было никакого смысла. Теперь следовало бы поскорее разобраться с раненым, а затем поискать универсальный компьютерный терминал.

Торопясь избавиться от навязанного самой себе подопечного, Рей уже привычно подхватила его и через несколько минут наконец преодолела оставшиеся метры до медицинского отделение. Втащив раненого в фойе, прислонила его спиной к шкафу-холодильнику, а сама в изнеможении присела на ближайший лабораторный табурет.

Глаза закрывались сами собой, и все же через несколько минут Рей заставила себя встрепенуться, осознав большой соблазн заснуть даже в такой неудобной позе. Затем она обратила внимание на информационное табло.

Судя по показаниям, воздух в этой секции относительно чистый. Может, снять шлем? Двигаться в нем непривычно и некомфортно, лишний груз.

И все же, вероятно, так поступать не стоит. Военный может очнуться в самый неподходящий момент, а на то, чтобы снова выяснять с ним отношения, сейчас у нее совершенно точно нет сил.

Переведя взгляд в ту сторону, где оставила раненого, Рей в чувствах закатила глаза.

Тело человека не удержало равновесия. Он завалился на бок, при этом острый угол стоявшего рядом металлического ящика упирался ему прямо в открытую рану на правом плече. В себя он так и не приходил.

Ну почему он такой беспомощный?

Обращаясь к потолку с этим вопросом, Рей досадливо передернула плечами.

Спрашивать, почему тяжело раненый не может встать на ноги, нелепо, но... Она уже так устала... И от своей собственной усталости, и от бессилия свалившейся на ее плечи обузы.

С неохотой встав с места, Рей подошла поправить положение раненого, а затем, собравшись с духом, отправилась осматривать другие помещения медицинского отделения.

Оно оказалось сравнительно небольшим, и справилась она с обходом комнат довольно быстро. Однако результаты поиска оказались неутешительными.

Снова присев на табурет, на этот раз в смежном с заблокированным лазаретом помещении, Рей судорожно вздохнула.

Что с орденцем делать дальше?

Как и другие механики, она не избегала мелких травм, когда работала в судоремонтной мастерской. После увольнения, став мусорщицей, попадала в разные неприятные истории. Умела делать перевязки, знала некоторые препараты, которые применялись при воспалениях. И все же до серьезных ранений у нее или тех немногих, кому раньше оказывала помощь, благо, никогда не доходило.

Соответственно, она понятия не имеет, как лечить сложные раны, а тем более после светового меча. Как пользоваться медицинскими приборами, которые находятся в этой секции, если даже удастся сообразить, как их грамотно настроить?

Для начала следовало бы попытаться обработать рану, которую он получил из баукастера Чубакки. Но как сделать все правильно, где раздобыть нужные приспособления? И как достать обезболивающие, общеукрепляющие и антибиотические средства, если доступ к контейнерам, которые похожи на хранилище препаратов, заблокирован, а кодов она не знает?

Погибший офицер хотел попасть в лазарет, но вход в это отделение тоже заблокирован, даже предупреждение висит: "Только для старших офицеров!".

Может, она упускает какие-то варианты?

Не сдержав болезненный стон, выпрямляя спину, Рей медленно встала с места. Решив предпринять еще одну попытку открыть похожий на хранилище медикаментов сейф, она отправилась в ту сторону. Однако не успела она пересечь комнату, как ее отвлек посторонний шум, донесшийся из соседнего помещения.

Рей напрягла слух.

Кажется... на работу холодильного агрегата или звук открывшейся дверной переборки это не похоже.

Значит...

Нервно втянув воздух, Рей попыталась было убедить себя, что ничего страшного не происходит. Причиной посторонних звуков могло быть все что угодно. Выживший штурмовик, спасательный отряд или даже опорная стена, не выдержавшая перегрузки после оползня.

И все же несколько секунд спустя подтвердилось еще более очевидное предположение о возможной причине возникновения шума.

Наконец заставив себя сделать несколько шагов в сторону выхода из отделения, Рей с замиранием сердца вгляделась в глубину коридора.

Он...

Человек медленно двигался по проходу. Он едва волочил ноги, прихрамывая на левую, но, то и дело судорожно закашливаясь, упорно продолжал двигаться вперед. Помогая себе в этом, он опирался левой рукой о стены и близлежащую арматуру, в то время как правая висела мертвым грузом.

Внушая себе, что ничего особенного не происходит, и рано или поздно противник должен был очнуться, Рей прислонилась к ближайшей стене. Он загораживал проход и никуда уйти она не могла.

Минуту спустя раненому наконец удалось добраться до конца коридора, и Рей невольно задержала дыхание, когда он проходил мимо. Но несколько секунд спустя она с облегчением выдохнула: человек побрел дальше, опустив изувеченную голову, в сторону заблокированного лазарета.

Настороженно провожая его взглядом, Рей, чуть поколебавшись, пошла следом, соблюдая разумную дистанцию.

Следует быть настороже, и все же сейчас раненый явно не заинтересован ни в чем ином помимо лечения. Если он разблокирует доступ в изолятор, она могла бы взять там медикаменты и для себя. Костюм штурмовика фактически превратил ее в невидимку.

Между тем человек кое-как добрался до входа в специализированное отделение. Стянув зубами перчатку с левой руки и засунув ее в карман, он приложил подрагивающую ладонь к сканеру, проходя авторизацию. Несколько секунд спустя проход в отделение открылся и так и остался незаблокированным — индикатор на панели безопасности, отражающий возможность доступа к специальному оборудованию, по-прежнему находился в позиции "Свободно".

Раненый зашел в изолятор, и Рей, сохраняя дистанцию, отправилась следом за ним.

Специальное отделение состояло из двух смежных комнат. В первом большом помещении находились стеллажи, заставленные медикаментами и перевязочными материалами, а также холодильные камеры. Однако раненый решил в этом месте не задерживаться и, в очередной раз прокашлявшись, направился во вторую комнату, отделенную от первой стандартной дверью и большим смотровым окном.

Большую часть этого второго помещения занимал претенциозный медицинский модуль и подключенная к нему дополнительная аппаратура. Доковыляв до лечебного аппарата, пациент склонился над панелью управления. Относительно здоровой левой рукой он активировал устройство, а затем начал программировать свой лечебный курс.

Рей решила немного понаблюдать за на работой высокотехнологичного медицинского оборудования, оставаясь в первом помещении лазарета и наблюдая за происходящим через большое смотровое окно. Запоминая последовательность команд, которые вводились на интерактивном дисплее, Рей сомневалась, что подобные знания ей смогут пригодиться в обозримом будущем, и все же с интересом наблюдала за всеми манипуляциями. Современная техника у нее всегда вызывала интерес, а лечебные модули она видела только в голофильмах и до сих пор не была уверена в том, что они существуют на самом деле. Несколько лишних минут задержки уже ни на что не влияли, а ей было любопытно посмотреть, как работает такая медицинская аппаратура.

Но манипуляции по запуску лечебной программы раненый закончил довольно быстро. Крышка устройства поднялась и отошла в сторону, голосовой интерфейс предложил поместить пациента внутрь модуля, а затем замигала большая сенсорная кнопка на боковой панели управления, предлагая подтвердить ввод команд.

Забираться в лечебный аппарат военный все же не спешил. Облокотившись о боковую стенку, он начал раздеваться. Сперва одной рукой кое-как сбросил с себя ботинки, затем не без труда снял высокий воротник, защищавший шею. Однако, отцепив от пояса свое оружие, не смог удержать его в руке и, проследив за оброненным световой мечом болезненно-равнодушным взглядом, стал отстегивать дырявую кирасу.

На этом моменте Рей решила, что ее помощь больше не понадобится, а с наблюдениями пора заканчивать.

Она поднялась было с места, однако не успела сделать и несколько шагов в сторону выхода, как ситуация внезапно изменилась.

Вместо того, чтобы покинуть лазарет, Рей подалась чуть ближе к смотровому окну, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит в смежном помещении.

Сняв широкий пояс, плотно обхватывающий талию и, судя по всему, сыгравший роль жгута, уменьшившего кровопотерю, раненый тяжело привалился к краю лечебного модуля. Его дыхание участилось. Человек попытался выпрямиться, упираясь левой рукой о лежак. Но не удалось. Окончательно потеряв равновесие, он быстро осел на пол и его глаза снова закрылись.

Переведя взгляд на дверь, ведущую в комнату, где он находился, а затем через смотровое окно снова на него, Рей импульсивно сжала кулаки.

Она ведь уже собиралась уходить, рассчитывала, что теперь он поможет себе сам.

Так что? Поможет себе сам или нет?

Чуть поколебавшись, Рей все же открыла внутреннюю дверь и прошла непосредственно в лечебное помещение лазарета. В очередной раз присев перед потерявшим сознание подопечным, тронула его за плечо и, не заметив никакой реакции, сняла свои перчатки, чтобы проверить вену на шее.

Пульс оказался неровным, а покрытая испариной мертвенно-бледная кожа, казалось, горела.

Рей подняла взгляд на место в лечебном модуле, куда предполагалась поместить пациента. Затем снова обратила внимание на лежавшего у ее ног человека.

Приходить в себя тот пока не собирался, но и каких-либо особых вариантов, что с ним делать дальше, тоже не было. От части брони и многослойной одежды военный успел избавиться сам, но оказалось, что, чтобы освободить места травм, его нужно было раздеть почти полностью: на левом бедре тоже остался рубец от светового меча.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Рей приступила к делу. Однако, пытаясь снять защитные нарукавники и термобелье под ними, она убедилась, что быстро выполнить задуманное не получится. Благодаря запекшейся крови одежда намертво прилипла к телу, не желая отдираться от ран. Чтобы ее снять, следовало размягчить образовавшиеся корки.

Вспомнив о том, что в соседнем помещении видела кулер с водой и подходящие инструменты, Рей решила, что это может помочь. Сцепив зубы, в очередной раз испытав острую простреливающую боль в спине, когда поднималась на ноги, она отправилась собирать все необходимое.

Справиться удалось быстро. Возвратившись в лазарет, Рей снова присела перед раненым и продолжила освобождать его от одежды, используя найденные спонжи, воду, а также приспособление, похожее на ножницы. Она старалась действовать предельно проворно и аккуратно, но при этом то и дело покусывала губы и хмурилась своим мрачным мыслям.

Сперва она приволокла этого военного на базу, где он держал ее в плену, теперь пытается вылечить. А если это он отдавал приказы взрывать звездные системы?

Нет, не похоже... Такие приказы отдают те, кто носит погоны и строгую униформу, а не шлемы и многослойные одежды, скрывающие каждый сантиметр тела. Этот военный вряд ли уполномочен на такие решения, хотя будто бы и командир из верхушки организации. Да и слишком молодой.

Военный...

Еще раз окинув раненого взглядом с головы до ног, Рей вдруг призадумалась.

Хотя он развит гармонично, кажется, что в его внешности что-то... неправильно. Военным она бы его точно не назвала. Удлиненное, но довольно миловидное лицо - вернее сказать, было таким до сражения на световых мечах. Длинные волнистые волосы, выразительные брови, капризно-изогнутые губы. Покатые плечи, мягкие руки. Родинки. Тело почти безволосое, без шрамов. Впрочем, в каких-то местах нарушена пигментация, будто бы остались следы от залеченных травм. Но на ощупь кожа кажется гладкой.

Выходит, она удивлена, что его внешность не соответствует поведению?

Рей поджала губы.

Нет, она не раз убеждалась в несоответствии внешнего вида и поступков. Выходит, этот парень - яркий тому пример. И все же он...

Продолжая мысленно иронизировать, она отрешенно помотала головой.

Вероятно, ей казалось, что он должен быть постарше? Более сбитым, жилистым. Матерым воякой. Возможно, украшенным татуировками в духе: "Долой Новую Республику!", "Да здравствует Первый орден!", "Дарт Вейдер навеки!"?

А еще, по всей видимости, она предпочла бы видеть военачальников недобитых имперцев физически уродливыми. Но этот, к сожалению, не такой. Чудовищными кажутся только раны, которые ему нанесли Чубакка, Финн и она сама. С его точки зрения - воры, предатели, убийцы.

А он... действительно сын Хана Соло? Ну почему именно он?

Рей презрительно хмыкнула.

Хан Соло надеялся, что его сын жив. Но он ошибся, и это заблуждение ему самому стоило жизни. Так на что же надеется она сама, помогая врагу выжить?

Неужели настолько боится остаться на этой планете одна, что, сама того не осознавая, готова преодолеть неприязнь, чтобы с помощью врага разобраться, как выбраться из западни? В этом дело?

А с какой стати он станет ей помогать после всего, что между ними произошло?..

Однако в закрытых глазах раненого ответов на эти вопросы не было.

Рей отложила в сторону очередной окровавленный спонж и на мгновение задумчиво задержала руку над упаковкой, прежде чем достать новый. Затем, смочив его в воде, вытерла уже давно раздражавший сгусток крови под правым глазом раненого.

Следующий вопрос, который она задала самой себе, был одновременно и выводом.

Получается, если не смогла его убить, значит, все же пожалела?

Рей на мгновение подняла глаза к потолку, но, как и следовало ожидать, подтверждения этому там не нашлось. Хмыкнув, она вернулась к своему занятию и, аккуратно отделяя куски туники с запекшейся кровью в области торса раненого, продолжила свои хмурые размышления.

Да, в результате ее контратаки он оказался в плачевном состоянии. Но ведь в том, что с ним произошло, виноват он сам. Не она на него охотилась, не она его похищала, допрашивала, не давала пройти, когда появился шанс убраться с этой планеты. Не она приложила его спиной о дерево и первой пошла в атаку, подняв световой меч.

И все же в пропасть не столкнул. Вместо этого вел себя... странно.

Еще на Такодане. Вместо погони за дроидом, забрал с собой ее и скомандовал отступление. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, она ведь четко расслышала это распоряжение.

Но какой в этом был смысл? Разве он не понимал, что если не перехватить дроида с картой, нужная ему информация в скором времени окажется в штабе Сопротивления?

Допустим, еще тогда он осознал, что в мусорщице с Джакку есть Сила, а для этого военного и его наставника такие существа, судя по всему, представляют интерес. Но ради этого ставить под угрозу свое основное задание? И затем... С какой стати военачальнику объявлять безродную мусорщицу своей гостью, открывать для нее лицо, в то время как не снимает шлем перед своими? И впоследствии, будучи серьезно раненым, не спешить, как все, эвакуироваться, а стремиться закончить разговор?

О чем им разговаривать-то?

Задав себе этот вопрос, Рей саркастично усмехнулась. Убрав в сторону освобожденный большой кусок от правого рукава туники, она в задумчивости попыталась потереть подбородок, забывая, что на голову надет шлем. Затем на несколько секунд снова задержала взгляд на закрытых глазах раненого.

Открытыми, они будто бы... светятся? Собственно говоря, именно это и показалось наиболее примечательным в его внешности, когда он впервые снял маску. Интенсивный взгляд, одновременно и внедряющийся, и увлекающий за собой.

Вероятно, это из-за Силы...

И все же, так странно, что и она, и этот орденец оказались чувствительными к Силе. Из-за этого он разузнал ее секреты, а она разведала его сокровенную тайну. Теперь еще и увидела без униформы...

Этот барьер позволяет маскировать как свою индивидуальность, так и уязвимое. В ней чувствуешь себя невидимым. Вероятно, и этот военный без особой на то нужды носит шлем и одежду, скрывающую его с головы до пят с той же целью. Чтобы отгородиться, и для устрашения. Или нежелания показать свои слабые стороны.

Сейчас даже кажется, что менее чем за сутки узнала о нем много больше секретов, чем о тех, с кем регулярно пересекалась на аванпосте. Или о тех, с кем какое-то время проработала в судоремонтной мастерской. Или о том, кто на несколько месяцев заставил ее поверить, что она больше не будет одинока...

Сделав еще один болезненный глубокий вздох, Рей мысленно заставила себя прогнать безрадостные воспоминания и занялась левым плечом подопечного. Но в голову внезапно пришла еще одна неприятная мысль.

Он проявил интерес к Силе, внезапно проявившейся у мусорщицы с Джакку, предложив стать наставником, тогда как следовало столкнуть ее в пропасть. Из этого следует, что жизнь безродной незнакомки с пустынной планеты оказалась для него ценней жизни отца?

Рей резко помотала головой.

Нет, нет, ерунда какая-то. Ей не нужно это знать.

Каковы бы ни были причины тех или иных поступков этого человека и почему их пути снова пересеклись, не стоит думать о том, отчего все сложилось так, а не иначе. В чем она виновата, что самой себе навязала ответственность за то, что с ним произойдет дальше.

Но раз уж приняла решение не бросать его на произвол судьбы, значит, поможет. А затем уйдет.

Проверять, очнется ли он после лечения или нет, она не будет. Она и без того сделала для него то, чего не следовало. Достаточно благотворительности. Он не невинный беспомощный ВВ-дроид. Когда этот человек придет в себя и ему станет лучше, он снова будет опасен, даже если не распознает, кто скрывается под маской штурмовика, который ему помог.

Но главное даже не это. Она больше не хочет его видеть и узнавать о нем что-то еще...

Внезапно Рей осознала, что снова прекратила работу, погрузившись в путаные неприятные размышления о том, о ком думать вообще не собиралась. Она поджала губы и, наметив последний участок для обработки - левое бедро - потянулась за очередным чистым спонжем.

Брюки Рей решила не резать, и выдернуть из них раненого оказалось проще, чем многое другое, что она сегодня для него сделала. Но оставалось еще одно.

В очередной раз осмотревшись по сторонам, Рей с неудовольствием отметила, что бортик медицинского модуля высокий, но поблизости нет никаких приспособлений, которые могли бы ей помочь поднять тяжелого "пациента" на нужную высоту и затащить на лежак.

Представляя, чем очередная перегрузка скажется на спине, Рей уныло пожала плечами.

Ну, ладно. Она уже смогла протащить почти двухметрового человека по территории разрушенной базы и заволочь на пятый этаж, а теперь осталось сделать последний рывок.

Это последнее. Больше ничего. Затем она уйдет.

Она справится. Раз плюнуть.

Подбодрив себя таким образом, Рей справилась: снова обхватила раненого за туловище и, стараясь игнорировать резко усилившуюся боль в спине, приподняла раненого на нужную высоту. Поправив его положение, активировала кнопку "Пуск".

Когда люк плавно закрылся и устройство наконец заработало, Рей, переводя дух, присела на ближайший табурет. После проделанной работы она решила немного отдохнуть, а заодно и понаблюдать, как работает медицинская аппаратура.

И увиденное впечатляло.

Рей догадывалась, что на территории базы находились и другие медицинские пункты, но тому, что офицер из ангара хотел попасть именно сюда, больше не удивлялась.

Сперва включился лазерный сканер. Согласно инфографике, устройство проводило оценку объекта для лечения: повреждения и их степень. На мониторах состояния появились диаграммы и графики, а к телу пациента потянулись различные приспособления. Одним из первых активировались манипуляторы, установившие в его левую, более здоровую руку, катетер. Инжектор начал обкалывать участки кожи вокруг ран, после того, как они были промыты и обработаны гелеобразными по консистенции средствами.

За ходом последующих лечебных вмешательств Рей решила не следить. Однако, как оказалось, в лазарете ей пришлось еще ненадолго задержаться.

Собираясь перед уходом выбросить в утилизатор окровавленные спонжи, Рей обратила внимание на чужой световой меч, закатившийся под табурет. Присев рядом, она протянула было руку к оружию, чтобы проверить, работает оно ли или нет. Но прикасаться все же не спешила. Притрагиваться к оружию, которое убило одного ее друга и ранило другого, а до этого неизвестно скольких еще, людей и существ, ей было противно. Помнила она и о том, к чему привело ее любопытство в подвале замка Маз Канаты.

Но минуту спустя Рей все-таки заставила себя пересилить свои страхи, и, осторожно дотронувшись до Т-образной рукояти, не сдержала вздох облегчения: никаких странных ощущений или видений не последовало. Затем порадовало и то, что оружие не заработало: совершив несколько неудачных попыток его активировать, Рей убедилась, что меч поломан. Затем призадумалась: стоит ли забирать с собой эту вещь?

Если оружие выбросить, хозяин, очнувшись и не обнаружив его, будет искать штурмовика, которого видел в лазарете, и требовать объяснений. Учитывая его нервное отношение к световым мечам, лучше было бы все оставить так как есть. Зарекаться, что они больше не увидятся, пожалуй, не стоит. Обнаружить его у базы она ведь тоже не рассчитывала.

В конце концов, взвесив все за и против, Рей вернула поломанный световой меч на то место, откуда взяла. Выбросив наконец собранный мусор в утилизатор, она подошла к выходу из помещения и в последний раз оглянулась.

Наблюдая через прозрачную крышку лечебного модуля за тем, как раны на лице и плечах раненого постепенно заполняются синтплотью и их края стягиваются, Рей мысленно пожала плечами.

В том, что рано или поздно он поправится, она не сомневается. Почему-то не сомневалась в этом и раньше, когда только нашла его у кромки леса.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Несмотря на сильную усталость и боль в спине, с трудом преодолимое желание полежать, пускай даже на полу, Рей решила, что отдыхать не станет.

Следовало продолжать поиски действенного способа если не убраться с чертовой планеты, то хотя бы оказаться подальше от второго выжившего здесь. А для начала - выбраться из медицинской секции и найти активированный многофункциональный терминал, с помощью которого можно будет узнать о текущем состоянии базы.

Наконец покинув лазарет, Рей спустилась на административный этаж и в скором времени действительно обнаружила то, что искала. Начиная внимательно изучать информацию о состоянии базы, она воспрянула было духом, однако эта радость продлилась совсем недолго.

Сперва выяснилось, что продолжать обход ангарных помещений нет никакого смысла: согласно инфографике прилетов-отлетов авиатранспорта и наличия такового на стоянках, улететь со "Старкиллера" было попросту не на чем. И все же оставалась возможность найти космолет в другом месте: в пределах планеты существовали другие склады военной техники.

Возвращаясь в главное меню и обратив внимание на пиктограмму, обозначающую доступ к системе связи, Рей задумалась.

Опасности нарваться на атаку Первого ордена, похоже, больше нет. Может, попытаться связаться с Сопротивлением? Послать сигнал на "Сокол"? Помимо ее противника на базе никого не осталось. Вряд ли за ней пошлют спасательный отряд, но, возможно, хотя бы подскажут, какие варианты выбраться из западни она упускает из виду...

Однако, как оказалось, и со связью обнаружилась проблема.

Проверив функциональное состояние антенн дальней связи, Рей снова оказалась разочарована. При попытках выйти в эфир система выдавала одну и ту же ошибку: неисправности в периферийных устройствах, просьба проверить соединение. Ни местный интерком не работал, ни диагностика системы не запускалась. На запрос о состоянии автономных генераторов компьютер выдал очередную ошибку, после чего табло несколько раз мигнуло и погасло.

Не веря своим глазам, Рей несколько минут отрешенно смотрела в черный экран.

Что же делать дальше? Два варианта, на которые она возлагала самые большие надежды, отпали.

Однако новые идеи, как улететь со "Старкиллера", в голову пока не приходили, поэтому Рей решила поискать другую многофункциональную пользовательскую консоль, а заодно и разобраться, в каком состоянии находится база. Насколько серьезно были повреждены главные коммуникации, оставалось неизвестным, а это могло быть чревато неприятностями уже в ближайшем будущем. Кроме того, то, что разрушительные процессы прекратились, не значило, что через какое-то время они не возобновятся.

Обход главного корпуса Рей начала с первых этажей. Вскоре выяснилось, что инфраструктура той части здания, которая находилась в непосредственной близости от шахты, где была заложена взрывчатка, действительно очень сильно пострадала. Аварийное освещение исправно работало в секторах, где находились подсобные помещения, частично администрация, спальные блоки, некоторые технические отсеки и лаборатории. Чтобы попытаться перезапустить основные генераторы напряжения, следовало проникнуть в подземную часть комплекса, а это было невозможно: ее сильно повредили взрывы. Совершенно невозможно было пробраться и в центр управления первичным оружием и щитом: эта часть строения тоже представляла собой руины. В целом то, что функционирование базы еще каким-то образом поддерживалось, учитывая все разрушения, казалось едва ли не чудом.

Передвижение по этажам осложнялось неработающими подъемниками и заблокированными аварийными проходами. Рей неоднократно приходилось пользоваться световым мечом, чтобы расчищать себе путь, а на болезненные ощущения в спине она уже почти не обращала внимания: достигнув какого-то критического порога, боль, казалось бы, стала чем-то привычным.

Как и раньше двигаться приходилось медленно и осторожно. То и дело со стен срывались силовые кабели, облицовочные панели, осветители, детали оборудования, превратившегося в хлам. В некоторых помещениях, расположенных ближе к центру управления первичным оружием, с потолка капала жидкость сомнительного цвета и консистенции, и подобные места Рей старалась обходить стороной.

Добравшись до седьмого уровня этого сектора здания, она очень пожалела, что не выбрала другое направление: она очутилась в задымленном коридоре, где, как оказалось, не сработала система аварийного пожаротушения и все еще горела проводка. Единственная неповрежденная многофункциональная информационная панель на этом этаже была не активирована, и когда Рей собралась вернуться в центральный коридор, из которого было удобнее всего начинать обход новых секций, ей пришлось проползти несколько десятков метров по вентиляционной шахте.

Заблудиться Рей не боялась: она с детства она хорошо запоминала локации и легко ориентировалась в пространстве. Беспокоило другое.

Открывшееся было второе дыхание больше не помогало. Силы снова были на исходе, а результат всей вылазки сводился к пониманию, что от поврежденной инфраструктуры военного комплекса нет никакого проку.

Сделав этот неприятный вывод, Рей решила снова спуститься вниз и закончить проверку административного уровня: там, казалось бы, все же было больше шансов найти еще один активированный многофункциональный терминал.

Проходя мимо инженерного архива, Рей с сожалением проводила взглядом очередной заблокированный компьютер.

Нужно было запомнить местоположение других военных объектов, которые находятся недалеко от главной базы, пока предыдущая консоль не вышла из строя.

Но нет, она это не сделала, а кодов доступа не знает. И если бы она лучше разбиралась в особенностях структуры базы, то не пришлось бы потратить столько времени на эти бесплодные поиски. Получается, она не то, что не может найти выход из положения - она даже узнать ничего не может...

Задумавшись о том, что снова осталась одна, Рей хмыкнула.

Правда, есть тот, кто знает, стоит ли дальше искать, что именно и где именно. Он сейчас находится в лазарете. Но это вовсе не тот человек, у которого ей хотелось бы что-либо когда-либо спрашивать.

Значит, нужно продолжать поиски самой.

Через некоторое время Рей благополучно вернулась через другое крыло здания на административный этаж. Она завернула в первое попавшееся ответвление главного коридора и вскоре обратила внимание на просторную секцию, которая заканчивалась широкой прозрачной дверью.

Сердцебиение резко участилось, когда Рей заглянула в это помещение и обнаружила там характерно выставленные ряды столов и стульев. Резко забыв обо всем на свете, в том числе о слабости и мрачных перспективах так и не найти способ покинуть "Старкиллер", она поспешила открыть дверь и убедилась, что оказалась права.

Это не очередной конференц-зал и не кают-компания.

Это именно то место, где ей сейчас очень важно оказаться.

Столовая! И для того, чтобы двигаться дальше, сейчас ей просто необходимо подкрепить силы и съесть паек-другой.

Жизнерадостно улыбаясь, предвкушая возможность что-нибудь забросить в пустой желудок, Рей направилась через трапезный зал в подсобное помещение. За последние сутки она ничего не ела и самой себе удивлялась, почему только сейчас поняла, насколько сильно проголодалась.

Готовой еды Рей не обнаружила. Однако помимо габаритных холодильных камер, шкафов с кухонной утварью, а также аппаратуры для приготовления пищи, в просторном подсобном помещении находились большие стеллажи, заставленные разнообразными закусками. Все они были упакованы в одноразовую тару, помеченную эмблемой Первого ордена.

Сняв с себя шлем и оставшись удовлетворенной качеством воздуха в помещении, Рей нетерпеливо разорвала первый же приглянувшийся пакетик, на котором распознала значки, маркирующие пищевые продукты.

Она была неприхотлива к пище и редко пробовала что-либо действительно вкусное, поэтому сейчас тоже ожидала ощутить знакомый вкус протеиновой каши. Однако, распробовав содержимое выбранного пакетика, Рей с удовольствием отметила, что пища обслуживающего персонала военной базы "Старкиллер" вкусная. И не просто приятная на вкус — ее хотелось еще и еще.

Быстро расправившись с содержимым еще одного точно такого же по виду пакета, Рей выбрала иной, конусообразный по форме. В нем оказалась запеканка, и это блюдо ей понравилось даже больше предыдущего. Мягкая нежная текстура теста с вкраплениями сладких комочков неизвестных сушеных фруктов совершенно не напоминала пресную серо-зеленую протеиновую губку пайков Платта.

Сообразив, что действительно не помнит, когда в последний раз ощущала такое удовольствие и подъем духа после трапезы, Рей радостно улыбнулась. Условно съедобная пища в столовой при мастерской, где она какое-то время проработала механиком, аппетитной тоже не была, а сейчас ей даже думать не хотелось о том, что съела продукты, предназначенные для штурмовиков.

Чтобы запить свой ужин, Рей набрала в подходящую емкость воду из кулера и вместе с ней вернулась в трапезный зал. В помещении было тепло и уютно, воздух был относительно чистым, а в одном из углов находился широкий кожаный диван, так что сделать сейчас хотя бы небольшой перерыв в марафоне по исследованию базы, чтобы немного успокоилась боль в спине, казалось жизненно необходимым.

Рей прилегла на диван и начала неторопливо пить ароматный кисло-сладкий напиток. Глаза слипались.

Она отдавала себе отчет, что стремится оттянуть момент, когда придется снова надеть тяжелый шлем и продолжить бродить по базе, но вставать все равно не спешила. В какой-то момент она даже начала представлять себе, что находится на родной планете, в своем АТ-АТ, а все текущие заботы сводятся лишь к тому, чтобы обеспечить себя пропитанием на ближайшие день-два.

Подумав было об этом, Рей хмыкнула.

Все так относительно просто и было еще несколько дней назад. Но кто бы мог подумать, как сильно может измениться жизнь обычной обитательницы пустошей из-за нескольких случайностей.

Или все-таки не случайностей? Что значили те видения, которые ей открылись, когда она впервые взяла в руки световой меч?

Голоса, будто бы призраков... Коридор... Человек с металлической рукой... Корабль, на котором улетели ее родные... А еще незнакомец в черных одеждах и страшной маске, ставший за последние сутки ее личным кошмаром...

Его она увидела в видении дважды. Почему?..

Вспомнив о том, где теперь находится "кошмар" и в каком он состоянии, Рей встрепенулась и неуютно поежилась. Наконец допив свою воду, она приподнялась на локтях, чтобы поставить пустую емкость на столик возле дивана. Решив, что стоит отдохнуть еще минут десять-пятнадцать, устраиваясь поудобнее, она обратила внимание на свой доспех.

Может, на некоторое время стоит снять амуницию? Здесь очень удобно лежать, спине было бы легче.

Ослабив заклепки грудной пластины, Рей отцепила протекторы и, не вставая с места, поставила доспех рядом с диваном. Затем снова осторожно прилегла, выравнивая спину. Как и следовало ожидать, лежать в такой позе оказалось удобней.

Сонно зевнув, Рей снова прикрыла глаза.

Все-таки, удалось ли друзьям безопасно добраться до Ди'Куара? Что с Финном? Насколько серьезно он ранен?

Очень хотелось бы надеяться, что них все хорошо, а Финн идет на поправку... Но в любом случае, они - где-то там, а она - осталась на военной базе Первого ордена. Одна.

То есть, почти одна. Несколькими этажами выше лечится... тот военный.

Ну почему судьба сыграла с ней злую шутку и снова свела с ним? Сколько еще это продлится? По какой причине они оба обладают этой так называемой Силой?

Да, она знала об этом явлении и раньше, в общих чертах - благодаря историям из голонета и местным поверьям. Но что из всего этого сказка, а что быль? Люк Скайуокер, оказывается, действительно существует...

Почему у нее тоже проявилась Сила и именно сейчас? Почему удалось настолько быстро научиться справляться со световым мечом, проникать в чужое сознание?

Что вызвало пробуждение Силы именно в ней?

Зачем?..

Размышляя о том, как изменилась ее жизнь после судьбоносной встречи с астродроидом BВ-8, Рей краем сознания понимала, что следует прекращать фантазировать. Нужно вставать и продолжить поиски способа покинуть "Старкиллер".

Но об этих намерениях она начала постепенно забывать.

С каждой прошедшей минутой отдыха поднять болезненное тело с мягкого дивана казалось все более непосильной задачей. И в конце концов сумбурные размышления о событиях, произошедших после побега с Джакку, уступили место красочным сновидениям.

Рей заснула.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Открыв глаза, Рей растерялась.

Где она? Что происходит?

Повертев головой, быстро оценив обстановку, Рей недовольно наморщила лоб.

Угораздило же ее крепко заснуть, тогда как следовало закончить осмотр военного комплекса. И сделать это стоило бы до того, как орденец придет в себя.

Так сколько же она проспала? Но предположить об этом сложно даже приблизительно. Собственных часов у нее нет, электроника шлема не работает, а единственный временной индикатор, который она поблизости заметила - встроенный в большую холодильную камеру в столовой - показывает одну и ту же цифру. Казалось бы, она могла проспать как несколько минут, так и несколько часов, если не больше.

При попытке встать с дивана Рей застонала вслух. Отдых не только не избавил от ощущения сонливости, но и не облегчил боль - наоборот, будто усугубил. Казалось бы, тело распухло, будто увеличилось в размерах, необработанные глубокие царапины на шее, руках и особенно на правой ноге воспалились, а каждый вдох и выдох по-прежнему обзывался острой болью в ребрах.

Не без труда дохромав до стойки с готовыми напитками, Рей открыла первую же попавшуюся емкость и залпом выпила все содержимое. Затем присела на табурет у стола для раздач и положила голову на руку, размышляя о том, чем следует заняться дальше.

Было бы неплохо вернуться в медблок. В таком неважном самочувствии бродить по базе она не сможет. Она совершила большую ошибку, что не занялась собой раньше. Она же собиралась захватить из разблокированного лазарета перевязочные материалы, но совершенно забыла о этом. Слишком спешила оттуда поскорее удалиться.

Тем не менее, вероятно, это можно сделать сейчас?

Учитывая тяжелое состояние орденца, скорее всего, он все еще лечится в медицинском модуле.

Если же уже пришел в себя, тогда там показываться явно не стоит...

Так что?

Нервно барабаня пальцами по углу стола, Рей подняла глаза к потолку.

В любом случае сейчас она не в состоянии продолжать осмотр базы. Значит, придется еще некоторое время отдохнуть здесь, в столовой.

В этих помещениях хороший воздух, есть еда, вода, санузел, можно спокойно полежать на мягком диване. В конце концов, здесь тепло и уютно. Скорее всего, она недостаточно выспалась, поэтому-то уставшее тело так неправильно и реагирует на пробуждение.

Поспать бы еще несколько часиков, и все будет в порядке. С ребрами все не так уж плохо, иначе она не смогла бы даже встать с дивана, верно? А вот ушибы и царапины, полученные при падении в ущелье, действительно стоило бы осмотреть и обработать. Можно сказать, она еще легко отделалась, не сломав себе ни шею, ни руки-ноги...

Но размышления о том, что нужно сделать, не помогали это сделать.

Грузно опираясь о столешницу, Рей наконец заставила себя подняться с табурета и еще минуту собиралась с силами. Затем неспешно обошла все шкафы и стеллажи, находившиеся в помещениях столовой. Она внимательно изучила надписи на спрятанных в них емкостях, но ничего спиртосодержащего так и не обнаружила.

Смирившись с тем, что для промывки царапин придется воспользоваться проточной водой, Рей приблизилась к кулеру и уже собиралась расстегнуть зиппер комбинезона, но вдруг приостановилась.

Какого черта она вообще творит?

Сейчас ей нужна перевязка и медикаменты. То, что ей было бы неприятно лишний раз увидеть того, с кем сражалась на световых мечах, не значит, что она его боится. В конце концов, из-за него она застряла на этой планете. Он без сознания, его световой меч поврежден, а на базе больше никого не осталось. Суперооружие уничтожено, все в руинах. Орденцы, видимо, считают, что этот военачальник погиб, и ждать, что они вернутся сюда в ближайшее время, не стоит.

Она и он здесь одни. К тому же...

Обратив внимание на шлем, оставленный на столике у шкафа с закусками, Рей мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу, вспомнив о том, кто она теперь такая. И, присев на табурет, продолжила воодушевленно обдумывать внезапно возникнувшую в голове идею.

Все верно. На ней костюм штурмовика, а маска скроет лицо. Он не узнает, кто именно ему помог. Из-за модулятора речи не распознает голос.

В этом случае, если она будет соблюдать предельную осторожность, то, возможно, с его же помощью, когда он придет в себя, и удастся покинуть эту планету. По-видимому, у него неограниченный уровень допуска ко всем ресурсам базы. И уж точно он должен знать, где что находится и как добраться до рабочих звездолетов. Возможно, придумает какой-нибудь способ, чтобы запросить у своих экстренную помощь.

Однако...

Начиная соображать о дополнительных аспектах этой рискованной затеи, Рей ощутила неприятный холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику.

Тогда бы пришлось с ним... взаимодействовать. Строго контролировать свои слова и поступки. Стать на какое-то время другой личностью. Говорить неправду и притворяться. Быть тем, кто слушает приказы, покорно склонив голову, и беспрекословно исполняет их. Делать вид, что она — одна из них, на стороне орденцев. Тех, чью деятельность, мягко выражаясь, откровенно презирает.

Нарисовав было себе в голове картинки подобного "сотрудничества", Рей почувствовала подкатившую к горлу тошноту.

Все-таки она бы предпочла открытое противостояние с ним, как и раньше. Она терпеть не может притворяться, даже когда этого не избежать, а сейчас, похоже, существует альтернатива.

Хорошо отдохнуть. Постараться не попадаться орденцу на глаза, когда он придет в себя. Сейчас самое важное - найти исправную консоль. Тогда она сможет изучить месторасположение других судовых ангаров на этой планете, затем наберет себе провизии и отправится на поиски действующего летательного аппарата. В таком случае с оставшимся здесь орденцем она, скорее всего, больше не увидится. Это было бы замечательно.

В конце концов, продолжая обдумывать плюсы и минусы такого варианта, Рей пришла к выводу, что он лучший. Идея выдать себя за сотрудника базы с каждой минутой казалась все более бредовой и трудновыполнимой. И все же, в сотый раз взвесив все за и против, Рей решила сперва рискнуть - сходить в медицинское отделение.

Будь что будет. Судя по всему, аварийного освещения хватит еще максимум на день-два, а полечиться ей нужно сейчас. До ближайшего ангара с рабочими звездолетами, возможно, придется добираться пешком несколько сотен километров по труднопроходимой местности.

Задерживаться в медотсеке она не будет. Возьмет из разблокированного лазарета все необходимое, вернется в столовую, сделает себе перевязку, еще немного отдохнет и будет действовать дальше согласно плану.

Зря она не обратила внимание на таймер в лечебном аппарате. Но, учитывая травмы орденца, скорее всего, программа восстановления его здоровья все-таки еще не закончена.

В лучшем случае его она больше и не увидит. Но если по какой-либо причине они все же снова пересекутся, будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Неизвестно, как он будет себя чувствовать после лечения, найдет ли себе оружие. Главное, соблюдать осторожность. Возможно, ей все же придется разыграть о себе спектакль, как о сотруднике базы, допустим, из технического подразделения, у которого вышел из строя передатчик, поэтому-то и не удалось эвакуироваться вместе со всеми.

Но если из этого ничего не выйдет...

Рей помотала головой, отказываясь думать о худшем варианте встречи.

Окончательно решившись, она поднялась с места, но покидать столовую все еще не спешила - чувство голода заставило ее вернуться к уже полюбившемуся шкафу с провизией.

Рей немного удивилась: казалось бы, она недавно ела, но уже снова голодна. Тем не менее игнорировать голод она не собиралась. Если была возможность перекусить - ею всегда стоило воспользоваться. Этот урок она усвоила уже давно.

Подкрепив силы содержимым трех пакетиков с готовой едой и взяв про запас несколько протеиновых батончиков, Рей надела свою экипировку и тогда не без сожаления покинула уютную столовую.

Неспешно поднимаясь на пятый этаж, в то крыло, где была расположена медицинская секция, на всякий случай она продумала себе легенду.

Если будет нужно, она уверенно расскажет "начальнику" в подробностях, что собиралась улететь на пассажирском судне, но ее привалило деталью, оторвавшейся от крыши ангара. Это вывело из строя персональный коммуникатор и датчик жизнеспособности. Через некоторое время она пришла в себя и, возвращаясь на базу, заметила раненого руководителя. Узнала его по характерной униформе и поспешила прийти на помощь.

Такая история казалась более-менее правдоподобной. И все же, остановившись перед входом в лечебное отделение, чтобы перевести дыхание, Рей внезапно запаниковала.

Что, если он уже очнулся? Сработает ли ее маскарад?

То, что из-за горячки и болевого шока он ее не узнал, вовсе не означает, что он не догадается, кто скрывается под маской штурмовика, если придет в себя и ему станет лучше.

Он может остановить выстрел бластера, умеет читать чужие мысли и способен к телекинезу. Может ли она быть настолько убедительной, чтобы он не почувствовал в ней врага Первого ордена? Или не распознал виновницу того, что с ним произошло у обрыва?

Похоже, все же стоило забрать его световой меч. Если это оружие можно починить...

Рей мысленно наступила себе на ногу.

Нет, стоп.

Он же все еще должен находиться в лечебной капсуле. Действовать она будет быстро: убедится, что он по-прежнему там, затем возьмет то, за чем сюда вернулась, и уйдет. Никаких явных причин волноваться нет...

Настраиваясь таким образом на лучшее, Рей сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, насколько это позволили боль в спине и возможности респиратора, и затем наконец активировала открытие переборки, разделявшей фойе и само медицинское отделение.

Чтобы попасть оттуда в лазарет, следовало пройти через несколько помещений. И Рей уже двигалась по коридору, ведущего непосредственно в изолятор, однако, обратив внимание на необычные часы, висевшие на стене возле комнаты с надписью "Стерилизационная", на секунду приостановилась.

В прошлый раз, когда они проходила мимо, стрелки сходились на цифре одиннадцать. Сейчас они снова стремятся встретиться на том же самом делении, только более длинной стрелке остается догнать короткую на еще несколько пунктов. И длинная стрелка двигается. Эти часы в рабочем состоянии. Но не может же так случиться, чтобы ее путешествие по базе и сон заняли почти сутки времени?

Продолжая обдумывать эту вероятность, Рей машинально прошла в первое помещение лазарета, и оттуда, едва глянув через прозрачную перегородку на соседнее отделение, с замиранием сердца удостоверилась, что ее опасения все-таки оправдались: замечательный план подлечиться, пока противник не пришел в себя, не сработал.

Человек находился уже не внутри аппарата, а рядом. В сознании и полуодетым.

И не успела за Рей опуститься внешняя переборка отсека, как он прекратил застегивать свои ботинки и поднял глаза на посетителя.

От неожиданности Рей застыла на месте.

Убегать? Нет, поздно. Заметил.

Судя по всему, чувствует он себя значительно лучше и игнорировать ее не станет.

Но ведь сейчас она - не она, а штурмовик.

Штурмовик... Штурмовик... Штурмовик...

Мысленно твердя эту мантру, Рей нервно сжала быстро увлажнившиеся ладони и не без труда заставила себя сдвинуться с места, когда ей показали жестом, чтобы она подошла.

Не сводя с "командира" настороженного взгляда, Рей нерешительно проследовала во вторую комнату и остановилась от него на почтительном расстоянии.

Человек еще несколько секунд без интереса скользил взглядом по ее униформе, затем опустил глаза и продолжил заниматься своими ботинками.

Проглотив комок в горле, Рей немного успокоилась.

Она боялась быть узнанной, но, кажется, ему все равно, кто к нему пришел. Должно быть, принял ее за сотрудника медицинского подразделения или бригады быстрого реагирования. Отлично.

Выходит, теперь не он, а она оказалась непонятным существом в шлеме. Конечно, плохо, что на ней нет протекторов рук и ног. Вполне вероятно, амуницию не положено снимать без особого на то распоряжения. Кроме того, у нее нет бластера.

Но пока все в порядке, значит, чтобы и дальше все было хорошо, нужно прекратить волноваться и забыть, кто она такая на самом деле.

Но что будет дальше?

И пока полуодетый в брюки и ботинки "начальник" игнорировал ее присутствие, разбирая остатки остальной одежды, Рей, переминалась с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь распоряжений и оценивая последствия его лечения в лазарете. Это немного отвлекало от переживаний о том, сможет ли выдержать проверку на штурмовика.

Места травм были аккуратно заклеены похожим на пластырь материалом телесного цвета - с расстояния в несколько метров даже казалось, что никаких ран и вовсе не было. Помимо лечения, аппарат очистил волосы и кожу от крови и грязи, но починить одежду было некому и нечем.

Вспомнив о том, как мерзла на улице, Рей поморщилась.

Она ведь и сама совсем недавно не знала, как прикрыться обносками, чтобы уберечься от холода. Но насколько тепло или холодно в этом помещении, не понятно: теперь на ней термокостюм, шлем и перчатки. Она изолирована от внешней среды.

Хоть бы он не заставил снять шлем...

Между тем военный быстро прицепил к поясному креплению свой световой меч и потянулся к кирасе, которая валялась рядом. Затем начал вертеть доспех в руках, внимательно изучая повреждения.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Рей про себя хмыкнула: если даже броня офицеров не позволяет им избегать травм, то что уж говорить о доспехах рядовых штурмовиков.

И все же, он ее позвал, почему не обращает внимания? Может, ей следовало отдать "командиру" честь или сказать что-то приветственное?

Но додумать, правильно ли ведет себя и насколько убедительная в образе штурмовика, Рей не успела. Внезапно "начальник" отложил испорченный доспех и снова обратил на нее внимание.

— Ты понимаешь, кто я такой? — наконец нарушил тишину он, разглядывая посетителя снизу вверх без особого интереса.

Рей нервно прикусила губу.

Кто он? Да, верно, при штурмовиках он маску не снимает.

Должность она так и не поняла, а имя...

— Да, — постаралась бодро ответить Рей, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно: — Вы — Кайло Рен, - уже не так уверенно добавила она, вспоминая то, что прочитала его в сознании в комнате для допросов.

Модулятор речи, к счастью, не передавал интонаций.

— Хорошо, — слегка кивнул военный в ответ.

Еще несколько секунд он безразлично смотрел на "штурмовика". Затем, отложив в сторону лоскуты, оставшиеся от его одежды, нетвердо встал с пола и отвернулся к компьютерной панели. Больше не обращая на посетителя внимания, вызвал нужную информацию на дисплей и начал изучать эти данные.

Рей едва сдержала вздох облегчения.

Кажется, действительно не узнал. Это замечательно, как и то, что не отругал за свой окончательно испорченный костюм. Он же видел ее в лазарете раньше и должен догадаться, чьими стараниями остался без одежды: Впрочем, то, что "командир" выглядит непрезентабельно, его, похоже, совершенно не смущает. Должно быть, офицеров не заботит то, что о них думают штурмовики.

Порывисто перебирая пальцами заклепки своего комбинезона, ожидая, когда на нее снова соизволят обратить внимание и чем это закончится, Рей задумалась о возможностях лечения в медицинском модуле.

На Джакку состояние медицины оставляет желать лучшего. Попасть в лечебницу могут себе позволить только состоятельные обитатели пустошей, а их совсем немного. Заплатить за протез, когда едва сводишь концы с концами, чтобы приобрести паек, для большинства немыслимо. Нарастить поврежденные мышечные ткани, кожные покровы, восстановить вытекший глаз? О таких возможностях медицины она раньше только в голонете читала, а теперь увидела эти чудеса своими глазами. Причем в том месте, где, казалось бы, не было ни малейшего шанса оказаться. Она ожидала, что увидит камеры для военнопленных, а не лазарет...

Но не успела Рей додумать эту мысль, как ее размышления внезапно прервали.

— Назовись, — скомандовал "командир", доставая из углубления в боковой стенке лечебного модуля небольшой сверток.

Он немного пошатывался, и, разглядывая обклеенное широким пластырем правое плечо, Рей неожиданно для себя почувствовала уверенность в придуманной легенде.

— Техник Р-5956, — бодро произнесла она первые пришедшие на ум цифры, и, подумав, чуть тише добавила: — ... сэр!

Рей постаралась воспроизвести манеру речи штурмовиков, но при этом в очередной раз удивилась, насколько необычно и чуждо прозвучал ее голос, измененный речевым модулятором. Но сейчас это было очень кстати - не позволяло узнать ее по голосу.

Между тем Кайло Рен, положив пакет на лежак в медицинском модуле, медленно присел. Покопавшись в куче черных лоскутов и брони, которые когда-то были его одеждой, нашел и поднял свои перчатки.

Рей мысленно хмыкнула.

Судя по всему, чувствует он себя действительно недурно. Двигается немного скованно, но, как-никак, вообще удивительно, что за сутки лечения ооправился от сложных травм. В том числе снова работает правой рукой, а ведь до лечения не мог ею даже пошевелить.

Он... Ну, ладно, Кайло Рен.

— Доложи обстановку, - между тем потребовал "руководитель", выпрямляясь и засовывая перчатки в карманы брюк.

Рей переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Командный состав и персонал эвакуировался. База в аварийном состоянии. Удаленная связь не работает, — бойко отрапортовала она, мысленно твердя себе, что если даже скажет что-то не так, паниковать ни в коем случае нельзя. Но говорить стоило бы поменьше.

\- Что с транспортом? - поинтересовался Кайло Рен.

\- Транспорта... - замялась было Рей, и закончила ответ так же неуверенно: - Рабочего транспорта, вероятно, нет.

\- Ясно, разберусь, - равнодушно кивнул "начальник", а затем приблизился к главному монитору медицинского модуля и начал на нем что-то программировать. Спустя минуту, не разворачиваясь, спросил: - Кто остался на базе?

\- Нет никого, сэр, - отрапортовала Рей и едва различимо добавила: - Кроме меня.

Кайло Рен на секунду обернулся.

\- Никого? - нахмурив брови, переспросил он.

\- Нет, сэр, - на этот раз убежденно заверила Рей. - Результат биосканирования показал сигналы от двух объектов.

\- Биосканирования... - отстраненно произнес Кайло Рен, будто думая о чем-то своем, затем задал новый вопрос: - Почему ты не со всеми?

Рей прикусила губу.

\- Мне не удалось эвакуироваться, - лаконично сообщила она, решив, что при необходимости расскажет придуманные подробности, но чем меньше будет лгать, тем лучше.

Однако на этом вопросы временно прекратились.

Со своего места Рей не видела, чем именно "командир" занимается. Она старалась не дергаться и сохранять спокойствие, и все же неопределенность с каждой секундой все больше и больше угнетала.

Но буквально через минуту Кайло Рен отвлекся от своего занятия и снова обратил внимание на посетительницу.

— Твоя очередь, — вполголоса произнес он, забирая свои вещи с лежака.

— Прошу прощения? — неуверенно переспросила Рей.

Она действительно не понимала, что имеется в виду, а по выражению лица "руководителя" судить было трудно.

Кайло Рен указал рукой на медицинский модуль.

— Пройди лечение, — спокойно разъяснил он свой приказ.

Но Рей все еще недоумевала, не ослышалась ли.

— Мне не нужно, сэр, — заверила она, непроизвольно пытаясь выпрямить больную спину.

На самом деле она уже едва держалась на ногах, но не хотела это показывать.

— Я настаиваю, — на этот раз не терпящим возражений тоном произнес Кайло Рен, а затем немного мягче добавил: — Если не обнаружится никаких серьезных проблем, процедура не займет много времени. Судя по твоему индивидуальному коду, ты женщина. Я не стану тебе мешать. Увидимся позже.

И не успела Рей каким-либо образом отреагировать на это распоряжение, как он довольно проворно, учитывая шаткую походку, обошел ее и несколько секунд спустя скрылся за дверной переборкой. Медленно обернувшись, она заметила, что хотя дверь автоматически закрылась, проход в лазарет оставался незаблокированным - индикатор над дверной панелью по-прежнему сообщал о свободном доступе.

Все еще озадаченная полученным приказом, Рей поспешила сделать несколько шагов в сторону выхода. Но все же приостановилась, осознав, что если выйдет - сразу же натолкнется на "командира".

Рассеянно осмотревшись в поисках места, чтобы присесть и немного обождать, Рей подошла к медицинскому модулю и присела на высокий бортик. Бросив взгляд на главный монитор, она обнаружила, что систему уже настроили на новый цикл, ничего программировать не нужно. Интерфейс предлагал новому пациенту раздеться и занять место для прохождения лечения.

Положив локоть на боковую панель, Рей оперлась головой на руку и, мечтательно глядя на люксовую аппаратуру, вздохнула.

Знал бы он...

Подлечиться было бы действительно неплохо... Но насколько это опасно?

С одной стороны, все прошло благополучно. Не пришлось ни много врать, ни сочинять пространные небылицы о несуществующей личности, ни доставать световой меч.

С другой стороны... Учитывая то, как он раньше реагировал на неожиданности, следовало ожидать, что он начнет злиться, требовать каких-то объяснений, куда все подевались, почему не помогли ему эвакуироваться. Но он вел себя адекватно и не особо удивился, что его здесь бросили. Это странно.

Кажется...

Беспокойно теребя застежки комбинезона, Рей еще раз попыталась вспомнить свои ощущения на допросе и сравнить их с тем, что почувствовала при разговоре, состоявшейся только что.

В конце концов, она уверенно покачала головой.

Нет, нет, сейчас он точно не пытался ее считывать. Значит, действительно не узнал. И понял, что у "техника Р-5956" проблемы со здоровьем, потому что она пошатывалась и кривила больную спину. Нужно было заставить себя не только не волноваться о том, как пройдет разговор, но и стоять ровнее...

Рей снова перевела взгляд на лежак в медицинском аппарате. Четкого ответа на вопрос, стоит ли им воспользоваться, там написано не было, но устройство по-прежнему ненавязчиво приглашало нового пациента полечиться.

Рей опустила взгляд на колени.

Полечиться...

Все-таки эта аппаратура предназначена для обслуживания старших офицеров. Может ли Кайло Рен быть таким внимательным по отношению ко всем своим подчиненным? Вряд ли... Но он понимает, что она - то есть техник-штурмовик - помогла ему добраться до лазарета и забраться в лечебный модуль. И это что-то вроде благодарности...

Еще раз хмуро осмотрев помещение, Рей передернула плечом.

Но если раздеться, он может увидеть ее без шлема. И что тогда?

Он сказал, что не побеспокоит ее во время лечения. Разумеется, ему есть чем заняться, кроме как подсматривать за какими-то солдатами. Но в этой лечебной капсуле она не сможет даже попытаться себя защитить, если что-то пойдет не так.

Снова переведя взгляд на главный монитор лечебного аппарата, Рей задумчиво пожала плечами.

Пойдет ли что-то не так?

Ей нужна повязка на ребра и обработать глубокие царапины. Но после этого ей придется много ходить и на всякий случай быть в форме, если что-то действительно пойдет не так. Учитывая его травмы, Кайло Рен снова встал на ноги в кратчайший срок. Вряд ли ее оздоровление затянется настолько, как его процедуры.

И если начальник решил, что штурмовику, который ему помог, следует подлечиться в специализированной медицинской аппаратуре "не для всех", может, действительно стоит воспользоваться случаем? Если тело не восстановится, она не сможет найти способ вернуться домой...

Еще некоторое время Рей колебалась, но в конце концов решилась. Подойдя к двери и убедившись, что никто за ней не наблюдает, она достала из внутреннего кармана световой меч и спрятала его за съемную панель системы вентиляции. Затем, не тратя больше времени на пустые размышления, проворно сняла с себя одежду и забралась в лечебный модуль.

Напоследок сняв шлем и активировав кнопку "Пуск", Рей откинулась на удобном мягком лежаке и закрыла глаза. Замкнутых пространств она не боялась, и все же не хотела смотреть, как устройство герметически закрывается и откуда-то из аппаратных надстроек появляются манипуляторы, напоминающие орудия пыток.

Через несколько секунд Рей незримо уловила вокруг себя какое-то движение, и спустя мгновение вздрогнула, почувствовав укол в руку. Но затем тревожное чувство от пребывания в лечебном аппарате резко прошло, и следом за ним - острая ноющая боль в спине, беспокоившая после удара о ствол дерева и усугубившаяся после падения в овраг и дальнейших перегрузок.

По всему телу пробежалась приятная успокаивающая волна. Она принесла с собой чувство теплоты, свежести, очищения, будто бы прилив незамутненной радости. Все тревожное и плохое, будь-то ощущения, эмоции, мысли, чудесным образом отошло на второй план.

Рей широко улыбнулась, вспоминая о том, что ее тревожило раньше.

Раны Кайло Рена залечены, корабля нет, связи нет, она находится на базе Первого ордена. Враги могут вернуться сюда в любой момент, или же здание завалится после нового землетрясения.

Но это все совершенно не важно. Даже то, что она не может пошевелиться из-за действия медикаментов и приспособлений, фиксирующих определенное положение тела. Главное другое: боль и слабость ушли, и ей наконец стало хорошо.

Через некоторое время Рей осмелилась открыть глаза и стала отстраненно наблюдать, как роботизированные манипуляторы работают над восстановлением тканей подтвержденных участков кожи. Она ощущала, как специальные устройства фиксируют больные ребра, а к натруженным мышцам возвращается сила после электропроцедур и массажа. Кожу и волосы очистили особые приспособления, и это тоже было приятно.

Чувствуя, что при дыхании больше не испытывает боли, Рей продолжала широко улыбаться, радуясь восстановлению здоровья. Пожалуй, лечение в медицинской аппаратуре орденцев - это было самым приятным, что с ней случалось на этой планете до сей поры.

Когда таймер подал звуковой сигнал, что процедуры закончены, и крышка аппарата открылась, Рей бодро выбралась наружу. Бегло осмотрев себя, она обратила внимание, что свежие царапины, даже глубокие, исчезли, будто бы их вовсе не было, а старые шрамы стали визуально едва различимыми и гладкими на ощупь.

Первым делом Рей нацепила на голову шлем, но влезать в свою одежду, изорванную и грязную, не спешила. Не хотелось ни надевать запачканное тряпье на чистую кожу, ни облачаться в комбинезон на голое тело.

Вспомнив, что в соседнем помещении заприметила ультразвуковой очиститель, Рей поспешила воспользоваться этим аппаратом, чтобы обработать свою тунику, бриджи и нарукавники. Наконец одевшись и спохватившись, что забыла забрать небольшой пакетик, который вылез по окончании процедур из специального отделения в нижней части медицинского модуля, она вернулась во вторую комнату.

Забирая сверток, Рей вспомнила о том, что предыдущему пациенту достался похожий, но чуть больший по размеру. Открыв пакет, она обнаружила внутри обезболивающие таблетки, судя по инструкции по их применению, а также распечатку своих диагнозов с перечнем проведенных манипуляций.

Рей немного удивилась, прочитав, что помимо множественных ушибов, повреждений кожных покровов и мышц, у нее было сотрясение мозга и трещины в двух ребрах. Ей казалось, что чувствует себя не настолько плохо, как то описала лечебная аппаратура. Что-то неладное оказалось и с позвоночником, и по этому поводу были проведены какие процедуры, но таких диагнозов она не понимала.

Обратив внимание на встроенный в лечебную камеру временной индикатор, Рей обнаружила, что провела в аппарате менее двух часов. Отдых закончился, ей стало лучше, а теперь следовало продолжить поиски способа выбраться с этой планеты.

Рей забрала из тайника световой меч, а затем решила, что протекторы, предназначенные для защиты рук и ног, оставленные где-то на втором уровне, искать не станет. Наблюдая за штурмовиками, она успела заметить, что эти детали амуниции оказывались в сражениях практически бесполезными, зато замедляли скорость передвижений и маневренность бойца.

Поправляя свой шлем, Рей пожала плечами.

Лечебный аппарат наложил на больные ребра специальную повязку, так что теперь, вероятно, можно было бы обойтись и без защитных пластин торса, а из шлема выковырять респиратор. Искать снятые протекторы рук и ног и вовсе нет смысла - все равно ее уже видели без них.

Но позволить себе остаться без маски она не может. По меньшей мере, пока.

Спрятав медикаменты в тот же карман, куда вернула световой меч, Рей наконец вышла из лазарета. На несколько секунд она задержалась у большого зеркала в фойе, осматривая свой внешний вид.

Оставшись довольной, Рей бодро кивнула своему отображению.

Сейчас она чувствует себя просто замечательно. На удивление полна сил и энергии. Выглядит как штурмовик, так что при необходимости готова снова встретиться с Кайло Реном.

Найти бы поскорее корабль, чтобы наконец улететь отсюда.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Выйдя в центральный коридор, Рей неспешно отправилась в сторону атриума, внимательно осматриваясь вокруг, и продолжила размышлять над своими дальнейшими шагами, учитывая то, что произошло в лазарете. Результат новой встречи с Кайло Реном менял многое, и шальная идея продолжать выдавать себя за другого человека стала казаться все более привлекательной в перспективе.

После восстановительного лечения она чувствует себя хорошо, и у нее было достаточно сил, чтобы покинуть разрушенный военный комплекс и отправиться на поиски рабочего космолета. Но главное в этой затее - найти способ ориентироваться на местности и разобраться в местоположении запасных ангаров в пределах расстояний, которые сможет преодолеть пешком. Затем зайти на кухню набрать провизии и отправиться восвояси.

Но сможет ли она куда-либо добраться, если не раздобудет навигатор? Даже в случае удачи в этом, есть и другие "но".

Если на этой базе ей не удалось включить компьютерные терминалы, биометрические или требующие специальные коды доступа, сможет ли она справиться с системой безопасности на другом военном объекте для того, чтобы проникнуть в местный ангар и активировать звездолет? И что ей делать, если на удаленных стоянках тоже не окажется транспорта, на котором можно будет покинуть планету?

Рей пожала плечами.

Тогда придется возвращаться обратно.

Да, запасов еды хватит на какое-то время, и можно будет поискать другие ангары. Но база в аварийном состоянии, запасные генераторы откажут не сегодня-завтра. Стоит ли оставаться здесь в темноте, постоянно вспоминая об угрозе новых разрушений и выбросов токсических веществ?

Но есть и другой вариант. Кайло Рен ее не узнал, вел себя спокойно и адекватно, оказался способным на что-то вроде благодарности за оказанную помощь. Он должен разбираться в местных военных объектах не в пример лучше нее, это ведь его территория. Возможно, каким-то образом ему удастся или уже удалось вызвать спасательный транспорт. Скорее всего, личный СИД ей не выделят и придется полететь вместе с врагами на их другую базу, при этом продолжая изображать сотрудника "Старкиллера".

Так, быть может, это даже к лучшему?

На этот раз искать ее никто не станет. Если она найдет и снова наденет брошенные протекторы рук и ног, то будет выглядеть как заурядный штурмовик. При крайне удачном стечении обстоятельств можно будет даже попытаться разведать полезную для Сопротивления информацию. По меньшей мере, узнать координаты места, где окажется. А при самом лучшем раскладе - и других военных объектов этой организации. Их слабые места.

Затем... попытается сбежать. И если даже из этой затеи ничего не выйдет и личность шпиона раскроют, то это все равно много лучше, чем погибнуть здесь. На безлюдной планете в том же костюме штурмовика, без возможности обеспечить себя необходимым для жизни или из-за очередного катаклизма. Не пытаясь ничем помочь ни себе, ни Сопротивлению - пассивно надеясь на помощь извне, как на некое чудо, которого с ней так и не произошло за все эти годы на Джакку...

Вспомнив свой календарь - стенку с бесконечными зарубками, Рей почувствовала, что в груди что-то закололо.

К этому времени она уже дошла до центрального холла и, облокотившись о перила у смотровой обзорной площадки, разглядывала в полумраке нижние ярусы здания. При этом озадаченно барабанила пальцами по металлической перекладине, и тихий звук эхом распространялся по обширному пространству, ограниченному разрушениями и высокими металлическими сводами.

В какой-то момент, решившись, Рей сдавленно вздохнула.

До зубовного скрежета не хочется снова его видеть, а тем более - выполнять его распоряжения. Но в этом случае больше шансов отсюда улететь.

Так... как его разыскать?

Уцелевшие после взрывов и землетрясения сектора базы - это большое количество помещений в пределах многоуровневой инфраструктуры. Учитывая это, она и "командир" могли бы и вовсе не пересечься, и бродить по развалинам порознь, пока он не найдет способ выбраться, а она останется здесь одна.

Но он сказал, что они еще увидятся, правда, где и когда не уточнил. Вероятно, подразумевалось, что штурмовики знают, что делать в таких случаях. Но на самом-то деле, она ведь не сотрудник базы.

Где же наибольшая вероятность встретить "руководителя"? В центральных коридорах, административных секторах? Может, стоит проверить уровень, где находится комната для допросов?

Задумавшись было о таком варианте, Рей поморщилась: именно в то место ей меньше всего хотелось бы возвращаться. Но тогда в голову пришла другая мысль.

Что если поискать отделение для отдыха старших офицеров? Или навестить уцелевшую столовую на втором уровне? Вероятно, есть и другие, но эту, судя по всему, посещала администрация базы.

Учитывая то, в каком состоянии находилась одежда Кайло Рена, можно было бы понять его стремление переодеться, а затем подкрепить силы чем-нибудь съестным. Так бы поступила она сама. И, собственно говоря, именно так она и поступила.

Возможно, у него и особый статус в Первом ордене, и со стороны его сложно воспринимать не "существом в маске", но все же он не дроид и не гуманоид с какими-то особенными потребностями. В том, что он обычный человек, из плоти и крови, она уже убедилась. Значит, ему не чужды и обычные человеческие нужды.

Конечно, что именно может прийти ему на ум, сказать точно сложно. Как бы там ни было, но для начала стоило бы спуститься на второй этаж, где находится большинство административных помещений. Затем — проверить сектор с разрушенным центром голографической связи.

Затем... что-то еще.

Мысленно утвердив для себя такой план действий, Рей уже собралась было отойти от перил, как вдруг различила на уровне первого этажа какое-то движение. И буквально секунду спустя распознала человеческую фигуру, стремительно перемещающуюся по направлению к торцу центрального коридора.

Не теряя времени, Рей поспешила к находившейся неподалеку годной для подъема-спуска лестнице, по которой сутки назад тянула бессознательного противника наверх. То, что новоявленный "начальник" так быстро нашелся и обходить запланированный маршрут ей не понадобится, ее очень порадовало. Одновременно тревожило то, что скоро с ним придется контактировать и на этот раз быть еще более внимательной к свои словам и поступкам, но об этом Рей старалась не думать, проворно спускаясь на нижний уровень.

По сравнению с недавним подъемом по этой же лестнице, преград на пути стало вроде бы меньше, и в целом двигаться теперь легче: путь будто бы расчистился. И все же, довольно быстро добравшись до первого этажа и осмотревшись, Рей поняла, что так просто "начальника" ей не разыскать: он уже успел скрыться в одном из боковых проходов.

В каком же именно?

Рей приостановилась в растерянности.

Уцелевших коридоров на первом этаже, через которые можно было бы свободно пройти, оставалось не так уж и много - это она уже успела определить раньше. Если же говорить о том, куда Кайло Рен мог бы податься в пределах этого сегмента здания, то, скорее всего, речь шла о технических помещениях, где были расположены запасные электрогенераторы.

Похоже, он собирается что-то исправить?

Рей растерянно обвела глазами развалины, которые еще совсем недавно представляли собой сети инженерно-технического обеспечения.

Вряд ли без перезапуска центральной системы здесь можно что-либо починить. Освещение тех коридоров, где она успела побывать прежде, стало более тусклым, а кое-где уже и вовсе не работает. И если сутки назад информационное табло отражало показатели энергоснабжения в желтом спектре, то сейчас они в оранжевом и даже приближаются к критическому красному диапазону.

Определяясь с направлением дальнейших поисков "руководителя", Рей уже собралась было повернуть на второй развилке налево, в коридор с генераторами, когда сообразила, что проход направо, ранее заблокированный обрушившимися на пол потолочными балками, стал свободным.

Она прислушалась.

Казалось бы, из глубины коридора доносился какой-то шум. Но была ли причина посторонних звуков связана с разрушительными процессами или человеческой деятельностью, сказать было трудно.

Решив проверить этот проход в первую очередь и пройдя по нему буквально с десяток метров, Рей подтвердила свои предыдущие наблюдения: разрушений в этой части здания действительно поубавилось. Завалы будто бы разобрали, точно так же, как и расчистили лестницу, по которой она сюда спустилась. Кто именно мог это сделать, было совершенно очевидно, вот только его самого пока нигде не было видно.

Двигаясь дальше по коридору, Рей не забывала заглядывать во все ответвления, расположенные с обеих сторон прохода. Помимо неработающего подъемника и подсобных помещений в этой секции располагались системы электро- и водоснабжения, вентиляции и кондиционирования воздуха, а также прочие коммуникации, обеспечивающие функциональность этого сегмента базы.

Рей не сворачивала в сторону и продолжала двигаться вперед по длинному коридору. Она решила, что стоит дойти эту развилку до конца: если не обнаружит здесь того, кого ищет, то в таком случае, возвращаясь назад, будет обходить другие ответвления.

Однако, как оказалось, долго блуждать по лабиринтам технических помещений не понадобилось. Коридор несколько раз поворачивал, и, завернув за угол во второй раз, Рей с некоторым облегчением отметила, что ее поиски наконец закончились.

Кайло Рен стоял возле огромной металлической двери в конце коридора. Он был одет в униформу штурмовика, но без дополнительной брони. Голову защищал стандартный шлем, а перчатки и обувь оставались те же. Дверь, к которой он прикасался, была деформирована, как будто что-то мощное заставило металл вогнуться вовнутрь.

Взрыв?

Заинтересовавшись, Рей решила понаблюдать со стороны, но подойти немного ближе. Сокращая дистанцию, она немного удивлялась, что узнала "начальника" сразу: издалека, в другой одежде и со спины. И, казалось бы, не только потому, что на базе оставались только они вдвоем. Как будто она уже успела настолько привыкнуть к его близкому присутствию, что смогла бы распознать не только в другой одежде и маске, но даже с закрытыми глазами.

Где именно "командир" взял новые вещи, Рей предпочла не задумываться, хорошо помня о том, каким образом ей самой достался костюм штурмовика. Сейчас больше волновало, что Кайло Рен собирается делать дальше, как и о чем ей с ним говорить, какие последуют приказы и сможет и будет ли она их выполнять.

Между тем на звуки ее шагов он не отреагировал. Казалось бы, был слишком увлечен своим делом, чтобы вообще обращать на чье-либо присутствие внимание: расставив руки на ширине плеч и положив ладони на дверь, замер, будто бы на чем-то концентрируясь.

Наблюдая за этим, Рей и сама застыла на месте.

Раз уж военачальнику пришлось воспользоваться униформой для рядовых солдат и чужим шлемом, вероятно, его апартаменты полностью разрушены. Маска осталась на мостике подземного уровня, в шахте осциллятора, куда теперь невозможно добраться. Но и здесь без респиратора не обойтись: датчики мониторинга состояния атмосферы предупреждают об опасности.

Здесь...

Выходит, они обошли взорванную шахту с другой стороны...

Мысленно представив себе, где находится теперь, Рей почувствовала, что внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. Следом за этим заслезились глаза, когда воспоминания о последних минутах жизни Хана Соло захлестнули и накрыли с головой.

В поисках опоры Рей прислонилась спиной к ближайшей стене.

Пытаться понять, почему все это произошло, не стоит. Ничего уже не изменить...

Тем временем дверь, к которой прикасался Кайло Рен, начала реагировать. Дюрасталь толщиной в несколько сантиметров с отвратительным скрипом стала прогибаться в другую сторону. Дверное полотно раздувало до тех пор, пока выдерживали мощные крепления, но в конце концов оно вместе с выдранными косяками стенной конструкции провалилось вниз.

Кайло Рен остался стоять у края образовавшейся пропасти, опираясь левой рукой о стену. Что-либо предпринимать дальше он пока не спешил.

Рассматривая образовавшийся проем, Рей убедилась, что оказалась права: это оказался выход в шахту осциллятора.

Зачем Кайло Рен открыл этот проход? Неужели собрался карабкаться по отвесной стене, как она сама, когда сбегала из комнаты для допросов?

Вроде бы, он относительно неплохо себя чувствует, но все же сложно себе представить, чтобы военачальник собрался лазить по стенам шахты. Зачем ему это нужно? Да и его одежда для этого не подходит. Неужели он рассчитывает обнаружить в этой взорванной шахте что-то ценное?.. Или кого-то?

Рей помотала головой, заставляя себя не вспоминать, что произошло на мостике.

Нет. Это невозможно. Кайло Рен не будет искать здесь что-либо иное кроме своего шлема. Или способа хотя бы частично устранить последствия взрывов, повредивших большинство коммуникаций.

Однако, так или иначе, проход открыт.

Мельком взглянув на "командира", которому по-прежнему не было дела до ее присутствия, Рей подошла ближе оценить степень разрушений подземной инфраструктуры.

В глубине шахты все находилось в дыму: далеко внизу продолжали гореть топливные элементы. Со стороны более высоких этажей из стенных коммуникаций время от времени вырывались струи газа. Что-то грохотало, шипело, скрежетало. А еще...

Откуда-то сверху кто-то звал на помощь.

Сердце невольно встрепенулось, но, как и следовало ожидать, чуда не произошло: не того чуда, на которое ей хотелось бы надеяться.

Чуть правее, на уровень выше взломанной Кайло Реном двери, находился широкий выступ. Сидевший на нем штурмовик, осознав, что больше не один, активно замахал руками, привлекая к себе внимание.

Затем произошло еще одно "чудо".

Рей еще успела заметить, что рядом с солдатом лежит что-то черное округлой формы, когда этот предмет, несколько раз дернувшись, будто болванчик, поднялся в воздух, пролетел над пропастью и плавно спикировал в протянутую руку хозяина.

Проводив взглядом полет черного шлема, Рей презрительно скривила губы.

Причине того, почему был вскрыт проход в шахту, больше удивляться не приходится. Все стало на свои места, ее догадка подтвердилась: он искал здесь свою любимую маску.

Между тем времени Кайло Рен не терял. Едва родная маска оказалась у него в руках, он снял с себя шлем штурмовика, сбросил его в шахту, а затем проворно надел привычный.

Действовал он очень ловко, и все же за те несколько секунд, пока Рей видела его без маски, выражение его лица ее смутило. Но из-за мерцающего освещения через визор ее собственной маски судить об этом было трудно, а очередной крик штурмовика, застрявшего над задымленной пропастью, отвлек от дальнейших размышлений на эту тему.

Рей снова повернулась в сторону попавшего в западню солдата и внимательно осмотрелась, оценивая окружающую обстановку.

Возле балкончика, на котором находился штурмовик, распологалась конструкция, подобная той, за которую цеплялась она сама, когда сбегала из комнаты для допросов и лезла по стенке вниз. Используя бластер, солдат мог бы сбить защитные фиксаторы, а сам механизм использовать как ступень, чтобы добраться до пожарной лестницы у "распечатанного" прохода.

Между тем Кайло Рен, постояв на месте еще секунд двадцать, будто оценивая ситуацию, развернулся и отправился прочь.

Глядя вслед удаляющемуся "командиру", Рей несколько секунд растерянно моргала.

И почему она решила, что он вообще должен обращать на нее внимание? Вероятно, он привык к окружению штурмовиками и не придает значения, когда они мешаются ему под ногами.

Он сказал, что они встретятся позже, но под этим не подразумевалось, что она должна была его здесь найти. Похоже, ей следовало бы оставаться ждать в лазарете. Либо у штурмовиков есть какие-то инструкции на подобные внештатные ситуации.

Но что же ей теперь делать? Идти следом? Но он не велел...

И пока Рей колебалась, стоит ли обращать на себя внимание, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся в полутемном коридоре фигуру "начальника", тот окончательно скрылся из виду.

Рей напряженно вздохнула. Чуть погодя, еще раз обдумав сложившуюся ситуацию, она пожала плечами.

Может, подразумевалось, что она должна помочь штурмовику добраться до безопасного места? Вероятно, Кайло Рен мог бы сделать это и сам - таким же образом, как получил назад свою маску. Все-таки этот штурмовик сохранил ему эту ценность. Но, возможно, его способности летающими шлемами и ограничиваются.

В любом случае, он ушел по своим делам, а оказать помощь штурмовику обязан другой штурмовик. То есть, она... Впрочем, кажется, совершенно забыв о том, что Кайло Рен рядом, она и по собственному желанию собиралась помочь застрявшему в шахте. Вполне возможно, что он выше ее по званию, и она должна слушаться в первую очередь его команд.

Выходит, он третий человек, волей обстоятельств выживший на этой базе...

— Эй, эй, туда! — закричала Рей, привлекая внимание угодившего в западню к стенной конструкции.

Но несмотря на все ее жесты и указания, штурмовик все никак не мог сообразить, как именно ему добраться до открытого прохода.

Рей не сдавалась.

— Выстрели в красный фиксатор! Сбей его! — продолжила терпеливо объяснять она. — Понимаешь?

Через несколько минут штурмовик все же сообразил, что именно имеется в виду. Когда он благополучно добрался до открытого прохода, Рей, удерживаясь за металлическую решетку пола, чтобы не свалиться в шахту, вытянула солдата за руку к себе.

Но это оказалось ошибкой.

Сделав рывок, Рей зашипела от резкой простреливающей боли в спине. Безотчетная радость от того, что удалось помочь человеку, попавшему в затруднительное положение, мгновенно притупилась.

Сцепив зубы, Рей медленно встала на ноги и прислонилась к ближайшей стене.

Конечно, не стоило сразу же после лечения так напрягаться. Только-только все стало хорошо, а штурмовик смог бы выбраться и сам. Зачем ей было дергаться?

Пытаясь отвлечься от острой боли и свыкаясь с тем фактом, что у нее появился "соратник", Рей перевела взгляд на спасенного. И тогда ей пришла в голову странная мысль.

И этот штурмовик, и она сама, и Кайло Рен одеты в похожие униформы. Все лица скрыты под масками. Издалека они все трое, как один, - безликие солдаты Первого ордена.

И все же, похожие внешне, они... слишком разные.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Рассматривая выжившего штурмовика вблизи, Рей отметила, что броня его костюма отличалась от стандартной - той, которую она видела на других солдатах Первого ордена.

Этот доспех тоже был белого цвета, но выполнен из другого материала, как и комбинезон под ним, причем места сочленений были защищены дополнительно. Маска также отличалась: и по конструкции, и по сырью, использованному в ее изготовлении. Выглядела она и качественнее, и дороже. Было похоже на то, что именно из-за дополнительного уровня защиты солдату и удалось выжить в условиях сильного перепада температур, и его доспех выдержал взрывные волны.

Внезапно Рей осознала, что ей на самом деле было бы очень интересно узнать, кто этот штурмовик по специализации и подробности того, как он выжил. Но задавать вопросы она колебалась. Учитывая амуницию, выживший штурмовик мог быть выше ее по рангу, а не была уверена, имеет ли право задавать вышестоящим по должности вопросы, которые не относятся к обсуждению приказов.

Так или иначе, но что-либо спросить Рей попросту не успела.

Едва солдат оказался в безопасности и поднялся на ноги, он проверил свою амуницию, а затем, не проронив ни слова, медленно отправится прочь.

Несколько секунд Рей недоуменно смотрела ему вслед. На благодарность она не рассчитывала, и все же не ожидала и того, что спасенный, выбравшись из ловушки, не проявит маломальских признаков радости.

Особых вариантов действий у нее по-прежнему не было, поэтому, еще немного помедлив, Рей последовала за новоиспеченным "соратником" назад по длинному переходу, к выходу из этой секции базы. По какой причине система поиска определила, что на территории военного комплекса находится два живых объекта, а не три, ей уже стало понятно.

Судя по всему, у штурмовиков биодатчики действительно встраивались в шлемы, и на момент запроса в масках была она и этот солдат. Это же и объясняло, почему Кайло Рена не обнаружили у расщелины: его датчик тоже находится в шлеме, поэтому биокод и не был распознан.

Но каким же образом штурмовик нашел и сохранил маску командира? При каких обстоятельствах оказался в шахте осциллятора? Почему не успел выбраться из западни? О чем думал, оставшись в одиночестве?

Мог ли он добраться до безопасного места самостоятельно или так и продолжал бы сидеть на террасе, ожидая возможной помощи извне или смирившись со своим безвыходным положением?..

Рей настолько увлеклась этими размышлениями, что не сразу сообразила, когда в какой-то момент, представляя себе то, как человек в защитном костюме пытается прорваться на свободу, что-то вокруг изменилось. Перед мысленным взором появились смутные образы, которые почти мгновенно превратились во вполне четкие картинки.

Они не были фантазиями разума, и когда Рей часто поморгала, фантом не исчез: она по-прежнему различала и коридор, и штурмовика, спокойно шагающего впереди нее, но вместе с этим - и иллюзорные образы. Будто бы на реальность накладывались голопроекции - фрагменты чужих воспоминаний. И то, что она видела, не вызывало ни страха, ни даже удивления.

Рей озадаченно повела плечами.

Кажется, что-то подобное происходило, когда она проникла в сознание Кайло Рена. Но тогда эта информация была не настолько связной. Вероятно, если попытаться присмотреться, то можно будет узнать...

И действительно, сфокусировав внимание на открывшихся ей образах, Рей удалось довольно быстро распознать более-менее связную цепь событий.

Сперва... пронзительно звучит сирена, призывающая к полной эвакуации. Этот человек... он — инженер-проектировщик тепловых сетей... поднимается с минус десятого уровня, где в составе бригады быстрого реагирования занимался ликвидацией пожара на пятой подстанции... Подъемник резко останавливается — дергается из-за взрыва на смежном уровне. Несколько человек с криками падают вниз, не удержавшись за ограждения. Этот штурмовик... кодовый индивидуальный номер МТ-236... он тоже срывается, но успевает зацепиться за силовые кабели, проходящие по стене. Не выдержав дополнительного веса, крепление в одном месте отрывается, и инженер пролетает несколько метров вниз... Затем...

Видеоряд прерывается, заменяется следующим.

Штурмовик бежит по мостику, и до запасного выхода остается преодолеть около двадцати метров, но он замечает шлем, оказавшийся на его пути... Узнавание... Надо забрать с собой! Вернуть хозяину!.. МТ-236 подхватывает эту маску, бежит вперед, но...

Новая картинка — это пламя... Затем... Слишком мутно: плавящийся металл, дым. Очередной тупик... Пол будто уходит из-под ног... Выхода нет...

Следующий фрагмент воспоминаний: от платформы отрывается большая часть. Все, что теперь солдату остается делать, - это ждать помощи на образовавшемся выступе... МТ-236 испытывает страх и растерянность от того, что оборвалась связь с остальными, не поступают новые распоряжения, а начальство не предоставило предписаний на подобную ситуацию... Но никакого удивления, никаких лишних вопросов, размышлений о том, что его положение, возможно, безвыходное...

Затем — картинка ее самой. Со стороны. Она объясняет, как добраться до безопасного места... Но штурмовику, кажется, безразлично, спасся он или нет. Поскольку он выжил, он будет продолжать выполнять свои задачи... Текущая, согласно стандартным предписаниям на случай подобных внештатных ситуаций, - это добраться до центра собраний сотрудников второго инженерного подразделения и ожидать там указаний высших руководящих офицеров...

Кайло Рен мысленно сообщил, кто он такой, и подтвердил свою личность, призвав шлем. И...

И уже следующая картинка, которую Рей смогла четко рассмотреть, — это стены существующего в реальности коридора, по которому она, как оказалось, все еще продолжала неосознанно следовать за штурмовиком.

Секунд десять Рей часто моргала, затем поежилась, словно от озноба. Но после просмотра чужих воспоминаний так сразу успокоиться не удавалось.

Чуть погодя, порывисто поправив комбинезон униформы, Рей постаралась ускорить шаг, догоняя ушедшего вперед "соратника". Постепенно приходя в себя, она задумалась о том, что только что о нем узнала.

Снова прикоснуться к чужому сознанию было очень странно. И в то же время этот МТ-236, казалось бы, даже не заметил, не почувствовал проникновения в свой разум. Быть может, не осознал вмешательства потому что, в отличие от того, что произошло в комнате для допросов, она не пыталась отыскать какие-то конкретные сведения в разуме другого человека и увидела только то, о чем штурмовик сейчас вспоминал сам?

Но сколько же это длилось?

Пытаясь оценить пройденный путь, Рей оглянулась.

В целом, судя по всему, не больше минуты, как и в тот раз. Но в остальном... сейчас все произошло иначе. Спонтанно и естественно, никакого противодействия. Казалось бы, другой человек - открытая голокнига. Ему нечего скрывать, и он невзначай поделился своими воспоминаниями.

Но впечатление от увиденного неприятное. Причем, скорее, даже не из-за того, что вызвало сопереживание, а в какие-то моменты и безотчетный страх, но потому, что сам штурмовик реагировал на происходящее с ним как...

Подняв глаза к потолку, Рей задумалась о формулировке.

Как дроид?..

Этот солдат попал в сложную, почти безвыходную ситуацию. Но при этом он реагировал на то, что с ним произошло как-то... неестественно. Не было ни страха за свою жизнь, ни ощущения обреченности или надежды на спасение. Ни даже какой-никакой радости, когда ему оказали помощь.

Штурмовик столько времени просидел в шахте один, игнорируя голод и неудобства. Но переживал только за то, что не выполнил приказ... Похоже, она больше нервничала, наблюдая за тем, что происходило с ним в его воспоминаниях, чем он сам.

Разумеется, их тренируют быть универсальными солдатами. Но ведь Финн, казалось бы, совсем другой...

Рей с раздражением передернула плечами.

Хотя сейчас, возможно, больше взволновало даже не то, что она не нашла в мыслях спасенного штурмовика ничего общего с Финном. Похоже, она надеялась отыскать что-то близкое, понятное и знакомое себе... И если сравнивать, то отношение Кайло Рена к тому, что происходит в его жизни, к чему он стремится, чего боится и избегает, показалось при проникновении в его сознание более доступным для понимания. Немногочисленные открывшиеся мыслеобразы, несмотря на противодействие, казались более... жизненными. Сейчас - ничего подобного. Будто бы у этого МТ-236 в голове программа...

Размышляя таким образом об особенностях мышления сотрудников Первого ордена, Рей дошла вместе с новоявленным "сослуживцем" до центрального коридора, а оттуда они стали пробираться на второй уровень, в восточное крыло главного корпуса.

Особого желания находиться рядом со спасенным штурмовиком Рей не испытывала, но выбирать, оставаться одной или идти с ним, особо не приходилось. Судя по всему, у него имелись четкие указания действий, а снова искать самой Кайло Рена по всему военному комплексу не стоило.

Однако, как вскоре оказалось, некий центр собраний, куда стремился попасть МТ-236, был основательно разрушен, а проход в сам зал завален потолочными металлоконструкциями. Инструкций на такой случай у штурмовика-инженера не было, поэтому пришлось остаться ждать дальнейших распоряжений командира в коридоре.

Время шло очень медленно, а заняться было нечем.

Присев на какой-то ящик, Рей стала от скуки вертеть головой, тем самым стремясь и немного размять шею и плечи, затекшие от непривычки носить громоздкий шлем. В коридоре находились и другая габаритная арматура, на которой можно было бы расположиться, но МТ-236 предпочел остаться стоять в проходе в стойке смирно.

Бездействие и неопределенность, а также апатия нового компаньона Рей все больше раздражали. Продолжала беспокоить и отчетливая боль в спине, вернувшаяся после вытягивания штурмовика за руку. Но для того, чтобы принять лекарство, нужно было снять шлем.

Взвесив варианты, Рей решила, что лучше всего это было бы сделать до появления "начальника". Пока было неизвестно, удастся ли ей в скором будущем снять без свидетелей свою маску, а сейчас, как-никак, представилась для этого удобная возможность.

Однако не успела Рей встать со своего места и отойти, чтобы уединиться, как штурмовик-инженер наконец соизволил обратить на нее внимание.

— Из какого ты подразделения? - поинтересовался он, разворачиваясь к ней лицом - забралом шлема.

Рей не знала точных наименований. Пришлось рискнуть.

— Я техник Р-5956 из... пятой ремонтной бригады, - уклончиво ответила она, разглядывая темный визор белой маски.

Казалось бы, такой ответ штурмовика устроил.

— Сколько человек осталось на базе? - выдержав небольшую паузу, спросил он.

Рей отметила про себя, что говорил он монотонно, будто цедя каждое отдельное слово.

— В точности неизвестно, - чуть поколебавшись, сообщила она, стараясь вторить манере его речи. - Судя по результатам биосканирования, только мы втроем.

Учитывая то, что на базе неожиданно нашелся третий выживший, ей уже не хотелось зарекаться, что со временем здесь не обнаружится кто-то еще.

Но представляться, по всей видимости, он не собирался.

Солдат оперся локтем о стенную панель.

— Твой комлинк тоже не работает? - не замедлил он задать новый вопрос, поправляя свой шлем.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я проверила: ни интерком, ни системы дальней связи не функционируют, - отрапортовала она о результатах своих исследований базы. - Проблема глобальная, дистанционно починить не удалось.

— Но это не входит в твою компетенцию, — заметил МТ-236.

Осознав, что сделала ошибку, сболтнув лишнее, Рей нервно сглотнула.

— Да, но... - начала было оправдываться она и осеклась.

Все же не стоило бы углубляться в те области быта сотрудников Первого ордена, о которых она не имеет понятия.

Однако штурмовик решил не настаивать на разъяснениях и немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжать расспросы.

— Почему ты не эвакуировалась? - перевел он разговор на другую тему.

— Меня привалило обломком потерпевшего аварию истребителя, — рассказала Рей, вспоминая судьбу женщины, с которой сняла комбинезон. — Не успела. Была травмирована.

МТ-236 неопределенно покачал головой.

— Как долго ты служишь на этой базе? - задал он очередной простой вопрос, на который собеседнице пришлось быстро солгать.

— Два года, — лаконично отчеканила Рей, поднимая глаза к потолку.

Как долго еще продлится этот разговор-допрос, она не представляла.

Впрочем, как оказалось, на этом у штурмовика вопросы закончились.

— Ясно, - кивнул он, отворачиваясь, в то время как Рей вдруг почувствовала какую-то смутную тревогу.

Казалось бы, что-то в ее ответах ему все-таки не понравилось. Он так и не представился. Подразумевается, что по рангу он явно выше ее. Этим можно было бы объяснить его снисходительное отношение.

Но из его воспоминаний она точно не поняла, кто он. Начальник бригады?

Может, попробовать снова настроиться на его мысли?

Вглядываясь в спину "соратника" и вспоминая увиденные ранее картинки его воспоминаний, Рей снова постаралась сконцентрироваться на восприятии. Однако несколько минут спустя она прекратила неудачные попытки. Никакие новые образы ей, увы, не открывались, но на этот раз штурмовик будто бы уловил что-то неладное: стал беспокойно сжимать и разжимать кулаки и вертеть головой, озираясь по сторонам.

Размышляя над безуспешной попыткой использовать Силу, Рей пришла к выводу, что причина неудачи крылась в умышленном стремлении: если в предыдущие два раза она подключилась к чужим мыслям непроизвольно, то теперь, когда попыталась сделать это осознанно, ничего не получилось.

В конце концов, Рей решила разобраться с вопросом доверия штурмовика позже. Инженер не проявлял враждебности, не спрашивал ничего явно провокационного. Возможно, просто чувствовал себя более значимым, полагая, что оказал Кайло Рену особую услугу, вернув его шлем.

— Куда ты собираешься? — спросил МТ-236, когда она встала со своего места и сделала несколько шагов по коридору в том направлении, откуда они пришли.

Рей обернулась.

— Мне нужно отлучиться. Я скоро вернусь, — заверила она, подтверждая свои слова бодрым кивком головы.

Штурмовик промолчал.

Но поскольку он не возразил, Рей решила расценить его реакцию согласием.

Она понимала, что за ней наблюдают, и поэтому, проворно удаляясь, старалась имитировать солдатскую походку. Но, как и обещала, далеко уходить она не собиралась и направилась к ближайшему санузлу, который заприметила еще по пути к залу собраний.

Оказавшись наконец в уединении, Рей сняла свои перчатки, а затем попыталась включить вытяжку, разобравшись, где находится это устройство. Вопреки ее сомнениям о работоспособности системы вентиляции в этом секторе базы, оно сразу же заработало, и воздух довольно быстро очистился от вредных токсических испарений, проникающих в помещение из коридора и через общую систему воздухоснабжения.

Выйдя из кабинки и проверив состояние атмосферы по датчикам, Рей подошла к большому зеркалу над ультразвуковым очистителем - оно пошло трещинами, но все еще держалось на стене. Освежив руки и наконец сняв с головы надоевший неудобный шлем, она некоторое время рассматривала свое посеченное трещинами отображение. Сперва - грустное лицо, затем обратила внимание на спутанные волосы.

Несколько прядей выбились из прически еще до процедур очистки кожи в медицинском модуле, а после хвостики и вовсе растрепались. Она их толком не поправила, а из-за того, что несколько раз надевала и снимала шлем, прическа испортилась окончательно.

Как смогла, Рей причесала волосы пальцами и, приподняв пряди наверх, зафиксировала их одной резинкой. Довольная результатом, она наконец вспомнила и о том, зачем, собственно говоря, пришла в эту комнату.

Рей достала из кармана пакет с лекарствами и наконец приняла свое обезболивающее, запив пилюлю водой из-под специального крана. Для чего была нужна по меньшей мере половина устройств и предметов, расставленных на столешнице у зеркала, она затруднялась представить. И в то же время роскошные условия, в которых трудился обслуживающий персонал базы, не переставали ее удивлять.

Судя по всему, весь второй этаж центрального корпуса был рассчитан на работников администрации. В сравнении с привычным санузлом в мастерской на Джакку - сомнительной чистоты кабинки с сидением и утилизатором - туалетная комната, в которой она находилась сейчас, казалась дворцовым покоем.

Вспомнив уютную столовую и оборудование лазарета, Рей непроизвольно улыбнулась.

Если не задумываться о том, для чего был построен военный комплекс и во что превратился, то убранство уцелевших помещений вызывало не то, чтобы восторг, но...

Блеск и хром. Претенциозные облицовочные материалы, осветители, декор. Современная дорогая аппаратура. Везде чистота, порядок, строгая гармония.

Все в мрачных тонах, но все равно... это красиво.

Еще минуту-две Рей отстраненно рассматривала себя в зеркале, вертя головой, а затем неохотно натянула уже опостылевший шлем, отметив, что с новой прической носить его стало удобней.

Как штурмовики ходят в них постоянно? Всегда?.. У прежнего хозяина - хозяйки - была похожая укладка. Да, кажется, они и внешне похожи. А погибший в ангаре офицер чем-то напоминал Кайло Рена...

Но о таком думать, вероятно, не стоит. Пора уже отсюда уходить...

Резко мотнув головой, словно избавляясь от этих мрачных мыслей, Рей направилась к выходу из помещения. Но когда дверные створки разошлись, она едва ли не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

МТ-236 чуть было с ней не столкнулся, но отреагировал совершенно спокойно: молча обошел и проследовал в глубь помещения. Через секунду дверь за ним автоматически закрылась.

Рей проворно отошла по коридору на несколько метров вперед, но затем приостановилась и обернулась.

Может, окрикнуть? Но зачем? Узнать, что он собирается делать в туалетной комнате? Это же очевидно.

Пожав плечами, она зашагала обратно к центру собраний. Уже добравшись до своего места и присев на ящик, Рей пришла к окончательному выводу, что с новым "товарищем", в отличие от Финна, найти общий язык она не сможет. Мэттом или как-то иначе называть его не будет. Он совершенно другой...

Финн...

Воспоминания о побеге с Джакку и дальнейших, веселых и не очень, приключениях с другом вызвали у Рей грустную улыбку.

Как Финн себя сейчас чувствует? Оказали ли ему медицинскую помощь? Есть ли у медиков Сопротивления такая продвинутая медицинская аппаратура, как на этой военной базе? Пришел ли Финн в себя?

Хочется верить, что Чубакка благополучно долетел до базы Сопротивления... Было бы так здорово оказаться сейчас рядом с друзьями, помочь Финну оправиться после травмы... И, вероятно, так и должно было произойти, не задержись она лишние секунды, чтобы отойти немного назад и оглянуться на раненого противника. В ином случае она бы успела проскочить на корабль до того, как почва разошлась под ногами.

Выходит, все снова все сводится к Кайло Рену...

Рей закатила глаза.

Это какое-то совпадение или предопределенность? Почему все, что с ней случалось за последние несколько дней, прямо или косвенно связано именно с этим человеком?

Может, это проявления этой так называемой Силы?

Может ли у нее с Кайло Реном быть что-либо общее помимо чувствительности к Силе?

Продолжая рассматривать осветительные приборы на потолке, отбрасывающие на коридор тусклый неровный свет, Рей неожиданно для себя углубилась в эти размышления.

Должно быть, настолько непохожих и попросту несовместимых друг с другом людей, как они, еще стоит поискать. Они будто бы... из полярных миров. Совершенно разный жизненный опыт, цели, перспективы, желания, мировосприятие. Уклад жизни.

Он - амбициозный военачальник, а она... Кто она? Раньше была механиком, затем безработной. Теперь, выходит, притворщица-шпионка?

Да, после взаимопроникновения в сознание друг друга стало ясно, что они оба по-своему одиноки, испытывают те или иные страхи, о чем-то мечтают. Но, вероятно, такое можно сказать обо всех существах в галактике.

Что же еще может их объединять?

Хмыкнув, Рей перевела взгляд на свои руки в громоздких перчатках. Затем потерла подбородок, в очередной раз забывая, что в шлеме этот жест не получится.

Вероятно, общее у них - одежда. Они оба прячутся под униформой и носят маски. Кайло Рен делает это добровольно, а она вынуждена была надеть чужую форму, чтобы выжить. Ей есть, что скрывать и беречь. А он носит... Чтобы отгородиться, и для устрашения. Или нежелания показать свои слабые стороны.

Почему Хан Соло сказал...

Но какая уже разница?

За минуту контакта сознаний с Кайло Реном она не проникла в более глубокие пласты его мыслей и воспоминаний. Успела найти самое важное и воспользовалась этим. В тот момент этой информации оказалось достаточно, чтобы появился шанс сбежать из плена, а к остальному она не присматривалась. Понимать, почему он поступает так, как поступает, - не ее дело...

Рей вздрогнула и резко отвлеклась от этих неприятных мыслей, когда МТ-236 задел ее плечом, промаршировав мимо. Она снова заблаговременно не заметила его приближение.

— Что с твоей амуницией? Почему экипировка не полная? — спросил штурмовик, занимая прежнюю позицию у забаррикадированного прохода в зал.

Рей подняла взгляд.

— Несколько протекторов мне пришлось снять, чтобы пробраться через завалы, — лаконично объяснилась она и спохватилась: — Кстати, ты не ранен? Возможно, тебе нужна медицинская помощь?

— Нет, - сухо сообщил он. - Определенно, нет.

Рей мысленно фыркнула и развела руками, затем отвернулась от собеседника и продолжила разглядывать покореженные потолочные балки.

Все же искаженный модулятором голос штурмовика так похож на ее собственный, что, общаясь с ним, кажется, будто ведешь диалог сама с собой. Догадаться по интонациям, к чему была сказана та или иная реплика, невозможно. Предложение сходить в медицинский отсек прозвучало как сухая ремарка, хотя она искренне беспокоилась, задавая этот вопрос. Наверное, если бы она раньше не успела "побывать" в его голове и не узнала, что его мысли так же строго упорядочены и обезличены, как и звуки его голоса, возможно, решила бы, что проблема только в технике...

Чем дальше, тем больше он раздражает. Похоже, ей все же немного обидно, что он ведет себя почти враждебно, тогда как помощь ему стоила ей возвращением боли в спине.

Рей тяжело вздохнула.

Если бы был такой выбор, она бы предпочла с ним не контактировать. Было бы неприятно просить его передать ключ Харриса, даже в случае, допустим, если бы он был не солдатом Первого ордена, а коллегой в мастерской.

Кстати, чем-то он даже напоминает Ункар Платта...

Но уже буквально через минуту Рей кисло усмехнулась, услышав шаги со стороны прохода к лестнице.

Похоже, желание не находится рядом с МТ-236 частично исполняется: сюда идет тот, кого ей еще больше не хочется ни видеть, ни слышать, ни знать.

Поднимаясь с места и хмуро вглядываясь в приближающуюся черную фигуру, Рей с досадой прикусила губу.

Складывается впечатление, что она застряла на этом "Старкиллере" навечно. Она ведь просто хочет улететь с этой планеты, вернуться домой. Но для этого приходится, стиснув зубы, находиться рядом с теми, в кого без промедления стреляла из бластера. Что-то им отвечать, выполнять их распоряжения.

Покамест приказов как таковых не было, но что ждет ее в дальнейшем? И когда уже все это закончится? Чем?..

Однако взвесить очередную порцию сомнений о принятых недавно решениях Рей не успела. В отличие от нее, Кайло Рен явно предпочитал не размышлять, а действовать.

— За мной, — скомандовал он, махнув подчиненным рукой.

Тихо вздохнув, Рей подчинилась этому распоряжению, синхронно с МТ-236 отдав "руководителю" честь.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

— Мы уходим с базы, — проворно шагая по коридору, Кайло Рен сообщал инструкции на ходу. — Через несколько часов перестанут работать генераторы и отключатся аварийные предохранители. Это вызовет дальнейшее разрушение комплекса и чревато новой утечкой токсичных, а также, вероятно, и радиоактивных веществ из производственных цехов. Рабочего транспорта нет. Добираться придется пешком. Нужно собрать пропитание на несколько дней. И еще. Возьмите необходимые вам вещи на складе 355/б.

— Куда мы пойдем? — спросила Рей, и тут же пожалела об этом.

Кайло Рен резко остановился и развернулся в ее сторону. Штурмовик неодобрительно задышал в респиратор, но промолчал.

Рей мысленно наступила себе на ногу, запоздало сообразив, что рядовым следует молчать и слушать, а не задавать вопросы, но "начальник" все же решил ответить:

— На север, на ближайшую стоянку грузопассажирских спидеров, - донесся из-под маски модифицированный "металлический" голос. - С их помощью можно будет добраться до резервных судовых ангаров... Еще вопросы?

— Нет, сэр, — помотала головой Рей.

На самом деле, ей хотелось бы еще узнать, существует ли запасной план, и в чем он состоит, если им так и не удастся разыскать транспорт для быстрого передвижения по планете.

Обождав на месте еще секунд десять, Кайло Рен молча развернулся и продолжил путь по коридору, и подчиненные последовали за ним.

Отстраненно наблюдая за полами новой мантии "командира", Рей задумалась о том, что было бы неплохо поменять всю свою одежду.

Сейчас они идут на склад?

Но задавать новые вопросы Рей не решилась. Дальнейшее нарушение субординации могло вызвать в лучшем случае недовольство, в худшем - подозрения.

Переход, в который они свернули дальше, оказался завален мусором, но Кайло Рен по-прежнему двигался непринужденно: если на его пути попадалась какая-либо преграда, будь-то перевернутый ящик, вывалившаяся вентиляционная решетка либо упавший осветитель, эти предметы будто бы сами раздвигались в стороны, уступая ему дорогу. Использовал ли он свои умения осознанно, или расчищать себе путь у него получалось непроизвольно, Рей затруднялась определить, а штурмовик-инженер на все эти "чудеса" не реагировал.

В конечном итоге они все вместе добрались до лестницы, ведущей к медицинскому сектору, и Рей собралась было последовать за "командиром" наверх, но ее одернули.

— Нам в другую сторону, — сообщил МТ-236, указывая нужное направление.

Рей не возразила.

Несколько минут они шли по коридору, заваленному обломками трубопровода, затем поднялись по ближайшей доступной для прохода лестнице на уровень выше. Оттуда через просторный холл они попали в очередное подсобное помещение. Именно там и находился ранее упомянутый Кайло Реном склад теплой одежды.

Помещение оказалось довольно просторным и состояло из нескольких секций, сплошь заставленных стеллажами с амуницией. Рей старалась не упускать своего "соратника" из виду, и по опознавательным знакам они быстро нашли то, что им было нужно.

Рей поменяла свои перчатки на более плотные. Затем подобрала себе накидку, и штурмовик сделал то же. Когда он наклеил на свою обувь какие-то полоски с ребристой поверхностью, она последовала его примеру.

Заметив на одном из многочисленных шкафов указатель с инструкцией по использованию снегоступов, Рей решила, что в дороге может пригодиться и эта вещь, и прицепила складную конструкцию к голенищу своих сапог.

На этом пополнение экипировки закончилось.

Уже возвращаясь к выходу из склада, Рей проходила мимо гигантского стеллажа с термобельем и, обратив внимание на совместное с МТ-236 отображение на хромированной боковой стенке шкафа, отметила про себя: если не учитывать разницу в шлемах и рост, внешняя разница между ними окончательно стерлась.

Куда они отправятся из складского помещения дальше, Рей догадалась сама. С сожалением отметив, что возможности уединиться, чтобы поменять свою изношенную одежду на новое белье, у нее нет, она покинула склад первой, и штурмовик последовал за ней.

В руках МТ-236 нес объемную, но, казалось бы, пустую сумку. Когда и где он успел ее взять, Рей не заметила, но такие подробности ее не интересовали. Пока они возвращались на второй этаж, двигаясь к офицерской столовой, все ее внимание было сосредоточено на плане Кайло Рена.

То, что база находится в аварийном состоянии, она понимает и сама. Сейчас, похоже, даже начала сомневаться, что ушла бы вовремя, если бы осталась здесь одна. Да и куда бы она отправилась, так и не успев разобраться, куда идти? Так что пока все более-менее складывается к лучшему и справляться с трудностями она будет по мере их поступления. В ее случае главное - стараться соблюдать субординацию и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания...

Однако по мере приближения к столовой Рей осознала еще одну проблему, о которой раньше не задумывалась. И с каждой минутой она стала волновать все больше и больше.

Подразумевается, что путешествие продлится несколько дней. Чтобы принимать пищу, придется снимать шлем. Кайло Рен приказал ей полечиться, затем указал, чтобы подчиненные взяли теплую одежду на складе. Так что, вполне возможно, он будет настаивать и на том, чтобы они нормально питались.

Но она же не сможет вечно твердить о том, что не хочет пить и не голодна, как и снимать шлем в присутствии врагов. Как выпутываться из этой ситуации? Отходить в сторону и отворачиваться? Это вызовет подозрения. И что делать, если ей все-таки отдадут прямой приказ снять шлем? Убегать от них по снежной пустыне в неизвестность?

Но несмотря на эти мрачные размышления, знакомые помещения кухни, заставленные шкафами со вкусной и сытной провизией, навеяли Рей приятные воспоминания. Не считая лечения в медотсеке, отдых в столовой, пожалуй, был самым приятным событием, произошедшим с ней за последнее время.

Зайдя в помещение, штурмовик поставил сумку на стол для выдачи, раскрыл ее и начал собирать продукты. По умолчанию обязанности разделили так, что МТ-236 разбирал пакеты со съестными припасами, сортируя, что взять, что нет, а помощница компактно укладывала их в сумку.

Занимаясь своим делом и наблюдая за штурмовиком, Рей вдруг удивилась.

Он много часов не ел и не пил. Неужели на самом деле не хочет перекусить? Она сама, несмотря на плохое самочувствие, едва ли не вприпрыжку побежала к этажерке с запеканками, когда впервые попала в это место.

Но, вероятно, спрашивать об этом не стоит. Пускай сам соображает, когда и чем ему питаться. Ей вообще следовало бы поменьше говорить. Штурмовики обычно стреляют, а не разговаривают...

В конце концов съестные припасы были собраны, и Рей подошла к специализированной стойке с запасами готовой воды. Но не успела она снять несколько бутылок, чтобы упаковать их в просторную сумку, когда штурмовик ее остановил:

— Не нужно, возьми акваконцентрат, - сообщил он, доставая какую-то продолговатую емкость с одного из высоких стеллажей.

— Что взять? — уточнила Рей.

Немного задержавшись, МТ-236 положил бутылку в сумку.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое акваконцентрат? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, где он находится, — выдержав небольшую паузу, вышла из положения Рей.

Она с ходу не сообразила, о чем сейчас шла речь, так как обычно употребляла название "сухвода".

— Ладно, - согласился штурмовик, а затем, подумав, добавил: - Тогда акваконцентрат возьму я, а ты захвати из второй морозильной камеры... маффины.

Рей обвела глазами помещение, соображая, какой же из морозильников считать вторым.

И что такое маффины?.. Ну, ладно, разберемся. Чем бы это ни было, оно, скорее всего, будет подписано.

Однако пару минут спустя, внимательно изучив содержимое указанной морозильной камеры, Рей определила, что в этом месте хранились замороженные овощи и продукты животного происхождения, но что из всего этого именовалось загадочным словом "маффин", пока было непонятно.

Чтобы уточнить, что именно ей следует искать, Рей обернулась. И уже через секунду сердце резко ушло в пятки: штурмовик целился в ее голову из бластера.

Но почему?

Опешив от неожиданности, Рей уронила на пол прозрачный пакетик с неоднородной желеобразной массой, которая, как ей казалось, могла и являться тем самым "маффином".

Отступив на шаг, Рей уперлась спиной о стену и потянулась было к протектору, за которым прятала световой меч, но МТ-236 прекрасно понял эти намерения и покачал головой.

— В чем дело? — строго спросила Рей, стараясь не поддаваться панике.

Демонстрируя, что у нее нет никаких агрессивных намерений, она развела руки в стороны, но штурмовик опускать оружие не собирался.

Вместо этого он решил объяснить свое поведение:

— В том, что ты шпион, — обвинил он.

От неожиданности услышать такое громкое заявление Рей широко раскрыла глаза.

Чем она себя выдала? Когда?

Рей сделала глубокие вдох и выдох и постаралась заставить себя не паниковать раньше времени.

Проверять качество своего доспеха на прочность ей совершенно не хочется. Нужно попытаться обсудить со штурмовиком причину конфликта и убедить, что его предположение неправильное.

— Ты так считаешь, потому что я не могу найти нужные продукты, хотя и не являюсь работником кухни? - не сводя взгляда с оружия "соратника", спокойно спросила она.

— Нет. Не поэтому, — уверил тот, переступив с ноги на ногу. — Хотя даже в этом ты допустила промах. Не знаешь, ни что такое маффины, ни где их хранят.

Рей мысленно отругала себя за очередную оплошность. Сейчас ей казалось, что сердце начало стучать настолько громко, словно пыталось пробиться сквозь пластины грудного протектора.

— Я ударилась головой при эвакуации, — Рей что-то говорила, лишь бы говорить, пытаясь сообразить, что еще сделала не так, и как теперь выйти из затруднительного положения, — после этого я немного дезориентирована.

— Нет, ты шпион, — упрямо повторил солдат, подходя на шаг ближе. — Это не твоя униформа. Упомянутый тобою индивидуальный код не соответствует названной тобой должности. Твое поведение не вписывается в общепринятые нормы. При общении ты используешь нестандартные термины. К тому же, — добавил он немного погодя, — я видел тебя раньше и узнал по прическе. Ты была на допросе у мастера Рена.

Раскрыв было рот, чтобы возразить, подходящих слов Рей так и не нашла. Она судорожно сглотнула.

О тех доводах, которые МТ-236 изложил вначале, еще можно было догадаться, а затем попытаться их оспорить. Но услышать последний аргумент она совершенно не ожидала. Не предполагала, что все настолько плохо.

То есть, пока что все еще не совсем плохо: благо, штурмовик стрелять пока что не спешит. Очевидно, он собирается ее сдать и решает, как лучше это сделать.

Может, попробовать применить Силу и заставить его убрать оружие? Но он за ней подсмотрел и все равно расскажет об этом Кайло Рену.

Значит, стоит попытаться обезоружить, а затем бежать? Куда?.. В ином случае, как заставить штурмовика молчать?

Судорожно размышляя о том, как стоит поступить, Рей так и не успела выбрать лучший вариант, когда подвешенная ситуация резко изменилась в худшую сторону. Услышав шум открывающейся переборки и, переведя взгляд на дверь, она забыла, как дышать: участников разборки внезапно стало трое.

Рей стиснула зубы.

Раттар раздери, ну почему всё так? Почему сейчас?

Только не сейчас. Нет. Пожалуйста, уйди...

Но, как и следовало ожидать, "командир" не собирался никуда уходить и проворно направился к своим подчиненным, между которыми разыгралась неоднозначная сцена.

Рей кусала губы в полной растерянности.

Можно ли теперь хоть как-нибудь выкрутиться?

Она в нескольких шагах от врагов. Заблокированная в тупике помещения. Успеть выхватить световой меч и оказать сопротивление, а затем убежать никак не удастся. С одним штурмовиком она, вероятно, смогла бы справиться, но при текущем раскладе нет никаких шансов.

Да и куда бежать-то?

Следовало раньше попытаться бескровно уладить вопрос с недоверием штурмовика. Постараться внушить ему, чтобы забыл обо всех своих подозрениях. Или заранее распознать возможную опасность. Не доводить ситуацию до откровенного конфликта и помнить о том, что Кайло Рен может появиться в любую минуту.

Между тем тот, чьего появления она сейчас совершенно не ожидала, немного задержался у столешницы, где стояла сумка, чтобы по какой-то причине снять свой шлем. Затем подошел ближе и стал за спиной МТ-236.

Внимательно изучая обстановку, Кайло Рен медленно перевел немного удивленный взгляд с бластера штурмовика на ту, в кого тот целился.

— Что здесь происходит? — блеснув глазами, строго спросил он.

Рей горько усмехнулась.

Что происходит? Конец ее маскараду. И, похоже, не только маскараду.

Теперь уже нельзя ничего изменить, и сказать в свое оправдание тоже нечего. По факту она беглая пленница и лазутчик.

Рей решила упорно молчать.

— Это шпион, — между тем отрапортовал МТ-236, продолжая целиться в ее грудь из бластера. — Не разбирается в статусах, не знает инструкций, путается в структуре базы. Не соблюдает правил субординации. Но главное...

— Довольно! — Кайло Рен резко прервал объяснение подчиненного и затем обратился к "Р-5956": — Твоя версия?

Рей невольно вздрогнула.

Не "Сними шлем!", а версия?

Казалось бы, сейчас его взгляд такой острый, словно он способен видеть насквозь. Тем не менее, несмотря на заявление штурмовика, пока он почему-то не приказал снять шлем и не пытается считать ее мысли.

Что же ответить?

— Я на этой базе недавно и... — Рей начала было придумывать какие-то объяснения, но, вспомнив, что раньше называла цифру в два года, оборвала фразу.

Всё. Хватит притворства.

Так больше не может продолжаться. Объяснениями все равно не выкрутиться. Сейчас штурмовик заявит о том, что она беглая пленница, и тогда ее точно заставят снять шлем.

Однако не успела Рей тем или иным образом признать свое поражение, как ситуация внезапно полностью вышла из-под контроля.

\- Сэр, разрешите мне... - начал было что-то предлагать МТ-236.

\- Нет, - осек его Кайло Рен.

В эту самую секунду Рей, в очередной раз забыв, что на ней шлем, невольно вскинула руку, чтобы потереть вспотевший лоб. Но штурмовик расценил этот жест враждебным и, не дождавшись команды начальника, активировал бластер на поражение.

Рей инстинктивно дернулась, пытаясь уклониться от линии огня, но дуло оружия неожиданно сместилось в сторону. Выстрел, прозвучавший через мгновение, повредил урну, находившуюся в углу помещения, а бластер отлетел к столешнице. МТ-236 при этом пронзительно закричал: правая рука штурмовика оказалась вывернутой в сторону под неестественным углом и оставалась в таком положении, несмотря на бесполезные попытки вернуть контроль над своим телом.

В течение нескольких секунд, пока происходили эти напряженные события, Кайло Рен оставался на месте, не шевелясь. Затем, продолжая невозмутимо смотреть на "техника Р-5956", подошел к МТ-236 вплотную и захватил его за голову.

В этот момент вместо того, чтобы попытаться воспользоваться ситуацией и убежать, Рей внезапно обнаружила, что тело перестало ее слушаться. Ноги будто бы налились дюрасталью, и она не могла ни отвести взгляда от происходящего, ни сдвинуться с места.

В висках болезненно пульсировало, а в голове вертелись хаотичные обрывки одной мысли.

Она же чуть не погибла. Мгновение - и всё. Больше никаких поисков кораблей. Никаких пайков и шлемов. Жары или холода. Ожиданий, надежд. Друзей, врагов. Ничего. Вообще ничего...

Рей понимала, что ее движения никто не ограничивает, но справиться с неожиданной паникой никак не могла и чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной.

Между тем Кайло Рен, казалось бы, ждал ее решения, и именно от нее зависело, что случится дальше.

Но Рей молчала. Будто бы забыла все слова и перестала понимать, что происходит.

— Нет, не нужно! — наконец опомнившись, громко возразила она, но было уже слишком поздно.

Не сводя с нее внимательного взгляда, Кайло Рен свернул МТ-236 шею, а затем отпустил. Тело штурмовика, как будто в замедленной съемке из голофильма, плавно осело на пол у ног командира.

Кайло Рен сложил руки на груди. Он не предпринимал никаких дальнейших действий, будто бы чего-то дожидаясь, в то время как Рей, смаргивая слезы, по-прежнему не могла заставить себя ни сдвинуться с места, ни достать световой меч.

Какое-то время они продолжали стоять друг напротив друга: она — прижатая к стенке, он — загораживая собой выход из столовой, а между ними — труп штурмовика.

И эта минута напряженной тишины, казалось бы, длилась вечность. Но в конце концов, попеременно переводя взгляд то на тело штурмовика-инженера, то на его убийцу, Рей начала осознавать, что с насилием покончено.

Он же смотрит на нее не с яростью или презрением, а с любопытством. Радикально решив проблему - ее проблему - ждет ответного хода.

Да, именно ее, Рей.

Не Р-5956. Он знает, кто скрывается под маской штурмовика. И, вероятно, понял это уже давно.

Заставив себя наконец признать эту правду, Рей тяжело выдохнула задержанный в легких воздух и закатила глаза.

Ну какая же она недалекая и наивная... Да как можно было даже на мгновение представить, что он не поймет, кто рядом? Даже она, новичок, только открывший для себя Силу, смогла прочувствовать чужую энергию с расстояния. Понять, что он жив. А он, судя по всему, практикует эту "магию" уже давно.

Или дело все же не в Силе? Он что-то заметил или догадался по косвенным признакам, как и штурмовик? Наблюдал в лазарете?

После сражения на световых мечах она ведь больше не чувствует Силу. Нет тех особенных ощущений, которые накрыли у края обрыва. Даже кажется, будто все, что произошло до падения в пропасть, — это продолжение миража, который ей привиделся в подвале замка Маз Канаты.

Рей до боли сжала кулаки.

Противостояние, побег из плена, сражение на световых мечах?

Нет, нет и нет. Это все была не она...

Тем временем Кайло Рен, так и не дождавшись какой бы то ни было реакции, неодобрительно покивал головой.

И Рей проглотила комок в горле, когда вместо того, чтобы начать допрос либо перейти к каким-то решительным действиям, он отошел на несколько шагов назад, в сторону столешницы.

Надев свой шлем, Кайло Рен приблизился к столу для выдач, подхватил сумку с собранными продуктами, и, не нарушая тишины, почти бесшумно проследовал к выходу из столовой.

Вышел...

Проводив взглядом мелькнувшую в закрывшихся дверях черную накидку, Рей с трудом проглотила комок в горле.

Колени дрожали уже давно, но только теперь, оказавшись в помещении одна, она позволила себе сползти по стенке на пол. Прямо перед ней лежало тело мертвого штурмовика, чуть в стороне - покореженный бластер. Дверца морозильной камеры по-прежнему оставалась распахнутой. Выход из столовой тоже был открыт, однако найти в себе силы подняться на ноги и куда-то уйти она по-прежнему не могла.

Отстраненно глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, Рей снова и снова вспоминала момент выстрела, а также кожаные перчатки на безвольной шее МТ-236 и его предсмертный крик.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Успокоиться все никак не удавалось, но в конце концов у Рей появилась идея, как попытаться преодолеть охватившее ее оцепенение и замешательство.

Когда тело снова стало слушаться, она сняла подрагивающими руками шлем и перчатки, затем протерла влажные от слез щеки. Удобнее устроившись на полу, сделала глубокий вдох, закрыла глаза и, вспоминая слова Маз Канаты, постаралась сконцентрироваться на Силе.

Ей ведь удалось справиться со страхом и сомнениями, прислушаться к себе, ощутить Силу и действовать, когда Кайло Рен оттеснил ее к краю образовавшейся пропасти. Вопреки всему, получилось справиться и с собой, и с противником. Победить, когда, казалось, никаких шансов на успех не было.

И сейчас ей снова очень нужно почувствовать эту обволакивающую и пронизывающую энергию. Вновь пытаться понять и прочувствовать, что это значит, откликнуться на зов Силы. Ощутить приток энергии и двигаться с ней дальше в заданном направлении.

Она должна справиться со всеми трудностями и выбраться с этой планеты. Во что бы то ни стало. После всего, что здесь произошло, она не может сдаться. Только не сейчас...

Убеждая себя в этом и "призывая" Силу, Рей постаралась отстраниться от тревожных ощущений и эмоций. Физической слабости и всего того, что сейчас волновало и не давало встать на ноги.

Вспоминая о том, что Сила наполняет собой все сущее, Рей старалась ощутить каждую клетку своего тела, их взаимосвязей. Импульсы, которые поступали из головы в конечности. Настроиться на контакт с окружающей средой, соединить несовместимое. Не думать ни о чем ином.

И через некоторое время что-то начало получаться.

Рей стремилась почувствовать полную свободу от ощущений своей физической оболочки, от лишних эмоций и мыслей. Ощутить энергию, которая окружает всё и всех вокруг. Раскрыться навстречу Силе, больше не осознавая ограничений. Быть сопряженной с окружающим, впустить в себя окружающее. Быть никем и всем в круговороте энергии. Подключиться к бесконечному неиссякаемому энергетическому потоку, рассеивающему все плохое и лишнее, возвращающему чистоту и ясность сознания.

С каждым новым вдохом воспринимая приток энергии от обволакивающего ее сущность эфира, Рей снова чувствовала единство с Силой. Она не только очищала сознание, а будто накапливалась, поглощалась и растворялась в теле.

И когда Рей наконец почувствовала, что достигла совершенной гармонии, отступило все лишнее, мешавшее восстановлению контроля над собой, наступил баланс, она медленно открыла глаза.

Медитация помогла справиться со смятением чувств и слабостью, но не с реалиями окружающей действительности.

Тело штурмовика по-прежнему лежало в нескольких шагах от нее, напоминая о том, что бесконечно оставаться в мире незыблемых эфирных материй невозможно. В реальности приходилось сосуществовать как с порядком, так и с хаосом. Как с миром, так и с насилием. Как с друзьями, так и с врагами. И с чем-то или кем-то, недоступным пониманию.

Сейчас, например, с Кайло Реном.

Вставать с места Рей пока не спешила и снова прислонилась спиной к ближайшей стенке. Она все еще явственно чувствовала дополнительную энергию, которая помогла ей прийти в себя и взбодрила. И все же сложившуюся ситуацию это, к сожалению, не прояснило. Следовало спокойно разобраться в том, что произошло, и только тогда принимать решение.

Рей опустила взгляд на гладкое серое покрытие пола, избегая смотреть на тело штурмовика.

Кайло Рен... Куда он девался?

Покидая столовую, забрал с собой сумку. Значит, как и планировалось, ушел искать транспортное средство? За то время, пока она приходила в себя, он ведь мог уже довольно далеко отойти от базы.

Понять бы, где он...

Задумавшись было об этом, через секунду Рей поняла, что нужно сделать дальше. Она снова закрыла глаза и попыталась сосредоточиться на восприятии. На этот раз она была уверена, что удастся воспользоваться Силой, чтобы почувствовать отголоски чужой энергии.

И действительно удалось. Спустя минуту появилось неявное ощущение присутствия поблизости другого источника.

Акцентируясь на том, чтобы мысленно проследить за ним, Рей подтвердила свои предположения.

Нет, Кайло Рен не ушел. Он уже не в здании, но... недалеко. Похоже, ждет ее. И... знает, что она мысленно чувствует, где он находится. Что она его найдет...

Кажется, сейчас даже удастся настроиться на удаленный контакт, а он не станет закрываться. Ему любопытно, что из этого получится...

Нет, нет... Не надо!..

Сообразив, что перестаралась и вот-вот снова подключится к чужому сознанию, и на этот раз с приличного расстояния, Рей заставила себя мысленно заблокировать канал, по которому воспринимала чужую энергетику. Двух раз было более чем достаточно, а возможность дистанционной связи попросту пугала.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Рей минуту-другую смотрела в точку прямо перед собой, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Ни о ком. Затем поставила локти на колени и, сплетя пальцы, положила на них голову.

Не успев образоваться, мысленная связь оборвалась. Это хорошо. Но что дальше? Что ей делать?

По всей видимости, план добраться до удаленного ангара не отменяется. Кайло Рен собирается искать рабочий транспорт, чтобы покинуть "Старкиллер". Но почему он не ушел и ждет ее недалеко от базы?

Рей нахмурилась.

Ему следовало бы разобраться с ней здесь, когда она была уязвима. Но вместо этого, не сказав ни слова, он покинул помещение. Если хочет реванша, то мог бы приказать штурмовику отступить и оставить его свидетелем поединка. Верно?

Или, возможно, рассчитывает на бой на улице, где больше места для маневров, и ему неинтересно сражаться с тем, кто не сможет оказать сопротивления? Причем уверен, что на сей раз победит он, поэтому-то и взял сумку с продуктами.

Если каким-то чудом ей снова удастся его одолеть, она ведь не будет знать, куда идти...

Рей медленно покачала головой, не соглашаясь с собственными предположениями.

Нет. Не то. Не похоже.

Кайло Рен разобрался со своим подчиненным, чтобы тот не убил ее. Фактически избавился от лишнего свидетеля. Выберись они все вместе с планеты, тот бы точно рассказал своим непосредственным руководителям о том, что здесь произошло.

В лазарете, вместо того, чтобы потребовать снять шлем, Кайло Рен признал в ней штурмовика. Подыграл, заставил лечиться. А сейчас, когда была слаба, почему-то не проник в сознание бывшей пленницы, чтобы разузнать, что ей известно о планах Сопротивления. Не отобрал оружие - он же должен догадываться, что меч Люка Скайуокера скорее всего остался при ней...

Его собственный световой меч поломан... К тому же только что, почти подключившись к его сознанию, она уловила что-то вроде интереса, но не агрессии.

Похоже, намерения устроить повторный поединок у Кайло Рена все же нет... И сейчас он ждет, когда "Р-5956" придет в себя и присоединится к нему, чтобы... они отправились на поиски корабля... вдвоем?

Сделав этот вывод-предположение, Рей напряженно повела плечом.

Ладно, допустим, его мотивы ей пока не понятны, и вряд ли он спланировал спектакль в столовой заранее. Да и не мог же он, тяжело раненый, вычислить, что именно ей, как и ему, не посчастливится покинуть эту планету? Что она окажется рядом и поможет, а не добьет и не бросит... Не уйдет с базы сама, а продолжит притворяться штурмовиком...

Рей подняла взгляд к потолку и хмуро улыбнулась.

На самом-то деле, она ведь хотела его бросить и подумывала о том, чтобы добить. Но... не получилось ни то, ни другое.

Пока она сама не понимает, почему так поступила. Видимо, это как-то связано с Силой... Но тогда и к мотивам противника, возможно, следует относиться проще?

Скорее всего, Кайло Рен по-прежнему настроен на то, что она, как пользователь Силы, станет полезным союзником Первого ордена. Это бы объяснило...

Обдумав такой вариант, Рей раздраженно пожала плечами.

Да всё бы и объяснило. И то, что не раскрыл ее личность, и лечение. И то, что не торопится снова поднимать тему Люка Скайуокера. И, похоже, даже готов простить ей поражение. А сейчас ждет ее у базы.

Ждет, чтобы... Что конкретно?

Представив себе возможную картинку еще одной встречи с человеком в металлической маске, Рей невольно вздрогнула.

Она не хочет его больше видеть, сейчас - еще больше, чем когда-либо раньше. И вариант обойтись без нового противостояния, согласившись стать союзником Первого ордена, ее, конечно, не устраивает. И все же... можно попытаться с ним поговорить. Договориться.

Они застряли здесь оба. И пока что Кайло Рен находится в таком же затруднительном положении, как и она сама. Очевидно, что лучшего способа, чтобы улететь отсюда, кроме как искать удаленные стоянки с транспортом, он не нашел. Обсуждать привлечение ее в ряды орденцев, в то время как неизвестно, смогут ли они вообще выбраться с этой планеты, пока рано.

Кайло Рен тоже хочет покинуть "Старкиллер", и должен осознавать, что и она стремится к тому же. Очевидно, понимает и то, почему надела маску и не могла ее снять в присутствии врагов. Поэтому-то и подыграл.

Так или иначе, он разбирается в структуре военных объектов на этой планете, знает как до них добраться. У него есть допуск к базам данных и аппаратуре. И он ждет ее решения.

Выяснять отношения, если она не будет настаивать на обратном, он, скорее всего, по собственной инициативе не станет. Не сейчас.

Рей хмыкнула.

Выходит, что-то общее помимо похожей униформы и чувствительности к Силе у них все-таки нашлось. Цель на ближайшее будущее. И не следует делать вид, что существуют лучшие варианты, кроме как, по иронии судьбы, отправиться с тем, кто привез ее на эту планету, на поиски транспортного средства, чтобы отсюда улететь.

Из-за того, что произошло в столовой, больше не нужно бояться быть узнанной, скрывать свою истинную личность... Возможно, теперь все будет проще. Или гораздо сложней.

Но есть ли другой выбор?

Решившись на тот вариант действий, который сейчас представлялся единственным, Рей наконец поднялась с места. Еще раз подытожив для себя, что выяснения отношений с Кайло Реном не избежать, и чем скорее они все решат, тем лучше, она проворно надела свой шлем. Затем бросила последний взгляд на тело штурмовика, с которым так и не удалось найти общий язык, и, глубоко вздохнув, наконец покинула столовую.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Рей достала из кармана световой меч и уныло улыбнулась, вспоминая, что надеялась, что больше не придется его использовать для самозащиты.

В любом случае из здания стоило поскорее выбираться. Ее паника, вызванная действиями штурмовика и неожиданными поступками Кайло Рена, прошла, и задерживаться здесь больше не было смысла. Он сказал, что скоро отключатся аварийные генераторы, а это может быть чревато нехорошими последствиями. Но она и сама об этом догадывалась.

Спустившись на первый уровень, минуя лабиринты коридоров, все завалы и разрушения, Рей довольно быстро выбралась из здания наружу через тот самый вход, которым вернулась на базу около полутора суток назад. Обходя старые и новые преграды, оказывающиеся на ее пути, она направилась в северном направлении, в сторону леса.

Оказалось, что местное солнце только взошло, и снова шел снег.

Рей очень хорошо помнила то странное ощущение, которое посчитала интуицией, когда нашла раненого противника, но на этот раз она уже не удивлялась, что точно знала, куда идти. Сейчас она хорошо чувствовала чужую Силу, которая звала к еще одной точки ее концентрации, узлу.

Никаких сомнений не было. Казалось бы, будто каждый шаг, след от которого оставался обозначенным на снежном ковре, был четко запрограммирован, и нужно было лишь следовать заданному маршруту.

На минуту Рей все же приостановилась, заметив в глубине леса алое мерцание. На фоне белизны, режущей глаз, красное свечение показалась ей особо ярким, и она все же не сумела подавить вздох разочарования.

Активированный световой меч.

Выходит, у Кайло Рена оказался запасной, или ему удалось починить старый. Впрочем, было бы странно, если бы военный не захватил с собой никакого оружия, так что и световому мечу удивляться не стоит.

Еще раз вздохнув и крепче перехватив рукоять своего оружия, Рей ускорила шаг. Поворачивать обратно и возвращаться на базу она не собиралась: если Кайло Рен не нашел лучшего способа выбраться с планеты, то и она не сможет найти. Оставаться на месте не было смысла, а, значит, следовало проставить с противником все точки над "i". Учитывая его поступки после пробуждения в лазарете, возможно, они все же смогли бы как-нибудь договориться без скрещения алой и синей плазмы.

Медленно сокращая расстояние до противника, Рей внимательно рассматривала окружающую обстановку.

Кайло Рен сидел на стволе поваленной недавним землетрясением многолетней сосны. Знакомая черная сумка, которая будто бы стала более наполненной, находилась рядом с ним, а возле нее — черный шлем. Казалось бы, воздух все еще не мог достаточно очиститься от последствий выброса токсичных газов, но по какой-то причине он снова снял свою маску, а сам занимался своим поврежденным оружием.

Узнавая Т-образную рукоять, Рей мысленно себе кивнула: да, это тот же самый меч. Энергетический луч, кажется, слегка изменил цвет, с желто-красного на более насыщенный оттенок, а частота мерцания, свидетельствующая о нестабильности потока, стала меньше. Длина центрального луча будто бы уменьшилась, зато потоки плазмы, исходящей из гарды, казалось бы, стали более интенсивными. Красные блики от активированного светового меча немного добавляли красок окружающему, состоящему сплошь из черно-белых контрастов.

Рей вздохнула.

Да, этот меч, пускай и немного недоработан, снова боеспособен. И все же... Ей все еще хотелось бы надеяться, что не придется активировать свое оружие. Может, им все-таки удастся тем или иным образом договориться без насилия...

— Кайло Рен, — решившись, позвала она, внезапно отметив про себя, что постепенно привыкает к этому имени.

Догадываясь, что противник скорее не услышал, а почувствовал ее приближение, Рей не представляла себе, какая за этим последует реакция. И когда в ответ на ее оклик он обернулся, она искренне удивилась.

На лице Кайло Рена по-прежнему не отражалось ни гнева, ни презрения, ни недовольства, которых следовало бы ожидать в связи с ложью "техника Р-5956" о своей личности. Напротив — уголки его губ были приподняты во вполне добродушной полуулыбке.

— Это ты, — мягко произнес он, смахнув снег, нападавший на длинные волосы.

Рей несколько раз подряд моргнула в неверии, испытывая желание протереть свой визор, а затем и вовсе застыла в растерянности.

Никакого командного тона. Не утверждение и не вопрос, а что-то среднее между тем и тем.

Новая встреча началась не с поединка, высказывания претензий или уговоров на повышенных тонах. По-видимому, ничего подобного и не будет. Она почему-то не чувствует угрозы.

Она не рассчитывала, что ему снова удастся ее удивить, тем не менее, действительно удалось. Словно как в тот раз, когда он впервые снял перед ней свою маску...

Сейчас Кайло Рен просто ее ждал. Более того, он искренне рад, что она пришла. Знал, что особого выбора у нее нет, но, похоже, сомневался, что решится...

И, по всей видимости, все это она сейчас способна понять потому, что после медитации хорошо чувствует Силу. Стала слишком восприимчивой... к телепатическим контактам?

Но поддаваться заблуждениям тоже не стоит. Нужно четко выяснить, что они будут делать дальше и на каких условиях, вот только... Как же правильно сформулировать вопрос?

— Зачем? - в конце концов спросила Рей, нарушая напряженную паузу, а затем неопределенно махнула левой рукой. - Почему ты меня ждешь?

Продолжая с интересом смотреть на нее снизу вверх, смаргивая крупные снежинки, Кайло Рен немного склонил голову набок. Затем выключил свой световой меч.

Напряженно проследив взглядом за этим движением, Рей мысленно вздохнула с облегчением.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — неопределенным тоном произнес Кайло Рен, продолжая ей открыто улыбаться.

Рей приподняла бровь.

О чем он? Какой еще вопрос?

И почему он рад? Ей раньше и в голову не приходило, что он способен искренне улыбаться. Но, вероятно, тому не было причины.

А сейчас?

Чуть поколебавшись, Рей подошла еще немного ближе.

\- У обрыва мы не договорили, - после паузы, Кайло Рен разъяснил свою реплику, пристегивая оружие к поясному креплению. - Я не узнал твой ответ.

Рей мысленно фыркнула.

Верно. Он же предлагал ей показать пути Силы. И, кажется, теперь ясно, что имелось в виду под "его вопросом".

Выходит, все-таки она была права насчет того, что Кайло Рену от нее нужно. Развить ее Силу и убедить стать союзником Первого ордена. Предать Сопротивление. Как-то так.

— Так что ты хочешь услышать? — спросила Рей немного громче, чем следовало бы. — Согласие, чтобы стать твоей ученицей? Твоей чертовой ученицей? Ты действительно этого хочешь? После всего, что произошло?

К ее удивлению, этот эмоциональный выброс вопросов оппонента не разозлил.

Кайло Рен немного удивленно приподнял брови, а затем медленно встал с места, так что теперь уже она была вынуждена поднять взгляд.

— Предложение показать пути Силы было адресовано человеку, а не существу в маске, — спокойно заметил он, складывая руки на груди.

Рей про себя хмыкнула.

Существо в маске? Ну да, разумеется. Она же все еще в шлеме. Ладно.

Чуть поколебавшись, Рей спрятала и свое оружие и подняла руки к маске. Разблокировав фиксирующий механизм, осторожно сняла ее и помотала головой. И невольно улыбнулась.

Стало легко. Но не только и из-за того, что избавилась от неудобной металлической конструкции, а и потому, что больше не нужно было скрывать под маской свое лицо.

Резинка, до этого удерживающая волосы собранными, зацепилась за один из фиксаторов, и они рассыпались по плечам. Приятные ощущения вызывал и легкий мороз, "защекотавший" щеки, а то, что холодный воздух на выдохе превращался в пар, показалось Рей даже забавным - раньше она не обращала внимания на эту любопытную особенность местной погоды. Неприятный запах каких-то химикатов все еще чувствовался, но дышать оказалось на порядок терпимей, чем она рассчитывала.

В поисках места, куда бы пристроить свой шлем, Рей осмотрелась вокруг. В отличие от комнаты для допросов, претенциозной емкости с пеплом убитых врагов или что там в нее было насыпано, в лесу не было.

В конце концов, умышленно воспроизводя жест противника, когда он впервые снял перед ней маску, Рей с апломбом поставила свой белый шлем на покрытый снегом ствол дерева, рядом с черным. И в то время как оппонент молча любовался ее представлением, удивилась странной мысли, внезапно пришедшей в голову.

На ней черная одежда и белая броня. Вокруг - заснеженная почва, посеченная темными стволами деревьев. У противника смоляные волосы и бледное лицо. Светлый пластырь, скрывающий недолеченные раны. Темные мерцающие глаза, внимательно изучающие ее немудреное преображение из безликого существа в Рей...

Вокруг - сплошной контраст условно черного и условно белого. Никаких полутонов. Ни экспрессии красного, ни спокойствия синего: алая плазма больше не отбрасывает теплый свет на окружающее, а синий световой меч даже не включался.

Противники ли они сейчас? Нет, не похоже. Кажется, будто просто двое незнакомцев, по воле случая оказавшиеся на распутье.

Сложив руки на груди, непроизвольно копируя позу неприятеля, Рей внезапно задумалась о том, что впервые после сражения на световых мечах смотрит на человека из видения без разделяющих барьеров, а тот внимательно глядит на нее.

Не так, как смотрел на Р-5956. Иначе.

Странно, но, кажется, он давно хотел, чтобы она сняла эту маску...

Однако додумать эту мысль и понять, почему она вообще пришла ей в голову, Рей не успела, так как установившееся напряженное безмолвие было нарушено.

— Чего хочешь ты? - спросил Кайло Рен.

От неожиданности услышать такой вопрос Рей вздрогнула, и по спине пошли мурашки. И все же, что ответить, долго она не думала.

— Я хочу выбраться с этой планеты, — убежденным тоном заявила Рей, не сводя с оппонента твердого взгляда и отстраненно прислушиваясь к естественным звукам собственного голоса, больше не измененного маской, — а затем мы разойдемся. Я не буду поддерживать Первый орден. У нас с тобой разные пути.

И пока тот молчал, оценивая ее ответ, Рей пыталась разобраться, что именно между ними двумя сейчас происходит.

Битва на световых мечах осталась в недалеком прошлом, но в этот раз уступать она тоже не собирается, пускай даже противостояние ограничилось зрительным поединком. Вот только... поединок ли это в действительности? Свет, искрящийся в глазах этого человека, не несет в себе натиска, а излучает что-то другое.

Что-то...

Но Рей снова не успела додумать эту мысль.

— До ближайшего резервного склада спидеров меньше сотни километров по пересеченной местности, — наконец отозвался Кайло Рен, первым разрывая зрительный контакт, а затем, непринужденно подхватив черный шлем и сумку, неопределенным тоном сказал: — Пойдем.

Сообщив таким образом свое решение, он, как ни в чем не бывало, развернулся и неспешно отправился в путь.

Немного озадаченная таким простым итогом встречи, Рей осталась на месте. Некоторое время она продолжала щуриться, глядя вслед медленно удаляющемуся высокому человеку в черной одежде.

Какой именно оттенок значения Кайло Рен вложил в последнее слово? Это было "Пойдем!" или "Пойдем?"?

Будто бы не приказ, но и не просьба. Просто факт, который следует принять. С ее пожеланиями он и не согласился, и не отказал. Впрочем, ответа на его витиеватое предложение о наставничестве она ведь тоже так и не дала...

Значит, им еще предстоит выяснение отношений, но не сейчас. Словами это четко озвучено не было, но в целом, это ведь именно то, на что она и надеялась. Временное перемирие.

Просто пойти с ним. Вместе...

Мысленно проговорив это про себя, Рей не сдержала вздоха облегчения. Внезапно ей показалось, как будто бы сняла с себя еще один шлем. И когда ее новоявленный спутник несколько секунд спустя приостановился и обернулся, кивнула ему в знак согласия.

Стряхнув снег с волос и снова связав их в удобную прическу, Рей подхватила оставшийся на стволе поваленного дерева белый шлем и последовала за высокой черной фигурой в гущу леса.

Снегопад тем временем усилился.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Рей не задавала никаких вопросов: ни сколько еще идти, ни какой точно маршрут. Если до пункта назначения можно было добраться пешком, то обсуждать подробности не было смысла, а лишний раз обращать на себя внимание не стоило. К сложностям жизни на Джакку она привыкла, а эта ледяная планета казалась такой же дикой и пустынной, разве что ноги увязали в мягком снегу, а не в раскаленном песке.

Снегопад длился уже несколько часов, и в какой-то момент Рей надоело смахивать с визора налипший снег и наблюдать за тем, как снежинки соскальзывают с черных одежд идущего впереди нее человека. Решив рассмотреть их поближе, она сняла перчатки и шлем и на какое-то время замерла на месте, с искренним удивлением рассматривая вблизи мягкие звезды, приземляющиеся на ладони. Хотя из голофильмов она знала об этом явлении природы и раньше, все же сейчас то, как при прикосновении к теплой коже кристаллы льда преобразовывались в воду, казалось ей не меньшим чудом, чем ощущение Силы.

Через несколько минут, снова надев маску и догнав своего попутчика, Рей продолжила размышлять о тех особенных чувствах, которые испытала, пытаясь успокоиться после инцидента со штурмовиком.

Ощущение Силы - это...

Чувство полного контроля над своим телом, гармонии с окружающим миром, который, кажется, можно видоизменять, ведь все живое связано единым потоком... Вероятно, из-за этого и удалось мысленно разыскать другого человека, чувствительного к этой энергетике.

Но с тех пор прошло уже какое-то время. Удастся ли с ходу использовать Силу так, чтобы на что-нибудь повлиять? Или же для этого снова нужно потратить какое-то время на медитацию? Кайло Рен умеет заставлять людей и предметы двигаться согласно его воле - тогда, когда он этого хочет. Мгновенно реагирует. Как у него это получается?

Дойдя до очередного поваленного дерева, через которое тот, о ком она думала, перешагнул, а ей нужно было перелезть или обойти, Рей решила попытаться применить Силу.

Минуту-другую спустя что-то начало получаться.

Несколько ветвей медленно и грузно зашевелились, а еще немного погодя сдвинулись в заданном направлении, образуя подобие ступени. Радуясь тому, что задумка удалась и получилось использовать "магическую энергию" так, как хотелось, Рей проворно встала на созданную подножку. Однако спустя мгновение это воодушевление притупилось.

Осознав, что концентрируясь на придуманном самой себе задании, совершенно забыла о том, что находится в лесу не одна, Рей напряженно всмотрелась в черную фигуру.

Далеко Кайло Рен не отошел. Приостановился в десяти метрах и наблюдал за тем, чем она занимается. Судя по всему, почувствовал ее попытки применить Силу, а теперь ждал, пока она наиграется.

Чувствуя себя неловко, Рей ступила на ствол дерева и, спрыгнув в снег с другой стороны, медленно пошла вперед. Спутник подождал, пока она не сократила дистанцию до нескольких метров, а затем, так и не сказав ни слова, развернулся, и они продолжили свой путь.

Спустя пару минут Рей поняла, что действительно сожалеет о своем поступке.

Они идут вместе, но каждый сам по себе. Было бы замечательно, если бы так продолжалось и дальше. Вряд ли он расценил эту забаву провокацией, и все же, вероятно, в дальнейшем не стоило бы привлекать к себе лишнее внимание подобным образом. Чтобы расчищать себе дорогу, он сам "магией" больше не пользуется, поэтому и ей в ближайшее время лучше не повторять какие-либо эксперименты с Силой.

Решив это, Рей еще немного сократила расстояние до идущего впереди нее человека, стараясь ступать по его протоптанным следам.  

Некоторое время они продолжали двигаться по густому лесу, но постепенно деревья стали редеть, и сквозь них стало проглядывать однообразие сплошной белой равнины.

В какой-то момент Рей даже невольно начала представлять, будто бы бредет не по безлюдной заснеженной планете, а по пескам Джакку. Линзы шлема придавали снегу теплый оттенок, а ландшафт стал еще больше напоминать рельеф родных пустошей. Общую картину портила непогода, но в комбинезоне и накидке не было холодно, а маска надежно защищала голову от порывов ветра.

Дойдя до границы лесополосы, Кайло Рен поставил сумку на небольшую каменную насыпь. Немного покопавшись в содержимом, извлек оттуда небольшое устройство. Затем начал водить стилусом по поверхности дисплея, вычерчивая кривые линии, и тогда Рей сообразила, что на самом деле нежданный поводырь не знает точного направления и прокладывает маршрут.

Рей хмыкнула про себя: разумеется, вряд ли по этой планете кто-то когда-либо ходил пешком, от одного военного объекта к другому. А в эту местность, куда они забрели сейчас, вероятно, вообще впервые ступила нога человека. Выходит, они здесь первопроходцы...

Погрузившись в размышления о примечательных особенностях планеты-военной базы, с которой пока что никак не удавалось распрощаться, Рей не сразу сообразила, что ее спутник, подойдя чуть ближе, протягивает какую-то емкость.

Как оказалось - бутылку с уже разведенной водой.

Рей подалась было вперед, но секунд десять колебалась: брать, не брать? Снова снимать свой шлем в ближайшее время совершенно не хотелось бы, как и принимать воду от человека в черных перчатках. Несколько часов спокойной молчаливой прогулки по лесу ни о чем не говорили.

И все же, осознав, что пить хочется больше, от предложенной воды она решила не отказываться, дополнительно обосновав для себя это решение тем, что стоило бы принять лекарство.

Отпив наконец глоток воды, Рей с удивлением и радостью отметила, что жидкость оказалась теплой. Осматривая бутылку со встроенным нагревательным элементом, Рей боковым зрением заметила, что ее благодетель занялся самолечением.

Сперва Кайло Рен извлек из сумки свой набор медикаментов - пакет, который получил после прохождения лечения в медицинском модуле. Разорвав прозрачную оболочку, достал из набора многоразовый инжекторный шприц. Затем, сняв свои перчатки, освободил левую руку от одежды, перетянул ее выше локтя специальным жгутом и ввел в вену дозу лекарства.

Наблюдая за этими манипуляциями, Рей мысленно пожала плечами.

В инжекторе, вероятно, находился какой-то болеутоляющий препарат? Или, возможно, что-то комплексное? Антимикробное средство и для заживления тканей. Кажется, в его медицинском наборе осталось что-то еще. Может, перевязка?..

Но ничем другим из своей аптечки он не воспользовался. Спрятав пакет на место, Кайло Рен выпил свою порцию воды, когда спутница вернула ему бутылку, затем снова нацепил шлем, подхватил сумку, и, молча кивнув, что пора продолжать путь, отправился в дальнейшую дорогу, сохраняя прежнюю скорость ходьбы.

Продолжая идти следом за ним, Рей отметила про себя, что во время остановки они так и не обмолвились ни словом. Это взаимопонимание очень радовало, как и то, что они продолжали двигаться в удобном для нее темпе.

В какой-то момент Рей задумалась.

Она ведь считала, что идти придется быстро, и успевать за высоким военным будет сложно, учитывая то, как он проворно двигался по базе. Полоски, приклеенные на обувь, помогают подошве не скользить, пользоваться снегоступами особой нужды пока нет, и при необходимости можно было бы даже ускорить шаг. И все же он не спешит...

Он быстро встал на ноги, но, похоже, ему стоило бы задержаться в лазарете подольше. Иногда его немного пошатывает, а правой рукой он выполняет меньший объем движений, чем левой. Сумку несет в основном на левом плече. Она выглядит объемной, но не должна быть тяжелой. Кроме того, кажется, было несколько моментов, когда...

Рей нахмурилась, вспоминая свои ощущения.

Когда, казалось бы, она почувствовала чужую слабость...

Решив дальше не углубляться в эти размышления, Рей помотала головой и сосредоточилась на рассматривании снежного полотна, на котором оставляла свои отпечатки следом за попутчиком.

Прошло еще какое-то время. Монотонность окружающих пейзажей и ходьбы убаюкивала, и тревожные мысли о том, насколько надежно их с Кайло Реном временное негласное перемирие, беспокоили ее все меньше и меньше. То, что пошла на условный мир с военным из Первого ордена, Рей постепенно тоже перестало волновать. Казалось бы, будто все, что произошло на базе и возле нее, там и осталось, а теперь перед ними открылась какая-то иная реальность.

Покинув зону леса, некоторое время попутчики двигались по равнине, а затем путь пошел под уклон. Метель поутихла, но в горной местности снега намело на порядок больше, поэтому им все же пришлось воспользоваться снегоступами. Из-за этого умеренный темп ходьбы превратился в медленный, а о каком-либо ускорении речи больше не шло.

Местное солнце тем временем постепенно клонилось к закату.

Открытое пространство, ограниченное по сторонам горными грядами, казалось бесконечным, а на горизонте не просматривалось никаких признаков вмешательства человека в здешнюю природу. Рей понимала, что до пункта назначения еще далеко, а идти, возможно, придется всю ночь. За день они еще несколько раз ненадолго останавливались, чтобы напиться воды и перекусить, но если Кайло Рен считал, что делать привал для ночевки пока рано, она не собиралась поднимать этот вопрос.

Как бы там ни было, но напряжение их отношений постепенно спало, а то, что с момента разговора у базы они так и не перемолвились ни словом, Рей по-прежнему радовало.

И все же того же самого она не могла бы сказать о самом путешествии: никакой радости оно не доставляло. Идти по глубокому снегу было трудно, кроме того, со временем не в лучшую сторону изменился рельеф местности. Казалось бы, еще совсем недавно дорога была более-менее ровной, но постепенно плоская поверхность превратилась в ухабистую, а вместо деревьев все чаще стали встречаться небольшие каменные холмы.

В какой-то момент Кайло Рен, немного свернув с маршрута, направился в сторону одного из таких напластований валунов, видневшихся неподалеку.

Сильный ветер, буйствовавший на равнине, в этой местности почти не ощущался. Некоторое время тому назад снег окончательно прекратился, однако быстро темнело.

Оказавшись на выбранном месте для привала, Кайло Рен, используя Силу, немного утрамбовал снег на поверхности, на которой было бы более-менее удобно расположиться. Затем снял с плеча сумку и жестом пригласил спутницу присоединиться к нему на этой стоянке.

Пока он занимался подготовкой намеченного участка для ночевки, Рей оставалась немного в стороне, осматривая округу, но на этот раз приблизилась без раздумий.

Выбранное место привала - нагромождение больших плоских камней - как нельзя лучше подходило для ночевки. Подошли они к месту стоянки с наветренной стороны, а сама форма протяженного каменного напластования обеспечивала какую-никакую защиту от непогоды. Эта "ниша" позволила бы свободно разместиться в ней полудюжине человек. Учитывая обстоятельства, такой вариант отдыха казался лучшим, а усталость уже давно давала знать о своем.

Рей сбросила с себя накидку и положила ее на будущее лежбище в качестве подстилки. Рассчитывать, что отдыхать на твердой холодной поверхности, прислонившись спиной к скале, будет удобно, не приходилось, однако, присев, она с удовлетворением отметила, что, по всей видимости, не замерзнет: термокостюм и мантия не пропускали холод.

Холодно стало в холодно голову, когда Рей сняла шлем, но снова надевать маску или кутаться в накидку пока не хотелось. Утром, подумывая над тем, чтобы выбросить шлем, она так и не решилась это сделать: все-таки он защищал от непогоды, мог пригодиться в случае повторного загрязнения атмосферы, а линзы как-никак подстраивались под освещение. И все же к вечеру она уже слишком устала его носить.

Облокачиваясь о валун, выбирая наиболее удобную для отдыха позу, Рей хмыкнула.

Штурмовики постоянно таскают эти неудобные конструкции на голове, но их заставляют это делать. Но Кайло Рен мало того, что носит свой шлем добровольно, похоже, еще и любит его. Как и она, он весь день проходил в маске, не считая перерывов на перекус, и снял ее только сейчас. Но для него это, кажется, нормально...

Рей сообразила, что снова разглядывает соседа по ночлегу, расположившегося в двух метрах от нее, вопреки намерениям игнорировать его присутствие, только тогда, когда тот снял шлем и обернулся в ее сторону. И неожиданно нарушил многочасовое молчание:

— Тебя как зовут? — спросил Кайло Рен, расправляя складки мантии и устраиваясь поудобнее на своем участке пологого напластования камней.

Рей часто заморгала, не веря услышанному.

Он что, решил познакомиться? В третий раз?

Спрашивать ее имя совершенно необязательно. О технике Р-5956 можно забыть, но он ведь знает, как ее зовут. Узнал ответ еще в камере для допросов...

Между тем ее ответ ждали, и Рей все же решила представиться. Пускай услышит имя вслух.

— Рей, - тихо назвалась она.

— Ре-ей... - растягивая гласный звук, повторил Кайло Рен, будто пробуя сочетание трех букв на вкус, так что она невольно вздрогнула, а затем назвался сам: - Меня Кайло.

В его взгляде читалось любопытство и ожидание, а это нервировало.

В конце концов Рей отрешенно кивнула:

— Ладно, — нейтральным тоном подтвердила она.

Но рассчитывал ли собеседник на продолжение разговора или нет, так и не было понятно.

Выдержав небольшую паузу, Кайло Рен отвернулся и потянулся к сумке, чтобы достать оттуда бутылку и концентрат.

Наблюдая за тем, как он разводит воду, Рей нахмурилась.

Кайло Рен раньше ни разу не назвал ее по имени, и она надеялась, что этого никогда не случится. Не собиралась обращаться к нему кроме как на "ты" и сама, тем более... Кайло.

Но почему просто "Кайло"?

Она уже несколько раз звала его по имени и титулу, не без труда заставив себя не думать о враге обезличенно. Кроме того, она услышала его настоящее имя, данное при рождении, о котором нужно забыть. Новый предложенный вариант звучит слишком просто и будто бы... по-дружески. Не подходит ни статусу этого военного, ни натянутым мирным отношениям между ними двумя. Будто бы сокращает дистанцию.

Рей и Кайло на "Старкиллере"...

Мысленно объединив оба имени, Рей почувствовала неприятную дрожь, пробежавшую по телу.

Нет, это слишком нелепо, будто бы совершенно не о них.

С другой стороны... Сейчас ни титулы, ни звания выжить никак не помогут. И, если посмотреть на ситуацию непредвзято, то, вероятно, само по себе это забавное сочетание: военачальник из Первого ордена в компании безродной сборщицы утиля, оставшиеся одни на пустынной планете...

Мрачно шутя сама с собой, Рей продолжала боковым зрением поглядывать за тем, чем занимается ее неожиданный сосед по ночлегу.

Бутылку с приготовленной водой Кайло Рен оставил возле сумки. Некоторое время он возился со своим навигатором. Затем, очевидно, сообразив, что уже совсем стемнело, раскрыл одно из двух больших отделений сумки, достал оттуда осветитель и активировал его. И тогда снова обратил на внимание на соседку.

— Возьми все, что тебе нужно, — любезно предложил Кайло Рен, двигая сумку в ее сторону.

Рей подалась было чуть вперед, но передумала и осталась на месте.

В знак отказа она помотала головой, но настаивать на своем предложении хозяин сумки не собирался, как и отказываться от пищи. Он достал несколько брикетов со съестным, а затем снова отстранился на камнях чуть дальше и занялся своим ужином, рассматривая что-то вдалеке, на усыпанном звездами горизонте.

Рей опустила глаза, пытаясь в полумраке разглядеть складки своей мантии.

Ничего обидного сказано не было. Кайло Рен не иронизировал, не угрожал. Наоборот, был предельно любезен, предложив выбрать желаемое, подразумевая еду. Причин для каких-либо претензий нет...

Наоборот, она очень голодна. Кроме того, до этого ведь не упрямилась брать его воду. И все же... это мнимое радушие...

Рей перевела взгляд на свой шлем, вспоминая подробности того, как снимала его в лесу недалеко от входа в главный корпус.

И сейчас, и, особенно, утром, Кайло Рен смотрел... тепло. Не так, как следовало бы глядеть на врага Первого ордена, сбежавшего из плена, нанесшего ему увечья и пытавшегося выдать себя за того, кем не является, а как... на кого-то близкого, будто бы равного себе. Родного...

Рей напряженно повела плечами.

Для чего вообще было заявлять, что она у него в гостях? И что бы ни произошло в дальнейшем, похоже, он все еще пытается ее в этом убедить.

Но это же неправда.

Они никогда не будут равны. Между ними невозможно ни искреннее доверие, ни взаимопонимание, ни даже сопереживание. Они - незнакомцы из разных миров, как друг друга не называй и сколько бы провидение или воля случая не сталкивали их друг с другом.

Интерес Кайло Рена вызван возможностями использовать ее Силу. Из-за этого мусорщица с Джакку внезапно стала значимой, хотя все это ей было совершенно не нужно.

Она немного читала о последних поколениях джедаев, и все эти истории заканчивались печально: либо для самих пользователей Силы, либо для их окружающих. Но она уже и сама успела убедиться не только в реальности этой "магии", а и в том, что Сила может прямо или косвенно влиять на судьбы живых существ: калечить и ранить, и не только физически.

Из-за Силы она до сих пор жива. Из-за Силы кто-то другой... другие погибли.

Из-за поисков того, кто должен спасти галактику. Из-за стремления отца вернуть сына домой. Из-за того, что ей самой угрожала опасность, и на нее - в сущности шпионку - могли донести...

Рей резко мотнула головой, стараясь не погружаться в мрачные воспоминания. Упрямо продолжая игнорировать сумку, она осмотрелась по сторонам, выбирая, чем бы заняться, чтобы не заснуть. В глаза бросился шлем.

Решив почистить маску и взяв было ее в руки, Рей снова краем глаза покосилась на спутника, уже закончившего свой ужин и продолжающего игнорировать ее присутствие.

В любом случае, в напускной вежливости по отношению друг к другу вовсе нет необходимости, в том числе в фамильярности. Это неестественно, неправильно.

Звать его "сэр" и отдавать ему честь она, разумеется, больше не собирается. После того, как она сняла свой шлем, техник Р-5956 прекратил свое существование. Значит, и Кайло Рен больше не ее "командир".

Аккуратно протирая перчаткой визор своего шлема, Рей скривила губы.

Да, называть его Кайло Рен было бы приемлемо... Так нет же, Кайло.

Кайло...

Зевнув, Рей отложила очищенный шлем и развернулась на месте, обратившись к соседу спиной: за время странствования по лесам и горам этой планеты ей уже порядком надоело наблюдать за полами чужой накидки и черным шлемом.

Сидеть в новой позе оказалось не особо удобно, и доспех мешал, и все же Рей решила, что для спины будет лучше, если она не станет его не снимать. Через некоторое время она подтянула к себе колени, положила на них голову и руки, а боком облокотилась о скалу, в очередной раз довольно отметив, что мантия и комбинезон не пропускают холод.

Делать было нечего.

В очередной раз покосившись на попутчика, Рей мысленно фыркнула.

Засыпать она умела и при более неблагоприятных обстоятельствах, но в присутствии того, кто несколько дней назад ее усыпил и поместил в станок для допросов, даже дремать не стоит.

Чем же заняться?

Рей перевела взгляд на раскрытую сумку, которая по-прежнему находилась рядом и настойчиво приглашала воспользоваться содержимым. Осознав, что желудок настойчиво требует сделать это немедленно, и она никак не может отвести голодный взгляд от сумки, Рей задумалась.

Там еда. Много еды. Вкусной и питательной.

И чтобы ее взять, нужно всего лишь протянуть руку...

Она привыкла по нескольку дней обходиться без пищи. И все же стоит ли сейчас пренебрегать возможностью перекусить из-за упрямства? Сегодня она прошагала немало километров, и за все это время съела два небольших протеиновых батончика. Завтра придется пройти не меньшее расстояние, но захваченной с собой еды больше нет.

В конце концов, сопровождающий не станет дожидаться в дороге, если она обессилеет. И раз уж она пила его воду, то ничего с ней не случится, если съест и его пищу. Ту, что собрала она сама и убитый им штурмовик...

Неприятные воспоминания о том, что произошло в столовой, заставили Рей обернуться, чтобы проверить, чем теперь занимается сосед. Он прислонился к скале, и, возможно, уже дремал. В любом случае, больше не обращал на нее внимания.

И Рей наконец решилась.

Сняв правую перчатку и протянув руку к сумке, она достала оттуда первый попавшийся пакет со съестным. Внутри оказалась уже полюбившаяся ей запеканка, и, съев содержимое брикета, Рей взбодрилась. С аппетитом расправившись и с добавкой, она запила свой ужин ранее приготовленной попутчиком водой, но, осознав, что так и не насытилась, решила, пользуясь случаем, взять пожевать что-нибудь еще. Путешествие могло затянуться, но еды у них пока оставалось предостаточно: продукты брали из расчета на троих.

Подтянув сумку ближе к себе, Рей снова немного покопалась в содержимом и выбрала небольшую продолговатую упаковку. Внутри обнаружились маленькие шарики, и, положив один в рот, Рей почувствовала смутно знакомые ощущения, как будто что-то подобное уже когда-то ела.

Кисло-сладкие тянучки. Но когда же она такие пробовала? Давным-давно, в глубоком детстве...

Кто-то близкий, родной — отец? дедушка? — одетый в коричневый плащ с глубоким капюшоном, привез их из... издалека... Упаковка, правда, была другая, пронзительно-лиловая... А еще аромат... цветущего дерева? Падающие оземь мелкие белые лепестки... И каштановые пряди волос... Мама? Тетя?..

Но на этом образы прервалась.

— Рей, твои мысли слишком интенсивны, искрят, — внезапно заявил уже знакомый низкий голос, резко вырывая ее сознание из мутных клякс, которые вот-вот были готовы обрести форму настоящего воспоминания. — Не стоит расслабляться даже тогда, когда не чувствуешь угрозы.

Не сдержав возмущенного вздоха, Рей резко обернулась и убедилась, что угрозы, по всей видимости, сейчас действительно нет.

Кайло Рен по-прежнему оставался на расстоянии двух метров. Он лежал на спине, подложив под голову на "кровать" из утрамбованного снега свою мантию и, казалось бы, спокойно рассматривал ночное небо.

Нервно сжав пустую упаковку от сладостей, Рей развернулась обратно к своей стенке.

Отлично. Выходит, ему уже не нужно ни делать пасы руками, чтобы кого-то "заморозить" и свернуть шею, ни приближаться и протягивать руку к чей-то голове, чтобы прочитать чужие мысли?

Допустим, похожим образом она сама случайно подключилась к воспоминаниям штурмовика-инженера. Значит, мало того, что Кайло Рен прервал это почти воспоминание, так, должно быть, еще и все увидел?

\- А сейчас она существует, угроза? - немного подумав, угрюмо и раздраженно спросила Рей, так и не вняв гласу разума, что сейчас стоило бы промолчать.

\- Если появится угроза, ты ее осознаешь, - уклончиво разъяснил бархатистый голос за ее спиной.

— Даже во сне? — скептически уточнила Рей.

В конце концов, Кайло Рен больше не ее "командир". Не то, чтобы она в комнате для допросов как-то церемонилась, но недавно он сам предложил обращаться к нему просто "Кайло".

Значит, будет просто Кайло, со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Кайло... Что оно вообще значит?

— Сейчас ты не спала, — заметил сосед, выключая осветитель. — Но да. Кошмары тоже бывают значимыми.

— По себе судишь? — хмуро отозвалась Рей.

Ей не нужны ни его замечания, ни назидания, точно так же, как и не нужно знать его имена. И уж лучше бы они продолжали сосуществовать до достижения конечной цели этого путешествия без каких-либо дополнительных взаимодействий. Общаться ведь совершенно необязательно.

Заданный вопрос ответа не предполагал, однако, как оказалось, у собеседника было другое мнение.

— Отчасти, — немного помолчав, сообщил он.

Рей слегка приподняла брови, но решила не уточнять, что имеется в виду. Она перевела взгляд на мрачное беззвездное небо и глубоко вздохнула.

Вероятно, Кайло Ре... Кайло тоже снятся кошмары, может, и видения видит. В ее случае, кажется, это одно и то же.

Она действительно попыталась убежать от того, что ей привиделось, прикоснувшись к мечу Люка Скайуокера и услышав объяснение Маз Канаты. Спустившись в тот подвал, она увидела и чужое, и свое прошлое, а также скорое будущее. Едва она оказалась в лесу, как появился одетый в черное незнакомец, сулящий угрозу... Выходит, в несколько искаженном виде реальность отражает увиденные иллюзии?

Но что насчет того острова? Существует ли он на самом деле?.. Море и скалы, буйно поросшие зеленью? Это место ей снилось, и не раз, но не в кошмарах. И все же в тех снах присутствовал тот же самый человек, который ей привиделся в видении. Не тот, кто сейчас рядом, а другой - с металлической рукой и дроидом... Он должен быть где-то там, на острове. Это он, Люк Скайуокер, и...

Нет, нет... Стоп. О карте нужно забыть.

Уже начав было дремать, Рей резко встрепенулась, сообразив, что может ненароком выдать информацию, из-за стремления уберечь которую и оказалась на этой планете. Однако, покосившись в очередной раз в сторону черной фигуры, занявшей соседний участок обширного каменного лежбища, она немного успокоилась: судя по всему, попутчик уже спал.

Рей досадливо поморщилась.

Он... Кайло... говорит, что ее мысли искрят?

Да, возможно, картинки, которые она рисовала у себя в голове, действительно были слишком красочными. Поэтому, пока он рядом, нельзя думать о... первопричине разногласий с ним.

Но как же заблокировать такие мысли? Как их "прикрыть"? Похоже, и самой не мешало бы укрыться...

Осознав, что голове становится холодно, Рей решила, что снова надевать неудобный шлем не станет, и поэтому просто плотно закуталась в накидку. Устраиваясь поудобней, распрямила ноги в коленях и, довольно отметив, что отдыхать в такой позе стало немного комфортней, тихо зевнула.

Пытаясь отвлечься от того, о чем думала раньше, Рей прикрыла глаза и начала вспоминать накрывшую выступ скалы шапку снега, которую рассматривала некоторое время тому назад, до того, как совсем стемнело. Рисуя перед внутренним взором эту картинку, она представляла себе, что прячет под иллюзорное белое покрывало все свои сокровенные мысли, убирает из внутреннего взора лишние штрихи и краски.

Что там скрывается, можно будет различить, когда она позволит себе растопить этот снег... Когда снова останется одна...

— Так лучше, — раздался где-то рядом тихий глубокий мужской голос.

Услышала ли эти слова, или ей это показалось, Рей не была уверена.

Она задремала.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Очнулась Рей от тревожного предчувствия.

Кажется, вскоре произойдет что-то нехорошее. Буквально вот-вот. Это будет связано с... волнением, дрожью, тряской... Будто бы что-то незримое заставляет встать с места и бежать, бежать, бежать...

Куда и почему? От кого?

Кайло Рен... Кайло...

Стоп. Кайло?.. Раттар раздери!

Сообразив, что все-таки заснула в присутствии неприятеля, Рей резко села на каменном лежбище и, щурясь, осмотрелась по сторонам.

На первый взгляд, все было в порядке. Было еще довольно темно, но уже близился рассвет.

Кайло стоял в нескольких десятках метрах от места привала. Он был в своей маске, но, казалось бы, осматривал округу так, будто его тоже что-то беспокоило.

Что же?.. Да, меч...

Спохватившись, вспомнив одну из причин их конфликта, Рей порывисто потянулась к внутреннему карману. Однако быстро убедившись, что световой меч на месте, она с облегчением выдохнула задержанный в легких холодный воздух и снова облокотилась о валун.

Спина почти не болит. Это очень хорошо, как и то, что не замерзла после нескольких часов отдыха на утрамбованном снегу. Все-таки ткани, из которых изготовлена униформа, отлично удерживают тепло.

Немного холодно в голову, но разбудило ведь не это. И, похоже, не он...

Мельком глянув на черную фигуру в отдалении, Рей потупила взгляд на колени и задумалась.

Он говорил, что при случае она должна почувствовать угрозу. Видать, как в воду глядел. Предполагалось, правда, что речь шла об угрозе от него.

Быть может, он еще вчера догадывался или знал о том, что вскоре произойдет что-то нехорошее?.. Но что именно? Предчувствие довольно явственное, и все же не конкретное.

Может стоит...

Что стоит сделать, чтобы попытаться разобраться в беспокойном предчувствии, долго Рей не думала. Способ она уже знала.

Закрыв глаза, Рей постаралась отключиться от внешнего и прочувствовать Силу. И когда получилось уловить эту энергию, она сосредоточилась на тревожном предчувствии.

Вскоре произойдет...

Это... изменения, нарушение равновесия. Земля, она будто... нестабильна, скоро затрясет... Затем... камнепад... снежная лавина... Не здесь — эпицентр далеко отсюда, на юго-западе... Опасности нет, если немного изменить маршрут, отойти в сторону от каменных насыпей...

Открыв глаза, Рей перевела дыхание. Вдруг сообразив, что снова пыталась привлечь Силу в то время как пообещала себе этого не делать, она мысленно наступила себе на ногу и снова обратила внимание на черную фигуру в шлеме.

Кажется, на этот раз за ее попытками применить Силу он не наблюдал.

Но через Силу он, возможно, почувствовал ту же тревогу, что и она. Вероятно, более отчетливо... Может, стоит у него выяснить, что происходит? Если существует опасность, возможно, стоит поспешить и поскорее уйти отсюда.

Решив больше не медлить с выяснением, так ли это, Рей наконец поднялась на ноги. Надев свой шлем, она спокойно подошла к попутчику, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, и спокойно спать в присутствии врагов и тренироваться в использовании Силы - это в порядке вещей.

Кайло повернул голову в ее сторону.

— Похоже, тоже почувствовала? — спросил он без определенной интонации.

Измененный речемодулятором "металлический" голос как и обычно не передал эмоций, и Рей вдруг поняла, что частично именно по этой причине сейчас и решила надеть шлем.

— Кажется, будет... землетрясение? — неуверенно спросила она, пристегивая свою накидку к воротнику комбинезона.

Кайло не замедлил подтвердить ее нехорошее предчувствие.

 — Да, скоро. Придется отойти подальше от скал... — сообщил он и добавил, немного наклонив голову набок: — Или хочешь снова потренироваться преодолевать препятствия?

Рассматривая черную маску, испещренную сколами и украшенную хромированными деталями, Рей нахмурила брови.

О чем он? Вероятно, о ее вчерашней попытке двигать ветки дерева.

Кайло ждал ответ.

— В следующий раз, — иронично пообещала Рей, на этот раз забывая о том, что из-за модулятора речи интонации голоса не передавались.

Но собеседник, очевидно, понял все правильно.

— Считаешь, он будет? - казалось бы, в том же тоне переспросил он.

— Да, — уверенно сообщила Рей. - Если, как ты и сказал, отойти подальше от скал.

И когда Кайло едва заметно кивнул в ответ, ей внезапно показалось, что они скорей не обменялись колкостями, а просто пошутили.

Но никакого продолжения не последовало. В путь они собрались быстро и молча.

Уже привычно следуя за черной фигурой, Рей чувствовала себя слегка неловко.

В этот раз она проспала не так долго, как на удобном диване в столовой на базе. Но он проснулся раньше. Чем он занимался? Завтракал? Играл со своей навигационной картой? Собирал и разбирал световой меч?.. Или наблюдал за ней... как в комнате для допросов?

Странно, но с тех пор он ни разу не попытался тем или иным образом поднять важные ему темы, забрать световой меч, на который ранее заявил свои права. Вчера почему-то даже предупредил, что ей - по факту его врагу - не стоит терять бдительности. Делится водой, продуктами. Плюс штурмовик...

Похоже, решил сменить подход, осознав, что угрозами ее не запугать? Но неужели он простодушно считает, что внезапное "гостеприимство" убедит ее стать на сторону Первого ордена?

Спрашивать о таком, разумеется, не стоит. Но о чем-то другом действительно можно было бы и расспросить...

Они уже некоторое время шли рядом друг с другом — Рей не помнила, когда успела догнать попутчика. Покосившись налево, поднимая взгляд на темный визор его шлема, она мысленно развела руками.

Почему бы и нет? Скорее всего он ответит, раз уж раздавать замечания и обмениваться любезностями, похоже, не против.

Решившись на разговор, на этот раз Рей начала его первой:

— Когда ты узнал?

— О чем именно? — без паузы отозвался Кайло, поворачивая голову в ее сторону. - Землетрясении?

Рей прикусила губу.

— Кто я? - осмелилась спросить она, и, сообразив, что без дополнительного уточнения этот вопрос может прозвучать неоднозначно, добавила: - Когда ты понял, что в костюме штурмовика именно я?

Слушать подробности о том, как именно он узнал ее имя в комнате для допросов, совершенно не хотелось. Но, пользуясь моментом, можно было подтвердить или опровергнуть некоторые другие предположения о том, когда и как он догадался, кто такая техник Р-5956.

Почему-то это было важно.

Кайло пожал плечами, не снижая темпа ходьбы.

— Когда пришел в себя, - обтекаемо сообщил он.

— Но как ты меня узнал? - настойчиво переспросила Рей.

Он увидел ее без шлема или прочитал чужие мысли так, что она это не осознала? Это произошло умышленно или непреднамеренно?

Доверять ему она не собирается, и все же ей важно узнать, каким образом раскрылась ее правда.

Кайло поправил лямку сумки.

— Почувствовал, - немного повременив, лаконично отозвалась металлическая маска.

— Силу? - снова уточнила Рей, чтобы окончательно удостовериться в своих догадках.

— Твою Силу, Рей, - кратко разъяснил Кайло, а затем добавил: - Ее индивидуальный шлейф.

Рей кивнула в ответ своим мыслям, а затем продолжила размышлять вслух:

— Мою Силу... Странно, в тот момент я Силу не ощущала, - задумчиво произнесла она. - Совершенно. После сражения на световых мечах мне показалось, что все это прошло навсегда. Но через какое-то время я почувствовала это снова, когда мне пришлось... - неопределенно взмахнув руками, Рей оборвала саму себя на полуслове.

Пришлось воспользоваться Силой, чтобы... настроиться на новое выяснение отношений с военным из Первого ордена, который взял ее в плен с Такоданы и перевез сюда.

Но так или немного иначе заканчивать эту фразу нельзя.

Он, как-никак, отвечает на ее вопросы. Портить этот настрой, лишний раз затрагивая скользкие темы и упоминая причины разногласий, не стоит.

Но что имелось в виду, Кайло решил не переспрашивать.

— Да, возможно, пока ты не чувствуешь Силу постоянно. Но будешь со временем, — заверил он, кивнув головой.

Рей снова призадумалась.

Выходит, сам-то он чувствует Силу постоянно. Значит, в лазарете, когда "командир" сообщил, что они встретятся позже, имелось в виду, что он смог бы разыскать ее где угодно в любое время?

Похоже, настраиваться на восприятие ему не нужно. Если бы она его не нашла, то, закончив свои дела, он бы сам ее разыскал? И если бы вчера ей не удалось привлечь Силу, он бы...

Рей решила не продолжать раздумывать над тем, чего так и не случилось. В голову пришла другая мысль.

\- Вчера утром... Выходит, ты... знал, что я смогу определить, где ты находишься, - неуверенно произнесла она, продолжая самой себе удивляться, что все-таки решилась на этот разговор.

Странным ей казалось и то, что собеседник охотно отвечал, хотя и не должен был. Несколько сдержанно, но вполне непосредственно.

Кайло выразительно кивнул.

\- Верно, - просто согласился он, а затем, будто бы подбирая слова, добавил: - Призвав Силу в той мере, в которой тебе это удалось сделать вчера, и, настроившись на контакт, открыв для себя каналы энергетических связей, ты смогла бы распознать не только находящихся поблизости существ, с которыми решила встретиться.

Ремарку насчет "существ" Рей решила пропустить.

\- Сила может только развиваться? Она не может... - задавая очередной вопрос, она сделала паузу, в свою очередь пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. - ... иссякнуть?

На этот раз Кайло снова немного задержался с ответом. Он несколько секунд осматривался по сторонам.

\- Если в ком-то проявилась Сила, обратной дороги нет, - безучастно сообщил измененный модулятором речи низкий голос. - Впрочем, Силу можно не развивать, а используя определенные техники, поделиться ею или отобрать.

Рей мысленно пожала плечами, взяв эту информацию себе на заметку.

Дальше углубляться в деликатную тему она не собиралась, и все же вопросы о Силе продолжали множиться и множиться. Пользуясь случаем, что тот, кто разбирался в этой теме, открыто на них отвечал, Рей хотела было аккуратно узнать еще несколько тревожащих ее моментов относительно использования своих новых способностей. Однако так и не успела.

Обстановка вокруг начала резко меняться.

Неопределенный тихий монотонный гул, доносившийся уже некоторое время откуда-то со стороны горной цепи, стал отчетливее, а за ним последовал подземный толчок. Поскользнувшись на ровном месте и подняв взгляд на ближайшие скалы, Рей с удивлением отметила, что линия горизонта будто бы стала смещаться. Казалось бы, вокруг все зарябило, и буквально через минуту за быстро нарастающим рокотом последовали оползни.

Не успела Рей сориентироваться, как вблизи от нее с небольшого возвышения упала порядочная масса снега и покатился мелкий гравий. Предчувствию, что все обойдется, она полностью не доверяла и поэтому, продолжая устремляться в сторону от скал, внимательно смотрела вниз на землю, опасаясь, как бы почва снова не разошлась под ногами.

Рей сообразила, что так делать все же не стоило, когда пропустила крупный камень, стукнувшийся о защитную пластину на ее правом боку. Кусок горной породы отрикошетил в сторону ее спутника, однако вместо того, чтобы упасть ему на ноги, будто бы замер и еще некоторое время провисел в воздухе, после чего плавно опустился на землю.

Сообразив, что Кайло воспользовался Силой для самозащиты, она решила попытаться поступить так же. Однако очередная снежная шапка, сползавшая с ближайшего холма со сравнительно меньшей скоростью, чем приостановленный им камень, изменять траекторию движения или замирать на месте вовсе не собиралась.

Сконцентрироваться и перенаправить Силу так, как это удалось сутки назад в лесу, на этот раз Рей не смогла. Чтобы масса снега не сбила с ног, ей пришлось ускориться, и одновременно ускорил свои шаги и попутчик.

Но дальнейшие попытки управлять окружающими предметами успехом тоже не увенчались. Прежде чем волнение земли окончательно прекратилось, Рей еще два раза потеряла баланс и с трудом удержалась на ногах, успев при этом заметить, что ее спутник проблем с равновесием не испытывал. Его походка по-прежнему казалась немного разболтанной, и все же он хорошо сохранял баланс.

Произошедшее они не обсуждали и продолжили путь по немного откорректированному маршруту.

Некоторое время где-то вдалеке продолжало грохотать, и острые темные пики скал периодически теряли свои снежные головные уборы. Местное солнце постепенно высоко поднялось над горизонтом, а Рей, продолжая размышлять о случившемся, все еще не могла понять причину неудачных попыток воспользоваться Силой.

Похоже, она больше склонна к... каким-то телепатическим проявлениям. Ладно.

Но почему ничего не получилось сделать с мягким снегом, тогда как раньше, в лесу, удалось с легкостью сплести из веток дерева ступень? В чем разница?

И в том и в другом случае речь шла о передвижении предметов. И сегодня и вчера она одинаково стремилась изменить окружающую действительность. Ее действия были целеустремленными, а сейчас воспользоваться Силой было не в пример важнее: речь ведь шла о самозащите.

Возможно, из-за спешки и волнения она не смогла достаточно сконцентрироваться? Или же ей легче справляться с неподвижными предметами? Да, скорее всего, дело именно в этом...

Рей настолько глубоко погрузилась во все эти размышления, что от неожиданности отпрянула назад, когда ей внезапно перегородили дорогу.

Кайло сбросил с плеча сумку на снег и сложил руки на груди.

— Рей, ты снова забыла о самоконтроле. Но на сей раз не просто искришь, а говоришь вслух, — низкий голос, искаженный речевым модулятором, как обычно, интонации не передавал.

Вслух? В самом деле?

Рей прикусила губу.

Возможно, она действительно слишком увлеклась, размышляя о своей неудаче, и начала обсуждать это не про себя? Похоже, привычка читать вслух дневник и обговаривать написанное сама с собой сейчас сослужила ей дурную службу...

Подумывая было о том, чтобы объясниться, Рей опустила взгляд и с некоторым удивлением проследила за тем, как сумка сперва "зашевелилась", а затем и вовсе отлетела метров на десять в сторону.

Кайло остался на месте. Легкий ветер трепал полы его мантии.

Рей недоуменно нахмурилась.

Они не будут делать привал? Зачем было пользоваться Силой и убирать сумку подальше?

— Тебе интересно, что ты сделала не так. Верно? — вместо нее начал задавать вопросы попутчик. — Думаешь, причина неудачи состоит в том, что у тебя замедленная реакция и ты недостаточно расторопна? Отчасти. Скорость можно развить, но этого недостаточно, как и бессистемной сосредоточенности.

\- Бессистемной... - механически повторила Рей, пока не понимая, что именно имеется в виду.

Кайло ненадолго задумался.

\- Ну, допустим, представь беспорядочную стрельбу из бластера по подвижной мишени. Может попадешь, а может нет, - разъяснил он на примере, и, импульсивно пожав плечами, добавил: - На первых порах Сила так и будет проявляться спонтанно. Но чем раньше ты поймешь способы ею воспользоваться, тем лучше.

\- Способы? - подняла бровь Рей.

\- Есть более простой, более сложный, - лаконично сообщил собеседник, слегка наклонив голову набок. - Простой - эффективней.

— И в чем же он состоит? - без задней мысли поинтересовалась она, начиная ощущать что-то странное.

Неприятное предчувствие. Снова.

Ощущение, будто бы похожее на то, которое заставило ее сегодня проснуться, но... более интенсивное.

И эта тревога нарастала с каждой секундой.

— Состоит он в том, что... - тем временем Кайло тянул слова, будто бы подбирая, что стоит сказать, а что нет.

Ожидая окончания фразы и прислушиваясь к тревожным ощущениям, Рей вдруг осознала, что речь идет не просто о возможной опасности.

И уже секунду спустя, следуя инстинктивному порыву, резко отпрянула в сторону, когда на то место, где только что стояла, приземлился увесистый камень — оторванный от скалы крупный кусок горной породы.

Но перевести дыхание не удалось.

— Я ведь напоминал, что всегда следует быть начеку, — объяснил свои действия противник, снова мысленно отправляя камень в ее сторону, едва обрисовав нужное направление правой рукой.

На этот раз Рей снова увернулась, но стремительный маневр удался ей сложней. Она не раз и не два попадала в разные сложные неприятные ситуации, но не в громоздком шлеме, доспехе и плотном комбинезоне.

Кайло подошел ближе.

Руками он больше не двигал, и, пользуясь моментом, что камень пока не шевелится и атака временно прекратилась, Рей быстро отстегнула свою накидку и стряхнула снег, налипший на визор.

Противник все еще оставался на месте.

 — Ты же из тех, кто стреляют первыми. Верно, Рей? И все же ты до сих пор не потеряла надежду. Что кто-то к тебе вернется, что кого-то отыщешь, - монотонно произнес он, снова складывая руки на груди. - На том острове? Поверь, это не тот, кто тебя не обманет. Предают все. Ты же прекрасно это знаешь, не раз прочувствовала на себе. И все же по-прежнему легко привязываешься к тем, кто этого не заслуживает. Стремишься видеть в них только положительные качества. Твои новые друзья...

\- Моя жизнь и мои друзья - не твое чертово дело, - огрызнулась Рей, прерывая его язвительный монолог-отповедь.

Злилась она и из-за того, что ее задели за болезненное, и потому, что в целом противник оказался прав: она потеряла бдительность. И все же тошно стало прежде всего из-за другого: их условное перемирие закончилось.

Кайло равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Тебе кажется, что они хорошие люди? - продолжил он свою мысль, игнорируя эмоциональную реплику преследуемой. - Один был плохим отцом и неудачником, остальные тебя тоже разочаруют. Этот МТ-236, штурмовик, которому ты так хотела помочь, уже разочаровал, верно?.. И теперь я. Сутки нейтралитета - и ты уже забыла, кто я такой и чего от меня можно ожидать?

Но вспоминать о том, кто он такой, у Рей больше не было времени: новый кусок скалы еще большего размера внезапно прилетел с другой стороны, и теперь ее атаковали оба.

Куда дальше?

Рей перекатилась через плечо, но каменные глыбы продолжили ее преследовать, когда она устремилась вперед. Двигались они проворней, и один камень быстро облетел ее с другой стороны, отрезая путь к отступлению.

Однако прежде чем куски горной породы успели бы раздавить ей голову, Рей резко припала к земле. Двигаясь по инерции, глыбы громко столкнулись в воздухе. Они должны были бы упасть на преследуемую сверху, но в этот момент ее отчаянное стремление выжить и одолеть противника заставило камни замедлить движение и отклониться от первоначальной траектории - и они приземлились на некотором расстоянии от нее.

Они больше не шевелились, однако двигался "ожививший" их. И Рей не успела встать на ноги, когда противник снова приблизился. На этот раз Кайло присел совсем рядом.

Рей запыхалась после атаки камней, но все же нашла в себе силы быстро перегруппироваться и отпрянуть на несколько метров назад. Она была уверена, что теперь повторится то, что произошло со штурмовиком-инженером в столовой. Противник попытается ее обездвижить либо последует ментальная атака. И она уже приготовилась было к сопротивлению, однако оказалось, что человек в металлической маске все еще был настроен высказаться.

Поправив полу своей мантии, Кайло чуть покачал головой.

— Рей, — обратился он, а затем продолжил все так же апатично излагать свое мнение о том, что увидел в ее голове раньше. — Голодающая сборщица утиля. Мечтательница, оставленная родителями, обманутая опекуном, уволенная работодателем, брошенная близким человеком. В конце концов, уверовавшая в святых сопротивленцев, наводящих вокруг свою демократию равно теми же методами, что и инакомыслящие грешники-варвары, которых они неистово стремятся стереть с лица галактики. Буквально, - казалось бы, хмыкнул он, но модулятор речи четко не передал интонацию. - Тем не менее готовая ради таких вот самоправедников на пытки. И ими же покинутая... Никто... И все же именно у тебя, Рей, оказался мой меч.

Выслушивая эти более чем неприятные умозаключения, Рей казалось, что с каждой новой фразой ей по сердцу ударяют невидимые тяжелые камни. И никуда от этого было не деться: как будто противнику снова удалось ее обездвижить, не используя при этом ни насилия, ни ментальных техник. Однако при упоминании светового меча она почувствовала, что оружие, спрятанное в нагрудном кармане, начало медленно двигаться, огибая протекторы и выбираясь наружу, и ощущение ступора резко прошло.

Рей сцепила зубы: раттар уже раздери этого Кайло Рена!

— Нет, - отчеканила она, поднимаясь на ноги и перехватывая рукоятку меча в тот самый момент, когда оружие вот-вот было готово устремиться в сторону противника. - Ты его не получишь. Мы это уже обсуждали.

\- Да, обсуждали, - охотно согласился тот, продолжая мысленно тянуть меч к себе. - И не закончили тот разговор... Рей, проблем ведь никогда не разрешить, отказываясь или убегая от них.

Но сейчас Рей было совершенно не до продолжения тех или иных бесед. Ничего никому отдавать она тоже не собиралась.

Казалось бы, время обернулось вспять, и они вернулись к началу битвы на световых мечах, для разнообразия выбрав другой вид оружия. Но было и еще одно отличие.

Как и в тот раз, внутри кипели ярость и негодование, но помимо этого сейчас сердце кололо чувство презрения по отношению к себе самой. И это злило больше всего.

Рей шумно выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы.

На вечный мир рассчитывать не приходилось. Но, кажется, она действительно не ожидала, что конфликт обострится так неожиданно и быстро. Кроме того, даже не представляла, что почувствует себя при этом... преданной. Она ведь не должна воспринимать близко к сердцу слова этого человека. Она ему никто и он ей никто.

Но он прав: она не раз, не два сильно разочаровывалась в близких - тех, от кого не ожидала вероломства. В самый неподходящий момент.

Так о чем же думала сейчас? Какого криффа возомнила себе, что с явными врагами при необходимости можно найти общий язык? Решила, что орденец будет признателен за оказанную помощь - после того, как она же его и изранила? Выходит, рассчитывала на такую же благодарность, которую он оказал штурмовику, вернувшему его драгоценный шлем?

Должно быть, у нее помутнение рассудка. Не иначе...

В какой-то момент, не отпуская меч, Рей медленно закрыла, а затем открыла глаза.

Воспоминание о судьбе МТ-246: черные перчатки и безразличный взгляд Кайло Рена - внезапно умерили охвативший пыл негодования. Эмоциональный хаос будто бы обрел свой вектор, и, как и на краю обрыва, она снова почувствовала, что Сила четко направляет и подсказывает, что следует делать.

Никаких сомнений. Она не позволила противнику одолеть себя в тот раз, остановит его и теперь. Она не может проиграть после всего, что произошло. И не проиграет...

В ответ на следующий ментальный рывок Рей мысленно выставила блок, и резкое тянущее усилие рикошетом вернулось к противнику, заставив его потерять равновесие.

Кайло припал на одно колено, но быстро выпрямился.

— Говоришь, я забыла о том, кто ты? Но ты сам, очевидно, забыл, чем в предыдущий раз закончилось наше разногласие по поводу этого меча, — с презрением произнесла она. — Напомнить?

И затем, почти не задумываясь над тем, что творит и как у нее это получается, Рей заставила камни, которые ее раньше атаковали, снова подняться в воздух и напасть на противника. О том, что произойдет дальше, она не сомневалась ни на секунду.

Противник увернется либо выставит блок. Затем контратакует, и тогда уже ей придется уходить с линии атаки и отвечать на его дальнейшие выпады. И эти маневры будут повторяться снова и снова, пока кто-то из них не допустит критическую ошибку.

Но очень скоро Рей поняла, что заблуждалась.

Схватка неожиданно закончилась, так толком и не начавшись: Кайло не отклонился, и каменные глыбы мгновенно сбили его с ног. Ощущение, что световой меч вырывается из рук, прекратилось, а вокруг резко воцарились тишина и покой.

Настроенная на то, чтобы и дальше руководить камнями и продолжить поединок, Рей еще секунд десять в неверии моргала, вглядываясь в неподвижную фигуру.

Кровь стучала в висках, Сила будто бы требовала продолжить начатое, и, переводя дыхание, Рей надеялась что что-то вот-вот изменится. Противник встанет и бой продолжится. Однако прошла минута-другая, но Кайло по-прежнему оставался на месте, будто неживой.

В конце концов, запал продолжить схватку уступил место недоумению и разочарованию. Дав выход агрессии, Рей начала чувствовать досаду, вызванную непониманием ситуации.

Что все это значит? Очередная уловка?

Почему он не встает? Она же чувствует, что он живой, в сознании. А еще почему-то знает, что подняться он может, хотя ему и больно.

Напряженно вздохнув, Рей снова подняла камни в воздух, но на этот раз заставила их отлететь подальше. Затем активировала свой световой меч и медленно приблизилась к застывшей черной фигуре по истоптанном снегу.

Чувство досады быстро сменилось смесью раздражения и растерянности. Озадаченно вглядываясь в визор чужой металлической маски, Рей вдруг осознала, что снова запуталась в происходящем.

Ну какого черта? Что Кайло снова задумал? Удар ведь получился ослабленным. Он успел выставить защиту, иначе камни бы его попросту придавили, а не остались в стороне.

И почему камни? Не световой меч или не его излюбленная техника обездвиживания? Почему внезапно ему понадобилось оружие Люка Скайуокера? Можно ведь было отобрать его ночью, когда она спала.

Она этого опасалась, тем не менее, он так не поступил. Ни ночью, ни в любой другой момент, когда она была уязвимой или вела себя беспечно.

Так зачем же провоцировать ее на агрессию сейчас? Если он все же рассчитывал на поединок, это можно было решить еще у базы. Или в неопределенном будущем. Если бы им удалось добраться до звездолетов, и она бы сообщила ему категорический отказ принимать сторону Первого ордена.

В любом случае, не посредине пути.

Что-то здесь не так...

Взвешивая риски, Рей колебалась. И все же, продолжая целиться синим лучом в область сердца уже во второй раз побежденного противника, зашла за его голову. Затем склонилась над ним и свободной рукой нащупала на черном шлеме фиксаторы, позволяющие снять конструкцию. Это было бы удобнее сделать двумя руками, но пришлось справляться одной.

Ослабив наконец зажимы на маске, Рей услышала уже хорошо знакомые характерные щелчки и следующий за ними свист, когда сдвинула наперед нижнюю часть шлема и затем потянула его наверх.

Отбрасывая чужую маску в сторону, Рей отметила про себя, что впервые прикоснулась к этой уродливой конструкции, но сейчас ей нужно было понять, что происходит. Увидеть лицо противника, обклеенное заживляющим пластырем, скрывающим следы их предыдущего противостояния, и разобраться, что с этим человеком не так.

Найти ответ на его лице. Но не увидеть улыбку.

И все-таки Кайло снова ей улыбался. Немного напряженно, но вполне открыто.

Сделав два шага, чтобы оказаться от него сбоку и видеть противника прямо перед собой, Рей прищурилась.

В темных мерцающих глазах читалось ожидание.

— Теперь понимаешь? Прочувствовала?.. Ты хотела понять, как эффективно пользоваться Силой, — серьезным тоном с ноткой энтузиазма произнес Кайло, в свой черед внимательно всматриваясь в забрало ее шлема.

Рей недоуменно нахмурилась.

Что он имеет в виду? Что она должна понять?

Но Кайло решил не разъяснять. Подбадривающе кивнув, он откинул назад прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, а затем наконец немного сдвинулся с места - привстал на локтях, игнорируя активированный световой меч.

Он продолжал смотреть на визор ее шлема с выжиданием, и в какой-то момент Рей ощутила неприятную дрожь, пробежавшую по телу.

Похоже, он ждет, что она сделает вывод сама.

Казалось бы, даже доволен ее успехами. Но какого криффа?

Как эффективно воспользоваться Силой...

Способы... Простой способ более эффективный...

Продолжая озадаченно смотреть на побежденного противника, ожидающего ее вывода, и вспоминать о том, о чем они говорили до начала схватки, Рей с замиранием сердца наконец сообразила, почему он будто бы рад происходящему.

Выходит, сейчас речь шла не о победе или поражении.

— Да... - в конце концов нерешительно кивнула она. - Сильные эмоции. Опасность...

Кайло улыбнулся чуть шире.

— Опасность - это дополнительный стимул, - слегка покачал головой он. - Сперва найди свои болевые точки и надави на них, если это не сделал кто-то другой. Чтобы быстро сфокусировать и перенаправить эту энергию в правильном направлении нужны тренировки. Но в целом это самый простой и результативный путь воспользоваться Силой для атаки или защиты.

На этот раз Рей решила промолчать.

Да, возможно, результативный. Более чем. Но после этого осталась какая-то горечь на душе. Опустошенность... Возможно, усталость? Но не физическая.

Или же дело вовсе не в способе использования Силы, а в том, что он заставил ее почувствовать душевную боль?

Но она сама попросила его объяснить. И он... объяснил.

К тому же, разве можно чувствовать обиду на действия врага? Ей ведь было безразлично мнение этого человека.

Он сделал верные выводы, но ей не следовало так остро воспринимать то, что он сказал и сделал. Как будто бы он действительно не враг, а кто-то близкий. Не чужой человек...

\- Я тебя ненавижу... - задумчиво произнесла Рей, продолжая наблюдать за его выражением лица.

Как он сам относится к тому, что сделал?

Но лицо противника оставалось непроницаемым, а сейчас Сила не помогала распознать чужие эмоции. Как будто они оставались спрятанными за невидимой защитной стеной.

Рей прищурилась.

При дневном свете его глаза кажутся не такими темными, как в темноте или при искусственном освещении. А еще он будто бы снова выглядит нездоровым. Сегодня довольно пасмурно, и, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, стоило бы снять шлем, но...  Сейчас она скорее рада тому, что между ними остается это препятствие.

Тем временем Кайло перевел взгляд на световой меч, который по-прежнему сверкал синими искрами у его груди.

 — И все еще хочешь моей смерти? - спокойно уточнил он, выдержав небольшую паузу. - Вероятно, лучшей возможности тебе больше не представится.

Рей недоуменно нахмурила брови.

Что он такое говорит?

\- Не разишь, но и не отводишь меч, - слегка щурясь на дневной свет, Кайло продолжил свою мысль, поскольку на его слова она не отреагировала. - У обрыва наш разговор прервался, но чего ты ждешь сейчас, Рей? Что между нами снова разверзнется земля, чтобы не делать этот выбор самой?

В неверии от услышанного Рей округлила глаза.

Это что, очередная издевка или какая-то новая проверка?

Хочет ли она его смерти или нет, но неужели он действительно полагает, что она пойдет на это - особенно после того, как стало ясно, для чего сейчас было устроено все это представление?

\- Как же в таком случае я выберусь с этой планеты? - скептично поинтересовалась она, намереваясь сбить оппонента с толку.

\- В сумке есть навигатор и ключ-карты, - не задумываясь, без выражения сообщил Кайло, кивнув головой в сторону оставленного багажа. - Я знаю, что ты умеешь руководить и спидерами, и кораблями. Ты справишься, - уверенно добавил он.

Но это заявление вызвало у Рей еще большее недоумение. Не сдержав изумления, она шумно выдохнула задержанный в легких воздух.

Он считает, что контролирует ситуацию? Или же на полном серьезе предлагает решить его судьбу?

Когда они уходили с базы, он напомнил, что она не ответила на его вопрос. Перед тем, как потребовать меч Люка Скайуокера отметил, что они не закончили разговор у обрыва. И сейчас снова упомянул об этом.

Выходит, имелось в виду, что она ему не ответила не на предложение о наставничестве, а на... другой вопрос?

Как правильно поступить, Рей по-прежнему не могла понять, а повисшее в воздухе напряжение стало вызывать тошноту.

На губах Кайло все еще играла полуулыбка, но уже не естественная, а будто бы натянутая. Казалось бы, без защиты шлема ему все же было непросто сохранять невозмутимость и самоконтроль.

\- Если это мой выбор, значит, ты не станешь сопротивляться? - нерешительно уточнила Рей.

Чего он сейчас добивается? Что с ним происходит?

В этот момент она сама не понимала, вкладывает ли в вопрос иронию или нет.

\- Рей, тот отложенный разговор нужно закончить, - сухо заявил Кайло, ничуть не помогая разобраться в подоплеке происходящего. - Принимая решение, подумай о последствиях... Ты понимаешь, кто я такой?

Вспомнив, что уже слышала от него этот вопрос, Рей невольно вздрогнула.

Это ведь были первые слова, которые Кайло произнес, когда она зашла в лазарет. И спрашивал он это не у "штурмовика" Р-5956, как она тогда наивно понадеялась, а именно в нее, Рей.

Понимает ли она, кто он? Точнее, понимает ли, кому помогла выжить и что из этого следует? По его же словам, сутки нейтралитета - и она уже забыла, кто он такой и чего от него можно ожидать?

Получается, помогла она приспешнику Первого ордена. Причем не обычному солдату-штурмовику, а одному из тех, кто если даже и не принимает окончательных военных решений, то вносит в происходящее посильный вклад.

Подумать о последствиях...

Значит, если сейчас представился еще один шанс как-то повлиять на будущее галактики и не допустить создания новых супероружий, уничтожающих звездные системы, то другого такого больше не будет...

В конце концов, не сводя глаз с лица оппонента, Рей медленно отвела в сторону световой меч и отошла на несколько шагов назад. Но тот по-прежнему не спешил вставать.

Подавать ему руку Рей не собиралась, и все же решила, что он прав: в этом "разговоре" стоило наконец поставить точку.

\- Я могла тебя добить, когда ты лежал без сознания недалеко от входа в главный корпус базы. Именно это и была моя лучшая возможность, и свой выбор я сделала еще тогда. Ты оказался в лазарете, - сообщила она, выключая свое оружие, а затем, не настолько уверенно, как ей того бы хотелось, добавила: - Я хорошо помню, кто ты такой. И буду это помнить... Кайло.

Специально заканчивая реплику с нажимом, выделяя имя, Рей внимательно всмотрелась в непроницаемые темные глаза, пытаясь уловить реакцию оппонента.

По его лицу пробежала болезненная тень. Однако продлилось это всего мгновение, и распознать, что именно увидела, Рей так и не успела.

Мысленно покачав головой, она отошла немного в сторону.

Что он сейчас чувствует? О чем думает? Способен ли сожалеть о чем-либо? Действительно ли был уверен в том, что она не переступит черту?

Спектр эмоций этого человека недоступен ее пониманию. Сейчас он предельно закрыт, а для попытки ментальной атаки она уже потеряла нужный настрой. Не ощущает эту дополнительную энергию, как будто Сила снова ушла.

Но и не только это. Сейчас, казалось бы, она не способна чувствовать что-либо вообще...

Тем временем противник, мотивы которого она до конца не могла толком понять, наконец соизволил отреагировать на ее окончательное решение. Поднимаясь на ноги, Кайло схватился за левый бок, а затем, подобрав свой шлем, неспешно направился за сумкой. Обратив внимание на то, что все еще крепко сжимает в руке световой меч, Рей спрятала оружие на место. Затем отправилась подбирать отстегнутую мантию.

\- Ты останавливаешь заряды бластера, - задумалась вслух она, наблюдая за приготовлениями к отбытию и вспоминая первую встречу с незнакомцем в маске. - Если бы я приняла другое решение, ты бы успел отклонить или выбить оружие из моих рук...

\- Успел бы, - раздраженно согласился Кайло, как будто разочарованный ее выбором. - И?

Рей резко мотнула головой и отвернулась, решив не развивать дальше эту тему. И без этого пищи для размышлений было более чем достаточно.

Не только световой клинок, но и брошенные ею камни, если бы захотел, он бы успел остановить. Но он их не остановил и обговаривать это не собирался.

Самое важное, кажется, они уже обсудили. Тем или иным образом. Но все остальное еще больше запуталось...

Обождав, когда попутчик отойдет на метров на десять вперед, двигаясь в прежнем направлении, Рей отправилась следом.

Кайло не оглядывался и пошел в привычном темпе, а она, потупив взгляд, смотрела себе под ноги, разглядывая его следы.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Идти рядом с тем, кто снова спровоцировал ее на агрессию по ряду не совсем понятных причин, Рей больше не хотела. Но следовать за ним было определенным преимуществом: она двигалась по протоптанным следам, и высокая фигура идущего впереди поводыря немного защищала от ветра, дувшего в их сторону.

Через какое-то время снова пошел снег. Теперь это были не четкие звездочки, легко соскальзывающие с одежды и шлемов, а мягкая крупа, незаметно превратившаяся в большие мокрые хлопья. Казалось бы, на улице потеплело, но насколько, судить было сложно: перепады температуры в термокостюме не чувствовались.

Рей сомневалась, что за этот день они смогут добраться до места назначения. Учитывая пройденное расстояние и скорость передвижения, это казалось маловероятным. Если даже не делать остановок, еще одной ночевки на свежем воздухе все равно было не избежать.

Но уточнять, так ли это, Рей не собиралась, как и спрашивать о чем-либо еще. Спустя несколько часов после выяснения отношений они по-прежнему не обращали друг на друга внимания.

К этому времени Рей даже стало представляться, что они вернулись во времени на сутки назад - как будто никакого инцидента с камнями на самом деле не произошло. И все же загадывать наперед о том, что может случиться дальше, не хотела: она уже получила хороший урок о доверии к врагам, посчитав, что можно немного расслабиться.

Что Кайло сам испытывал, демонстрируя "простой" метод провоцирования Силы? О чем думал? Выходит, когда ему нужно стать сильней, он давит на свои слабые места?

Да, предложенный им путь воспользоваться Силой простой, и в то же время слишком... тяжелый. Да и результат тоже неоднозначный. Кажется, такой метод эффективен, если хочешь одолеть противника раз и навсегда. Но если не уверен в этом...

При сражении на световых мечах, пожалуй, было приятно ощущать свою власть и могущество, а искушение перейти границу было почти непреодолимым. Сегодня, когда аргументами в "разговоре" были камни, в какой-то момент он снова заставил ее ощутить это сильное стремление... нанести вред, уничтожить, разрушить.

Но если пару дней назад в лесу, оказывая ему сопротивление, она четко понимала расстановку сил и чувствовала только гнев и презрение, то сегодня эта внезапная атака застала врасплох и обескуражила. Скорее вызвала негодование, чем ярость.

Впрочем, их новое противостояние было искусственно вызванным и неестественным по своей сути. А те или иные проявления заботы сбивают с толку больше, чем агрессия...

Рей задумалась.

Новых конфликтов она не боится, но... в дальнейшем им стоило бы оставаться на расстоянии друг от друга. Не делать никаких привалов, пока не доберутся до стоянки спидеров. Это было бы лучшим вариантом избежать ненужных разговоров и взаимодействий.

Похоже, Кайло, как и она сама, предпочел бы двигаться дальше, не делая привалов.

Но, как оказалось, ее попутчик был другого мнения.

В какой-то момент, когда они проходили мимо большой каменной насыпи, распространившейся на десятки метров вширь и немного прикрывавшей от порывов ветра, Кайло остановился.

В очередной раз протирая линзы своей маски от налипшего снега, Рей замедлила шаги, колеблясь, подходить ли ближе.

Они рано встали, затем долго конфликтовали с природой и друг с другом. До того, чтобы позавтракать, дело так и не дошло, а сейчас уже середина дня. Без еды она могла бы обойтись, вместо воды - пожевать снег и затем пройти столько, сколько будет нужно. Вот только стоит ли так поступать, раз уж они все равно остановились?

Можно сказать, она застряла на этой планете из-за него, он - из-за нее. До того времени, как четко прояснится, получится ли выбраться отсюда или нет, ей придется продолжать с ним взаимодействовать, так или иначе. Кажется, тема "разговора" у обрыва окончательно закрыта, но... начаты другие.

Между тем, пока она определялась, подходить ли ближе или не стоит, Кайло уже расположился на выбранном для привале месте. Как ни в чем не бывало, он развел воду и поставил емкость на камни ближе к ней, когда Рей все же неуверенно подошла к их временной стоянке.

Снимать свой шлем, чтобы перекусить, он не спешил. Вместо этого достал из сумки свой набор медикаментов, а оттуда — небольшой тюбик. Затем снял свои перчатки.

К этому времени Рей уже собралась было стянуть свою маску, однако это намерение остановили.

Кайло внезапно нарушив установившееся между ними продолжительное молчание.

\- Погоди, не снимай, - предупредил он, делая шаг навстречу.

Встревожено окинув взглядом заснеженный горизонт, Рей подняла глаза на темный визор хромированной маски.

Неужели снова опасность? Внешняя? Или от него?

Кайло приподнял и вытянул немного вперед руки, обращая на них внимание.

\- В твоем шлеме не работает электроника, в том числе система автоподогрева визора, - он начал разъяснять свои намерения издалека, раскручивая колпачок тюбика и выдавливая на пальцы тонкую полоску вязкого прозрачного вещества. - В состав этой мази входят водоотталкивающие компоненты. Если ею воспользоваться, улучшится видимость.

Переведя напряженный взгляд на его руки, Рей замерла в нерешительности, удивляясь завуалированному предложению помочь.

Похоже, он ждет разрешения, так и не задав вопроса.

Какой сюрприз ждет ее теперь? Хотя враждебных намерений она, кажется, не чувствует, это не значит, что ощущение тревоги не появится через несколько минут. Впрочем, на этот раз Сила могла бы и вовсе не подсказать, что следует ждать проблем.

\- Ладно, - после долгой паузы все же согласилась Рей, продолжая напряженно щуриться в визор черного шлема и прислушиваться к своей интуиции.

Но каких-либо тревожных ощущений по-прежнему не возникало. Более того, показалось, что в голове прошелестело "Не бойся", хотя уверенности в том, подумала ли об этом сама, либо эту мысль передали, не было.

Между тем Кайло подошел еще ближе, затем медленно поднял руки.

Рей непроизвольно вздрогнула, когда длинные бледные пальцы прикоснулись к мутному визору ее шлема. Все-таки это были руки того самого человека, который всего несколько дней назад точно так же подносил руки к ее голове, чтобы проникнуть в ее сознание и достать карту. И у нее на глазах свернул шею штурмовику.

Но сейчас он действительно прикоснулся.

И Рей не отстранилась, когда те самые руки начали неторопливо и аккуратно наносить мазь на визор. Они скользили по бетапластику так, будто бы не наносили защитное покрытие на линзы, а гладили кожу. Ее кожу. Словно не мерзли на холоде, а воспринимали тепло ее тела. Будто бы устанавливали тактильный контакт.

И, как бы там ни было, но очень быстро связь действительно установилась. Энергетическая.

Сейчас партнеры находились слишком близко друг к другу. И все же, воспринимая импульсы чужой энергетики, Рей по непонятной ей самой причине не чувствовала никакого беспокойства, вызванного неправильностью происходящего. Сейчас ей было все равно, кто рядом. Энергетический контакт с другим человеком, в котором циркулировала Сила, казался совершенно закономерным и естественным.

Внезапно Рей вспомнила, что что-то подобное на несколько секунд ощутила в комнате для допросов. Но тогда их взаимное подключение исходило из противодействия, а теперь... Теперь все было иначе. Без проникновения в сознание друг друга, без противодействия.

Сейчас Рей казалось, что снова чувствует гармонию и умиротворение, будто во время медитации, когда она осталась в столовой одна и прислушалась к Силе. И никаких сомнений, поддаться ли непривычным ощущениям или нет, не было. Более того, вовлекаясь в эту своеобразную взаимосвязь, она не удивлялась ни тому, почему партнер не останавливается, ни тому, почему сама не говорит ему отойти.

Как ей и пообещали, Рей почти сразу же стала лучше видеть. И она смотрела сквозь падающий снег на темный визор маски партнера, в то время как он, удерживая ее шлем двумя руками, продолжал монотонно водить большими пальцами где-то рядом с линзами, защищающими глаза. Как будто не отдавал себе отчета в том, чем занимается.

И вскоре пришло понимание, что так это и есть. Через энергетический контакт передавалось чужое восприятие происходящего.

Кайло воспринимал соприкосновение энергий точно так же, как и она сама, позабыв о том, кем они друг другу приходятся, где находятся. Не обращал внимания ни на густой снег, ни на порывы ветра, трепавшие накидки.

В то же время Рей равнодушно осознала, что даже испещренная сколами после сражений черная маска с хромированными деталями почему-то больше не вызывае  отвращения. Враг, которому она позволила к себе приблизиться, стал на какое-то время ее равноправным партнером, и сейчас это казалось абсолютно закономерным.

Ни на его шлеме, ни на черной одежде снег не задерживался, но ветер упорно трепал накидку, а белые хлопья таяли, падая на бледные руки. Отстраненно размышляя, не стоит ли снять перчатки и проверить, насколько чужие пальцы, прикасающиеся к ее шлему, теплые, Рей вдруг осознала, что энергетический контакт прервался.

Резко и внезапно.

Мотнув головой, Кайло опустил руки и порывисто отошел на несколько шагов назад. Вместе с этим ощущение некой гармонии при взаимодействии энергий исчезло. Казалось бы, будто порвались какие-то невидимые связующие нити.

Рей растерянно осмотрелась вокруг.

Снег, скалы, сумка. Они вроде бы сделали остановку на перекус. Или нет?

Что только что произошло?

Глубоко втянув воздух, Рей сообразила, что не она одна озадачена произошедшим.

Кайло воспринял случившееся между ними сплетение незримого приблизительно так же, как и она сама. Удивлен не меньше, но обсуждать это не будет. Ему тоже нужно немного времени, чтобы опамятоваться и убедить себя в том, что ничего особенного на самом деле не произошло.

Ничего ведь не произошло?

Но она снова понимает чужие мысли и чувства. То есть, понимала, до того, пока контакт не разорвался...

Обратив внимание, что ее спутник выглядит озадаченным, Рей невольно порадовалась, что они оба все еще не сняли шлемы.

Встряхнув кистью, Кайло нервно потер пальцы, а затем присел.

\- Так лучше? - спросил он, очищая руки с помощью снега.

Рей переступила с ноги на ногу.

\- Лучше, - чуть резче, чем хотела, ответила она, сообразив, что сейчас речь шла о шлеме, а затем неожиданно для самой себя добавила: - Спасибо.

Кайло кивнул в ответ, но забрало его шлема по-прежнему было обращено куда-то в сторону.

Через несколько секунд, опираясь о колени, он поднялся на ноги, затем подошел к сумке, и, стряхнув с нее нападавший снег, достал для себя еду. Шлем он снял очень быстро - так, что Рей не успела увидеть выражение его лица, - и, натянув на голову мантию для какой-никакой защиты от густого снега, отошел от места привала метров на десять в сторону.

Рей осталась обдумывать то, что между ними только что произошло, на месте.

Присев рядом с сумкой, она сняла свой шлем, отложила его в сторону и, уже кутая голову в накидку, внезапно поняла, что обеспокоена случившимся не так, как того следовало бы ожидать.

Отголоски спокойствия и безмятежности, испытанные при сближении, чувствовались до сих пор. Некое соприкосновение энергий почему-то казалось... правильным.

Рей задумалась.

Допустим, в особенностях проявления Силы она пока не особо разбирается. Но почему это вообще произошло?

Кайло притрагивался только к ее шлему, так что контакт сам по себе, кажется, был не при чем. Когда пришлось его раздеть в лазарете, она же прикасалась непосредственно к коже, но при этом никакой "энергетики" не уловила. Правда, в то время он был без сознания. А сейчас...

Мельком глянув на темную фигуру в отдалении, Рей повела плечами: как бы там ни было, он обедает. Ей стоит заняться тем же.

Сняв свой шлем, Рей достала из сумки первый попавшийся брикет с едой. Пытаясь не снимая перчаток открыть упаковку, она продолжила размышлять о странном энергетическом контакте с другим пользователем Силы.

Допустим, проявилась какая-то особенность Силы, о которой она не знает, и Кайло, похоже, тоже. Либо не испытывал подобного раньше, либо не предполагал такого эффекта. Она ведь почувствовала, что его эмоции резонировали с ее восприятием.

Спрашивать об этом не стоит. На сегодня вопросов о Силе и ответов, полученных на "практическом занятии", было более чем достаточно... И все же интересно, на что он рассчитывал первоначально, когда подошел? Зачем приблизился? Почему просто не передал тюбик, чтобы она воспользовалась мазью сама? Если он не доверяет ей свои лекарства, то почему просто не подождал, пока она не снимет маску, а затем сделал бы все сам? Так же было бы удобнее. Если он действительно хотел помочь...

Отряхнув новый пакетик со снедью от снега, Рей в задумчивости вгляделась в яркую этикету.

Похоже, кое-что она до сих пор успешно игнорировала, а это все же не мешало бы обдумать. Попытаться понять для себя.

В конце концов, что, если те или иные проявления заботы, начиная от утверждения, что "девушка, о которой наслышан" не пленница, а гостья и бояться не нужно, заканчивая решением конфликта со штурмовиком и подсказками в познании Силы - это своеобразное проявление симпатии? Да и его взгляд иногда бывает...

Неловко поежившись, Рей струсила с себя очередное нападавшее на нее покрывало снега и на мгновение снова покосилась на спину попутчика. В конце концов, ей удалось, не снимая перчаток, открыть пакет с едой, который уже несколько минут нервно вертела в руках. Начав жевать содержимое, Рей продолжила обдумывать прерванную мысль.

Как он там сказал? "Нейтралитет"?

Он привык жить в среде военных, где нужно уметь приказывать и вести допросы, а не просить и не извиняться. Без лишних слов найти себе эскорт для военачальников, вероятно, не вопрос. Причем кого-то поинтересней, чем нищенка из пустошей. Даже если его интересует в ней что-то помимо Силы, вполне вероятно, признаваться в этом он не станет.

Есть и другие "но". Возможности Силы ему интересны, однако, судя по всему, он вовсе не рад, что сейчас частично потерял над собой контроль. Кажется, что одновременно и заинтересован найти какие-то точки соприкосновения, и в то же время стремится отгородиться. От нее: бывшей пленницы, незадавшейся ученицы, одолевшего противника, нынешней попутчицы... Что еще она забывает? Вероятно, между "противником" и "попутчицей" было что-то еще... А что будет дальше?..

Иронизируя над очередными допущениями, Рей нервно пожала плечами.

Может, сторонится из-за того, что нанесла ему увечья?

Нет. Вряд ли. К травмам он относится спокойно. Но вот вопреки тому, что сказал раньше, берет не то, что хочет, а то, что сам себе позволяет, либо то, что ему прикажут или позволят взять. Точно так же, как он руководит штурмовиками, его действия контролирует глава Первого ордена. По крайней мере, так ей показалось, когда она случайно проникла в сознание своего похитителя...

Как бы там ни было, но в первую очередь, разумеется, она нужна ему из-за Силы, кардинальным образом изменившей ее статус, превратив из "нежильца" в особенную. Если бы не нераскрытый потенциал Силы, то, скорее всего, он извлек бы из ее головы нужные ему сведения еще в лесу на Такодане и избавился от свидетельницы...

Вспоминания о первой встрече с незнакомцем из видения заставили Рей невольно передернуться. Она раздраженно скомкала упаковку от съеденной закуски и отбросила ее в сторону. Ветер подхватил хрупкую обертку и понес в сторону черной фигуры.

В этот момент Кайло тоже выбросил какой-то мусор.

Проводив взглядом полет ярких оберток, которые в конце концов все-таки скрыл нападавший снег, Рей зябко поежилась. Затем она потянулась к новому брикету и долго вертела в руках, прежде чем открыть.

Собственно говоря, кто такая она - и кто он.

Он неоднократно выказывал свое презрение относительно ее личности и значимости, а обладание Силой сборщицей утиля, должно быть, считает главной ошибкой мироздания.

С этим, впрочем, она полностью согласна. Она не собиралась принимать световой меч, не хотела открывать в себе Силу. Она ведь понимала, что из-за этих способностей возникнут проблемы - так оно и оказалось.

Откуда они вообще взялись, почему? И развиваются быстро. Теперь еще и какая-то энергетическая связь с... врагом? Кто он ей теперь?

Может, все-таки стоит спросить?..

Рей мысленно себя одернула.

Нет, нет. Больше никаких вопросов. Хватит... Очевидно, что он и сам удивлен тому, что только что произошло.

Однако этот вывод не мешал задавать вопросы себе самой.

Ну зачем она ему сдалась? Раз уж эта мифическая Сила оказалась правдой, неужели в галактике нет других существ, наделенных способностью ее использовать, кто бы более подходил ему на роль воспитанника?

Задумавшись об этом, Рей поморщилась, когда вместо углеводной галеты прикусила до крови нижнюю губу.

Он далеко не последний человек в Первом ордене, преисполненный политических амбиций, тогда как она - представитель низшего сословия. Человек с совершенно иными взглядами на мироустройство, приземленными целями на будущее и иными жизненными ценностями. Ей противны и попросту неприемлемы приоритеты, стремления и убеждения приспешников Первого ордена. Ей никогда не понять людей, которые власти ради идут наверх напролом, уничтожая всё вокруг себя.

Всё ли?..

Рей хмыкнула.

Он сказал, что она из тех, кто стреляют первыми, но все же до сих пор не потеряла надежду. Но на самом деле, то, что в нем, возможно, все еще остается свет, это ведь были не ее слова и не ее надежда.

Она сама об этом, кажется, не думала. До сих пор...

Резко помотав головой, будто бы пытаясь избавиться от этой нежданной мысли, Рей закатила глаза.

Да, еще несколько дней назад все казалось предельно четким, как черное и белое. Фальшивые полутона ей были совершенно не нужны. Их можно было игнорировать, забывать или попросту не принимать во внимание.

И все же только что она позволила чувствительному к Силе военному из Первого ордена приблизиться к себе и прикоснуться. И была уверена, что сейчас он для нее не опасен - настолько же четко, как знала о том, что он не потревожит ее во время лечения в лазарете.

Но что дальше? Если такие взаимодействия продолжатся, то, быть может, она еще и позволит ему узнать, где находится база Сопротивления? Приведет его за руку к Люку Скайуокеру, когда станет известно, где тот находится? Забудет о своих убеждениях и добровольно полетит в Первый орден, тренироваться, чтобы командовать армиями, играть в политику и войну?

Саркастично усмехнувшись очередным немыслимым допущениям, Рей скомкала обертку от печенья и резко отшвырнула ее в сторону от себя.

Особенности это Силы или нет, но что бы только что между ней и другим "одаренным" ни произошло и что бы это ни значило, такого больше не должно повториться. Им нужно соблюдать дистанцию друг от друга. Кайло, похоже, тоже так считает...

Сделав эти выводы, Рей заела беспокойные мысли и принятые медикаменты выуженным из сумки сладким батончиком неопределенного состава, тем самым закончив свой обед. Вдоволь запив его, Рей напряженно вздохнула, осознав, что стала все больше запутываться в мотивах поступков того, кто продолжал готовить для нее воду.

Спустя пару минут Кайло вернулся к месту стоянки.

К этому времени Рей уже надела свой шлем и считала себя достаточно отдохнувшей и настроенной как на дальнейший путь с ним, так и на игнорирование того, что между ними произошло. Поэтому она молча вернула попутчику бутылку и отошла в сторону, ожидая, пока он соберется.

Задерживаться Кайло не планировал, а выражение его лица ни о чем не говорило. Он быстро развел и выпил воду, затем надел свой шлем. Отряхнув от нападавшего снега свой медицинский набор, положил его обратно в сумку, так и не воспользовавшись.

Обратив на это внимание, Рей мысленно развела руками: должно быть, у его медикаментов срок действия больший, чем у ее пилюль, либо вчерашняя манипуляция была одноразовой. Ей самой таблетки уже, кажется, не нужны.

В конце концов, закончив сборы и продолжая сторониться друг друга, они продолжили странствие по заснеженной планете.

Несмотря на то, что после обработки визора мазью проблем со зрением больше не возникало, Рей отметила, что в целом идти стало тяжелее: уровень снега повысился, а снегоступы, нацепленные на ботинки, не особо помогали бойко продвигаться вперед. Кайло стал чаще останавливаться, меняя плечо, на котором нес сумку, и она кисло предположила, что камни, ударившие его по корпусу, потревожили не до конца зажившие раны.

В течение длительного времени они двигались по открытой местности. Снегопад постепенно усиливался, но, монотонно переставляя ноги, Рей почти не обращала внимания на непогоду. В какой-то момент ей даже стало казаться, что видит себя со стороны. Будто бы широкие снегоступы надеты не на ее ноги, и оставляет на снегу следы вовсе не она, а кто-то другой. Движения стали будто бы механическими.

Рей казалось, что чем дальше удаляется от базы, тем больше теряется во времени и пространстве, а чем больше оставляет следов на мягком снегу, тем больше отграничивается от самого процесса ходьбы. Она перестала обращать внимание на усталость и неудобства, а тревожные мысли о путешествии по ледяной планете и том, с кем была вынуждена преодолевать все эти километры навстречу прекрасному далёко, постепенно уступили место размеренному созерцанию.

По мере того, как местное солнце клонилось к закату, метель все усиливалась. Но, двигаясь сквозь стену падающего снега в неизвестность, Рей продолжала чувствовать все возрастающее равнодушие и смирение по отношению к непогоде. Перестало волновать и то, где и когда появится возможность заночевать.

Технические возможности ее шлема не позволяли осмотреть территорию по широкому радиусу, и обозримых вариантов спрятаться от интенсивного снегопада и сильного ветра было не различить. Но Рей понимала, что если какой-либо подходящий вариант для ночевки появится, ее попутчик, по всей видимости, такой не упустит: его шлем был явно на порядок функциональнее, к тому же время от времени он пользовался навигатором.

И все же беспокойные размышления о нем вернулись после второй остановки на перекус.

Когда они немного отдохнули и уже были готовы отправляться в дальнейший путь, Рей решила помочь нести поклажу. Она уже давно отметила, что после инцидента с камнями ее спутник стал немного сутулиться, двигался менее бодро, а ближе к вечеру и вовсе замедлил шаг.

Спина уже почти не болела, поэтому, решив, что на какое-то время стоит его сменить, Рей приподняла сумку на плечо. Но только она успела было убедиться, что груз не особо тяжелый, как Кайло перехватил ручки и, отказывая, покачал головой. Он настойчиво потянул сумку к себе, и на этот раз Рей не настаивала и отпустила.

После этого они продолжили брести по снегу в спокойном молчании, но Рей внезапно задумалась, что еще ее попутчик положил в сумку помимо осветителя и упомянутых карт авторизации.

Сумка явно стала больше по сравнению с тем, какой была в столовой. В ней два отделения. В одном продукты, осветитель и навигатор, а второе, кажется, ни разу не открывалось с тех пор, как они покинули базу.

Должно быть, там что-то ценное для Первого ордена. Какие-то военные секреты. Соответственно, Кайло не хочет, чтобы та, кто поддерживает Сопротивление, их обнаружила.

И если это так, то... Если вдруг представится шанс их забрать и передать, то воспользуется ли она им?

Возможно...

Продолжая монотонно шагать по глубокому снегу и хмуриться, размышляя об этом, Рей едва не пропустила момент, когда ей дали сигнал остановиться.

\- Рей, не спеши.

Отреагировав на свое имя, она наконец отвлеклась от неприятных мыслей и разглядывания пушистого снежного ковра, который неумолимо продолжал и продолжал нарастать.

Кайло указывал куда-то в сторону.

Переведя взгляд на окружающее пространство и обратив внимание на его жест, Рей вздрогнула.

Оказалось, что даже у бесконечности существовали свои границы: то, что издалека казалось элементами рельефа местности, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось пропастью.

— Нам нужно на ту сторону? — неуверенно уточнила она очевидное, медленно подходя к краю скалы.

Ущелье распространялось по горизонтали насколько хватало глаз — обзора через визор шлема, а ширина расщелины составляла не менее десяти метров в самом узком месте. Скалы, ограничивающие ущелье, казались вертикальными, а дно бездны и вовсе не проглядывалось.

— Да, — подтвердил Кайло ее опасения, приблизившись к самому рубежу и вглядываясь вниз, в черный провал, — обойти не получится. Здесь минимальное расстояние между скалами.

От этого заявления Рей внезапно стало не по себе, и она непроизвольно попятилась назад, едва не запутавшись в собственных снегоступах.

Кайло присел у края пропасти.

— Как... - растерянно начала Рей следующий вопрос, совершенно забыв о твердом намерении больше ни о чем его не расспрашивать, а тем более о способах что-либо осуществить. - Как это сделать?

Вокруг не росло никаких деревьев, из которых, воспользовавшись световым мечом, можно было бы попытаться соорудить подобие моста. У нее не было при себе ни веревки, ни лески, ни какого-нибудь полезного устройства, с помощью которого удалось бы закрепиться и безопасно перебраться на тот берег.

Возможно, он взял что-либо подобное с собой?

Еще несколько секунд Кайло вглядывался в черноту провала. Затем поднялся на ноги, отошел на несколько шагов от края обрыва, развернулся в сторону спутницы и пожал плечами.

— Перепрыгнуть, - лаконично сообщила хромированная маска.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Нет. Это же... невозможно...

Услышав вердикт, что придется прыгать через пропасть, Рей показалось, что угодила в зыбучий песок, и почувствовала холодную дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. Растерянно моргая, она всматривалась в визор черной маски, пытаясь сквозь непрозрачные линзы найти подтверждение тому, что ее спутник пошутил.

Иногда приходилось проявлять ловкость и выдержку, преодолевая довольно сложные маршруты, чтобы найти что-нибудь ценное во "внутренностях" гигантских имперских крейсеров. Но сейчас речь шла о том, чтобы совершить немыслимый прыжок, когда ноги выше щиколотки погружаются в снег, невозможно разбежаться, костюм ограничивает движения, метель сбивает с ног, а без шлема невозможно разглядеть даже собственные пальцы.

— Сейчас? — уточнила Рей, все еще не теряя надежду, что существует какой-нибудь другой, непрямой способ попасть на ту сторону.

— Сейчас, Рей, — подтвердил искусственный голос, слегка заглушаемый порывами ветра. - Непогода усиливается, а позже будет еще сложней. Когда переберемся на ту сторону, заночуем в сбитом СИДе. Судя по навигатору, идти до него около двух километров. Возможно, корабль подлежит ремонту.

Как отреагировать на такую информацию, Рей не знала, и нервно прикусила губу.

В целом изложенный план действий ей очень понравился, если бы не начало: десять, если не больше, метров над пропастью. Как их преодолеть? Кайло это расстояние, похоже, совершенно не беспокоит...

Тем временем, не дождавшись ее ответа, Кайло развернулся и начал готовиться к прыжку.

В очередной раз он снял сумку с плеча и, оставив ее недалеко от края обрыва, снова осмотрел местность, выбирая подходящий участок для разбега. Затем ментальным усилием расчистил дорожку от выпавшего снега и вернулся к сумке. Активировал осветитель, поставил его недалеко от края обрыва, после чего снял свой шлем и снегоступы, аккуратно все сложил. Отстегнув от поясного крепления световой меч, спрятал свое оружие в сумку, а остальные вещи завернул в мантию и оставил на поклаже сверху.

Рей наблюдала за всеми этими действиями без малейшего энтузиазма заняться тем же. Она все еще пыталась придумать какой-нибудь альтернативный способ попасть на другую сторону, а чужая решительность перебраться на другой берег совершенно не вдохновляла.

Как заставить себя? Она... не сможет это сделать.

Она уже падала в расщелину после землетрясения и чудом осталась в живых. После этого она больше... не может. Если не допрыгнет, никаких шансов выбраться нет - вокруг отвесные твердые скалы.

Почему нельзя остаться переждать непогоду здесь, а нужно обязательно прыгать? Неужели это препятствие невозможно обойти?

Тем временем Кайло закончил свои приготовления и довольно бодро вернулся к спутнице.

Рей немного удивилась, что его взгляд был обращен непосредственно на визор ее шлем.

Что же он может различить без маски? Из-за непогоды и темноты даже в шлеме четко не рассмотреть окружающее. Проку от маломощного осветителя особо нет.

Однако Кайло смотрел на нее и ждал вопросов. На его костюме белая каша не задерживалась, но черные волосы, густо обсыпанные снегом, казалось, поменяли оттенок, и ветер жестко бросал отдельные пряди ему на лицо, хлестая по щекам. В одном месте защитный пластырь стал отходить, оголяя участок поврежденной кожи. Но на такие мелочи он не обращал внимания.

Он выглядел уверенным в себе и ждал вопросов, но Рей, в растерянности глядя на него, не могла найти подходящих слов, чтобы объяснить, что не сможет прыгнуть.

Не получится. Слишком далеко, а воспользоваться Силой удается через раз.

И все же...

При мысли, что не хочет оставаться на этой стороне одна и пока не представляет, что делать в таком случае, Рей внутренне содрогнулась.

Но только она собралась было сообщить об этом, как ее "успокоили":

— Рей, другого пути нет. Встретимся на той стороне, — громко произнес Кайло, чтобы она услышала. — Избавься от всего, что может тебе помешать. Оставь одну лишь цель. Впереди должна быть только она. Никаких сомнений, думай лишь об этом. Всё.

И не успела Рей кивнуть или как-то иначе отреагировать на этот совет, как он развернулся и направился в сторону расчищенной дорожки, которая уже успела покрыться тонким слоем свежевыпавшего снега.

Какое-то время Кайло стоял неподвижно, словно концентрируясь на том, что ему предстояло сделать. Затем, ударив себя несколько раз по больному боку, резко сорвался с места.

Уловить момент прыжка Рей не удалось. Казалось бы, все произошло в одно мгновение: вот черная тень еще на этом берегу, а через секунду — уже на той стороне.

Кайло перескочил пропасть с запасом в полметра, но равновесие не удержал. Грузно приземлившись на ноги, он перекатился через плечо чуть в сторону, в глубокую кучу снега.

Наблюдая за тем, как ее спутник немного неуклюже поднимается на ноги и отряхивается, Рей нервно улыбнулась.

В любом случае, ему удалось это сделать. Он ослаблен после травм, но умеет пользоваться Силой, не сомневаясь, получится ли задуманное или нет. Не пытается что-то сделать, а делает. Раньше у нее тоже не было никаких сомнений. Но сейчас она... не может.

Рей нехотя приблизилась к краю скалы, все еще не веря в то, что осталась одна и теперь настал ее черед прыгать. Она в очередной раз перевела взгляд на черноту ущелья, оценивая расстояние до другого берега, затем, вздохнув, посмотрела себе под ноги.

Кайло четко не рассказал, что нужно сделать, чтобы совершить такой рывок, как подготовиться. Но по большому счету, он и не должен был вообще что-либо объяснять. Она не его ученица. А если бы даже и попросила об этом, то, вероятно, поступил бы так же, как этим утром, заставив выйти из себя. Или, возможно, причинил бы физическую боль, подобную той, с помощью которой усилил себя при разбеге.

И все же он начал подготовку к прыжку с того, что облегчил свой вес. Снимать шлем, как он, явно не стоит — слишком темно. Придется прыгать в маске. Но от каких-то вещей действительно можно временно избавиться...

Осознав, что для начала стоит заняться именно этим, Рей вернулась к сумке. Осмотрев свой костюм, сняла сперва накладки на обувь, затем перчатки и мантию. Сложив все эти вещи и положив рядом с чужой одеждой, решила также отцепить от комбинезона протектор туловища и прислонила его к остальным вещам. Затем призадумалась о том, что же делать со световым мечом Люка Скайуокера.

То, что она прятала под доспехом оружие, ни для кого давно не было новостью. Без внешней поддержки поврежденных ребер можно было бы какое-то время обойтись, а если с прыжком не сложится, протектор ей больше не понадобится. Но меч - это точно не та лишняя вещь, которую стоило бы оставлять в чужой сумке.

Мрачно пошутив сама с собой, стараясь этим хотя бы немного отвлечься от предстоящего прыжка над ущельем, Рей удостоверилась, что меч не выпадет из нагрудного кармана. Затем, судорожно вздохнув, неуверенно побрела к старту разбега. Она понимала, что не может остаться на этой стороне ущелья, но как заставить себя преодолеть страх пока не знала.

Оказавшись на месте, Рей снова перевела взгляд на другую сторону пропасти.

Сейчас, на фоне угрюмых серо-белых пейзажей черный силуэт другого выжившего на этой планете казался едва различимым сквозь стену крупных снежных хлопьев.

И, продолжая разглядывать человека на том берегу, Рей внезапно почувствовала ощущение вторичности.

Она ведь сих пор не задумывалась, будет ли Кайло ее ждать или нет. На свои приготовления она потратила минут десять, не меньше. Тем не менее, он остался у края пропасти. И ждет ее решения.

Он - на одной стороне ущелья, она - на другой...

После их вооруженного противостояния их разделил разлом почвы, и они точно так же несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга.

По разным причинам им не удалось покинуть планету, но они оба выжили и остались здесь вместе. Преодолевать ту первую пропасть они не хотели или не могли, но сейчас... Сейчас другие обстоятельства.

Так что же ей делать? Остаться здесь или рискнуть?

Кайло удалось перебраться на тот берег, и он считает, что она тоже сможет это сделать. Это не невозможно. Нужно в это поверить. В цель. Он говорил думать только о цели.

Вспомнив о полученном совете, Рей нервно сжала уже начавшие замерзать руки в кулаки, а затем прикрыла глаза.

Ладно. Значит, цель.

Главная - выбраться с этой планеты. Но сейчас, вероятно, нужно представить себе что-нибудь более конкретное. Допустим, тот остров из снов. Он находится где-то там, далеко, за гранью...

Рей покачала головой.

Нет, не так. Нужно поверить, что остров близко. Что он расположен на том берегу. Что до сказочного острова всего десять метров, и если разбежаться и допрыгнуть - она сможет там оказаться.

Больше ни о чем не думать. Только о море, скалах, зелени. О солнце и тепле. Успокоиться. Как вчера утром в столовой. Как сегодня днем во время энергетического контакта. Ощутить... Свет?

И Рей открыла глаза и побежала.

Момент, когда решилась прыгать, она так четко и не осознала. Сомнения исчезли, и она просто открыла глаза и устремилась навстречу цели, не ощущая при этом ни скользкости дорожки, ни даже прикосновения ботинок к поверхности. Казалось бы, твердь и воздух смешались, слились в одно целое, а энергия Силы позволяла безопасно перемещаться по этой изменчивой материи навстречу призрачному острову.

Рей знала: еще немного, буквально мгновение - и она сможет достичь своей цели.

Но...

Нет. Это же иллюзорная цель... А внизу провал... И, вероятно, она туда упадет...

Внезапно промелькнувшая мысль, что на самом деле никакого острова на "Старкиллере" нет и быть не может, больно уколола и испугала.

Несколько секунд спустя Рей не понимала, что произошло. Все невероятные ощущения, испытанные при пробежке, отрыве от твердой поверхности и кратком полете над ущельем, резко исчезли и обернулись мрачной действительностью.

Она не допрыгнула и повисла над пропастью. И вот-вот упадет.

Нет, нет...

Что, помощь?

Дергаясь в попытках выбраться на безопасную поверхность, Рей глянула вверх и с трудом смогла распознать своего спутника, присевшего у края ущелья: его волосы, облепленные снегом, сейчас казались совсем седыми.

Кайло спокойно наблюдал за ее отчаянными попытками выбраться наверх. Его взгляд был отстраненным, а губы не шевелились, но в то же время Рей казалось, что как наяву слышит уже хорошо знакомый низкий голос, настойчиво предлагающий попросить о помощи.

Более того, ей даже произносить ничего не нужно: достаточно просто передать ответную мысль - и человек в черных перчатках подхватит протянутую руку.

Но Рей мысленно ответила "нет".

Она... просто не может себе это позволить. Как и он, она упрямая и не умеет просить. Но сейчас дело не только в этом...

Руки уже почти соскальзывали с выступа, и все же Рей еще раз попыталась немного раскачаться и забросить ноги наверх. Со второй попытки ей все-таки удалось отыскать носком ботинка небольшую выемку в скале и, нащупав наконец точку опоры, она перераспределила центр тяжести и немного подтянулась. Затем, передохнув несколько секунд, Рей совершила еще один рывок и наконец выбралась наверх - перекатилась на заснеженный край скалы.

Дыхание сбилось, перед глазами плавали темные круги, сердце выстукивало учащенный ритм, напряжение и даже перенапряжение вернуло отчетливую боль в ребрах. И все же, чувствуя твердую почву под спиной, Рей испытывала блаженство.

Удалось. Перепрыгнула. Уцелела.

Не упала. Выбралась. Справилась.

Какое-то время в голове скакали такие и подобные им простые отрывочные мысли.

Рей приходила в себя постепенно. Раскинув руки, она отстраненно улыбалась густым хлопьям снега, наблюдая за тем, как пушистые льдинки приземляются на ее шлем и комбинезон.

И все же чувство незамутненной радости и простоты восприятия мира притупилось, когда Рей вспомнила, что это не первая пропасть на "Старкиллере", которую ей пришлось преодолеть.

Казалось бы, ощущение дежавю ее преследовало не зря. Все повторилось: земля будто бы снова разошлась под ногами. Как и тогда, когда она почти добежала к "Тысячелетнему Соколу". И все же на этот раз удалось удержаться за выступ скалы. Не упала. Сумела преодолеть эту пропасть и выбраться наверх. Справилась с тем, что казалось невозможным. Смогла выжить. В очередной раз...

Еще несколько минут размышляя об этом, лежа на снегу, Рей сообразила, что пора вставать. Поправив свой шлем и удостоверившись, что световой меч на месте, она поднялась было на ноги и собиралась с наслаждением потянуться, но не успела.

— Впечатляет, — сухо произнес знакомый низкий голос за ее спиной.

Рей в растерянности обернулась на звук.

Как она умудрилась на несколько минут забыть, что не одна здесь?

Но о ней, как оказалось, не забывали.

И когда их взгляды пересеклись, Рей с трудом устояла на ногах, реагируя на неожиданно окатившую ее волну чужих эмоций. Напряженный интенсивный поток сознания.

На несколько секунд чувства другого человека стали ее собственными, и она была способна понимать и их подоплеку.

Кайло был разочарован тем, что произошло. Но сожалел не о том, что ей удалось перебраться на другую сторону. Ему было неприятно, что она отвергла его стремление оказать помощь...

Однако более подробно разобраться в том, что ей внезапно открылось, распознать нюансы Рей не успела.

Несдерживаемый эмоциональный поток продлился всего несколько секунд. Так же стремительно, как начался, резко оборвался.

Кайло отвернулся в сторону другого берега.

Рей заметила, что в его взгляде промелькнули удивление и растерянность, но, переведя дух, она тоже почувствовала себя неловко. Делано отряхиваясь, Рей сообразила: он не предполагал, что потеряет контроль и через энергетический контакт ей передадутся его эмоции.

Кайло был настроен игнорировать случившееся. Как ни в чем ни бывало, он призвал сумку - и она плавно перелетела через ущелье вместе со всеми положенными на нее вещами. Присев рядом, он начал невозмутимо разбирать свою амуницию. Первым делом, струсив снег с волос, надел шлем, затем достал из сумки световой меч и прицепил свое оружие на место.

Когда Рей приблизилась, чтобы забрать свою одежду, он отошел в сторону и облокотился о ближайший валун, дожидаясь, когда она разберется со своими вещами.

Рей старалась справиться побыстрей. После непроизвольного контакта сознаний она чувствовала себя неловко. Радость от того, что удалось перепрыгнуть на другой берег, окончательно притупилась, а голову упорно лезли беспокойные вязкие мысли.

Почему Кайло не перенес вещи сразу же после того, как перескочил пропасть? И почему не переправил их до того, как прыгал?

Раньше он упоминал о картах доступа. Но ведь ему самому они не нужны: панели безопасности реагируют на отпечатки пальцев. Выходит, он взял их... для нее? И если бы что-нибудь пошло не так, он... позаботился, чтобы у нее оставалась возможность добраться до летательных аппаратов самостоятельно?

Значит, если бы она все же не решилась прыгать, он оставил бы сумку при ней, и это был их шанс разделиться? Вероятно, она бы потратила много времени, чтобы найти обход либо какой-нибудь другой способ перебраться на эту сторону, а он пошел бы вперед. Должно быть, до стоянки спидеров уже не так далеко...

Или же он не был уверен, что ему самому удастся преодолеть эту пропасть? Может, хотел убедиться, что восстановил силы? Проверить, сможет ли его спутница воспользоваться Силой сейчас?

Выходит, если бы она не прыгала, они бы разошлись. А если бы ей не удалось выбраться самой и она его не попросила... он бы все равно ей помог?..

В конце концов, от всех этих сумбурных мыслей у Рей голова пошла кругом. Когда ее спутник начал удаляться от ущелья, она, ступая следом, пришла к выводу, что продолжать размышлять о том, что произошло на этом и том берегу ущелья, не стоит. Спрашивать о чем-либо она тоже не будет.

Она слишком устала после всего, что сегодня произошло. Она так больше не может. Всё. Достаточно.

Не важно, о чем он думал и на что рассчитывал. Не важно, как ей удалось допрыгнуть до другого берега и затем выбраться наверх. И не важно, что Сила связывает их в какие-то энергетические узы и, похоже, они оба не знают, как это преодолеть и чем это может закончится.

Важно, что они оба преодолели эту пропасть. И теперь им нужно поскорее разыскать заявленный сбитый звездолет, а если нет - лечь отдохнуть хотя бы даже на голые камни и укрыться покрывалом из снега.

Для начала - это. Все остальное - потом.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Навигатор Кайло не ошибся: они отошли от ущелья совсем недалеко, когда на белом горизонте постепенно начал проглядываться некий крупногабаритный объект. Однако из-за метели характерные формы шаттла типа СИД со сдвоенным корпусом удалось различить лишь приблизившись на расстояние около двухсот метров.

Оказалось, что при падении корабль на части не разнесло, и все же он был сильно поврежден. Починить шаттл без заводских условий не представлялось возможным: крылья-панели были изувечены, одно из них попросту оторвалось от штанги и находилось на приличном расстоянии от самого летательного аппарата. Но при всем этом сама кабина выглядела достаточно целой, чтобы укрыться в ней от непогоды и переждать метель.

Вспомнив было слова своего попутчика, что в звездолете никого нет, Рей начала было строить догадки о том, откуда ему это стало точно известно. Однако при приближении к кораблю ее стал сильно беспокоить другой вопрос. И в конце концов эти нехорошие подозрения подтвердились.

Кайло первым забрался в кабину СИДа, проверяя, можно ли в нем заночевать. Удостоверившись в этом, он включил освещение, а затем немного задержался у входа, чтобы закрыть люк и разобраться, куда положить сумку и верхнюю одежду.

Пока он этим занимался, Рей пробралась внутрь салона. Обратив внимание на приборную доску, она с удивлением обнаружила, что пилотажно-навигационные приборы выглядели, по крайней мере на первый взгляд, вполне исправными. И это не радовало.

Рей опустилась в пассажирское кресло. В напряженном ожидании, когда ее спутник освободится и обратит внимание на систему связи, она сняла перчатки и начала нервно барабанить пальцами по подлокотникам кресла.

Если передатчик окажется в рабочем состоянии, они смогут связаться с союзниками.

Вот только куда именно будет послан запрос? Для нее и Кайло понятие "союзники" подразумевает прямо противоположные варианты: штабы Сопротивления и Первого ордена.

О шальной затее пробраться в логово врагов и попытаться что-нибудь там разведать давно следовало бы забыть. Но и представить, что Кайло позволит ей связаться с Сопротивлением, хотя бы просто послать сигнал друзьям, что осталась в живых, тоже немыслимо.

Вопрос о том, можно ли выбраться с этой планеты, должен в скором времени решиться. Вероятно, они все же мирно разлетятся, каждый в свою сторону... Но что делать сейчас, если система сверхдальней связи окажется в рабочем состоянии?

Значит, как бы ей не хотелось выяснить, добрался ли Чубакка благополучно до Ди'Куара, как себя чувствует Финн, сообщить друзьям, что с ней все в порядке, лучше было бы, чтобы связь не заработала? Выходит, увы, именно так.

Она слишком устала, чтобы снова конфликтовать. Хоть бы связь не заработала...

Переживая об этом, Рей не сдержала вздоха облегчения, когда оказалось, что повода для беспокойства не было: связь не заработала.

Заняв место пилота, Кайло активировал бортовой компьютер, затем проверил систему навигации и прочие технические возможности космолета. Ему удалось запустить калорифер и установку, осушившую салон от залетевшего снега.

Помещение довольно быстро нагрелось, и Рей уже более расслабленно откинулась на спинку своего кресла. Спина почти не беспокоила даже без таблеток, а теплый воздух приятно грел кожу лица и рук, непривыкшую к холодам.

Вытянув вперед затекшие после длительной ходьбы ноги, Рей блаженно улыбнулась.

Причин снова выяснять отношения с тем, чьи политические взгляды, мягко говоря, не разделяет, не возникло. Зато появилась возможность заночевать с комфортом - по крайней мере, не на камнях и не под снегопадом.

Если бы еще полностью раздеться, ощутить приятные потоки воздуха не только кожей ладоней. Принять бы сухой душ...

Удивительно, но, похоже, она не ожидала, что настолько соскучится по жаре Джакку буквально за несколько дней. Было бы здорово хотя бы раздеться до привычной туники и бриджей, но...

Увы, она здесь не одна.

Мысленно хмыкнув, Рей оторвалась от рассматривания вентиляционной решетки, через которую поступал теплый воздух, и посмотрела налево.

В глаза тут же бросился отошедший пластырь, оголяющий недолеченный участок кожи на правой щеке соседа. Продолжая разглядывать его лицо, Рей отметила про себя, что он стал выглядеть еще бледнее и нездоровее, чем днем.

Воспоминание об атаке и контратаке камнями, заставило ее невольно поежиться. Но мысль о том, что снова случайно подключилась к чужому сознанию и узнала очередную порцию секретов, на этот раз касающихся отношения к ней самой, оказалась еще более неприятной.

Между тем Кайло занимался своими делами и игнорировал присутствие в кабине другого человека. После неловкого инцидента у края ущелья они вернулись к напряженному молчанию.

Глаза упорно слипались, и все же, перебирая пальцами застежки своего комбинезона, краем глаза Рей продолжила посматривать за тем, чем ее спутник занимается.

Кайло проверил содержимое ящика с личными вещами пилота. Достав оттуда влаговпитывающую ткань, подсушил влажные волосы. Затем обернулся и достал из сумки, которую оставил за своим креслом, свой медицинский набор. Положив его рядом с личными вещами пилота, снова обратил внимание на приборную доску.

В какой-то момент, тихо зевнув, Рей задумалась.

И почему то, что в быту он ведет себя нормально, ей до сих пор кажется странным? Из-за того, что догадывается о его статусе в Первом ордене и знает, на что он способен, пользуясь Силой и световым мечом?

Почему-то как-то даже неловко наблюдать, когда он протирает лицо, волосы... Поправляет манжеты комбинезона, задумчиво трет подбородок, на котором появилась редкая щетина... Что-то спокойно щелкает на панели управления...

Не допрашивает, где карта. Не бегает раненный по лесу с криками "Предатель!", не теснит к обрыву световым мечом. Не предлагает показать пути Силы. Не произносит гадости, не бросается камнями...

И не прикасается к ее шлему, будто бы осторожно и заботливо... Не разочарован тем, что не подала руки...

Рей уже почти задремала, но резко встрепенулась, когда наткнулась коленом на один из рычагов управления. Обнаружив, что слишком сползла и "съехала" в кресле, она села немного выше и тихо вздохнула.

Салон корабля ограничен в габаритах. Даже чтобы просто добраться до хвостовой части, где осталась верхняя одежда и шлемы, нужно протискиваться между кресел, при этом задевая соседа. В самой кабине слишком тесно, а они слишком близко. И если бы рядом был Финн...

Но рядом не друг, а...

Ладно. Возможно, Кайло ей больше не враг, но стоило бы подумать и о худшем варианте развития событий. Он же сам напомнил, что предают все. И случиться это может в самый неожиданный момент.

Забыв о "добродушии", он бы мог легко свернуть ей шею или пронзить световым мечом. Здесь не открытое пространство, обезопасить себя она никак не может. Вряд ли он все еще заинтересован в том, чтобы узнать от нее местонахождение последнего джедая - должен же понимать, что Сопротивление, скорее всего, уже в этом разобралось. Но, вероятно, подозревает, что из-за того, что так отчаянно ему сопротивлялась, она знает какую-то другую важную для Первого ордена информацию. К тому же, всего лишь немного протянув правую руку, он мог бы запросто вытащить световой меч из ее нагрудного кармана, как только она заснет...

Углубившись в эти тревожные мысли, Рей раздраженно постукивала костяшками пальцев по подлокотнику, а представив себе "худший вариант развития событий", непроизвольно передернулась. Немного поерзав в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, Рей мысленно покачала головой.

Выходит, только было она настроила себя на отдых, так теперь снова начала вспоминать о первопричине разногласий с тем, с кем теперь разделяет крышу над головой и пищу. И к чему сейчас эта мнительность?

После процедур по восстановлению здоровья он мог бы попытаться сделать с ней что угодно и когда угодно. И если бы поставил себе это целью, то дело было бы вовсе не в расстоянии, разделяющем их.

Так что озадачивает скорее другое. С тех пор, как очнулся в лазарете, он проявляет что-то вроде... опеки. Но при этом почему-то не пытается ничего внушать о "высоких целях" Первого ордена.

Похоже, именно это непонимание ее больше всего и нервирует. И еще одно.

Кажется, она боится, что в конце концов он все же ее предаст. А боится этого потому, что очень хочется, чтобы он так не поступил. И вместо того, чтобы думать о том, что завтра...

Мысленно оборвав саму себя на полуслове, Рей прикусила губу. В голову пришла новая мысль, от которой стало еще больше не по себе.

Скорее всего, активно размышляя о том, как бы ограничить с ним контакты, сейчас она снова "искрит". Вероятно, он слышит ее "громкие" мысли.

И, мельком бросив осторожный взгляд налево, Рей с досадой убедилась, что не ошиблась в своем предположении.

Кайло продолжал заниматься своими делами: медленно снял свои перчатки и положил их на край приборной панели. Но при этом смотрел на соседку в упор. Выражение его лица казалось нейтральным, но на лбу появилась испарина.

Словив растерянный взгляд спутницы, Кайло отвел за ухо прядь волос, прилепившуюся к вспотевшему виску.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вышел? — прямо спросил он, нарушая напряженную тишину и озвучивая именно то пожелание, которое все это время вертелось у нее в голове. - Мне уйти?

Рей немного повернулась в своем кресле в его сторону.

— Нет, — убежденным тоном ответила она, стараясь смотреть невозмутимо. - Зачем?

Кайло слегка усмехнулся, но его болезненный взгляд оставался таким же непроницаемым.

— Ты уверена? — переспросил он, чуть приподняв правую бровь.

Рей мысленно вздохнула.

Разумеется, он уловил фальшь.

Сейчас она не на допросе, но... все же, похоже, стоило бы объясниться.

— Я бы чувствовала себя более комфортно, если бы осталась здесь одна, - немного подумав, чистосердечно призналась она, снова обращая внимание на отошедший пластырь на лице соседа. - Мне неприятно находиться в замкнутом пространстве, я привыкла к просторам пустыни. В этой кабине и вовсе не развернуться, и я чувствую себя неловко. Кроме того, мне неуютно находиться в этом месте вместе с тобой, по вполне очевидным причинам, - на этих словах он напряженно моргнул, но она еще не закончила свою мысль: - И все же было бы несправедливо, если бы из-за этого кто-то из нас оставался ночевать на холоде, тогда как можно отдохнуть в тепле на удобном кресле... Поэтому, да, уверена.

Свои слова Рей подтвердила убежденным кивком.

Несколько секунд спустя Кайло все еще продолжал пытливо смотреть на нее, но в конце концов медленно кивнул. И тогда они синхронно отвернулись друг от друга и снова занялись своими делами.

Рей протерла свой шлем и, как смогла, привела в порядок волосы. Затем сняла защитные элементы с костюма и накладки с обуви. Раздумывая, что бы еще такое предпринять, чтобы стало комфортней, расстегнула опостылевший комбинезон.

Короткий разговор свел на нет приступ сонливости, но выйти наружу освежиться снегом она решила немного позже - через несколько часов или уже под утро. Выбраться из одежды хотелось бы прямо сейчас и полностью, но для этого не было ни сил встать с кресла, ни неотложной необходимости. За этот день она устала еще больше, чем за предыдущий - и морально, и физически.

В ящике для личных вещей пилота, помимо впитывающей материи, обнаружилась бутылка для разведения воды, инструменты для проверки электропитания, миниатюрные квадрокуляры, веревка, какие-то документы и канцелярские мелочи. Оценив практическую значимость этих вещей, Рей решила, что веревку и квадрокуляры стоило бы забрать с собой: учитывая слабые функциональные возможности ее шлема, дополнительные глаза могли пригодиться в дальнейшей дороге.

Закончив со своим ужином и взяв в руки этот прибор, изучая особенности технического приспособления, Рей продолжила боковым зрением поглядывать, чем занимается ее сосед.

Выглядел он сильно уставшим. Его руки немного подрагивали, а под глазами отчетливо выделялись темные круги.

Через некоторое время, закончив приводить в порядок свою одежду, Кайло обернулся за кресло и достал из сумки стикер с акваконцентратом.

\- Рей? - обратился он минуту спустя, протягивая емкость с приготовленной водой.

Поблагодарив кивком головы, Рей протянула руку и постаралась взять бутылку чуть ниже того места, за которое держал он.

Сила пока молчала, и все же дополнительные взаимодействия им были совершенно ни к чему: это могло быть чревато повторением того странного соприкосновения энергий, когда они оба почти забыли, кто такие и чем занимаются. И без того, занимаясь своими делами, они то и дело невольно задевали друг друга руками.

Между тем, передав воду, Кайло взял из технического ящика бутылку пилота и неспешно развел порцию для себя.

Какое-то время Рей барабанила пальцами по поверхности своей емкости для воды, когда вдруг сообразила, что раньше они пользовались общей посудой.

Штурмовик-инженер успел упаковать всего одну бутылку, до того как...

Мельком покосившись на черные перчатки на приборной доске, Рей быстро допила свою воду. Отставив бутылку в сторону, откинулась в своем кресле и подняла взгляд к потолку.

После разрешения конфликта в столовой Кайло забрал сумку и ушел, так и не проверив содержимое. Продуктовых запасов у них по-прежнему предостаточно, по крайней мере на несколько дней или даже на неделю. Но сколько еще продлится это путешествие, если завтра они не найдут то, что ищут?

Рей прикусила губу.

Они?..

И с каких это пор она стала думать о себе и о похитившем ее военном из Первого ордена, с которым, так сказать, угодила в одну яму с зыбучим песком, как о тандеме? Да и в целом, кажется, стала слишком много о нем думать... Неприемлемо много.

Сонно покосившись на предмет своих размышлений, Рей повела плечами.

Кайло спокойно занимается своими делами, и ее близкое присутствие его, очевидно, не нервирует. За полчаса пребывания в кабине шаттла он буквально два раза обратил на нее внимание, а все остальное время игнорировал ее присутствие.

А ведь у края обрыва он очень хотел ей помочь. Но она...

Зевнув, Рей решила, самое время прекращать переживать о том, где и с кем находится. Нужно устроиться в кресле поудобнее и позволить себе поспать. Кажется, она готова рискнуть и поверить, что столкновение, которое произошло между ними сегодня днем, больше не повторится.

Рей снова сползла с сидения чуть вперед, располагаясь полулежа, и, откидываясь назад головой, начала снова разглядывать мелкие серые квадраты облицовочных панелей на потолке.

Как она вообще здесь оказалась? На этой планете, в кабине потерпевшего аварию СИДа, рядом с тем, кто пару дней назад похитил ее с Такоданы, а затем допрашивал, преследовал, не давал пройти.

Но сейчас... Сейчас она не на допросе. Не убегает от человека из видения, которое ей показалось ночным кошмаром. Казалось бы, они совсем недавно яростно сражались на световых мечах, но теперь... она больше не хочет, чтобы он погиб. Действительно не хочет этого.

Если бы она не задержалась, чтобы оглянуться на раненого противника, то успела бы покинуть "Старкиллер" с друзьями. Но она приостановилась... Может, в этом все-таки был смысл?

На этой планете она провела всего несколько дней, но уже кажется, будто бы вся ее жизнь на Джакку - далекое прошлое. Те проблемы, с которыми сталкивалась в пустошах, воспоминания о людях и существах, сыгравших ту или иную роль в ее жизни, - сперва на иждивении попечителя, затем механиком и мусорщицей, - теперь стало каким-то малозначимым и отдаленным от действительности. Ведь в ней, в настоящей реальности, существуют только снег, боль и Кайло. Причем последний очень быстро прошел путь от "монстра" через "этот человек" в "Кайло Рен", переросшее затем в просто "Кайло". А теперь, получается, слился в "мы"?

Задав себе этот вопрос, Рей почувствовала, что по позвоночнику пробежал неприятный холодок. Она в очередной раз неуютно поежилась в удобном мягком кресле.

Нет, нет. Она не забыла и не забудет ни о том, с чего началось их знакомство, ни о том, как он поступил со своим отцом. Финн говорил, что был свидетелем того, как в воспитательных целях Кайло Рен приказал уничтожить мирных обитателей поселения на Джакку. Так что и обстрелу замка на Такодане не стоило бы удивляться.

Кроме того, во время допроса она ведь уловила в его разуме отголоски и других убийств, не связанных с самозащитой. А инцидент со штурмовиком-инженером лишний раз убедил в том, что от монстров следует убегать при первой же возможности. Если таковой нет - не стоит и пытаться их понять.

Тот, кто сейчас находится рядом с ней на расстоянии вытянутой руки, - боевик военной организации, для которой миллиарды загубленных невинных душ ничего не значат.

Вполне возможно, говоря о том, что она забывает, кто он такой, Кайло имел в виду, что она еще каким-то образом пожалеет, что оставила его в живых. И все же...

Она поступила так, как поступила. Чтобы выбраться с этой планеты, преодолела свои предубеждения и стала воспринимать его не врагом, а... временным компаньоном, с которым предстоит пройти определенный отрезок пути и разойтись. После некоторых откровений этого дня, кажется, даже начала всерьез верить, что им удастся это осуществить мирно.

Если они вообще смогут разойтись...

Между тем усталость постепенно начала вытеснять из сознания все эти мрачные мысли. Рей снова начала было дремать, но снова открыла глаза и повернула голову в сторону соседа, когда рядом раздался резкий трескучий звук разрываемого пластикового пакета.

Кайло достал из открытой упаковки полоску протеинового батончика. Отложив общий пакет в сторону, развернул свою порцию и начал задумчиво жевать содержимое. Несколько крошек упали на его комбинезон, на правое плечо, но он не обратил на это внимания. Его взгляд будто бы расфокусировался. Почти не моргая, он смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь запорошенное тающим снегом переднее окно.

В кабине стало слишком тихо.

В какой-то момент, поддавшись мимолетному порыву, Рей протянула руку, чтобы стряхнуть с чужой одежды мусор. Она считала, что сосед был слишком поглощен своими мыслями, чтобы обратить внимание на легкое прикосновение к плечу.

Однако реакция была совершенно непредсказуемой.

— Прекрати! — почти вскрикнул Кайло, резко дергаясь в сторону, как будто его ударило током. — Что ты делаешь?

От неожиданности Рей тоже едва не подскочила на месте. Сонное настроение пропало мгновенно.

Что произошло-то? До сих пор Кайло не реагировал на ее близкое присутствие неприязненно. Почему же простое прикосновение вызвало такую бурную реакцию? Она ведь не собиралась его ранить. Больше не собиралась. Но сейчас...

Рей неосознанно потянулась было к внутреннему карману, где держала световой меч, но секунду спустя отвела руку, осознав, что спешить с этим пока не стоит.

Кайло замер на месте. Он продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, но, казалось бы, он не понимал, кто находится рядом. Его взгляд затуманился, а бледный лоб в считанные секунды густо покрылся бисером испарины.

Рей растерянно моргала.

Похоже, горячка...

Как заставить его прийти в себя? Снова прикасаться к нему сейчас, очевидно, не стоит. То, что после инцидента с камнями он встал на ноги и прошагал несколько десятков километров, вовсе не значило, что не проявятся те или иные отдаленные последствия. Но сейчас, похоже, дело не только в этом.

— Тебе нужно... переклеить пластырь, — сообщила Рей первое, что пришло в голову, переводя взгляд на правую щеку впавшего в ступор соседа, и поскольку никакой реакции на эти слова не последовало, произнесла с нажимом: - Эй, ты меня слышишь? Кайло?.. Кайло?

После того, как его окликнули во второй раз, Кайло несколько раз подряд моргнул, и его мутный взгляд постепенно прояснился.

— Пластырь?.. Да, пожалуй, — рассеянно произнес он, прикоснувшись к поврежденной щеке.

Потеребив несколько секунд кончик заживляющей ленты, скрутившийся в кольцо, Кайло резво поднялся с места, обернулся назад за свое кресло и, потянувшись к сумке, извлек оттуда медицинский набор. Порывисто достав из упаковки инжектор, которым пользовался раньше, начал было освобождать руку, но затем приостановился.

Передумал делать укол?

Рей наблюдала за происходящим молча, не рискуя что-либо комментировать.

Отложив бокс в сторону, на боковую панель управления, Кайло резко застегнул ворот комбинезона. Затем снова встал с места и быстро пробрался по узкому проходу между сидениями к выходу из шаттла.

Выглянув из-за своего кресла, Рей с недоумением убедилась, что задерживаться в СИДе ее сосед больше не собирается.

Подхватив на ходу световой меч, Кайло открыл входной люк и очень быстро выбрался из корабля наружу. Затем, настолько бойко, насколько это позволял глубокий слой снега и метель, пошел в направлении оторванного крыла-панели шаттла.

Еще несколько секунд Рей оставалась на своем месте. Но сообразив, что салон сейчас снова засыплет снегом, поспешила в хвостовую часть кабины, чтобы закрыть люк.

Возвращаясь обратно в свое кресло, Рей сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, но это никак не помогло ни успокоиться, ни объяснить себе неадекватную реакцию на, казалось бы, безобидный жест.

Почему Кайло так отреагировал? Почему ушел? Куда и зачем?

И чувство невнятной тревоги не успокаивалось. В растерянности вглядываясь сквозь окно в стену снега, заслоняющего обзор, и пытаясь различить там человеческую фигуру, Рей обратила внимание на ящик с инструментами. Достав оттуда квадрокуляры и настроив прибор на ночной режим и плохую видимость, повернула его в ту сторону, куда, насколько запомнила, направился ее спутник.

Разглядеть черный силуэт удалось довольно быстро. Оказалось, что Кайло далеко не ушел - он находился у оторванного крыла звездолета. Но что именно он там делал, настораживало.

Сперва темная фигура крутилась среди обломков шаттла, разбрасывая их вокруг себя подобно песчаному бурану. Но прошло несколько минут, и черно-белую гамму окружающего пейзажа разнообразила алая вспышка.

Эта тонкая красная линия поднималась вверх и опускалась, меняла траекторию, кружилась - управляемая черным, рассекала белое, а по сторонам летели серые обломки. Некоторые из них разлетались на приличное расстояние, а несколько металлических деталей даже достигли кабины звездолета.

Небольшой обломок металла стукнулся о прозрачную панель заднего окна, через которое Рей продолжала наблюдать за этим странным представлением. Раздался скрежещущий звук, но вместе с ним она уловила и другой звучный тон.

Пытаясь разобраться, что это такое, Рей напрягла слух.

Звук усиливался, и в то же время... это не был звук как таковой.

Не тон, а... Отголосок, выброс чужих эмоций.

Снова.

Что-то очень похожее на то, что произошло после ее прыжка. Только на этот раз Кайло, кажется, полностью потерял самоконтроль?..

Но задуматься о том, можно ли каким-нибудь образом заблокировать одностороннюю передачу эмоций, Рей уже не успела.

За считанные секунды поток чужого сознания стал интенсивней и в результате накрыл ее с головой, поглощая в себя.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

То, что произошло совсем недавно возле ущелья, случилось снова: Рей начала непроизвольно воспринимать отголоски чужих мыслей и эмоций.

Как и в случае с воспоминаниями штурмовика-инженера, их было легко улавливать и понимать. И все же сейчас принимать такую информацию было не просто неловко, а откровенно неприятно - сопряженное переживание оказалось тяжелым и болезненным. Некоторые фрагменты чужих воспоминаний непосредственно накладывались на собственное восприятие недавних событий.

Да, ее жест оказался для него непереносимым. Прикосновение к плечу. Тому самому, которое она рассекла последним ударом, также задев лицо. Ту самую щеку, которой коснулся Хан Соло за мгновение до того, как оставить этот мир.

И именно в тот момент, когда она дотронулась до плеча его сына, тот... вспоминал отца.

И... испытывал боль. Физическую и душевную.

Кайло позволил ударить себя камнями, потому же, почему попустил раньше ранить Чубакке, Финну и, снова-таки, ей... Не принимая лекарство и испытывая физическую боль, не хотел от нее избавляться: она помогала переживать душевный кризис... Но в конечном счете эти терзания, схлестнувшись и усиленные друг другом, достигли критического порога.

Он был вынужден уйти из кабины СИДа подальше... чтобы перенаправить активированный сильными эмоциями всплеск энергии. Он специально использовал это состояние для индивидуальных сражений или участия в боевых действиях... Но сейчас сражаться ему было не с кем. Ему нужно было сбросить энергетический балласт, дать выход переизбытку накопившийся Силы, раскрутить тугую пружину и затем - успокоиться...

Злоупотребление темной стороной Силы имеет побочный эффект - требует выхода энергии, а у Кайло есть проблемы с самоконтролем... Он и раньше использовал такой способ расслабления, чтобы оставаться уравновешенным в сложных ситуациях. Последний раз это случилось, когда он узнал, что пленница сбежала... Та самая девушка, о которой его предостерегли, что она может стать проблемой... Слабостью. Поражением... После ее побега Верховный лидер дал добро атаковать систему Иллиниум, где находилась база Сопротивления... и генерал Лея Органа... Мать.

Но, к счастью, супероружию не было суждено снова выстрелить. А затем...

Поток чужих эмоций, привязанных к проекциям мыслей был нестабилен и продлился не больше минуты. Четкие картинки, заслонившие собой реальность, рассеялись как дым, однако образовавшаяся незримая связь с другим человеком так быстро рваться не спешила.

Рей чувствовала и чужое смятение чувств, и жар и боль, а также то, что источник этого фантома постепенно приходил в себя и восстанавливал ментальные щиты, треснувшие изнутри.

Увиденное повлияло и на нее саму. Дыхание сбилось, и когда Рей через несколько минут протерла увлажнившиеся глаза, перед внутренним взором все еще прыгали картинки чужих воспоминаний и чувствовались отголоски мыслей и эмоций.

За эти несколько дней, с тех пор, как она открыла в себе Силу, способность воспринимать образы стала чем-то уже почти привычным. Сама по себе больше не вызывала удивления или страха. Но волновало другое: то, что становилось известным благодаря этому.

Рей откинулась в кресле и закрыла глаза. Она попыталась расслабиться, отстраниться от увиденного и прочувствованного мысленным взором. Однако, так или иначе, не думать о том, что ей открылось, никак не могла.

Через несколько минут Рей напряженно прикусила губу, сделав неуютные выводы из увиденного.

Выходит, победила она при сражении на световых мечах не потому, что оказалась сильнее, а рана в боку ослабила противника настолько, что он не смог должным образом воспользоваться Силой. Когда она пошла в контратаку, Кайло ослабел не физически, а к победе не стремился. Он потерял почву под ногами задолго до того, как она колебалась, нанести ли последний удар или нет.

И все же его раны оказались не смертельными, кровью он не истек, в пропасть не упал. При этом не получил помощи ни от своих, ни от чужих. Соратники бросили, враги не добили. Свои корни он обрубил сам и остался наедине с самим собой. Ему пришлось находить для себя мотивацию снова встать на ноги. Закончить то, ради чего он все это затеял, через все прошел.

В своем нынешнем наставнике Кайло разочаровался и стремился вернуться на базу в первую очередь не потому, что рассчитывал улететь с планеты. Он собирался отыскать то, что мотивировало его раньше и смогло бы помочь восстановить надломленный внутренний стержень. То, в чем он видел смысл и что должно было ему подсказать, что делать дальше.

Эта вещь оставалась где-то там, в полуразрушенном центральном корпусе. Кайло ее нашел и взял с собой. И это не его маска. Другое...

Это...

Рей обернулась и, как и следовало ожидать, багаж по-прежнему находился за креслом пилота. Она предполагала, что то отделение сумки, которое, насколько помнила, ни разу не открывалось с тех пор, как они покинули базу, окажется закрытым, но расстегнуть его удалось без проблем.

На первый взгляд ничего особенного там не находилось. Навигатор и осветитель оставались в отделении с продуктами питания и медикаментами, а в этом - ранее упомянутые Кайло карты авторизации, а также датапад.

Но разбираться с этими вещами Рей не собиралась — она была нацелена на другой предмет.

Большую часть второго отделения сумки занимал деревянный ларец, упакованный в защитную пластиковую коробку. Шкатулка оказалась незапечатанной, и, повернув скобы замка наверх, Рей легко отворила крышку. Внутри обнаружился сверток — округлый предмет, аккуратно замотанный в несколько слоев мягкой ткани.

Медленно разворачивая ее, Рей уже знала, что окажется внутри - она поймала этот образ, когда впервые случайно настроилась на проекцию чужого мышления.

Отвернув последний слой ткани и разглядывая деформированную маску, Рей поджала губы.

Да, она не ошиблась, это еще один шлем. Тот самый: покореженный временем, огнем и драматическими событиями. Шлем Дарта Вейдера. Бережно хранимый и возведенный в культ. Отпечаток прошлого и символ будущего. Для Кайло. Так он считает. И его личный шлем - подобие этой маски.

Немного поколебавшись, Рей осторожно провела пальцами по поверхности изувеченного металла. Она немного опасалась возможных видений, но никаких новых галлюцинаций, откровений не последовало.

Рей напряженно вздохнула.

Это всего лишь еще одна маска, некогда скрывавшая истинную сущность ее прежнего владельца. Если судить только по маскам, можно и ошибиться. Под ними всегда скрывается что-то еще...

Руководствуясь внезапным порывом, Рей просунула руку под артефакт и снова не особо удивилась, нащупав небольшой предмет. Но вытянув эту вещь наружу и узнав, Рей почувствовала, что едва пришедшее в норму сердцебиение снова резко участилось.

Золотые игральные кости, соединенные вместе цепочкой... Они ведь принадлежали Хану Соло. Он повесил этот сувенир возле кресла пилота на "Тысячелетнем Соколе". На удачу. И...

Выходит, Кайло побывал на том корабле до того, как все произошло...

Перестукиваясь, кости издают тихий мелодичный звук. Но почему они трясутся?

Обратив внимание на свои руки, Рей осознала, что дрожит вовсе не золотое изделие. Проглотив комок в горле, она проворно вернула игральные кости на место.

Аккуратно завернув шлем в сукно, она убедилась, что сверток выглядит таким же, каким его нашла, и затем положила его в ларец, а тот - в коробку. Спрятав ее в сумку и, закончив таким образом упаковывать чужой секрет, Рей неторопливо вернулась в свое кресло. Попытаться включить датапад, чтобы узнать какую-то информацию о Первом ордене, она не хотела.

Какое-то время Рей сидела неподвижно, отстраненно глядя на свет одной из сигнальных ламп на приборной доске.

Хаотичные мысли, крутящиеся в голове, наталкивали на то, что снова нужно принять важное решение. Однако на этот раз сомнений возникло на порядок меньше. Помогали этому и картинки-образы. Но уже не воспоминания другого человека, а свои собственные.

Последние минуты жизни того, в ком она успела за краткое время знакомства разглядеть фигуру отца. Сражение на световых мечах с его сыном: ее прогресс и отступление неприятеля. Нечитаемое выражение лица Кайло, когда он спрашивал, понимает ли она, кто он. Заявление о том, что лучшей возможности справиться с ним ей больше не представится. И грязный снег, по которому она его волокла, злясь тому, что не понимает, почему это делает.

Действительно, ну почему?..

В какой-то момент, отрешившись от этих воспоминаний, Рей крепко сжала подлокотники кресла. Еще секунд десять она сидела на месте не шевелясь, а затем резко встала. Наспех застегнув свой комбинезон и набросив на голову накидку, подхватила осветитель, разблокировала люк и выбралась из шаттла наружу.

Идти оказалось недалеко, и почти сразу тусклый луч света выхватил из заснеженной темноты знакомую фигуру, неподвижно застывшую среди обломков звездолета. Казалось бы, метель собиралась превратить человека в черной одежде в белый сугроб. Но ему, похоже, было все равно.

Кайло сидел непосредственно на снегу, прислонившись спиной к остаткам крыла шаттла, которые не успел разнести в прах. Деактивированный световой меч, уже почти невидимый за накрывшим оружие снежным покрывалом, валялся в стороне от хозяина. Его голову уже густо обсыпал снег.

На приближение попутчицы Кайло никак не отреагировал.

Сквозь пургу без оптики шлема было сложно вообще что-либо разглядеть, поэтому только когда Рей подошла почти вплотную и приблизила осветитель, ей удалось рассмотреть, что его трясет мелкой дрожью, а пустой взгляд обращен в никуда.

Сомневаясь, как лучше поступить, Рей присела рядом и, поставив осветитель на снег, напряженно вздохнула.

Сейчас ему стоило бы оказаться в лазарете, но ни в коем случае не оставаться здесь. Его нужно увести.

Но как? Можно ли сейчас к нему снова прикасаться? Какая  будет реакция?

Немного поколебавшись, Рей все же протянула руки и дотронулась к холодной ладони.

Но Кайло не отреагировал. Его глаза по-прежнему казались пустыми.

— Пойдем отсюда, — мягко произнесла Рей, чуть смелее сжимая его руку, и терпеливо повторила снова: - Ты меня слышишь? Вставай, идем в тепло.

Внутренне она была готова к новому всплеску агрессии, осознавая, что он не в себе, а она снова нарушила условные границы их разобщенности. Но ничего не произошло.

Минуту спустя Рей попыталась еще раз достучаться до него словами:

\- Кайло? - мягко обратилась она, стряхивая свободной рукой с его головы снежную шапку. - Ну же, давай. Пойдем отсюда...

На этот раз он тоже не отреагировал. Бледное лицо по-прежнему казалось застывшим, словно на нем была маска без маски.

Как же вывести из этого состояния?

Рей понимала, что особых вариантов, что делать дальше, нет. Сперва придется помочь добраться до шаттла, вколоть лекарства из его медицинского набора. Затем попытаться настроиться с ним на мысленный контакт.

Однако, как оказалось, ничего такого не потребовалось.

Не успела она встать на ноги, чтобы затем помочь подняться и ему, как Кайло наконец зашевелился. Его взгляд все еще казался отуманенным, когда он медленно освободил левую руку, но затем неожиданно бодро поднялся на ноги.

Рей не подавила вздох облегчения: казалось бы, на этот раз он сможет справиться сам. По меньшей мере, дойдет до шаттла, а там...

Как ни в чем не бывало, Кайло разгреб снег, чтобы подобрать свой оброненный световой меч, после чего принялся тщательно отряхиваться.

Учитывая метелицу, смысла это делать до того, как они доберутся до места ночевки, особого не было, но Рей решила не торопить события. Встав на ноги, она поправила свою одежду и, подхватив осветитель, отошла на десяток метров в сторону СИДа. Оглянувшись, она убедилась, что подопечный следует за ней по уже протоптанным сугробам к месту ночевки.

Двигаясь дальше, взяв на себя роль проводника, Рей недоумевала тому, почему в последнее время все складывалось совершенно не так, как того следовало бы ожидать.

Буквально во всем. Меньше недели назад она помогла ВВ-8, и с тех пор наряду с развитием Силы все ее желания будто бы стали исполняться, но... как-то искривлено.

Она не хотела оставаться на Джакку, но не могла себе позволить улететь оттуда, когда были хорошие возможности не становиться мусорщицей. И все же в конце концов она покинула пустоши - но не добровольно, а потому, что пришлось отсюда сбежать.

Она всегда хотела найти друга, который не бросит ее в трудную минуту - и Финн вернулся за ней. Но вскоре их разделили обстоятельства... Она распознала в Хане Соло образ родителя, который вернулся к своему ребенку - но он погиб... Она хотела что-нибудь узнать о своей семье - но не то, что они никогда не вернутся.

Затем она стремилась убежать от врагов - и оказалась одна на "Старкиллере". То есть, почти одна: она не хотела оставаться на этой планете в одиночестве - и осталась здесь со своим противником... Она считала, что хочет его смерти - но оказалось, что судьба этого человека ей все же не безразлична.

Она не хотела сотрудничать с МТ-236 - Кайло избавил ее от этой необходимости. А сейчас она очень не хотела видеть его самого рядом в шаттле. Но когда он ушел, поняла, что не может остаться равнодушной к тому, что с ним происходит.

Совсем недавно ей казалось, что никогда в жизни ещё не попадала в настолько нелепые ситуации: когда приходилось тащить бессознательного противника по территории их военной базы, а также отдирать одежду от его ран, притворяться подчиненной, пользоваться его припасами еды. Энергетический контакт и вовсе обескуражил.

И все же задумываться об этом человеке не как о противнике, звать его по имени, пытаться понять мотивы поступков, узнавать что-то личное приводило в замешательство еще больше. Как и волноваться, чтобы они оба добрались до конечной цели путешествия.

Зачем ей это все нужно?


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Полсотни метров до корпуса шаттла они преодолели без дальнейших приключений.

Залезая обратно в кабину звездолета, Кайло обратил внимание на свою сумку и чуть нахмурился, и все же промолчал. Он отстегнул свой световой меч и положил оружие на арматуру вблизи от входа, где уже лежали ранее снятые ими обоими шлемы и защитная амуниция, затем вернулся на место пилота.

Рей между тем заняла свое кресло и, снова избавляясь от лишней одежды, продолжила внимательно наблюдать за соседом, пытаясь оценить его теперешнее самочувствие. Она понимала, что ему стало лучше, но насколько, пока было неясно. Однако он сам знал, как себя лечить.

Кайло достал из ящика для личных вещей пилота кусок впитывающей материи, которой пользовался раньше, протер ею влажные волосы и раскрасневшееся от мороза лицо. Затем потянулся к приборной панели, куда раньше отложил медицинский бокс. Сперва проглотил какую-то суспензию, которую, как Рей помнила, раньше ни разу не принимал. После этого, освободив левую руку из комбинезона, закатал рукав нательной робы. Руки все еще немного подрагивали, но инъекцию в вену он себе сделал успешно. Затем еще одну — в мышцы живота, задрав подол туники.

Рей специально не присматривалась, но не смогла не заметить характерные следы от удара камнями. Место ранения от баукастера Чубакки оставалось заклеенным специальной нашлепкой, похожей по виду на полосы, которые помогали прижиться новообразованным тканям на плечах и левом бедре.

Но эти раны Кайло не проверял и занялся обработкой лица.

Рей мысленно пожала плечами: должно быть, они его беспокоят меньше или он не хочет при ней раздеваться. Однако она хорошо помнит все его травмы.

Между тем, достав нарезку пластыря, Кайло выбрал нужную длину и, глядя на хромированную поверхность надстройки над приборной доской, попытался приклеить заживляющую полоску на то место, где отошла старая нашлепка и оголилась не до конца зажившая рана. Но это получилось неудачно: у нижней челюсти полоска приклеилась криво и кожу толком не прикрывала.

Продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за этими манипуляциями, Рей поджала губы.

Шрамы останутся? Возможно, если грамотно долечить, то нет?

— Ты... случайно что-то уловила и, вероятно, сделала какие-то выводы, — напряженно произнес Кайло, вдруг нарушая напряженную тишину. — Поверь, это... искаженное восприятие... моей действительности.

Обращаясь к спутнице, он продолжал разглядывать свое отражение, искривленное выпуклой поверхностью надстройки.

Мысленно фыркнув, Рей потянулась к упаковке с салфетками и, достав одну, начала протирать руки.

Разумеется, ему неловко из-за того, что она еще что-то о нем узнала. Причем, вовсе не то и не так, как ему, возможно, хотелось бы. Впрочем, ей самой тоже совершенно не по себе от этих откровений.

— Возможно... — согласилась она, доставая из ящика подходящий для ее задумки инструмент и активируя его. — Позволишь?

На этот раз Кайло повернул голову в ее сторону. В болезненно воспаленных глазах отразилось удивление.

— Все же стремишься закончить начатое? — устало отозвался он, переводя взгляд на лазерный мини-нож, который она держала в правой руке.

Рей немного растерялась.

О чем он? Что именно начатое? Кем именно?

Сейчас ее предложение следовало бы трактовать однозначно, если бы только она сама не была уверена в том, о чем именно спрашивает разрешение. Но, кажется, она уже слишком устала для того, чтобы разбираться в подтекстах.

— Может быть, — выдержав небольшую паузу, уклончиво ответила Рей, а затем четко объяснила свои намерения: — Защитный пластырь стоило бы переклеить. Позволишь это сделать мне?

Лицо Кайло передернулось, словно он проглотил что-то горькое. Затем будто бы опомнился и прищурился.

— Руки не отняла, в испуге глаз не отвела... — медленно произнес он.

— Что? - тихо выдохнула Рей, так и не выяснив ответ на свой вопрос.

И тут же мысленно пожала плечами: похоже, из-за горячки и приступа он все еще плохо соображает.

Между тем, сложив руки на правом подлокотнике своего кресла, Кайло потянулся в ее сторону, сводя расстояние между ними до минимума.

— Дерзай, — предложил он.

Снова некстати вспомнив о возможности энергетического контакта, Рей судорожно сглотнула: сейчас такое было бы совершенно некстати.

Однако Сила, казалось бы, продолжала молчать. Поэтому решив, что раз уж вызвалась помочь, следует это сделать, Рей приступила к делу.

На щеках Кайло появились дополнительные блики, когда нож приблизился к его лицу.

Осторожно, насколько получалось, Рей подтянула пришедший в негодность кусочек пластыря наверх и в сторону и отрезала, почти касаясь кожи, но не причиняя вреда. Затем медленно опустила нож и деактивировала.

Отложив его в сторону, Рей снова поднесла руку к изувеченной щеке, чтобы правильно придавить торчавший кусочек новой нашлепки и прикрыть оставшийся незащищенным участок заживающей кожи. Она немного покраснела на морозе и казалась горячей, как огонь. В этот момент Рей хотелось верить, что принятые ее спутником лекарства скоро начнет действовать.

Процедура "долечивания" прошла быстро и закончилась успешно, но Кайло не спешил откидываться на спинку своего кресла и продолжил пытливо рассматривать помощницу.

Лихорадочный блеск его покрасневших глаз, в которых больше не отражалась пустота, заставил Рей в очередной раз неуютно поежиться в своем кресле. Но отстраняться она не собиралась.

В конце концов, Рей выразительно приподняла бровь.

\- Может, холодную повязку? - предложила она.

Взгляд Кайло бегал по ее лицу так, словно он собирался прочитать ее мысли.

И все же Рей оставалась спокойной. За то, совершит ли он попытку проникнуть в ее сознание или нет, она сейчас не переживала.

Казалось бы, все важные мысли ее покинули, а секреты она позабыла. Она слишком устала, чтобы конфликтовать из-за этого. А он... не станет считывать ее не потому, что ослабел, не в себе или не видит в этом смысла. И не потому, что мысленно передал, чтобы она не боялась.

Впрочем, после допроса она его больше не боится. И он знает это.

\- Нет, Рей, - наконец отозвался Кайло. - Не нужно.

И все же, отказавшись от помощи, он по-прежнему оставался на месте и не отстранялся. Облокачиваясь локтями о подлокотник своего кресла, продолжал пытливо смотреть на соседку. Будто бы пытался что-то для себя понять.

В конце концов, Рей надоела новая затянувшаяся пауза.

\- Тогда что? - подняла бровь она. - Переклеить лечебные полоски на плечах?

Однако и от этого предложения Кайло тоже отказался, порывисто мотнув головой.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — хмуро спросил он. - Сейчас. И раньше, у базы. В лазарете... Зачем тебе все это?

Иронично хмыкнув про себя, Рей отвела взгляд на приборную доску.

Вопрос был вполне закономерным, но что на него ответить?

Можно было бы сказать, что первопричина заключается в особенностях контакта Сил. Ее позвала Сила и тому подобное. Но, с одной стороны, она уже была не настолько в этом уверена, как днем раньше. С другой, Кайло должен был разбираться в особенностях Силы не в пример лучше нее. А она ведь почувствовала, что он был озадачен их энергетическими взаимодействиями не меньше, чем она сама.

Значит, дело все-таки не только в зове Силы?

Прошла еще минута тишины.

\- Я не могла поступить иначе, - наконец угрюмо произнесла Рей, так как другого ответа у нее не было.

Она снова перевела глаза на собеседника.

\- Но почему, Рей? - упрямо переспросил он, словно сейчас ему было крайне важно это понять.

\- Меня позвала Сила, - пожала плечами она, отмечая про себя, что до сих пор они настолько открыто еще ни разу не разговаривали.

Да они вообще почти не разговаривали.

Кайло слегка покачал головой и наконец отклонился на спинку своего кресла.

\- Сила не заставляет что-либо делать вопреки нашим намерениям, - уверенно произнес он, продолжая пытливо смотреть на собеседницу.

Однако после этого заявления Рей окончательно поняла, что к обсуждению поднятого им вопроса совершенно не готова.

\- Значит, я собиралась воспользоваться твоими знаниями местности, чтобы понять, как отсюда улететь, - сухо сообщила она полуправду, переводя взгляд на волосы собеседника: благодаря теплому воздуху системы вентиляции они уже высохли.

Учитывая то, на чем они рассталась после сражения на световых мечах, озвученный вариант казался самым достоверным. Должен был если не закрыть тему "Почему?", то хотя бы заставить Кайло пойти на попятную с его внезапным стремлением докопаться до правды.

Но, кажется, и это объяснение показалось ему неубедительным.

\- Заодно при случае, вероятно, и что-то разведать, - поджал губы он.

Рей нервно передернула плечами.

\- Ты знаешь, чью сторону я поддерживаю, - не сразу ответила она.

\- Поэтому-то и озадачен, - задумчиво произнес Кайло, не сводя с нее внимательного взгляда, - что, осознавая, как должна была поступить, все же поступаешь иначе... Если учитывать твою принципиальную позицию по отношению к Первому ордену и ко мне лично, то... - он немного помедлил, словно не решаясь закончить фразу. - Что-то изменилось, Рей?

Рей закатила глаза.

Это был слишком сложный и прямой вопрос, чтобы дать на него четкий однозначный ответ. Она и без этого начала сомневаться, а чужие воспоминания только усугубили колебания - до той степени, что уже и в своих первоначальных предубеждениях она не была твердо уверена.

Но сейчас она невероятно устала и просто не может больше думать на эту тему. Разбираться, почему и зачем. Она хочет наконец отдохнуть. Неужели так важно обсуждать ее решения прямо сейчас?

Однако, как оказалось, у Кайло возникло свое предположение. Неожиданное.

\- Может, причина в физиологии... - вполголоса задумчиво произнес он и чуть прищурился: - Появилось физическое влечение?

Что?

Рей широко раскрыла глаза и отстранилась в кресле немного в сторону.

Уже второй раз за этот вечер она почувствовала, что накатившая было дремота резко прошла. Вопрос оказался настолько неожиданным, как ливень в сезон засухи. И все же стало неприятно скорее не из-за смысла вопроса, а из-за поверхностности высказанного суждения.

В странных взаимоотношениях с этим человеком, завязанных на насилии и взаимопомощи, стремлении отмежеваться и энергетическом притяжении, предрассудках и фактическом неравнодушии, не просматривалось никакой логики. Тем не менее она никак не ожидала, что Кайло сведет всё это к проявлениям физиологии, а тем более с ее стороны.

Возможно, он все еще не в себе...

— Если ты считаешь, что я решила тебе помочь из-за заинтересованности такого рода, то твой интерес, похоже, вызван моей сущностью? — ответила Рей вопросом на вопрос максимально едким тоном. — Мусорщики. Это то, что тебя привлекает, Кайло?

Его губы дрогнули в легкой полуулыбке.

— Привлекает ли меня твоя сущность? Пожалуй, можно сказать и так, - неопределенным тоном произнес он, отвечая на колкое предположение. - Да, Рей, привлекает. Но твой род занятий к этому отношения не имеет.

Рей несколько раз подряд моргнула, затем отвернулась.

Что это? Откровение или ирония? Все же, казалось бы, его разум уже достаточно прояснился.

Впрочем, да, стоило бы выразиться иначе. Очевидно, что под сущностью Кайло подразумевает Силу. Возможности развития Силы. Что-то такое. Энергетические взаимодействия его не только озадачивают, но и вызывают неподдельный интерес. Даже к сборщице утиля, поддерживающей Сопротивление.

Как бы там ни было, если они продолжат беседу в таком же ключе, ничем хорошим эти обсуждения не закончатся.

\- Интересно, сколько еще в галактике существ, в которых проявляется или может проявиться Сила, - задумчиво произнесла Рей немного погодя, рассматривая подсветку органов управления летательным аппаратом. - Ты встречал других? Какие они?

Покосившись на собеседника, она поняла, что ошиблась, посчитав, что подобными незамысловатыми вопросами можно замять затронутую щекотливую тему.

Тот явно был удивлен переходу на "нейтральную" тему. Причем неприятно.

Резким движением Кайло поправил волосы, после чего оперся локтями о подлокотники и крепко сплел пальцы. Затем будто бы одеревенел.

\- Разные, - отозвался он спустя некоторое время, глядя куда-то вдаль через переднее окно, когда Рей уже и не рассчитывала услышать ответ и начала было опасаться, не повторяется ли его приступ. - Некоторые изначально сильные. Или слабые... Наивные люди и существа, уверовавшие в сказки, - хмыкнул он, а затем продолжил все так же туманно объяснять: - Увлеченные... Открытые для познания, но не склонные к критическому мышлению. Впрочем, были и самоуверенные... В ком-то Сила проявлялась в большей мере при силовых тренировках, у кого-то был дар к телекинезу, предвидению, психометрии. Кому-то удавалось достичь поставленных наставником задач раньше, кому-то позже... Такие взрослые, как ты, обучение не начинали... Впрочем, - добавил он, выдержав еще одну короткую паузу, - не помню, чтобы в ком-то из них способности развивались настолько же быстро, как в тебе, Рей.

С этими словами Кайло повернул голову в ее сторону.

Рей растерянно моргнула несколько раз, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Озноб будто бы полностью прошел, но вместе с этим он снова плотно "закрылся". Нацепил привычную маску равнодушия. И в то же время, слушая его воспоминания, кажется, что внутри что-то все больше и больше сжимается.

Он рассказывает о других пользователях Силы в прошлом времени...

\- Их больше нет? - тихо спросила Рей, осознав, что все же не может не задать очередной "простой" вопрос, который не следовало бы задавать.

\- Их больше нет, - сдержанно подтвердил собеседник.

Рей неопределенно дернула головой и едва подавила тяжелый вздох.

Какова бы ни была причина гибели этих существ, вероятно, детей и подростков, она не хочет это знать.

Пытаясь уйти в сторону от одной сложной темы, она случайно зацепила другую. Они хоть о чем-нибудь могут поговорить, чтобы это не было... обоюдно больно?

Впрочем, если эмоциональное напряжение - источник его Силы, то, вероятно, этому не стоит и удивляться...

Между тем Кайло, как оказалось, снова решил ее удивить очередным неожиданным заявлением:

\- Теперь Сила пробудилась в тебе, - с нотой воодушевления произнес он, пробежавшись зорким взглядом по лицу собеседницы. - Ты быстро учишься, Рей. Твоя Сила прекрасна.

Прекрасна?

Рей резко вздрогнула. Казалось бы, что-то сильно кольнуло изнутри.

Обдумывая последние слова собеседника, Рей нервно прикусила нижнюю губу.

Еще днем она поняла, что хочет задать один вопрос. Выяснить то, что, как оказалось, ей все же было важно узнать. И сейчас, похоже, для этого подходящий момент, раз уж они начали не только обмениваться любезностями и перебрасываться фразами, но и разговаривать.

Откровение за откровение.

\- Моя Сила, значит... Безродной мусорщицы с Джакку, или как ты там сказал, - медленно произнесла Рей, поигрывая застежкой комбинезона. - Почему ты спрашивал, как меня зовут, и постоянно обращаешься ко мне по имени, если считаешь, что я никто?

Она старалась выразить свою мысль нейтрально, и все же убрать горечь из этого вопроса не удалось.

Кайло удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Я не считаю, что ты никто, - с искренним недоумением отозвался он.

В свой черед озадаченная этим неожиданным заявлением, Рей двинула головой назад.

\- Только сегодня днем ты напомнил мне об этом прямым текстом, - с натянутым спокойствием произнесла она.

Кайло едва заметно покачал головой. Затем подался чуть вперед.

\- Рей, - мягко обратился он, выдержав небольшую паузу, и дальше продолжил говорить таким же участливым тоном: - Сегодня я озвучил то, что в комнате для допросов ты произнесла сама и то, что прочитал в твоей голове. Поверь, я откровенно сожалею, что узнал о твоих уязвимых местах таким образом... Но если ты не захочешь использовать это как источник Силы, все же внимательно разберись во всех своих слабостях. И всегда помни о том, что ими может воспользоваться кто-то другой в своих целях. Для пользователей Силы особенно важно не забывать об этом.

Напряженно поежившись в своем кресле, Рей перевела взгляд на окно бокового обзора за спиной собеседника.

Зачем ей это все слушать?

Очередное назидание, как ей жить с Силой. И, похоже, корявая попытка извиниться за допрос.

\- Воспользуется кто-то другой, потому что я легко привязываюсь к тем, кто этого не заслуживает, стремлюсь видеть в них только положительные качества? - процитировала Рей другие задевшие ее сегодня слова, и снова перевела на соседа острый взгляд.

Кайло кивнул. Затем подался было в ее сторону и дернул правой рукой, будто собираясь дотянуться и прикоснуться к руке. Но все же передумал и снова отклонился на спинку своего кресла.

Ожидая ответ, Рей не шевелилась.

\- Да, склонность к быстрым самоотверженным привязанностям это тоже твое слабое место, - тихо, но отчетливо произнес он, не сводя с нее напряженного взгляда, а затем еще тише добавил: - Твердя об обратном, ты действительно начала забывать, кто я такой.

Рей внезапно почувствовала сухость во рту.

Чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что и сейчас, и раньше он предупреждал не о том, что от него следует ожидать опасности как таковой, она все же решила пойти ва-банк:

\- Мне действительно важно об этом помнить, Кайло?

\- Да, - без паузы лаконично согласился тот, снова едва видимо кивнув головой.

Но этот ответ ровным счетом ни о чем не говорил.

\- Или же это важно тебе? Постоянно напоминать мне об этом? - предположила Рей, поскольку ей было важно услышать четкий ответ. - Мне или самому себе?

По лицу Кайло пробежала тень. Его плечи заметно напряглись.

\- Это... тоже верно, - неопределенным тоном произнес он, снова подтверждая высказанное предположение. - Важно помнить нам обоим.

Рей внезапно почувствовала очередной острый укол в груди.

— Ты считаешь меня легкомысленной? - прищурилась она.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Нет, Рей, не считаю, — в его мерцающих глазах и тоне голоса внезапно снова промелькнуло неприкрытое сопереживание. — Но это правда, что ты склонна преследовать несбыточные мечты, поэтому страдаешь, когда сталкиваешься с реальностью.

— Мне жаль, — хмуро сообщила она через некоторое время, когда их красноречивый обмен взглядами слишком затянулся.

Отвернувшись, разрывая зрительный контакт, Рей откинула голову на спинку своего кресла и закрыла глаза. Затем постаралась сосредоточиться на ощущении Силы.

Она имела в виду...

Ей жаль, что реальность такова, что она застряла на этой планете, а военный из Первого ордена, который ее захватил в плен и перевез сюда, стал ее временным спутником. Жаль, что не смогла ничего предпринять, чтобы избежать этого.

Она не хотела его узнавать, не собиралась иметь с ним никаких общих дел. Ей жаль, что не смогла его ни убить, ни бросить, и, раз так, не может понять и принять его жизненную позицию.

Жаль, что тот, кто скрывался под металлической маской, как оказалось, тоже носит маску. Жаль, что он упрямо преследует свои несбыточные мечты и страдает, сталкиваясь со своей реальностью. Понимая, что воплощает в жизнь цели того, кто нашел его слабые стороны.

Ей жаль, что они встретились при сложных обстоятельствах. Что альтернатив не существует. Жаль, что время нельзя повернуть вспять. Что взаимное снятие масок ни на что не повлияет, а преодоление реальных пропастей не сблизит.

Им не по пути, у них разные конечные цели. Волею обстоятельств они оказались рядом, но при этом они слишком далеки друг от друга. Их невообразимая мысленная связь быстро усилилась, но они все так же не способны понять друг друга. Или не могут себе это позволить. У них разные конечные цели. А раз так, в этих взаимодействиях нет смысла.

У них не может быть ничего общего кроме способности воспринимать Силу. Этого, и похожей униформы, даже не их личной, а также боли, причиненной друг другу.

Ей действительно жаль, что нанесла ему физические травмы. Сегодня и раньше...

Сейчас через Силу Рей хорошо чувствовала контакт с чужим сознанием и "искрила" мыслями намеренно, поскольку подобрать вслух лучших слов, чем выразить общее сожаление, не сумела. Она осознавала, что частично поступила так и потому, что хотела убедиться, что действительно сможет установить мысленную связь с другим чувствительным к Силе человеком. Отчасти - и чтобы чем-то его задеть.

Рей знала, что передать свои соображения, не произнося при этом ни звука, ей благополучно удается. Знала и что адресат внимательно воспринимает ее ментальный посыл. Однако он реагировал на дополнение к ответу на его вопрос "Зачем ты это делаешь?" совершенно спокойно и равнодушно, нацепив свою вторую, невидимую маску.

— Что с твоей спиной? — спросил Кайло минуту спустя, подхватывая последнюю невысказанную фразу собеседницы и игнорируя все остальное. - Как сейчас?

Рей поджала губы.

Сегодня она убедилась, что его безразличие напускное... Как и ее собственное. Как оказалось...

Значит, вероятно, еще ей жаль, что он не хочет оспорить другие слова, озвученные ею мысленно.

— Лучше, — наконец отозвалась она. - Все будет хорошо.

— Мне жаль.

Рей вздрогнула.

— Доброй ночи, — тихо произнесла она, отворачиваясь к противоположной стенке, чтобы устроиться поудобнее для сна.

Кайло вложил в свои слова о сожалении только извинение за нанесенную ей травму. Впрочем, большая часть проблем возникла из-за падения в расщелину и дальнейших нагрузок. Собственно говоря, проблем со здоровьем. Но что касается остального...

Рей тихо зевнула и закрыла глаза.

Как бы там ни было, это уже не важно. Всё не важно. Пора уже прекращать думать о том, что она сегодня узнала о Силе, о своем временном спутнике, о себе самой.

Она слишком устала, а этот тяжелый день, давно превратившийся в ночь, все никак не заканчивается. Достаточно уже переживать о том, что происходит между ней и таким же чувствительным к Силе сторонником Первого ордена. Не стоит даже начинать задумываться над тем, сможет ли она, чужой человек, преуспеть там, где не выдержали и порвались кровные узы.

Все это затягивает в опасные размышления, тогда как самое время подумать о себе.

Скоро они разойдутся, так или иначе. Нужно быть в форме.

Все остальное не важно... Не важно... Не...

Снег, мерно падающий за окном, убаюкивал, и Рей не осознала, в какой момент ее сосед погасил освещение, а она заснула.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Когда Рей проснулась, солнце уже ярко светило сквозь окна.

Она бодро потянулась и зевнула, а затем широко улыбнулась: в кои веки сон был безмятежным — никаких тревожных сновидений. Выспаться не особо удалось, но отдыхать в мягком кресле оказалось не в пример удобней, чем на кровати из снега. Да и со спиной все стало значительно лучше.

Осмотревшись, Рей обнаружила, что ее попутчика в кабине шаттла нет. Чувствуя через Силу, что он где-то неподалеку, на мгновение она все же задумалась: как бы отнеслась к тому, если бы на этом этапе путешествия осталась одна?

И все же одна она не осталась. Прогнав вязкие мысли и выглянув в окно, Рей сразу же увидела своего спутника: он снова находился недалеко от обломков шаттла. Однако на сей раз ничего не разбрасывал и не крушил.

Присмотревшись, Рей поняла, что он тренируется.

Иногда она тоже делала простую утреннюю разминку, чтобы держать в тонусе мышцы и сохранять гибкость суставов, но эти упражнения явно были систематизированы. То, чем Кайло сейчас занимался, напоминало что-то среднее между боем и танцем.

Фактически не сходя с места, он медленно вращал определенным образом корпусом и конечностями - меняя формы, будто бы перетекал из одного положения в другое. Солнце ярко высвечивало темную фигуру, подчеркивая эти простые и одновременно замысловатые преображения. И, казалось бы, даже простое наблюдение за этими движениями вызывало ощущение бодрости и прилива сил.

Приводя себя в порядок, расчесывая пальцами волосы, Рей задумалась.

Она собиралась освежиться, но до сих пор это не сделала. Должно быть, сейчас наиболее подходящий момент, пока Кайло занят тренировкой... И все-таки любопытно, когда и у кого он научился этой технике? Хотя он одет только в нательное белье, похоже, ему не холодно. Судя по всему, после всего, что с ним произошло вчера, чувствует он себя неплохо...

Связав волосы в один пучок, Рей наконец сняла с себя опостылевший комбинезон и, не надевая накладок на обувь, поспешила выбраться из шаттла. Но, уже открыв дверцу люка, на некоторое время замерла на месте, едва не задохнувшись от свежего пресыщенного кислородом воздуха, наполнившего легкие.

Приходя в себя, Рей развела руки в стороны, нежась от немного непривычных ощущений, которые преподнесло начало этого дня. Легкий мороз бодрил, приятно покалывая кожу, снег блестел миллиардами драгоценных кристаллов, а теплые лучи солнца заставляли им улыбаться и не вспоминать о снегопаде и сильном ветре. О боли, жизненных сложностях и страхах. Казалось бы, все это осталось во вчерашнем дне, а сегодня - только мир, бесконечность и гармония.

Продолжая наслаждаться неожиданно приятными ощущениями прохлады морозного утра и прилива сил, Рей наконец выбралась из шаттла. Как и собиралась, она освежилась снегом, и это оказалось приятно. Холод не заставлял мерзнуть, а бодрил. Затем она облачилась в свои старые обноски, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться назад в корабль и собираться в путь, направилась в противоположную сторону.

Стараясь не шуметь, Рей подошла к тому месту, где все еще разминался ее спутник. В какой именно момент у нее возникло желание присоединиться к чужой тренировке, она так и не поняла. Но почему-то оно казалось непреодолимым, и она не сопротивлялась.

Кайло не возражал, что заканчивать разминку будет с партнершей.

Сохраняя некоторое расстояние, не нарушая чужого личного пространства, Рей стала повторять его перемещения, при этом немного удивляясь, что новичком себя не чувствует. Казалось бы, ей известно, что делать дальше. Об этом не нужно задумываться, все получается само собой. Будто все эти движения она уже когда-то выполняла, в прошлом.

Рей отстраненно отметила про себя, что ей по-прежнему совершенно не холодно, а гармонии преображаемых телесных форм вторит гармония цвета. Вокруг не было ничего лишнего: только танец черного по белому, и ее серые одежды, словно результат смешения контрастных красок.

Спустя некоторое время Кайло закрыл глаза.

И когда Рей сделала то же самое, на этот раз она уже сильно удивилась: незрячей она не осталась.

Воспринимая визуальные образы, созданные переплетением энергетических потоков, она осознавала, что различает все вокруг: и плоскую поверхность, на которой стояла, и горные вершины в отдалении, и фигуру партнера, и даже себя саму.

В какой-то момент Рей полностью потерялась в понимании окружающего.

Продолжая видоизменяться с другим человеком в калейдоскопе бытия, она просто существовала, наслаждаясь тем, как она и ее энергетический партнер разделялись и соединялись, изобретая новые причудливые фигуры.

И все же через некоторое время внутреннее зрение ухудшилось, а синхронные движения стали постепенно замедляться и привели к заключительной форме.

Почувствовав логическую точку завершения тренировки, Рей открыла глаза и обнаружила, что застыла напротив партнера, и они оба держат руки ладонями друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь.

Между ними снова образовалась связь через Силу. Но сейчас этот контакт казался более полноценным, чем вчера. Когда партнер прикасался к ее шлему, энергетическое взаимодействие было менее ярким. А сейчас будто бы более полноценным и слаженным.

И все-таки чувство правильности происходящего довольно быстро прошло. Синхронно опустив с партнером руки, Рей осознала, что снова начинает чувствовать холод, неприятные ощущения в спине. Но главное, появилось ясное понимание, с кем именно она снова разделила это странное соприкосновение энергий.

В глазах Кайло тоже быстротечно выкристаллизовалось понимание ситуации, превратившееся в напряженный взгляд.

Рей опустила глаза.

Ну почему она подошла сюда, к нему? Зачем?

Ей не следовало так поступать... Не следовало.

Буквально вчера ночью она предельно четко осознала, что нужно найти способ заблокировать развитие энергетической связи. А вместо этого - поступила с точностью до наоборот и снова пошла на поводу у Силы.

Или дело не только в этом? И если так, то... это еще хуже. Тем более что... кажется, это взаимно.

Сделав эти невеселые выводы и окончательно "очнувшись", Рей порывисто отошла на несколько шагов от партнера по утренней разминке. Растерянно покосившись на него, заметила, что он нервно потирает руки.

Казалось бы, как и она, он начал мерзнуть. И все же больше не было абсолютной уверенности в чужих чувствах. Светлые минуты эмоциональной открытости и энергетической сопряженности утекли, как песок сквозь пальцы.

Рей даже не понимала, чему расстроилась больше: тому, что между ними произошло такое странное взаимодействие, или тому, что всё так быстро закончилось. И, скорее всего, больше не повторится.

Она не знала, как объяснить свой поступок, и Кайло первым нарушил неловкую тишину:

— Давай собираться. Идти осталось уже не так далеко, — неопределенным тоном произнес он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а затем указал рукой в направлении кабины шаттла.

\- Да, - едва слышно согласилась Рей, а про себя мысленно вздохнула, со смешанным чувством досады и облегчения.

Похоже, выяснять, как она оказалась рядом и почему, он не собирается. Вероятно, сделал правильные выводы еще вчера.

Особых вариантов, что делать дальше не было, поэтому, недолго думая, Рей развернулась и пошла в указанном направлении, воспользовавшись подсказкой.

Кайло вернулся в шаттл через минут пять, и в течение получаса они выдвинулись в путь. За это время они оба успели привести себя в порядок, позавтракать, собрать вещи и определиться с дальнейшим маршрутом.

Прежде чем покинуть СИД, Рей заметила на одной из полок с инструментами специальное крепление для одежды и решила прицепить световой меч к поясу. Прыгая над ущельем, она боялась, как бы оружие не вывалилось из кармана, а в скором времени, согласно данным навигатора, предполагался спуск с горы. О том, что теперь меч будет проще извлечь и воспользоваться им при необходимости, Рей старалась не думать.

Свой шлем Рей решила нести в руках. Погода располагала для этого, а после нескольких дней почти непрерывного ношения на голове громоздкой конструкции очень хотелось дать отдых шее и плечам, непривыкшим к подобным упражнениям.

Кайло тоже решил идти с непокрытой головой и спрятал свою маску в сумку. Но на его предложение временно положить туда и ее шлем Рей тактично отказалась, объяснив, что идет налегке и хочет чем-то занять руки. То, что соглашаться ей было бы неловко, она не уточнила, но он не настаивал. Он задавал вопросы и отзывался кратко и по существу, и она отвечала ему тем же. Утренняя разминка по умолчанию не обсуждалась, как и вчерашние события.

Рей отметила про себя, что после вчерашнего кризиса ее спутник вернул свою собранность и выглядел вполне бодрым и здоровым. И все же во время сборов в воздухе тесной кабины шаттла будто бы висело напряжение, поэтому, когда они наконец покинули временное пристанище и продолжили свой путь, она почувствовала некоторое облегчение.

Спустя некоторое время, уже привычно следуя за высокой черной фигурой, Рей окончательно расслабилась и воспрянула духом.

В конце концов, ничего плохого этим утром не произошло, а до стоянки транспорта уже должно быть недалеко.

Продолжая оставлять свои следы на заснеженном плоскогорье, Рей отметила, что по сравнению со вчерашним днем идти стало немного легче: снег больше не казался мягким и рыхлым, и если даже не пользоваться снегоступами, ботинки не погружались в него по щиколотки и выше. Ей до сих пор не верилось, что вчера с трудом удавалось продвигаться сквозь метель, но сегодня небо очистилось от туч, ударил мороз, а воздух казался сухим и наэлектризованным.

Пройдя еще несколько часов по равнине, путешественники подобрались к краю горного плато.

Разглядывая ущелье и рельеф скал, Рей пожалела, что стремилась поскорей собраться и покинуть СИД и совершенно забыла о своем намерении захватить оттуда квадрокуляры. Однако даже без дополнительных оптических приспособлений было достаточно хорошо видно, что спуск пологий и никаких прыжков над бездной не предполагается. Радовало и еще одно обстоятельство: в глаза бросался неестественный рельеф земной поверхности внизу. В вершины горы четко было не разглядеть, что к чему, однако, судя по всему, в долине располагался комплекс построек.

Рей жизнерадостно улыбнулась.

Именно там и можно будет поискать спидер. Выходит, они уже почти достигли промежуточной цели своего путешествия.

Стремление поскорее покинуть планету прибавляло энтузиазма. Обогнав своего спутника, Рей бодро начала спуск с вершины. На этот раз Кайло последовал за ней.

Вначале спускаться оказалось действительно нетрудно: дорога была будто бы специально предназначена для пеших путешественников, которые предпочитали горный туризм без дополнительного снаряжения. Рассказы о таких путешествиях Рей слышала от коллег в мастерской, а что-то запомнила и из документальных голофильмов. Вспоминая об этом и сравнивая с чужими историями свои приключения, Рей удивлялась: она никогда не думала, что и сама когда-нибудь очутится в такой местности. Что когда-нибудь потрогает настоящий снег, увидит горы, будет путешествовать по ледяной планете.

Однако чем ниже они спускались, тем круче становился сам спуск, а о подобие тропы речи больше не шло. Все чаще приходилось присаживаться на края выступов и осторожно сползать дальше. И теперь все мысли были только о том, чтобы благополучно преодолеть очередной труднопроходимый участок пути.

Протектор груди и спины мешал ловко лавировать, усложняя все эти передвижения по вертикали. И в конце концов, взвесив все за и против, Рей решила с лишней броней распрощаться: ребра тревожили уже гораздо меньше, а световой меч был надежно пристегнут к поясу.

Присев на большой камень и отстегивая фиксаторы, он уже начала было предвкушать, как сбросит с себя ненужную броню и доспех устремится вниз, отскакивая от острых утесов скал, когда эти фантазии неожиданно прервали.

— Рей... не делай этого, - раздался за ее спиной уже хорошо знакомый низкий голос. - Не надо. Не снимай.

Рей обернулась.

Кайло приостановился и внимательно наблюдал за ее движениями. Вид у него казался встревоженным.

— Почему? — настороженно спросила она.

Кайло неопределенно повел плечами. Казалось бы, он колебался, отвечать или нет.

— Это может быть важно, — все так же неопределенно разъяснил он.

— Но почему? — упрямо переспросила Рей. — Почему важно?

Может быть, планирует использовать пластины ее экипировки в каких-то практических целях? Как салазки, чтобы при случае скатиться по снегу вниз? Она и сама так поступала в пустыне, съезжая на подходящей арматуре по песку, когда это было возможно.

Ну, если так, ладно.

Но Кайло снова не спешил отвечать.

— Не знаю. Предчувствие, — в конце концов, сообщил он, кривя губы, а затем несколько раздраженно добавил: — Впрочем, поступай, как считаешь нужным.

С этими словами он проворно обогнал ее и снова пошел впереди.

Провожая взглядом черную мантию, Рей задумчиво нахмурила брови.

Что за очередные загадки? После того, как Кайло пришел в себя в изоляторе, он обычно следил за своей мимикой, а сейчас не скрывал беспокойства.

Но она сама никакой тревоги не чувствует...

В конце концов, Рей вернула фиксаторы в исходную позицию и мысленно пожала плечами: ладно, возможно, действительно стоит поберечься и пока не снимать дополнительную защиту. Иногда, не рассчитав расстояния, она ударяется о твердые камни.

Продолжая спуск, Рей не переставала краем сознания удивляться и другому. Те места, которые она боялась пройти на ногах, и поэтому была вынуждена сползать по ним, придерживаясь за края каменных выступов, Кайло преодолевал без проблем. Ему удавалось легко удерживать равновесие, балансируя на скользких поверхностях с довольно габаритной сумкой на плече.

И все же вскоре дорога еще более усложнилась, и уже им обоим приходилось проходить либо проползать лишние десятки, если не сотни, метров, чтобы обойти почти вертикальные участки пути. С вершины горы таких проблем заметно не было: спуск казался достаточно пологим, и гладких каменных стен, за которые невозможно ухватиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поставить ногу на твердую поверхность, было не распознать. Снегоступы давно убрали, а ребристые полосы, приклеенные на подошву, все же не позволяли обуви сильно скользить, иначе спускаться было бы слишком опасно. И все же теперь уже каждый новый метр вниз давался нелегко.

В конце концов, смещаясь все дальше и дальше от изначальной траектории, они стали двигаться вдоль горного ручья, где отвесные скалы уступали место нагромождению крупных каменных глыб.

Рей отметила, что в этой местности снега намело на порядок меньше, или, возможно, так казалось из-за того, что он таял от испарений воды. По-прежнему приходилось соблюдать большую осторожность, переступая или обходя острые скользкие камни и находить твердую поверхность на валунах, чтобы поставить ногу. И все же путь ускорился: по большим камням, как по высоким ступеням, оказалось проще продвигаться вниз к ущелью.

Как и по ту сторону пропасти, которую они преодолели вчера, деревья и прочая растительность в этой местности не водились. На общем сером фоне окрестных ландшафтов четко разглядеть особенности горного рельефа было сложно, поэтому Рей не сразу различила большое темное пятно, не похожее на какое-либо природное образование. Оно располагалось немного в стороне, ниже по склону. Продолжая спускаться вниз, она время от времени наблюдала за ним, пытаясь распознать, что же это такое может быть. Мрачное пятно блестело на солнце, по форме напоминало небольшое черное облако и переливалось, будто гладь озера, которым ей довелось немного полюбоваться на Такодане.

Через некоторое время ракурс немного изменился, и тогда Рей смогла рассмотреть еще один черный объект, связанный с предыдущим. Как оказалось, первое пятно было парашютом, распластанным по острым граням скал, а второе — пилотом, запутавшимся в стропилах над пропастью.

Рей приостановилась, внимательно осматривая местность.

Если немного откорректировать спуск, можно было бы проверить, что с пилотом. Добраться к нему будет непросто, но попытаться стоит. Вполне возможно, что система жизнеобеспечения, интегрированная в полетный костюм, позволила штурмовику продержаться эти несколько дней. Скорее всего, это пилот СИДа, в котором она и Кайло заночевали этой ночью. Других обломков кораблей поблизости не разглядеть...

Наметив приблизительный маршрут, Рей обернулась к своему спутнику - тот уже успел удалиться метров на десять вперед.

— Кайло, - позвала она, и когда он обернулся, указала направление: - Там человек.

— Я знаю, — кивнул он с недовольным выражением лица, сохраняя прежний темп движения.

Рей поспешила его догнать.

— И? — неуверенно произнесла она, оказавшись рядом и , разглядывая его

Кайло промолчал.

И когда они прошли еще метров десять вниз по склону, Рей попыталась подыскать другие аргументы:

— Нужно проверить. Если он жив, попытаемся помочь. Заберем оттуда.

Но ее энтузиазма Кайло по-прежнему не разделял.

— Нет, — сухо отрезал он, на ходу меняя плечо, на котором нес сумку. — Мы идем дальше.

Но вопреки этому заявлению, идти дальше Рей пока не собиралась.

Безопасный участок спуска, по которому они двигались в последнее время, сузился до тропы. Этим она и воспользовалась, чтобы проворно обойти попутчика и перегородить ему дорогу.

Кайло был вынужден приостановиться.

— Предлагаешь, если пилот жив, оставить его здесь, на произвол судьбы? - иронично спросила Рей, и отметила, что в его глазах промелькнуло неподдельное изумление - словно она предложила ему проверить состояние бойца Сопротивления, а не пилота Первого ордена.

— И что с того? - хмыкнул он.

Выражение его лица говорило о том, что он рассчитывал, что она передумает и продолжит спуск. Но Рей решила на этот раз не идти на попятную, пока не разберется, что к чему.

— Почему ты не хочешь помочь одному из ваших? - непосредственно спросила она.

Вероятно, называть его монстром было слишком категорично, но какого криффа он ведет себя то как человек, то как нелюдь?

Вчера он проявил излишнюю настырность, разбираясь в причинах ее поступков, а сегодня...

Сегодня уже ей важно его понять.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

В конце концов, Кайло сбросил свою сумку на ближайший крупный плоский камень и присел на него же. Рей оставалась стоять чуть в стороне, ниже по склону, но их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

\- Чего ты сейчас добиваешься, Рей? - хмуро спросил он, игнорируя поставленный вопрос.

\- Я хочу узнать, что с тем пилотом... К нему можно подобраться, и много времени это не займет, - в который раз терпеливо разъяснила она свое видение ситуации. - Он же сотрудник "Старкиллера", верно?

Но, как оказалось, и эти слова не убедили Кайло изменить маршрут.

\- Верно. И подобраться туда можно. Но объясни, зачем это тебе? - поинтересовался он, делая акцент на слове "тебе".

Все еще откровенно не понимая, почему ее намерение вызывает такое открытое недоумение, Рей приподняла брови.

\- Зачем помочь кому-то, точно так же застрявшему на этой планете, как и мы? - ответила она вопросом на вопрос, в очередной раз пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы выразить очевидное.

\- Кому-то... И что будет дальше? — прищурился Кайло. - Что будешь делать, когда очередной штурмовик сообразит, что ты враг Первого ордена?

Рей прислонилась спиной о высокий валун, оказавшийся позади нее. Так оказалось легче стоять, а присаживаться на камни, как и ее спутник, она не хотела.

\- Если бы не твое вмешательство, я бы попыталась решить ситуацию в столовой без насилия, - хмуро заверила она.

\- Каким образом, Рей? - поинтересовался он, продолжая настойчиво выяснять то, о чем ей сейчас совершенно не хотелось думать. - Твои доводы внимательно выслушали и согласились с тобой, продолжая целиться в тебя из бластера?

\- Существует другой способ, - многозначительно заметила Рей.

Кайло склонил голову набок и мрачно улыбнулся.

\- Значит, используя Силу, обезоружить, затем внушить ложные истины? Что тебе уже удалось одиножды осуществить при побеге из плена. Или, быть может, попытаться разубедить, что не прав, что служит Первому ордену? Стереть память? С твоей точки зрения это не насилие?

Рей пожала плечами чуть напряженнее, чем собиралась.

\- Тебе виднее, - отозвалась она, поддерживая тот же колючий тон разговора, который задал он. - Ты ведь занимаешься допросами.

Кайло чуть прищурился.

\- Я занимаюсь допросами военнопленных. И когда мне нужно получить информацию, я всегда сперва предлагаю отдать ее добровольно, - спокойно заверил он, очевидно, прекрасно понимая, к чему она клонит. - В таком случае всё решается быстро, просто и безболезненно.

Рей закатила глаза. Кажется, на этот раз противостояния в той или иной форме им снова не избежать.

\- Чтобы решить сейчас всё именно так, не стоило бы проверить, что с пилотом, а уже затем думать, что делать дальше?.. Чего я добиваюсь, Кайло? - удивленно и одновременно раздраженно переспросила она. - Чего ты сам добиваешься?

\- Добиваюсь?.. - с нотой горечи хмыкнул он, и, выдержав небольшую паузу, объяснился: - Рей, я хочу разобраться, откуда истоки твоего внезапного сострадания к тем, кого ты стремишься уничтожить. Вчера ты мне многое сказала мысленно, но на этот вопрос так и не ответила.

Хмурясь, Рей отвела взгляд в сторону ручья.

Стремится уничтожить? Надо же, как патетично сказал.

Но она же не должна перед ним оправдываться, разъяснять в подробностях причины своих поступков.

\- Если говорить о том, к чему я стремлюсь, Кайло, то в первую очередь я делаю всё для того, чтобы выжить, - с натянутым спокойствием сообщила Рей, все же решив объяснить буквально на пальцах то, что ей самой казалось предельно очевидным, но, похоже, не для ее собеседника: — Я не стремилась никого уничтожать. Я лишь хотела, чтобы ваше супероружие нельзя было больше использовать. И есть разница между тем, чтобы оказать помощь действительно нуждающимся и дать отпор противникам, которые хотят тебя убить или использовать.

Снова переведя глаза на оппонента, Рей отметила, что он остался не впечатленным ее признанием.

\- В обоих случаях - варварам и монстрам, - чуть наклонив голову набок, с нотой иронии констатировал он.

\- Сейчас это ты сказал, - криво улыбнулась Рей. - Я стремилась помогать тем, кто оказался в беде и тем, кому следовало оказать помощь.

\- И какой в этом смысл? - продолжил с угрюмым энтузиазмом любопытствовать Кайло, вертя в руках лямку своей сумки. - Что с ними произошло бы дальше, Рей? Сперва ты помогала диверсантам уничтожить эту базу. Затем, переодевшись в одежду штурмовика, выдавая себя за сотрудника базы, подумывала с целью разведки пробраться в другое логово Первого ордена. Не так ли? Ты серьезно полагала, что я не пойму, кто ты такая?

Рей нервно сжала ремешок своего шлема.

\- Кайло, я тебе уже сказала: все, что я сделала в последние дни, начиная с побега с Джакку, я предприняла, чтобы выжить. Но при этом мне представилась возможность внести какой-никакой свой вклад, чтобы прекратилась гражданская война. И я им воспользовалась... - не сводя с оппонента цепкого взгляда, твердо сообщила она, продолжая расставлять точки над "i": - Я возвращалась в лазарет за перевязкой и контактировать с тобой вовсе не собиралась. Но когда это случилось, я действительно не думала, что ты мне подыграешь. Выходит, в тот момент возможность шпионажа тебя не смущала? - делано поинтересовалась она, и, секунду помедлив, настойчиво уточнила: - Зная о том, кто я, почему ты не приказал снять шлем?

Кайло, кисло ухмыльнувшись, развел руками.

\- А без маски ты бы выслушала меня? - ответил он вопросом на вопрос деревянным голосом, но затем продолжил говорить неожиданно мягким тоном, несмотря на колкий подтекст: - Ты не хотела ничего слушать, стреляя в меня на Такодане, ничего не зная ни обо мне, ни о моих намерениях. Дальнейший разговор тоже не сложился. При твоей твердой позиции по отношению к Первому ордену и понимая, что других способов выбраться с этой планеты нет, ты бы спокойно послушала мои аргументы? А затем согласилась бы на прямое предложение отправиться вместе на поиски рабочего транспорта? Или же из упрямства осталась бы жить на базе, надеясь, что запасов провизии хватит надолго, новых катаклизмов не случится? Что кто-то когда-нибудь тебя обнаружит... - он обвел взглядом горы вокруг, а затем добавил: - Что кто-нибудь вернется сюда за тобой?

Рей сжала губы в полоску и ненадолго задумалась, опустив взгляд на свой шлем.

\- Похоже, снова проверяешь мои болевые точки? - в конце концов процедила она, кладя маску на ближайший камень, а затем прищурилась, пытаясь распознать реакцию оппонента, казалось бы, спокойно дожидающегося ее ответа.

Кайло неопределенно покачал головой. По его лицу пробежала тень разочарования.

\- Я хочу понять тебя, Рей. Но ты... не понимаешь... - начал было объясняться он, но затем мотнул головой и осекся.

Резко воцарившуюся тишину нарушал только шум горного ручья. Рей хотела прямо переспросить, что именно она не понимает, но все же решила промолчать. Глядя на то, как собеседник нервно перебирает пальцами лямку сумки, она случайно прикусила губу до крови.

Как и она, Кайло стремится к тому, чтобы через энергетическую связь не передать друг другу лишние эмоции. Сейчас Сила молчит, и все же явственный отголосок небезразличия хорошо чувствуется.

Почему-то ему важно понять об ее отношении. Но почему ему вообще важно...

Между тем собеседник нарушил недолгое, но тягостное молчание.

\- Не понимаешь и насчет того штурмовика, — с натянутым спокойствием сообщил он, делая широкий жест рукой в сторону черной кляксы — пилота шаттла. - Он мертв.

\- Что? - растерянно переспросила Рей.

\- В нем не циркулирует энергия, - более конкретно разъяснил Кайло. - Прислушайся к Силе... Ты действительно не понимаешь, что с ним?

Рей сделала шаг вперед, а затем, развернувшись всем корпусом в направлении черного пятна, оперлась локтем о валун, возле которого стояла. Она медленно закрыла глаза.

\- Нет... - мотнула она головой минуту спустя, так и не сумев уловить каких-либо признаков того, жив ли пилот или нет.

Рей поймала оценивающий взгляд другого пользователя Силы.

Кайло, двинув бровью, опустил глаза на свою сумку.

\- Ясно, - лаконично отозвался он, продолжая поигрывать лямкой и ручками.

Между тем Рей снова постаралась настроиться на восприятие энергетических полей. Она хотела разобраться во всем сама. Кроме того, было ясно, что объяснять, пока она не спросит, Кайло ничего не станет.

Однако прошло еще несколько минут, а очистить разум от лишнего и сосредоточиться на своей цели ей никак не удавалось. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, она даже не могла определить, где находится другой восприимчивый к Силе человек, рядом ли он. Отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей о нем вместо того, чтобы думать о статусе того, ради кого заставила его здесь задержаться, у нее никак не получалось.

Открыв глаза, прекратив безуспешные попытки воспользоваться Силой, Рей снова прислонилась спиной к большому камню. Щурясь от слепящего солнца, она обратила внимание, что ее спутник, казалось бы, скучал, ожидая продолжения разговора. Ясные лучи солнца по-прежнему ласково скользили по снегу, камням, его одежде, высвечивая оттенки белого, серого и черного, и в то же время казалось, что воздух потяжелел и едва ли не звенел от напряжения.

Рей с досадой потерла лоб и раздраженно вздохнула.

Значит, пилот мертв?

Допустим, она особо и не рассчитывала на то, что он окажется жив, хотя немного на это все же надеялась. В большей мере поднятая тема была поводом для откровенной беседы с Кайло. Однако ничего путного из этого пока не выходило, а сам тон разговора оказался еще более натянутым, чем она на то рассчитывала.

\- Объясни мне, - не выдержала Рей. - Я не понимаю, что он мертв, потому что не чувствую, что он жив? - скептически поинтересовалась она, в конце концов окончательно прекратив попытки что-либо уловить и злясь на себя за то, что не получается справиться с эмоциями и сконцентрироваться. - Или потому, что сейчас не удается настроиться, чтобы это понять?

Задавая вопросы, касающиеся использования Силы, Рей хотелось надеялась, что на сей раз сведущий в этой теме компаньон не станет демонстрировать на практике, почему у нее что-то не получается, а объяснит это словами. В ожидании какого бы то ни было ответа, Рей хмурилась, разглядывая его руки: ей по-прежнему было противно смотреть на черные кожаные перчатки.

\- И да, и нет, - почесав подбородок, сообщил Кайло, поднимая на нее пытливый взгляд. - С твоим уровнем восприятия Силы, полагаю, сейчас ты могла бы прочувствовать окружающих живых существ и методом исключения понять, что штурмовик мертв. Во время боевой медитации, чем мы занимались этим утром, ты ведь поняла, как настроиться на внутреннее зрение. Верно?

Рей кивнула, и тогда собеседник продолжил объяснять:

\- Но сейчас тебя сбивают с толку противоречивые эмоции. При стремлении к иному ты внутренне не готова отстраниться от раздражителей, которые, очевидно, не можешь преодолеть или перенаправить, чтобы переключиться на внешнее и настроиться на восприятие неявственных признаков.

Рей хмыкнула. В голосе собеседника лекторской иронии не чувствовалось, тем не менее замысловато сформулированное объяснение ее зацепило.

\- Другими словами, мне следует успокоиться? - спросила она, складывая руки на груди. - "Простой способ" для того, чтобы понять, что кто-то жив или мертв, в этом случае не подходит?

Кайло слегка покачал головой, однако спорить не стал:

\- Рей, я уже говорил, что со временем, тренируясь, ты научишься распознавать не только адептов Силы, и через какое-то время многое будет получаться само собой, - его губы тронула легкая улыбка. - Но да, я считаю, что сейчас положительного результата можно было бы достичь при спокойном эмоциональном фоне.

\- Парадоксально, - напряженно выдохнула Рей, отводя взгляд в сторону горного ручья.

Минуту-другую очередное давящее безмолвие нарушал только шум воды и усилившийся ветер.

Специально Рей не стремилась успокоиться, и все же ей удалось немного отвлечься, слушая монотонное журчание бегущих по скалам водяных струй. Она вспоминала о том, насколько ей было легко найти общий язык с Финном, и как было хорошо, когда она и Кайло просто шли друг за другом и молчали.

В прошлый раз, когда она спросила его о том, как пользоваться Силой, дело закончилось инцидентом с камнями. Сейчас она почему-то решила, что им все-таки стоит поговорить по душам.

Так стоит или все же не стоит?

Тем временем Кайло решил продолжить свои выводы:

\- Рей, как гнев, так и терпение могут быть оружием, если ты знаешь, как использовать эти чувства и научишься управлять ими, - устало сообщил он. - Когда пытаешься без присмотра использовать новые способности, всегда следует сперва взвесить возможные последствия. Ветви дерева вместо того, чтобы помочь выбраться наверх, могут ударить и осадить вниз. При нестабильном контроле Силы, манипулирование чужим сознанием может привести как к тому, что субъект воздействия подчинится твоим приказам либо забудет увиденное, так и лишится разума или жизни.

Резкий порыв ветра, будто резанувший по щекам, заставил Рей поежиться. Она проводила взглядом правую руку собеседника, когда он поправил свои волосы.

\- Значит, пока я недостаточно овладела Силой, чтобы убедиться, жив человек или мертв, мне следует воспользоваться иным способом - подойти и проверить, - еще раз вздрогнув, резюмировала она.

Губы Кайло искривились в натянутой улыбке.

\- Либо поверить мне на слово. Пилот мертв, Рей... - спокойно, но с нажимом заметил он, пристально глядя ей в лицо. - Об этом ты мне можешь поверить на слово?

Рей опустила взгляд. Неожиданно для себя она вдруг ощутила тягостную неловкость и решила промолчать, игнорируя этот вопрос и заложенный в него очевидный подтекст.

Выходит, помимо всего прочего, Кайло поддержал тему пилота в качестве повода проверить ее способности. Но к чему он клонит сейчас? Он не хотел здесь останавливаться, но возобновлять спуск с горы, кажется, вовсе не спешит.

\- Почему ты сразу не сказал об этом? Хотя, ладно... - на мгновение Рей запнулась, а затем, решившись на очередную попытку поговорить без околичностей, снова поймала зоркий взгляд собеседника: - Кайло, ты говоришь, что хочешь понять меня, но и я хочу понять тебя... - на этих словах он едва заметно вздрогнул, а она немного увереннее продолжила свою мысль, спрашивая прямо: - Скажи мне, если бы пилот был жив, мы бы подошли к нему?

Очевидно, это был правильный вопрос. Кайло хмыкнул.

\- Нет, - не раздумывая, твердо отрезал он.

\- Нет, потому что выбор делается не в сторону соратника - простого пилота, а того, кто представляет собой средство для достижения неких призрачных целей? - уточнила Рей несколько более раздраженно, чем собиралась.

\- Нет, - снова без паузы обрубил собеседник, мрачно сверкнув глазами.

\- Так почему "нет"? - упрямо переспросила Рей, разведя руками.

Кайло подался немного вперед.

Рей заметила, что он нервно сжал кулаки в черных перчатках, в то время как выражение его лица оставалось совершенно безразличным.

\- Нет, потому что мне нет никакого дела до этого солдата, - четко сообщил он. - Пилот действовал по инструкции, выполняя свою работу, не справился и погиб. Нет, потому что никаких "если" не существует. И нет, Рей, потому что, жалея о том, что под моей маской оказалась еще одна, ты продолжаешь смотреть на мое лицо через свою вуаль предрассудков либо желаемых иллюзий... - поджал губы он, а затем добавил: - То же самое относится и к другим, рядовым и офицерам Первого ордена, которые после случившейся техногенной катастрофы встречаются на твоем пути.

Рей с чувством хмыкнула.

\- Желаемые иллюзии? Насчет военных Первого ордена? - стремясь игнорировать очередной приступ раздражения, почти ровно спросила она, а затем порывисто сняла свои перчатки. - Хочешь сказать, что террористические акты вашей организации мне привиделись? То, что только за последние несколько дней я лично дважды стала свидетелем того, как эскадрильи ваших истребителей предпринимали атаки на мирных жителей, - это был мираж? А "Старкиллер" - это планета-курорт?

Спрятав перчатки в карманы, Рей немного расстегнула комбинезон: от жаркого обмена мировоззрениями ей стало жарко в буквальном смысле слова. Но чтобы попытаться что-то понять, подбирать нейтральные слова и обходить стороной щекотливые темы больше не стоило.

Кайло проводил ее жесты изучающим взглядом.

\- Я не о том, - сухо возразил он после короткой паузы. - Ты ищешь во врагах то, что считаешь Светом... И, выходит, в этом-то и заключается истинная причина твоего неравнодушия к тем, кого считаешь врагами... - задумчиво добавил он.

\- Светом?.. - эхом повторила Рей, в очередной раз вспоминая слова Маз Канаты.

Кайло небрежно оперся правой ладонью о бедро и склонил голову набок. Уголки его рта чуть изогнулись.

\- К примеру, признаки геройства предателя-штурмовика, прозревшего "гуманиста", - с очевидным презрением прояснил он. - ФН-2187 за два дня без принуждения убил больше боевых товарищей, с которыми разделял пищу и кров много лет, чем многие из них ликвидировали врагов, выполняя приказы руководства, за всю свою жизнь. Затем он всячески поспособствовал не тому, чтобы обезвредить супероружие, а тому, чтобы полностью стереть планету со всеми ее обитателями с лица галактики. Тем самым, очевидно, стремился повторить былые подвиги Люка Скайуокера... - хмыкнул он, и задумчиво продолжил: - Того самого последнего джедая, которым ты столь восхищаешься и почитаешь, узнав, что эта личность не миф. Другие светлые джедаи, которые в теории должны уважать любую жизнь, некогда грамотно просветили этого человека и направили на путь истинный, на Свет. Вот только наставляли они его не с целью познавать Силу, черпать источник смиренномудрия в самопознании, а устроить государственный переворот. Убить определенных людей, отца в первую очередь... Благодаря поддержке Люком Скайуокером террористических актов Альянса Повстанцев были уничтожены миллионы живых душ, как прямо, так и косвенно. Получается, Рей, это и есть истина и добро с твоей точки зрения? - с натянутым спокойствием резюмировал Кайло, заканчивая свой просветительский монолог. - К такому условному Свету ты стремишься? Чем же он отличается от моей Тьмы?

Выслушав эти перекрученные выводы и чувствуя, как в висках почти болезненно стучит кровь, Рей плотнее прислонилась к валуну, о который опиралась все это время. К горлу внезапно подкатила тошнота.

Наконец-то стало ясно, почему Кайло продолжает развивать тему, более чем неприятную ему самому. Речь идет о том, что произойдет после того, как они достигнут цели этого путешествия. Значит, этот вопрос волнует его не меньше, чем ее саму. Однако с совершенно иного ракурса.

Что же еще его волнует?

\- Возможно тем, что стремясь к миру, я думаю о будущем, а не живу чужими воспоминаниями о том, что в прошлом было лучше, - еще немного подумав над словами оппонента, произнесла Рей. - Не сравниваю чьи-то поступки, и потому не страдаю из-за размышлений о вселенской несправедливости. Не строю себе иллюзии заботы о галактике, черпая источник вдохновения в символах и легендарном наследии, ценю не только свою жизнь и не убиваю близких ради невразумительных обещаний могущества, - едко проговорила она, решив что, как и он, не будет в дальнейшем разговоре аккуратно обходить зыбучие пески разногласий и сдерживать эмоции, а затем добавила: - Условный Свет, говоришь? Да, Кайло, в первую очередь я думаю о том, как выжить, здесь и сейчас. Но если на то будут мои силы и так сложатся обстоятельства, то я хочу и буду защищать тех, кто мне дорог и то, во что верю.

Произнося ответный монолог, Рей обратила внимание, что сейчас, на солнце, темные глаза ее спутника ярко блестели - не откровенно болезненно, как вчера, но интенсивней, чем обычно. Выглядел он вполне уравновешенным, и все же было вполне очевидно, что резко обострившаяся полемика и его задевала за живое.

Передернув плечами, Кайло откинулся чуть назад и оперся ладонями о камень, на котором сидел.

\- Так во что же ты веришь, Рей? — резко спросил он, глядя на нее тяжелым прямым взглядом. — Псевдодемократию и реформы вечного "завтра"?.. Я наслышан о проблемах на Джакку и подобным им планетам Внутренного кольца. Побираясь за еду, ты хорошо прочувствовала обещания Новой Республики: «Сегодня мы становимся галактической семьей — семьей больших и маленьких, молодых и старых, с уважением ко всем и привилегий ни для кого». Может, веришь в то, что штурмовики стреляют из бластеров, а люди адмирала Акбара осыпают врагов розовыми конфетти?.. Зловещий Первый орден восстал из пепла Империи и поставил себе целью убить последнего джедая, в то время как отважное Сопротивление, заручившись поддержкой правительства, надеется с помощью Скайуокера вновь добиться восстановления "мира и справедливости" в галактике. Вероятно, о чем-то таком тебя и просветила хозяйка притона для контрабандистов и убийц на Такодане... - с чувством фыркнул он, и, переведя дыхание, глухо добавил, поскольку Рей уклончиво игнорировала его колкие вопросы: - Знаешь, в свое время я тоже вдоволь насмотрелся и наслушался сказок, придуманных победившим режимом, три десятилетия назад захватившим власть и тем самым ввергшим галактику в раскол и хаос, но так до сих пор и не сумевшим справиться с последствиями наделанной катастрофы.

Дослушав до конца очередной монолог-отповедь оппонента, Рей раздраженно поджала губы. Засовывая чуть подмерзшие руки в карманы, она нечаянно дотронулась до светового меча и отметила про себя, что прицепленное к поясу оружие достать удобней, чем из внутреннего отделения комбинезона, где оно хранилось раньше.

\- Ты же не будешь мне сейчас рассказывать о концепции меньшего зла? - ядовито поинтересовалась она, и оппонент не замедлил криво улыбнуться ей в ответ.

Казалось бы, момент слабости, который он пережил вчера, канул в небытие.

\- Что такое уничтожить слабое правительство Новой Республики, погубив пять планет с миллиардами жизней, по сравнению с грядущим миром и правопорядком, о котором постоянно вещает какой-то ваш рыжеволосый спикер, - между тем продолжила подчеркнуто иронически изъясняться Рей. - Ты действительно удивляешься, почему я ненавижу деятельность Первого ордена?

Кайло снова поправил свои длинные волосы, когда ветер откинул несколько прядей на заклеенное пластырем лицо.

\- Нет, Рей, я не удивлен, что ты осуждаешь деятельность оппозиции, не стремясь разобраться, чем руководствуется другая сторона конфликта при принятии тех или иных решений, - сдержанно констатировал он.

Рей с шумом выдохнула воздух.

\- Выходит, с твоей точки зрения радикальные меры свержения режима, который потворствует разброду, и дальнейший технологический террор и есть лучший путь к восстановлению мира и порядка в галактике? - с неподдельным изумлением спросила она.

Однако на сей раз Кайло как будто удивился ее выводу. Он приподнял брови и чуть округлил глаза.

\- Оплотом мощи правительства должна служить сильная армия и флот, и супероружие тоже должно быть в наличие. Средством контроля, не террора, - четко произнес он, разъясняя свою позицию. - Я не говорил о том, что слепо поддерживаю все военные решения лидера организации.

После этих слов наступила очередная минута давящего молчания.

Снова вытащив руки из карманов, Рей начала нервно перебирать застежки комбинезона. Она продолжала стоять на месте, но сейчас ей резко захотелось сесть. За все время этого напряженного разговора почему-то именно последние слова оппонента укололи больнее всего.

\- Но охотно носишь подаренный им шлем, через черные линзы которого смотришь на мир, - в конце концов с горечью отозвалась она, немного сбавив тон. - Что произошло бы, если "Старкиллер", как планировалось, смог выстрелить снова? Кайло, сколько еще звездных систем должно быть уничтожено, чтобы этот самый "мир" наступил?

Но на этот раз уже он решил проигнорировать вопросы, на которые не было ответов, и отвел ничего не выражающий взгляд на горный ручей.

И все же Рей не преодолела стремления дожать ответ:

\- Ты доволен сделанному выбору? - сипло спросила она, чувствуя, что после очередного сгущения красок и напряженного обмена мнениями в голове воцарилась звенящая пустота.

Но Кайло молчал. Вид у него стал отсутствующий, будто бы он решил окончательно дистанцироваться. Реагировать на ее попытку достучаться до него он явно не собирался, и Рей, коротая время, начала "медитировать", рассматривая ручкодержатель черной сумки, которая стояла рядом с ним.

Как бы там ни было, но никто из них покидать это место пока не собирался.

Выдержав долгую паузу, Кайло все-таки продолжил несколько несвязно излагать свои умозаключения:

\- Каждый наш выбор приводит к определенным последствиям, иногда мы к этому готовы, порой - нет. Иногда нужно больше времени, терпения и понимания. Порой мы надеемся на лучшее, в то время как мир переворачивается вверх дном, ибо позволяем себе слишком много самообмана... — он медленно произносил слова, словно с трудом отвлекаясь от каких-то размышлений, а затем будто бы наконец пробудился и перевел на собеседницу зоркий взгляд: - Говоря о последнем. Выступая против всего того, что тебе кажется бесчеловечным, ты при случае не гнушаешься и тех методов влияния, которые влекут за собой не менее разрушительные последствия. И порой не в пример большем масштабе. Именно с твоей точки зрения выходит, что границы необходимого зла - это условности. Получаются ведь двойные стандарты, Рей, - заметил он, пожимая плечами. - Ты хочешь заботиться о галактике, но одновременно не возражаешь против стандартных методов ведения войны.

Выслушав эти очередные перекрученные выводы, она решила, что на сей раз уже ей стоит промолчать, а не продолжать полемику. Обострять конфликт дальше и пытаться обсуждать с военачальником из Первого ордена то, что не стоило и начинать, не было никакого смысла. Весь этот разговор ни к чему так и не привел.

\- Знаешь, Кайло, вчера мне показалось, что ты жалеешь не только о том, что озвучил и против чего не возразил, - тихо произнесла Рей, снова пряча руки в карманы.

Пальцы все же стали немного замерзать, а ей надоело нервно теребить застежки своего комбинезона и... на что-то надеяться.

И ей действительно стало холодно, вплоть до озноба, когда Кайло одновременно и подтвердил правоту ее суждений, и обескуражил неожиданным откровением:

\- Вчера я потерял самоконтроль, а тебе показалось, что что-то поняла обо мне или узнала. Затем решила, что за эти несколько дней что-то коренным образом изменилось, и я внезапно стал достоин сожаления и перевоспитания? Так в этом причина твоего сострадания, Рей? - сумрачно глядя на нее, холодно спросил он. - Похоже, вспоминаешь о том, что сказал Хан Соло и считаешь, что когда мы доберемся до звездолетов, я поспешу прямиком на Ди'Куар, чтобы меня отправили на военный суд?

После этих слов Рей показалось, будто бы что-то сдавило обручем грудь.

\- Кайло... - хрипло обратилась она и осеклась, осознав, что внезапно потеряла голос. В то же время в голове запульсировала беспокойная догадка.

Ди'Куар...

Ну почему же она не обратила на это внимание вчера, когда при подключении к чужому сознанию поняла, что Кайло знает, где находится штаб Сопротивления? Он откуда-то это знал еще до того, как о системе Иллиниум стало известно главнокомандующему Первого ордена. И все же он не...

Но додумать эту мысль ей не дали. Внезапно Кайло начал очередной откровенный монолог в их напряженной беседе, назревавшей последние три дня:

\- Мне жаль, Рей, что вчера ты хотела услышать неравнодушный ответ, но сама же сделала вывод, что не можешь понять мою позицию... — монотонно и отстраненно произнес он, скользя потяжелевшим взглядом по ее лицу, кратко взглянув на каменную глыбу за ее спиной. — Тебе жаль, что мы не способны понять друг друга? Мне жаль, что, столько лет прожив на изолированной планете-пустыне, ты ориентируешься на новости голонета и выборочные взгляды тех, кто не успел тебя обидеть. Не стремишься иметь свое собственное суждение. Однозначной правды нет, как нет светлой и темной сторон Силы — есть единая Сила, на которую можно смотреть и как на средство для достижения цели, и как на цель... Тебе жаль, что время нельзя повернуть вспять? Поверь, мне тоже жаль. За обстоятельства нашей встречи, за другие неправильные решения. За то, что нельзя изменить. За заблуждения и неудачи, свои и чужие. За то, что мир - пока где-то там... Но вечно оставаться на месте, жалея о чем-либо, невозможно. Поэтому приходится либо окончательно падать, либо вставать и идти дальше, игнорируя то, из-за чего можно снова потерять почву под ногами. Двигаться вперед... Рей?

Когда он обратился к ней, Рей, не разрывая контакт с выразительными глазами собеседника, сейчас будто бы чуть помутневшими, мрачно кивнула.

\- Все верно, Кайло, - напряженно произнесла она. - На вашем чертовом "Старкиллере" я именно так и делаю. Каждый день и час. Как и раньше на Джакку. Падаю, встаю и иду вперед. Выживаю. Пережила тебя, выбралась из расщелины. И ты выжил и остался на этой планете. А затем мы пошли вместе и преодолели еще одну пропасть, чтобы... что? - сухо спросила она, широким жестом обводя пространство вокруг. - Я не знаю, что произошло бы, если бы кто-то из нас принял другие решения. И рада, что не узнаю... Как бы там ни было, но случилось так, что сейчас мы с тобой вместо того, чтобы двигаться дальше, застряли здесь...

Внезапно Рей почувствовала, что никак не может проглотить комок в горле, чтобы договорить.

Понимая о чем идет речь, Кайло закончил фразу за нее:

\- ... в попытке опровергнуть то, что у нас разные конечные цели, и подвести итог, что это именно так, - нервно постукивая пальцами по камню, на котором сидел, сдержанно произнес он. - О чем ты вчера тоже сделала предельно четкий вывод.

Рей наконец взяла себя в руки. Она непроизвольно сжала кулаки.

\- И мое заключение ты не оспорил, - уязвленно выдохнула она.

\- Если ты не хотела даже начинать что-либо обсуждать прямо, так стоило ли остатки сил и времени для сна потратить на хождение вокруг да около? - скривив уголки рта, с внезапно плеснувшей в голосе досадой спросил Кайло. - Ты боишься поговорить со мной открыто, спросить что-то лишнее, поверить, что не лгу, хотя через Силу чувствуешь, что это не так. Боишься не сражения или того, что могу сделать тебе больно, а лишний раз обратиться или принять помощь. Считаешь, что ищу подходящий момент, чтобы внушить тебе ложные истины и переубедить перейти на сторону врагов, которые все как один будут безудержно рады, если ты с твоей магической Силой внезапно захочешь поддерживать деятельность Первого ордена. Что это самоцель этого путешествия. Если же план сбить тебя с пути все же не сработает, в конце концов я обманом отберу световой меч, сведения о Сопротивлении и использую твою Силу в интересах моего наставника... Это так, Рей? Ты же этого боишься?

Слушая эти многоговорящие предположения, Рей недоуменно моргала. А когда ее собеседник замолчал, наряду с новым озарением она почувствовала очередной глубокий укол в груди. И отголосок такой же боли в чужой.

Похоже, ей даже не нужно отвечать на эти вопросы-допущения. До событий последних дней, насколько она понимает, у Кайло неплохо получалось защищать свои слабые места. Но... появились новые.

\- Выходит, смысл остановки здесь состоит в том, что ты всеми силами пытаешься мне доказать, что тебе все равно, в то время как боишься того же... - подавив вздох, Рей начала свою серию предположений, и, как и ее оппонент, скорее делала эти выводы для себя, чем стремилась получить какое-либо подтверждение. - Что ищу момент, чтобы попытаться переубедить тебя поменять сторону, и в любом случае - предам наш условный кредит доверия. Использую тебя для разведки, чтобы разузнать, нет ли где в галактике иного "Старкиллера", который Сопротивление будет радо взорвать. Считаешь, что я изначально спасала тебя ради этого... Кроме того, боишься, что все, что меня волнует, - это судьба штурмовиков, в которых я ищу признаки человечности. Той самой, которую рассмотрела в моих друзьях: предателях, ворах, убийцах. В том числе и в твоем отце, который до последнего вздоха видел человечность в тебе... - с трудом договорила она, потупив взгляд на камень, на котором он сидел.

Затем прошла еще одна минута-другая угрюмой тишины.

На этот раз Рей очень хотелось уловить эмоциональную реакцию собеседника на свои выводы, но Сила ничего не подсказала. Слушая ее умозаключения, во многом зеркально отражающие его собственные, Кайло, казалось, застыл.

\- Проверяешь мои болевые точки? - в конце концов сухо спросил он, резво поднимаясь с места и накидывая лямку сумки на плечо. - Тебе это приятно?

\- Кайло, я... я просто хочу понять... - замялась Рей, вглядываясь в светлую полоску заживляющей ленты на его правой щеке, а затем тихо спросила: - Я не права?

\- Да, ты права, - без паузы отчеканил он, едва заметно кивнув, и затем разъяснил: - В том, что нет никакого смысла продолжать топтаться на этом месте.

В висках сильно стучало, мысли перескакивали с пятого на десятое, и Рей не сразу сообразила, что их предельно откровенный, но бессмысленный разговор действительно закончен. В задумчивости опустив взгляд на рыхлый слой снега, покрывающий склон горы, она подобрала свой шлем, а затем медленно отошла от своей точки опоры - камня, к которому прислонялась все это время.

И, пытаясь как-то упорядочить хаотичные мысли, крутящиеся в голове, она не без труда восприняла то, что Кайло снова к ней обратился:

\- Рей, чего ты сейчас добиваешься? - чуть прищурившись, остро спросил он, повторяя тот же вопрос, который задал после того, как они остановились на этом месте. - Достать световые мечи? Разойтись сейчас? Отдать тебе навигатор и ключ-карты?.. Что ты хочешь?

Рей вздрогнула. Услышать сейчас то же самое предложение, что и несколько дней назад, она совершенно не ожидала.

Окинув рассеянным взглядом окрестности, Рей обнаружила, что действительно загородила дорогу, но на этот раз непроизвольно. Кайло находился буквально в шаге от нее, а она, заняв условный центр дорожки, мешала ему возобновить спуск. Не давала пройти.

Не поднимая взгляда, Рей нервно передернула плечами, но отходить в сторону пока не спешила.

При желании Кайло мог бы ее безопасно обойти, взобравшись на камень выше, или просто пойти прямо вперед, чтобы она отошла сама. Но он не собирается так поступать. Дает ей возможность передумать.

Так чего же она сейчас добивается?

Да ничего.

Вот только... Несмотря ни на что, всё, что ей почему-то хочется сейчас сделать - это взять его за руку, пускай даже она в черной перчатке.

Судорожно вздохнув, Рей перевела взгляд на заклеенную пластырем правую щеку попутчика, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Я уже ответила тебе на этот вопрос, когда мы покидали базу, - в конце концов отозвалась она, осознавая, что очередная угрюмая пауза слишком затянулась.

Кайло снова резко поправил растрепавшиеся порывом ветра волосы, затем - ремешок своей сумки.

\- Что в таком случае? Мы идем дальше? - мрачно предложил он.

\- Да, идем, - так же хмуро подтвердила Рей, наконец уступая ему дорогу.

Но в отличие от нее Кайло не колебался. Едва она отошла немного в сторону, он отправился вниз, по склону, стараясь выдерживать прежний темп ходьбы, насколько это позволяла дорога - каменная насыпь на границе горного ручья.

Медленно следуя за ним, Рей чувствовала, что ее голова по-прежнему идет кругом.

На этот раз ими обоими было сказано слишком много громких слов. Им пришлось говорить на несколько повышенных тонах, так как шум воды заглушал голоса, но ведь не только из-за этого.

Тяжелый разговор с целью что-то понять друг о друге оставил горькое послевкусие. Да, они поговорили, но... осталось ощущение недосказанности. А для продолжения она себя чувствует слишком выбитой из колеи.

На самом деле, им лучше было бы вообще молчать. И ей, и Кайло надоело играть в недомолвки, но... они оба боятся, а эта попытка объясниться была ошибкой.

Пытаясь разобраться в том, возможны ли между ними точки соприкосновения, она отказала ему признать его правду, а он в свой черед ответил твердое "нет" на вопрос, который только было начал закрадываться ей в голову. Вероятно, мысленно твердя себе о том, что им не по пути, после вчерашних откровений она все же стала в этом сомневаться. Как Кайло раньше сказал, она слишком быстро привязывается...

Однако додумать эту мысль Рей уже не успела.

Погрузившись в размышления о взаимных откровениях, которыми только что обменялась с оппонентом в ходе напряженной беседы, она не особо внимательно смотрела на дорогу и слишком поздно осознала, что очередной валун оказался ненадежной опорой.

Пройдя всего десяток метров вниз по склону, Рей оступилась, а затем, не удержав равновесия, в попытке выпрямиться наступила на другой камень. Но и он оказался слишком скользким.

Окончательно теряя баланс, Рей выронила свой шлем, и тот с глухим стуком ударился о камни на возвышении, по которому шла до этого, а ее саму занесло направо - туда, где уже не было никакой опоры.

Падая вниз, Рей даже не успела осознать, что происходит, как уже оказалась в воде. Она приземлилась на спину, и протектор защитил от травмы об острые камни, но сильное течение тут же ее подхватило и понесло дальше вниз по склону.

Рей с трудом удалось откашляться, но нащупать опору и замедлиться никак не удавалось: к сожалению, угол наклона горы был слишком большой, чтобы противостоять стремнине. И если в том месте, где она и ее спутник вышли к ручью, поток не представлял собой опасности, то ближе к подножию горы он превращался в полноводную горную реку.

Стараясь беречь голову и не наглотаться ледяной воды, постепенно проникающей в костюм, Рей пронеслась с быстрым течением всего несколько десятков метров, когда с замиранием сердца осознала, что худшее ее ждет еще впереди: стремнина упорно несет ее к водопаду.

Вспомнив о Силе, Рей попыталась себя заставить не паниковать и собраться с мыслями, чтобы ощутить энергетическое поле и воспользоваться им, хотя бы как-нибудь. Но, как она ни старалась, ничего из этих попыток не получалось. Понять направление приложения Силы - на чем нужно сосредоточиться, не имея точки опоры, - ей не удавалось.

Отчаянно дергаясь в потоке холодной воды, все еще силясь как-нибудь задержаться и не упасть в очередную пропасть, Рей начала с ужасом понимать, что на этот раз у нее нет никаких шансов выжить. И все же, приблизившись к краю выступа, она успела сгруппироваться и набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, прежде чем угодила в водопад.

Падая вместе со стремительным мощным потоком воды, Рей показалось, что при приближении к водной поверхности она будто бы замедлилась и ушла на глубину на гораздо меньшей скорости, чем следовало ожидать. Но на этот раз броня, нацепленная на верхнюю часть комбинезона, оказалась совершенно бесполезной.

Погрузившись с головой под ледяную воду, Рей ощутила резкую острую боль в левом бедре, а, вынырнув на поверхность, обнаружила, что прозрачная вода вокруг приобретает алый оттенок. Но о том, что не умеет плавать, в этот момент она не думала.

Резво дергая руками и ногами в неудобном комбинезоне, через неплотно застегнутый ворот постепенно набирающем холодную воду, Рей, как могла, проворно устремилась к берегу. До него, благо, оказалось рукой подат.

Проплыв всего несколько метров, Рей нащупала твердую почву под здоровой ногой и через некоторое время кое-как выкарабкалась из воды. Но на этом вся ее удачливость и закончилась.

Как оказалось, идти она не могла, а силы резко уходили. И все же, прежде чем окончательно обессилеть, Рей удалось, оставляя за собой густой красный след, пересечь каменистый берег и доползти до песчаного грунта, засыпанного снегом.

Краем сознания Рей понимала, что выбраться из воды ей все-таки удалось, но двигаться дальше внезапно стало очень сложно.

Кровь пульсировала, выплескиваясь из раны с каждым ударом сердца. В голове гудело, а яркое солнце, до этого заставлявшее глаза слезиться, если смотреть на снег, начало тускнеть.

Твердя себе, что нельзя сдаваться, Рей встрепенулась и попыталась зажать травмированное место. Однако замерзшие руки резко ослабели и не слушались, а толстая прочная материя, из которой был изготовлен комбинезон, не позволяла толком нащупать и прижать рану. Несмотря на все попытки остановить кровь, густая красная жидкость упорно продолжала выплескиваться из раны.

В какой-то момент Рей, переводя дух, откинулась на спину.

Кажется, она захватила с собой из шаттла бечевку... В каком-то из карманов...

Ею можно воспользоваться, чтобы... Чтобы что?.. Да, чтобы остановить кровь.

Значит, найти бечевку. Снять комбинезон. Но... руки стали такими неподъемными. И это чувство бесконечной усталости... А еще ледяной холод.

Почему стало так холодно?

Все же заставив себя снова пошевелиться, Рей потянулась было к правому карману брюк, но, нащупав веревку задубевшими пальцами, приостановилась. Переведя взгляд в сторону гор, она внезапно заинтересовалась величием возвышенности, казавшейся сейчас монолитной и бесконечной.

Как здорово было бы снова оказаться там, на вершине... Там, где было светло и радостно... Когда она не ощущала холода, не надевая верхнюю одежду... Когда сливалась своей энергией с Кайло и общим потоком.

Этот день ведь начался так хорошо... Совместная тренировка... Тепло и прилив сил...

Затем все испортилось... Тяжелый разговор, а сейчас... Невыносимо холодно, и безумно хочется спать...

Должно быть, уже ночь?.. Кажется, только что она видела солнце?.. Или нет?

Чтобы ответить самой себе на эти вопросы, Рей прищурилась и попыталась всмотреться в небо. Но ничего из этого не вышло: оказалось, что дня и ночи она больше не была способна различать - только бесконечный шум водопада.

Однако и этот гул быстро становился все тише и тише. Разум все больше поглощала темнота, а тело, вместе с вытекающей из него кровью, как будто стремилось стать одним целым с ледяным горным потоком.

Собираясь уже присоединиться к нему, Рей неожиданно для себя снова отвлеклась. Что-то слепящее глаза, будто бы белое, заслонившее собой почерневшее солнце, еще смогло привлечь ее внимание.

Кто это?

Энергия... Такая яркая...

Рей заинтересованно протянула руку, и оставила на чьем-то белоснежном, как ей показалось, лице алые разводы, прежде чем ее глаза закрылись.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Вначале была тишина. Почти тишина.

Откуда-то доносился легкий неотчетливый стук — будто бы со стороны, издалека. Он казался неявным, а его ритм становился все реже и реже. Но до того как этот стук мог бы исчезнуть насовсем, появился другой.

Он был настойчивым и упорным. Будоражил и провоцировал, заставляя тот первый тон не забывать о том, как следует звучать. Не позволял останавливаться и требовал восстановить потерянный ритм. Помогая в этом, задавал правильную мелодию, сливаясь с первым стуком в единозвучие.

Какое-то время они пульсировали вместе в тишине, а затем появился и голос.

Называя стук по имени, он настойчиво призывал оставаться рядом с ним, забыть о тишине, покое и абсолюте. Не поддаваться стремлению слиться с нетленным, не растворяться в Силе. И в конце концов стал требовать, чтобы она, Рей, открыла глаза.

Глаза...

Сообразив, что от нее требуется, Рей не спешила выполнять кем-то поставленную перед ней задачу - это показалось ей слишком сложным. Однако спустя какое-то время вслед за способностью воспринимать чужой голос и понимать смысл переданного посыла, у нее появились и другие ощущения.

Боль, холод... Мягкое прикосновение. Тепло.

Приток энергии и циркуляция ее по телу, ощущение жизни как таковой: своей и чужой, теперь будто сродных друг другу.

Раскрыв наконец глаза, Рей обнаружила, что действительно осталась не одна. Ее бывший противник, затем компаньон, а теперь, похоже, и спаситель - находился рядом. Держал ее за руки — именно через этот контакт и осуществлялась передача энергии. Его глаза были закрыты, а левая щека вымазана в крови. Ее крови.

Собираясь было привстать, чтобы осмотреться, Рей расслышала новую бессловесную просьбу немного обождать и не двигаться. Однако выполнить ее оказалось даже трудней, чем предыдущую.

Рей хорошо помнила резко накатившую слабость, после того как выбралась на сушу. Но теперь все было иначе. Прилив бодрости усиливался буквально с каждой секундой. Казалось бы, она только что пришла в себя, но почему-то хотелось куда-то побежать, поднять что-то тяжелое, возможно, вскарабкаться на гору, снова прыгнуть с обрыва в ледяную воду.

Желание что-нибудь предпринять было почти непреодолимым, и все же Рей прислушалась к безмолвному призыву и оставалась на месте, энергетически связанной с другим человеком. Он тоже открыл глаза, но смотрел на нее отрешенно, будто бы продолжая пребывать на каком-то другом уровне восприятия реальности.

Отвлекаясь от стремления вскочить на ноги и попрыгать на месте или пробежаться, Рей вновь прикрыла глаза. Ей казалось, что ее руки горят, но боли при этом не было - наоборот, хотелось, чтобы приток дополнительной энергии не заканчивался. И все же, слушая свое сердцебиение, ранее созвучное с ритмом партнера, Рей чувствовала, что с каждой минутой оно все учащается и учащается. Поэтому, как бы ей ни хотелось иного, в конце концов энергетическую связь все же пришлось разорвать.

Ощущение обволакивающего тепла при этом не прошло. Несмотря на мороз, влажная одежда и мокрые волосы вызывали приятные ощущения, кровопотеря не чувствовалась. Рей с радостью отметила, что к ней вернулась ясность мышления, а вместо усталости и боли она ощущала подъем сил и душевную бодрость.

Солнце, как и прежде, ярко светило над головой, слепя глаза. Привстав на локти и осмотревшись, Рей обнаружила, что находится на том самом месте, куда, как помнила, удалось добраться из воды. Однако лежала она не на снегу, а на чужой накидке, укутанная ею. Комбинезон с нее сняли, левая штанина бриджей была разорвана, но бедро больше не кровоточило.

Внимательно присмотревшись к травмированному месту, Рей отметила, что в целом все выглядело неплохо. Оно оказалось заклеенным тем же материалом, которым были обработаны раны Кайло. Определить, была ли травма или нет, под этой защитной полосой и вовсе было невозможно. Как будто ничего и не произошло.

В конце концов, закончив оценивать свое состояние, Рей легко встала на ноги, отметив при этом, что не испытывает ожидаемых неприятных ощущений.

Слегка покачиваясь, Кайло выпрямился следом за ней. Его взгляд быстро прояснился, и он внимательно рассматривал раненую, будто оценивая, как она себя чувствует.

Что сказать своему спасителю, сейчас или в дальнейшем, и как принять то, что с ней произошло, Рей пока не знала. Разглядывая снег у его ног, она почувствовала горечь во рту: еще один яркий, почти волшебный момент, который ей подарил сегодняшний день, начал стремительно блекнуть. Сюрреализм возвращения к жизни упорно превращался в грубую реальность. И от этого никуда было деться.

Рей напряженно вздохнула.

Она чуть не погибла, и ее спасли. И все же полное осознание этого еще не пришло. Как облечь в слова то, что чувствует, или хотя бы даже как выразить это мысленно, она пока не знает. Но, несмотря на смятение своих чувств, сейчас она хорошо воспринимает эмоции того, кто ее спас.

Он стремится их скрыть, но сейчас энергетический баланс нарушен. Она чувствует переизбыток Силы и поэтому, специально не прислушиваясь, не может не уловить отголоски чужих эмоций. На этот раз - смесь беспокойства и радости.

Кайло не знал, сможет ли сделать то, что сделал. Но он к этому стремился и больше ни о чем не думал. Такая была его цель...

Прошла еще минута неловкой тишины.

Ощутив, что ее спасителю в конце концов удалось полностью заблокировать эмоциональное восприятие, Рей напряженно вздохнула. И когда она нагнулась, чтобы пригладить испачканные кровью бриджи и надеть ботинки, Кайло, будто бы взвесив какие-то варианты и приняв решение молча развернулся и проворно отправился прочь.

Ветер колыхал его густые волнистые волосы при быстрой ходьбе, а его самого немного покачивало - было очевидно, что он ослабел. И чем дальше он отдалялся, тем истонченной, миниатюрной, казалась черная фигура, затерянная на фоне бескрайних просторов этой холодной нелюдимый планеты.

Наблюдая за тем, как ее спутник двигается в сторону строений, куда они изначально направлялись вдвоем, Рей, продолжая кутаться в чужую накидку, снова присела на снег. Куда-либо бежать больше не хотелось. Нужно было подумать.

Он ушел. Но... вернется.

Мысленно проговорив это, Рей почувствовала, что в груди внезапно что-то сжалось. Снова стало больно. Но в этот раз боль вызвали не физические травмы.

Рей сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пока спазм не прошел, а затем подтянула к себе колени и, сложив на них локти, оперлась головой о руки.

Она привыкла выживать одна, не надеяться, что ей помогут. В тех, кому она доверяла раньше, она ошиблась, и ее судьба им давно безразлична. Коллеги оставались товарищами до тех пор, пока она работала с ними в мастерской, а не когда попросила взаймы сотню кредитов. После женитьбы Дерек, кажется, переехал на Кореллию, а некогда ее опекуна Ункар Платта, возможно, только бы порадовало, если бы его бывшая подопечная погибла на "Старкиллере". Она надеялась, что сможет обсудить и каким-нибудь образом мирно уладить неприятный вопрос насчет позаимствованного корабля, который ему самому достался незаконным образом. Но пока что это было невозможно.

Насчет других... Финну и Чубакке не было известно, что она выжила. Те же, кто оставил ее на Джакку ребенком, больше туда не вернутся.

Но вернется кто-то другой. Сюда. И, вероятно, скоро.

В очередной раз прокручивая в голове слова Маз Канаты, Рей непроизвольно прикусила губу до крови. Затем подняла голову и снова перевела взгляд на черную точку на горизонте.

Кайло спас ей жизнь, доверил свои вещи и приедет или придет обратно. Вероятно, еще несколько дней назад он был бы последним человеком, от которого она ожидала бы такого отношения и надеялась, что он так поступит. Сегодня они выяснили, что их совместный путь ограничен путешествием по "Старкиллеру". Тем не менее сейчас, не взирая ни на что, кажется, ей действительно хотелось бы, чтобы... между ними все сложилось иначе.

Еще некоторое время Рей сидела на месте, размышляя о том, что с ней произошло на этой ледяной планете. Наконец решив подняться на ноги, она заметила, что ее руки грязные от собственной крови.

Рей нахмурилась.

Почему она сообразила об этом только сейчас? Выходит, передавая свою энергию, Кайло держал ее за окровавленные руки?

То, что произошло, это... Нет, достаточно. Об этом она подумает немного позже. Сперва нужно привести себя в порядок.

Напряженно вздохнув, Рей вытряхнула влагу из ботинок, надела их, а затем отправилась в сторону водопада, разглядывая красную дорожку, которую прочертила своей кровью некоторое время тому назад. Обмыв руки в студеной воде, чуть было не стоившей ей жизни, она вдруг осознала, что очень хочет пить и, недолго думая, напилась прямо из ледяного источника. Утолив жажду студеной водой, Рей внезапно сообразила, что до сих пор совершенно не ощущает холода. Скорей даже чувствует переизбыток тепла: влажные волосы и одежда уже почти высохли.

Вспоминая о том, как дрожала, пока не влезла в комбинезон погибшей женщины-штурмовика, Рей сообразила, почему не замерзла, когда лежала без сознания в расщелине.

Выходит, после того, как ей удалось привлечь Силу во время сражения на световых мечах, эта энергия еще какое-то время ее грела... Но раз уж сейчас она снова не чувствует холода, может, стоит освежиться? Хотелось бы и целиком помыться, но, очевидно, залезать полностью в воду не стоит.

Бросив взгляд в сторону шумящего водопада, Рей непроизвольно передернулась, вспоминая о стремительном ледяном потоке, который упорно нес ее к очередной пропасти.

Сколько же их уже было?

Падая в овраг, она все же довольно медленно соскальзывала вниз по мягкой почве. Кроме того, в тот раз ей помогла выжить накидка, зацепившаяся за каменный выступ. Во второй раз, прыгая над ущельем, она ухватилась за скалу и выбралась на твердую поверхность самостоятельно.

Но сейчас, несмотря на то, что она упала в воду, приземление оказалось жестким. И если бы она осталась одна, шансов остаться в живых у нее попросту не было. До того, как Кайло помог ей вернуться к жизни, она уже почти не дышала. Прекратила сопротивляться и смирилась с неизбежным...

Но в конце концов, она не просто осталась в живых - после большой кровопотери она хорошо себя чувствует. Даже очень хорошо. Должно быть, Кайло использовал какую-то специальную технику, лечебную? Взаимосвязь через Силу на другом уровне - не просто приятное восприятие чужой энергетики, которым они обменивались раньше.

Ладно. Достаточно...

Не без труда заставив себя отвлечься от того, о чем думать было неловко и даже боязно, Рей судорожно вздохнула. Затем наконец начала снимать с себя запачканную кровью одежду.

Рей решила, что ногу пока все же стоит поберечь, пускай и казалось, что рана больше не откроется: до того, как она не вытянула за руку штурмовика, она ведь считала, что и спина тоже ее больше не будет беспокоить.

Соблюдая предосторожности, Рей обмылась у берега, затем перебинтовала подлеченные ребра. После этого она застирала свои бриджи, тунику и нарукавники и, надев их, отправилась разбираться с остальной амуницией.

Как и следовало ожидать, с маской и верхней накидкой нужно было распрощаться: шлем остался где-то на горе, а мантия плавала в водопаде. Рисковать и заходить на глубину ради мокрой накидки Рей не решилась.

Комбинезон и доспех находились рядом с сумкой и, подходя к ним ближе, на мгновение у Рей перехватило дыхание: не оторвался ли световой меч от крепления при "путешествии" по горной реке?

Но оружие оказалось на месте, и она мрачно улыбнулась, сообразив, что не удивилась тому, что Кайло в очередной раз не воспользовался удобным случаем и не забрал это оружие.

Влажные постиранные вещи, надетые на тело, быстро высохли, как и изготовленные из влагоотталкивающих материалов ботинки. Забравшись в свой комбинезон, Рей кое-как починила поврежденный участок левой штанины, воспользовавшись кусочком того самого специального пластыря, которым была "заклеена" ее рана.

Кайло так и не спрятал оставшуюся ленту в сумку...

Сообразив об этом, Рей вздохнула и задумалась: как ему удалось остановить кровотечение и зашить поврежденную артерию? Почему она не чувствует потери крови?

Но ответов на эти вопросы у нее не было, а задать их пока было некому. Оценить в полной мере то, что для нее сделал тот, кому еще несколько дней назад желала смерти, Рей тоже все еще не могла, равно как и убедить себя в том, что ничего особенного не произошло.

Обратив внимание на протектор туловища, немного деформированный после ударов о камни, Рей решила, что больше эту амуницию не наденет. Но, задержав взгляд на большой вмятине, округлила глаза, внезапно вспомнив о предостережении.

Кайло ведь оказался прав, доспех ей действительно понадобился. Предчувствие его не обмануло.

Но почему же она сама на этот раз не почувствовала опасности? Слишком вовлеклась в переживания после острой дискуссии? Или потому что, как он говорил, Сила на первых порах будет проявляться спонтанно?.. Но он также говорил, что если появится опасность, она это почувствует.

Возможно, в тот момент он все-таки имел в виду, что она всегда сможет понять опасность с его стороны? Потому что даст об этом знать. Как перед атакой камнями...

Нет, нет, хватит об этом думать...

Расчесав пальцами спутавшиеся волосы и перевязав их, Рей закончила приводить себя в порядок. Затем она, как смогла, очистила чужую накидку от своей крови и налипшего снега, аккуратно ее сложила и положила сверху на сумку. Мрачно пошутив, что пора бы подкрепить силы не только энергетически, Рей перекусила добытыми из сумки продуктами.

После этого заняться ей было больше нечем. Еще раз проверив состояние левого бедра и найдя его удовлетворительным, Рей решила, что стоило бы начать понемногу двигаться в направлении стоянки спидеров. Как-никак чувствовала она себя неплохо, а бездействие провоцировало размышлять о том, о чем думать не хотелось.

Однако едва она успела приподнять сумку, чтобы нацепить ее на плечо, как заметила в отдалении, со стороны построек, какое-то движение.

Спидер?

Рей задумалась.

Используя Силу, Кайло может чувствовать любую жизнь и определять ее особенности. Во время совместной утренней разминки что-то подобное ей, кажется, тоже удалось. Но некоторое время спустя не получилось распознать даже близкое присутствие другого чувствительного к Силе человека.

Сейчас, кажется, она снова хорошо чувствует Силу. Может, попробовать потренироваться?

Рей закрыла глаза и, сконцентрировавшись на задаче раскрыть свой разум, попыталась осознать, кто именно может быть источником движения. Один ли это человек или несколько, есть ли среди них ее спутник.

И когда по мере приближения в ее сторону стали вырисовываться характерные формы грузопассажирского лендспидера, к Рей пришло ясное понимание.

Машиной управляет один человек. На стоянке, куда Кайло ходил, других людей нет. Она и он - единственные обитатели этой местности.

Шлейф его Силы - это... будто бы вуаль из амальгамы серебра. Мягкая и твердая, искрящаяся на солнце и тусклая. Сплав металла, распыленный и застывший в воздухе.

Интересно, а какой Кайло видит ее Силу?

Ее Силу. И их энергетическую связь...

Испытав внезапное озарение, Рей резко открыла глаза и несколько секунд недоуменно моргала, отстраненно рассматривая приближающийся лендспидер.

Кажется, эти новые способности и ощущения... Они ведь проявились после того как она и он побывали в сознании друг друга. Творить невозможное у нее стало получаться не только благодаря развитию собственных сверхъестественных способностей. Именно из-за образовавшейся через Силу связи она в считанные мгновения овладела техникой боя на световых мечах. Затем издалека распознала, что раненый противник жив и будет жить дальше. Вероятно, близкое присутствие и поддержка партнера влияли и на то, что новые способности быстро и успешно развились. Кроме того, их энергетическая связь продолжает быстро укрепляться - из-за того, что они находятся рядом. Или по какой-то другой причине.

Рей с усилием проглотила комок в горле, уже некоторое время мешавший ей дышать.

Как бы там ни было, но Кайло прав: сама по себе Сила или эта связь через Силу не могут заставить совершать те или иные поступки. Все решения принимают они сами, независимо от того, чувствуют они энергетический контакт или нет.

Значит...

Грузопассажирский спидер преодолел разделявшее их расстояние меньше чем через минуту. Открыв вертикальный люк, Кайло выбрался на нижнюю ступеньку, наблюдая за тем, как его будущая пассажирка неторопливо подходит к машине.

Но Рей по-прежнему не знала, что ему скажет. Произнести правду она не могла.

Наконец приблизившись к трапу, Рей замерла, разглядывая сколы на белых панелях у входного люка. И она смотрела на них до тех пор, пока Кайло, в свой черед не произнося ни слова, не наклонился и не протянул руку.

По позвоночнику внезапно пробежал холодок, но Рей проигнорировала стремление отстраниться. От очередного порыва ветра внезапно защипало в глазах.

Рей смотрела на открытый люк, когда молча подавала сумку.

Отвлекаясь от мрачных мыслей о предстоящем разговоре, она отстраненно отметила, что все еще не ощущает холода.

О своих перчатках она напрочь забыла. Они должны оставаться в карманах комбинезона. Его перчатки, должно быть, находятся в сумке. Несмотря на холод, он их не надел...

Между тем Кайло, проворно подхватив багаж, поставил его где-то позади себя, и снова протянул руку.

На несколько секунд у Рей перехватило дыхание. А затем появилась болезненная пульсация в висках.

Глядя на озаренное солнцем, сейчас кажущееся почти белым, лицо своего спасителя, Рей внезапно четко поняла, что должна ему сейчас сказать. А следом за этим пониманием к горлу подступила тошнота.

Руки Кайло очистил, но на его щеках все еще остаются отпечатки, связанные с ней: правую пересекают светлые полоски, скрывающие еще не до конца зажившую травму. А левая обагрена ее кровью.

Если бы не он, она бы здесь не очутилась. И если бы не он, она бы уже погибла.

Он, вероятно, тоже не смог бы выжить на "Старкиллере", не окажись она рядом. И сейчас он протягивает ей руку, но...

Рей чувствовала себя прескверно, когда наконец заставила себя посмотреть в выразительные глаза того, к кому больше не испытывала ни ненависти, ни безразличия. Но сейчас нужно было выразить именно это.

— Я помогла тебе, ты помог мне, - сдержанно произнесла она. - Похоже, теперь мы в расчете... Ты... согласен?

В этот момент Рей стремилась максимально закрыться от возможного выброса чужих эмоций, которые могла ненароком "подловить", а также заблокировать свои собственные, которые стремились прорваться наружу.

Больше не хотелось врать и притворяться, и было откровенно противно от осознания этой необходимости. Тем более что теперь речь шла уже не о снятии шлемов.

За эти несколько дней они столько пережили вместе. Не важно, что эти взаимодействия исходили из конфликтных ситуаций и часто ими же и заканчивались. Казалось несправедливым и попросту мерзким возводить все это в ранг услуги.

Однако поступок Кайло у водопада только подтвердил неоспоримый вывод, который она сделала еще вчера: то, что между ними начало происходить, следует пресечь. Возможно, они уже зашли предельно далеко, и это нужно остановить - чем быстрее, тем лучше. Другого выхода нет...

Между тем время шло, но на высказанное умозаключение Кайло не реагировал. Он продолжал задумчиво смотреть на спутницу, при этом благополучно скрывая свои эмоции. И все же Рей отметила, что его плечи напряглись.

В конце концов, будто нехотя, Кайло кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

Услышав наконец согласие отрезать недавнее совместное прошлое, как плохое, так и хорошее, Рей с усилием выдохнула. И все же после этого грудь будто бы еще сильней сдавило, так что даже стало трудно дышать.

Отрешенно глядя на все еще протянутую ей руку, Рей ясно понимала, что нужно делать дальше. Заставить себя забыть то, что произошло за эти несколько дней, и двигаться дальше. Искать корабль, чтобы наконец покинуть этот чертов "Старкиллер". Как можно скорее убраться отсюда, пока она не свалилась в какую-то очередную пропасть, которую, по всей видимости, не сможет пережить.

В конце концов, игнорируя стремление забрать свои слова обратно и сказать тому, кто спас ей жизнь, спасибо, Рей нерешительно подала ему руку.

Спустя несколько секунд Кайло помог ей забраться в салон спидера, не нарушая немого молчания.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Рей отстраненно наблюдала за пейзажами, мелькающими за окном бокового обзора. Монотонность картинки немного убаюкивала.

Мимо с огромной скоростью проносились заснеженные горы и долины, пики и ущелья, заледенелое озеро, укутанные снежной вуалью деревья. И все это казалось отдаленным от реальности. Неестественным.

Рей хмыкнула про себя: она ведь так и не дошла своим ходом до удаленного склада техники. А теперь найденная Кайло машина двигается в противоположном направлении.

Сейчас, захотев повернуть назад, они потратили бы от силы минут двадцать на то, чтобы снова оказаться у центра управления супероружием. И в то же время весь путь, который они преодолели своим ходом, прежде чем сели на спидер, теперь кажется таким значимым...

Их следы на снегу, оставленные на "Старкиллере", скоро окончательно исчезнут. Следы от ботинок и снегоступов. И кровь...

Продолжая отрешенно рассматривать на ландшафты за окном, Рей упорно старалась уверить саму себя в словах, произнесенных перед посадкой в спидер.

Они ничего друг другу не должны, и Кайло с этим согласился. Они были и есть никто друг для друга помимо четкого определения "противники". То, что случилось за все это время между ними, как плохое, так и хорошее, осталось позади. Сейчас они находятся в точке обнуления.

Избегая смотреть в сторону водителя спидера, Рей даже немного удивляясь своей внезапной нерешительности.

До сих пор она не испытывала трудностей с тем, чтобы противостоять взглядам Кайло. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Но, казалось бы, все изменилось после того, как она увидела на его лице свою кровь. Словно вместе с ней обозначила свое неравнодушие - уже во второй раз.

На правой щеке все еще остается отпечаток ее ярости, презрения и ненависти. А на левой...

Рей задумалась.

Ее очередная иллюзия? Но это же действительно не надежда Хана Соло. Это ее личное чувство.

Кажется, еще вчера она не осознавала, насколько все стало серьезно. И что со стороны Кайло - это не просто интерес к Силе...

\- Если кораблей не окажется в ближайшем резервном судовом ангаре, мы отправимся в другое место, - внезапно сообщил он, отвлекая ее от мрачных мыслей. - Рабочие шаттлы есть в бункерах для старшего офицерского состава. Эти убежища повышенной надежности, они не должны были пострадать от землетрясений.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Рей, рассматривая правое плечо водителя и старательно избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

Уверенный тон Кайло убеждал в том, что, так или иначе, выход из положения найдется. Но она и сама в этом не сомневалась. И с каждой новой минутой, которая приближала их к развязке путешествия, на душе становилось все более скверно.

В какой-то момент, заметив на боковой полке упаковку с микрофибровыми салфетками, Рей не выдержала.

\- Кайло? - обратилась она, и когда он повернул голову в ее сторону, наконец заставила себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

Затем протянула пачку с салфетками.

\- Вытри, - объяснила она, красноречиво указывая взглядом на его левую щеку. - На лице кровь осталась.

Секунду-другую Кайло не реагировал. Неопределенно смотрел на нее. Затем безразлично повел плечом, но от предложенных салфеток не отказался.

Не останавливая машину, он занялся собой, пользуясь какой-то светоотражающей надстройкой в качестве зеркала, а Рей снова отвернулась к противоположному окну, хмурясь своим беспокойным мыслям.

Кажется, у нее получается "громко" не думать, и Кайло не сможет уловить ее мысли, если она не захочет их передавать целенаправленно. О чем же сейчас думает он сам?.. Вероятно, лучше это не знать.

Когда отлет с планеты еще только представлялся в перспективе, никаких сомнений не было. Но теперь, кажется, она начала невольно задумываться о вариантах.

А какие могут быть варианты? Их нет. Значит, чем скорее они расстанутся, тем лучше.

Вот только, что насчет связи через Силу? Она останется? Если по какой-либо причине они снова встретятся, энергетический контакт восстановится?

Рей скептически поджала губы.

Или, возможно, Сила направит ее к Люку Скайуокеру? И тогда мастер-джедай поможет понять, что произошло? Объяснит, что делать с индивидуальной Силой и как при необходимости разорвать взаимосвязь с другой...

В том случае, если они оба — и она и Кайло — выберутся с этой планеты. И если...

Рей слишком углубилась в размышления о своих снах об острове и тех, кто разбирался в Силе, когда спидер резко остановился. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, где находится.

В последние несколько минут скорость движения лендспидера уменьшилась: Кайло маневрировал между горными кряжами. И в конце концов, машина подлетела к ряду крытых построек, занимающих большое пространство поверхности горного плато. Кайло остановил ее недалеко от входа в один из ангаров.

Рассматривая комплекс строений, Рей почувствовала сухость во рту.

Так это конец путешествия? Или нет? На первый взгляд кажется, что этот военный объект сохранился нетронутым: ни артобстрелы, ни землетрясения корпуса не повредили. Что ожидает их внутри?

Их...

Обратив внимание на водителя машины, Рей заметила, что, как и она, покидать лендспидер он не спешит. И радости от того, что они наконец-то нашли то, что искали, на его лице нет.

Не дожидаясь возможной помощи, Рей активировала механизм, разблокировавший дверь с ее стороны, и самостоятельно выбралась из крупногабаритной машины.

Нога по-прежнему не беспокоила, но тревожило другое, причем с каждой секундой все больше и больше: если это действительно конец, то каким образом они распрощаются? Как?

Стремясь не думать о худших вариантах, Рей неспешно направилась ко входу в здание. Ожидая, когда будет распечатан проход, она нетерпеливо мяла свои перчатки.

Что же окажется по ту сторону двери?

Однако долго дожидаться ответа на этот вопрос ей не пришлось. Кайло быстро предоставил сканеру на панели авторизации отпечаток своей руки, дверь открылась и они прошли внутрь ангара.

Как оказалось, зал был пуст.

Огромное помещение, тянувшееся на сотни метров, было оборудовано множеством взлетных площадок. Некоторое разнообразие в пустынный интерьер привносили выступающие из стен и пола фиксирующие крепления, канаты, силовые кабели и прочие приспособления, необходимые для обслуживания летательных аппаратов. Но никаких кораблей здесь не было.

Рей почувствовала, что у нее по спине пробежал холодок. Сейчас в этом безмерном изолированном пространстве, среди безликих монолитных стенных панелей, уходящих высоко вверх, она почему-то чувствовала себя еще более неприкаянной, чем снаружи, странствуя по ледяной пустыне.

Окружающая металлическая серость действительно угнетала. Однако, покосившись на своего попутчика, Рей отметила, что на него подобное окружение, судя по всему, гнетущего впечатления не производило. Бегло осмотрев обстановку ангара, Кайло решительно направился в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж к диспетчерской.

Секунду помедлив, еще раз обведя взглядом огромный зал, Рей последовала за ним дальше. Когда Кайло отпирал дверь диспетчерской, она оперлась о стенку рядом с пропускником и внезапно обратила внимание, насколько резко контрастировали цвет кожи ее и его рук.

Рей пожала плечами.

Сколько себя помнила, она жила в пустыне и зачастую ночевала на открытом воздухе, в то время как Кайло, похоже, долгие годы провел на военных объектах. В коридорах да кабинетах. Впрочем, если даже он часто выезжает на боевые миссии в теплые регионы, но при этом облачается с головы до пят, то неудивительно, что его кожа остается почти белой.

Интересно, сколько же лет он проработал на этой базе? Здесь все время холодно? Или в зависимости от поры года бывает потеплей? Снег выпадает на всей планете или есть более теплые климатические зоны?

Неожиданно для себя размышляя о местной погоде, Рей проследовала в диспетчерскую за своим компаньоном. Кайло подошел к главной компьютерной панели и ничего не сказал, когда она приблизилась следом. Активировав консоль, он вывел на центральный экран информацию о состоянии склада, а затем выбрал из подменю файлы о наличии действующих космолетов.

Намереваясь независимо разобраться, что к чему, Рей внимательно присмотрелась к открывшимся данным. Против того, чтобы она узнавала местные военные тайны, Кайло не возражал. Впрочем, ничего лишнего он и не открывал - речь шла только о статистике передвижения летательных аппаратов.

Рей мысленно пожала плечами: что-либо разведать она и не стремилась.

Согласно запросу, как показала сводная отчетная таблица, в 18 ангарах, входящих в состав комплекса, рабочих транспортных средств не было. Часть звездолетов перенаправили на другую стоянку, в пределах планеты, еще две недели назад, а остальные задействовали для общей эвакуации. В производственном цехе, а также в ремонтном доке оставались нерабочие модели.

Эта информация вселила Рей надежду.

— Я могу посмотреть, что там к чему в мастерской. Возможно, мне удастся запустить один из кораблей, — предложила она, когда по ее просьбе были открыты подробные сведения о тех летательных аппаратах, которые все еще оставались на территории этой стоянки: — Или даже несколько.

Кайло обернулся. На его лице играла ясная улыбка.

— Похоже, ты действительно хорошо разбираешься в технике, техник Р-5956? — мягко спросил он.

Рей недоуменно подняла взгляд на точку выше переносицы собеседника, игнорируя его глаза.

Кажется, он пошутил? Причем без сарказма...

\- Мне это интересно, - тихо отозвалась она.

\- Я так понял, ты... где-то обучалась этому? Работала... механиком? - аккуратно поинтересовался Кайло, поправляя непослушную прядь волос, лезущую в глаза.

Проводив взглядом этот жест, Рей поджала губы.

Казалось бы, ему действительно интересно об этом узнать, и...  Если они ничего друг другу не должны, то, выходит, и о том, с чего началось их знакомство, нужно попытаться забыть.

Но... они же не могут начать все с начала?

Еще немного помолчав, Рей все же решила не иронизировать, выясняя, что именно он успел прочитать в ее голове пять дней назад, а что нет.

— У моего как бы опекуна бизнес, связанный со скупкой деталей кораблей, ремонтом разной техники, - чувствуя некоторую неловкость, рассказала она, глядя поверх плеча собеседника на главный экран. - Обучалась у него, его подельников, самостоятельно. Какое-то время проработала в судоремонтной мастерской.

Кайло неопределенно повел рукой.

\- Тебе нравилась такая работа? - участливо задал он новый вопрос.

Рей стало еще более неловко.

\- Да, - призналась она, переводя взгляд на боковой монитор. - Я и в свободное время любила разбираться в особенностях конструкций имперских звездолетов.

— Имперских? - удивленно переспросил собеседник.

— Да, — подтвердила Рей, вспоминая свою последнюю вылазку в "брюхо" звездного разрушителя. — О Битве за Джакку слышал?

Кайло выразительно хмыкнул. В его зрачках сверкнули искры неодобрения.

\- Разумеется, - он сложил руки на груди. - Год спустя после битвы при Эндоре. Закат Галактической Империи. Ключевое поражение, завершившее гражданскую войну.

Рей мысленно наступила себе на ногу, сообразив, что упоминать о войне определенно не стоило.

И пока собеседник снова не начал углубляться в политику и не продолжилась полемика, которую они по обоюдному согласию прервали у горного ручья, она поспешила вернуться к начатой теме:

\- С тех пор пустоши "разнообразили" остатки корветов, фрегатов, ударных посадочных модулей, - сообщила она, вспоминая о родных местах, которые сейчас казались бесконечно далекими и даже нереальными. - Много подобного добра находится в районе под названием Кладбище гигантов. Прошло уже несколько десятков лет, но отдельные детали действительно неплохо сохранились. Какие-то приборы до сих пор в рабочем состоянии... Судя по всему, техника была хорошей.

Кайло прислонился спиной к рабочей консоли.

— Да, в военные разработки всегда вкладывали нехилые ресурсы, — согласился он, к радости собеседницы вовлекаясь в разговор о технике, а не о военных действиях. — К тому же в тот период, когда на производстве работали клоны, ошибки при сборке были минимизированы. Сейчас процент заводского брака выше. Но в целом двигатели, силовые установки, системы наведения, а также прочность корпусов на порядок улучшены.

Разглядывая макет истребителя превосходства СИД/СФ, высвечивающийся на экране, Рей боковым зрением заметила, что в глазах собеседника плещется любопытство.

Кайло явно был заинтригован ее интересом к кораблям. Или, скорее, интересом к имперским кораблям.

— Кстати, да, - кивнула она, потирая подбородок. - В элементах брони звездолета, в котором мы вчера заночевали, я распознала усиленную кваданиевую сталь. Еще навскидку... Если сравнивать со старой моделью гражданского варианта СИД-бомбардировщика со сдвоенным корпусом, то добавлены щиты, в системе управления улучшено... О, что там только не улучшено, - подбирая слова, Рей неопределенно взмахнула руками, а затем продолжила увлеченно рассказывать свои впечатления, поскольку собеседник внимательно ее слушал: - Интерфейс бортового компьютера, навигационный дисплей. Рычаги управления более удобные... Подозреваю, что в новой модели выше максимальная скорость передвижения в атмосфере и максимальное ускорение.

\- Верно подозреваешь, - снова мягко улыбнулся Кайло, когда она сделала небольшую паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание. - Что еще?

Рей тепло улыбнулась. Она так и не отметила момент, когда подняла глаза и их взгляды встретились.

Казалось бы, ее вдохновленные выводы были ему действительно интересны.

\- Ну, главное - добавили гиперпривод, - с энтузиазмом сообщила она. - Но грузовместимость уменьшили. Дизайн сделали более компактным — убрали разделительную перемычку между корпусами и, соответственно, местами для пилота и пассажира.

\- В тесноте, да не в обиде, - заметил Кайло.

\- Если же пилот летит один, есть место, чтобы не только бутылку с водой пристроить, но и багаж разложить, - небрежно пожала плечами Рей. - Жаль только, что кресла не сдвинуть. При случае можно было бы полежать.

\- Зато можно подобрать пассажира.

Рей добродушно хмыкнула. Она совершенно не ожидала, что настолько увлечется, описывая свои наблюдения. Возможность обсудить с кем-нибудь свое хобби у нее все же выпадала не так часто. В мастерской все трудились не поднимая глаз, на аванпосту обычной темой для разговоров были пайки и кредиты, а ее бывшего корабли и вовсе не интересовали.

— Значит, ты летала на старых моделях? — между тем продолжил любопытствовать Кайло. — Подтип СА или СХ?

Чуть поколебавшись, Рей решила рассказать всё как есть.

— На самом деле, на технике, которая считалась имперской, я не летала, - сообщила она, поигрывая застежкой от кармана комбинезона. - Всего лишь на симуляторе истребителя. Из сдвоенного шаттла брала кое-какие детали... Как-то раз попался один, сохранился в хорошем состоянии.

\- Понимаю, - вежливо согласился собеседник.

Рей чуть поморщилась и засунула руки в карманы, опуская взгляд.

Конечно, в последней ремарке подразумевалось не то, что корабль хорошо сохранился, а чем именно мусорщица в нем занималась.

Но что Кайло может понять о ее жизни, если в Первом ордене перед ним раскрыты любые двери, а до этого о нем заботились родители. Его любили, обеспечили ему сытое детство, дали хорошее образование. Вероятно, надеялись, что он станет использовать Силу в мирных целях.

Почему же он?..

Рей мысленно покачала головой.

Сравнивать прошлое свое и того, кто поддерживал деятельность Первого ордена, и думать о том, по какой причине он добровольно отрекся от того, о чем мечтала или к чему стремилась она, не было никакого смысла.

\- Конструкция этих СИД неординарная, привлекает внимание... - немного невпопад продолжила она тему звездолетов. - Бывало, я тестировала корабли классом-двумя ниже, которые мы чинили в мастерской... А ты?

\- Я? - озадаченно переспросил Кайло.

Почувствовав неловкость, Рей прикусила губу: кажется, она все же слишком отвлеклась на размышления ни о чем.

\- Я хотела спросить, летал ли ты на старых аппаратах? - уточнила она, снова переводя взгляд на переносицу собеседника. - Может раньше? - добавила она, сообразив, что в ангарах Первого ордена устаревшей техники не встречала.

Кайло сложил руки на груди.

— Нет, Рей. На моделях тридцатилетней давности не летал. При случае, наверное, с ходу бы и не разобрался, как такие запустить, — задумчиво произнес он. — Сейчас проще — форсируется автоматическое управление. Раньше ставили больше механики, а я никогда не был любителем переключать тумблеры. Особых наклонностей к полетам не проявлял, хотя... Было время, еще до того, как меня отправили в Академию джедаев, что отец мечтал когда-нибудь увидеть меня пилотом...

Рей хотела было задать вопрос, а кем он сам мечтал вырасти, не сразу сообразив, почему собеседник осекся на последней фразе. А затем она и вовсе пришла в замешательство, осознав, что их бесхитростный разговор закончился и не продолжится.

Произнеся последнюю фразу, Кайло развернулся к панели управления и снова стал активировать и переключать какие-то файлы, при этом глядя в одну точку, не моргая. Его взгляд казался отсутствующим, а глаза заблестели больше обычного.

Для себя Рей решила, что дополнительные блики возникли из-за подсветки экрана над главной консолью. Так считать было проще. И все же сердце болезненно сжалось, а во рту появилась неприятная горечь.

Ну почему это снова происходит? Почему с этим человеком все так запутано и неоднозначно и, главное, как будто... беспросветно?

За эти несколько минут незатейливой беседы о летательных аппаратах она полностью потерялась, где находится, с кем обсуждает хобби и личное - настолько было просто и естественно общаться с Кайло об этих вещах. Кажется, она уже и не надеялась, что они способны вполне открыто и дружелюбно поговорить на нейтральную тему. Обходиться без внутреннего напряжения и околичностей.

Оказалось, и в этом она ошиблась. По крайней мере, частично.

Уж лучше бы этот разговор не состоялся вообще. Им стоит поменьше контактировать, сколько уже раз она себе это твердила. Да и Кайло, похоже, тоже так считает...

Ощущая себя так, будто по ней протопталось стадо гаппаборов, Рей в конце концов решила попытаться отвлечься от мрачных размышлений, переключив внимание на активную деятельность.

— Итак, отправимся в ремонтный док? — спросила она, нарушая напряженную тишину, образовавшуюся после того, как разговор резко прервался.

Кайло порывисто мотнул головой.

— Нет, — четко отрезал он.

\- Нет? - удивленно переспросила Рей.

Казалось бы, некая мягкость, звучавшая в его голосе еще несколько минут назад, исчезла. Тихий треск различных коммуникаций, проходивших через помещение, казался более живым и естественным, чем его последующие слова:

— Что-либо чинить здесь бесполезно, - глухо заявил Кайло. - Мы поедем в другое место.

Рей продолжала пребывать в недоумении.

Зачем искать что-то еще, почему бы не проверить то, что имеется здесь? Судя по отчету, одним-двумя кораблями можно будет воспользоваться даже в том состоянии, в котором они находятся сейчас. Возможно, у нее получится быстро доработать мелкие неполадки, не стоит недооценивать ее навыков механика. Она хочет попытаться поднять эти звездолеты в воздух.

Однако ничего возразить Рей не успела. Окончательно решив все за двоих, Кайло выключил компьютер и ретиво покинул погрузившееся в полумрак помещение.

Проводив его взглядом, Рей с сожалением вздохнула.

Запомнить расположение ремонтного дока и перенести на съемный носитель данных схему тех моделей звездолетов, которые, по-видимому, можно было бы попытаться запустить, она не успела. Пройти авторизацию для получения доступа к информационной базе не сможет. Кайло ушел, и ей снова придется следовать за ним.

Ну, ладно... Другая база, значит, другая.

Рей догнала своего спутника уже возле выхода из ангара, и до спидера они добрели молча. Всю последующую дорогу они тоже не разговаривали, но много времени путь не занял: до следующего пункта назначения они добрались менее чем за десять минут.

Сперва лендспидер летел над долиной, а спустившись в очередной каньон, устремился по некому подобию туннеля, созданному причудливыми изгибами гор. И спустя минуту остановился у тупика, образованного отвесной скалой.

И пока ей не предложили помощь, Рей снова поспешила самостоятельно выбраться из высокой машины. Затем внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам.

Проход внутрь, замаскированный пластиковыми панелями серо-белого цвета, имитирующими камни, можно было различить, только если приблизиться к подножию горы вплотную. Солнечный свет почти не доходил в это место, а сам вход в убежище вряд ли удалось бы распознать с высоты. Рей догадалась, что это был один из офицерских бункеров, о которых упоминалось раньше.

Выйдя из лендспидера, Кайло быстро прошел процедуру идентификации, отыскав в скале справа от входа, где-то на уровне груди, панель авторизации. Тяжелая плита с глухим насыщенным металлическим звуком поднялась вверх, открывая проход.

Прежде чем проследовать на военный объект, Кайло на мгновение задержался у входа.

— Пойдем, Рей, — неопределенным тоном произнес он, не оборачиваясь. — Будь, - он сделал небольшую паузу, - моей гостьей.

К этому времени Рей уже успела подойти ко входной арке, однако, услышав приглашение, на несколько секунд оцепенела, проглатывая неприятные воспоминания.

Почему он снова назвал ее таким образом?

Разумеется, он понимает, что время невозможно повернуть вспять и начать все сначала. Они ведь уже решили, что ничего друг другу не должны. И это какой-никакой повод для того, чтобы воспользоваться подходящим транспортом и мирно разлететься в разные стороны.

Но гостья... Неужели это его дом?

Прищурившись, Рей подняла взгляд на потолок темного коридора, ведущего в очередное логово Первого ордена. Однако ответов на этот вопрос, как и следовало ожидать, там написано не было.

Переступая порог военного бункера, Рей вздохнула.

Дом - не дом, но, кажется, здесь они все-таки найдут то, что ищут.

**21**

Коридор со сводчатым потолком напомнил Рей увиденный в видении.

Свет зажигался по мере того, как посетители продвигались проходом вперед, в глубину горы, пока не добрались до подъемника. Заходя в кабину, Рей отметила, что лифтом можно как спуститься вниз, так и подняться наверх, но ее спутник выбрал направление вниз.

Спустившись на неопределенную глубину, они попали в еще один узкий коридор, укрепленный со всех сторон массивными панелями из сверхтвердых металлических сплавов. Этот проход и привел их непосредственно к бункеру — нескольким соединенным в определенной последовательности сравнительно небольшим помещениям.

Согласно информационной панели, расположенной возле подъемника, в убежище находились комнаты отдыха и рабочая зона: центр связи, хранилище припасов, утилизационная, а также технические отсеки с оборудованием, обеспечивающим подачу электричества, снабжение кислородом и вентиляцию.

Кайло оставил лишнюю одежду и сумку в фойе, условно разделяющем помещения бункера на блоки. Там же Рей решила избавиться от своих накладок на обувь, а затем они отправились в рабочий кабинет.

Активировав компьютерную панель, Кайло занялся дистанционной проверкой ангара. Судя по макету, зал оказался замаскированным под часть утеса - был высечен в горной породе центральной части горы. Когда был получен удовлетворительный отклик на первичный запрос, запустилось предстартовое тестирование, а затем Кайло инициировал снятие блокировочных устройств безопасности и отстыковку силовых кабелей. Напоследок он дистанционно открыл шлюз.

За всеми приготовлениями к отлету Рей наблюдала молча. То, что в ангаре находился только один корабль, не удивляло. Скорее, странным казалось то, что Кайло, собираясь возвращаться в Первый орден, так и не проверил местную систему связи, чтобы попытаться выйти на контакт со своими. Но больше волновало даже не это.

Рей нервно кусала губы.

Это не просто бункер для старших офицеров, а его личное убежище, куда он наведывается время от времени. Где, возможно, спрятаны какие-то его секреты, находится что-то, что ей важно понять...

Между тем, выключив компьютерную панель, Кайло медленно развернулся в сторону гостьи.

— Пообедаем? — как ни в чем не бывало предложил он.

\- Ладно, - рассеянно кивнула Рей, обращая внимание на большой хронометр над главной консолью.

До путешествия на лендспидере она успела основательно пообедать, поэтому голода не чувствует, а Кайло вроде что-то перекусил во время поездки. Судя по времени, речь, пожалуй, уже идет об ужине. Но в их случае, скорее, о том, что до отлета им обоим нужно еще немного времени, чтобы настроиться на еще одно выяснение отношений. Последнее. То самое, которое они отложили два с половиной дня назад - когда отправились в это путешествие. Но с тех пор они преодолели вместе не только сотню километров...

Обсуждать все это прямо сейчас и в коридоре Рей не собиралась, поэтому без возражений проследовала за хозяином убежища в одно из помещений зоны отдыха, которое условно можно было бы назвать столовой.

Жестом руки Кайло пригласил ее выбрать один из стульев, расположенных вокруг небольшого овального стола в центре комнаты, а затем активировал несколько приборов, быстро нагревших воздух в помещении и синтезировавших воду. Для приготовления пищи он не стал использовать оставшиеся в сумке заготовки, захваченные с собой с главной базы, а взял полуфабрикаты, хранившиеся в этой комнате и смежной кладовой.

Боковым зрением поглядывая, чем он занимается, Рей положила свои перчатки на стол и, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, начала беспокойно царапать пальцами гладкую поверхность. То и дело вертясь на месте, она все никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что что-то упускает из виду. Что нужно что-нибудь предпринять, пока еще есть такая возможность.

Голосовой иллюзии не возникло, и все же подобное провидение заставило спуститься в подвал замка Маз Канаты. Что же она может найти в этом убежище?

В какой-то момент Рей решилась.

Запрограммировав кафмашину, Кайло начал бриться, а она под предлогом необходимости уединиться отправилась бродить по другим помещениям бункера.

Выйдя из столовой, минуя кабинеты и технические помещения, Рей наскоро осмотрела несколько шкафов в центральном коридоре, а затем решила заглянуть в комнаты для отдыха. Времени до отлета с планеты оставалось все меньше и меньше, а ей нужно было попытаться что-то для себя понять. Возможно, найти ответы на некоторые вопросы, которые так и не осмелилась задать. Или, по крайней мере, хотя бы какую-нибудь зацепку. И все же она отдавала себе отчет, что на самом деле даже приблизительно не представляет, что именно собирается найти.

Обстановку спальни никак нельзя было назвать уютной. Несмотря на дорогие материалы и претенциозный дизайн, в целом комната казалась безликой и необжитой. Убранство было скудным, ничего лишнего: лежак, встроенный шкаф, кресло с низкой спинкой и прикроватный столик, на котором стоял одинокий осветительный торшер. В отличие от прочих помещений бункера, здесь стены были дополнительно декорированы пластиковыми панелями, но все в той же серо-черной унылой гамме, и вокруг - стерильная чистота.

Оставляя створки двери открытыми, Рей прошла вглубь помещения, осматриваясь, не упускает ли что-либо важное из виду.

В гардеробе обнаружился запас нижнего белья, сменная верхняя одежда и обувь. Все фактически того же причудливого фасона, что Кайло обычно носил, выполненное из тех же материалов. Одновременно и не униформа штурмовиков, и не гражданская одежда.

Но ничего особенного, способного пролить свет на то, что за человек здесь обитает, в этой комнате не находилось. Никаких личных вещей: дневника, снимков, каких-либо игр, информационных гаджетов — хоть чего-нибудь, что свидетельствовало бы об интересах, привязанностях, прошлом.

В конце концов, Рей в растерянности присела на край лежака.

Зачем себя обманывать? Хан Соло сказал, что его сын жив. Кайло ответил, что нет. Так нужно ли в действительности искать какие-то новые доказательства того или иного?

Содержимое его сумки, слова и поступки, как до сражения на световых мечах, так и после, ничего не разъяснили. Четкого ответа нет и не будет, а ее стремление отыскать единую истину - это еще один мираж. Кайло прав, она упрямо не хочет смотреть в лицо его правде.

Так что же она тут делает?

Проведя ладонью по черному покрывалу аккуратно застеленной кровати, Рей отметила, что ткань мягкая, но холодная на ощупь.

На этой планете все слишком непривычно-холодное: земля, вода, воздух... Кайло не считает этот бункер своим домом, он не любит холод. Должно быть, есть другое место, где ему тепло в его мрачном одиночестве...

\- Любопытство сгубило лот-кота, - заметил знакомый низкий голос, внезапно раздавшийся со стороны двери.

Рей резко дернулась, оборачиваясь.

 - Что? - часто заморгала она, осознавая, что хозяин убежища явно не в восторге, что гостья без спроса проникла в его личные апартаменты.

Кайло стоял у дверного косяка, сложив руки на груди. Выражение его лица ни о чем не говорило.

\- Рей, зачем ты сюда пришла? - неопределенным тоном спросил он, слегка покачиваясь на ногах. - Шлем Дарта Вейдера и что-то еще ты уже нашла. Что искала здесь?

Рей смутилась. Она отвела взгляд в сторону кожаного кресла.

Как она вообще умудрилась пропустить момент, когда он зашел в помещение? Сколько времени уже наблюдал за ней?

\- Разочарована? - между тем Кайло задал новый вопрос, не получив ответ на предыдущие. - Мы же уже все обсудили.

— Значит, я зашла туда, куда не следовало, — резко дернув плечами, произнесла Рей.

Нервно сминая ткань карманов комбинезона, она наконец поднялась с чужой кровати.

— Это так, - подтвердил ее вывод Кайло, делая при этом несколько шагов ей навстречу.

Но Рей оставалась стоять на месте.

— Так что теперь? — спросила она, внимательно изучая его правое плечо и чувствуя, что он пытается словить ее взгляд.

Но она никак не могла себя пересилить и ответить.

Ощущения начали резко обостряться, и Рей внезапно осознала, что чувствует не только свое учащенное сердцебиение, слышит оттенки не только своего прерывистого дыхания. Воздух будто бы насытился их общей энергетикой, но на этот раз взаимное притяжение не было вызвано энергетическими флюидами. И они оба это ясно понимали.

Впрочем, Кайло тоже сомневался. Но, в конце концов, он еще немного сократил расстояние - до вытянутой руки.

Заметив, как он несколько раз судорожно сжал кулаки, Рей опустила голову и нервно прикусила губу. Мысли быстро перескакивали с одного на другое.

Кажется, пол стал шататься? Или она сама?

Похоже, ей срочно нужно на что-то опереться. На кого-то... Бежать отсюда. Или остаться. 

Кому-то из них остается сделать последний шаг, но...

Ей не следует сокращать эту дистанцию. Остаться здесь и заполнить собой пустую безликую комнату. Стать частью холода и серости, снова разделить с этим парнем синхронное сердцебиение, погрузиться в его мрачную действительность.

Она у него в гостях, а гости уходят. Они ничего друг другу не должны. У них разные пути, которые не могут пересечься. И... им обоим уже порядком надоело себе это твердить.

Так что?

Она не смогла ни убить его, ни бросить, а сейчас не может ни обойти стороной, ни позволить себе посмотреть ему в глаза и увидеть в них... себя.

Но, в конце концов, Кайло снова принял решение за двоих:

— Рей, там... Иди обедать, — хрипло произнес он, делая шаг назад.

\- Слушай, Кайло... - выдохнула Рей и осеклась.

\- Иди. Обедать, - настойчиво повторил он, пройдя еще на несколько шагов. - Понимаешь?

В конце концов, отступая, Кайло дошел до порога, и только тогда отвернулся и покинул комнату.

Через некоторое время где-то в отдалении, в каком-то другом помещении бункера, что-то загремело, а Рей между тем снова опустилась на лежак, пытаясь отдышаться и заставить себя не впадать в истерику.

Несколько минут она методично растирала себе виски и вспоминала слова Маз Канаты.

Откликнуться на зов... Так речь шла лишь о Силе или о чем-то еще?

Слова пророчицы сейчас ее злили, как и собственная нерешительность. Отдельно раздражало и заявление Кайло.

Обедать? Да какой еще обед? Что он вообще такое сказал? Как будто она не понимает...

Энергетика недосказанности концентрировалась и стремительно превращалась в эмоциональную бурю, но Рей не была уверена, больше ли раздражена или все-таки разочарована из-за того, что ничего так и не решилось. Осознав, что смотрит на прицепленный к поясу световой меч и испытывает сильное желание активировать его и немного разнообразить серость окружающей обстановки, она иронично фыркнула.

В любом случае, здесь она больше не может оставаться, иначе от безжизненного строгого убранства комнаты останется унылая труха. Вероятно, чем-то таким Кайло сейчас и занимается.

Но какого криффа?..

Внезапно решившись, Рей резко встала с места и поспешила к выходу из спальни.

— Кайло? — громко позвала она.

Но ответа не было.

Выйдя в холл, Рей на мгновение приостановилась и прислушалась. Тишину нарушал монотонный гул аппаратуры, которой было оборудовано убежище, но никаких посторонних звуков из других помещений бункера не доносилось.

Проверив столовую и не обнаружив там искомого, Рей шумно выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Кайло по-прежнему блокирует восприятие через Силу. Сейчас она его не чувствует.

Но куда же он девался? Неужели покинул бункер?

Надеясь на то, что это все же окажется не так, Рей быстро осмотрела другие технические помещения, однако и там хозяина убежища не оказалось. Почти переходя на бег, она поспешила дальше по коридору и в конце концов буквально ворвалась в его рабочий кабинет, едва не споткнувшись у входа о перевернутый стул.

Остальные сиденья также были раскиданы по помещению. Буквально час назад здесь был порядок, но теперь пол был забросан вырванными элементами стенных панелей и прочим мусором. Дорогая аппаратура была частично покорежена.

Кайло стоял, повернувшись спиной к двери, — он склонился над главным терминалом и опирался обеими руками прямо о сенсорную поверхность. Поврежденный экран не горел.

Стремительно приближаясь к источнику творящегося в помещении хаоса, Рей краем сознания отметила, что непроизвольно заставляет физические преграды на своем пути разлетаться по сторонам. Но сейчас ей было не до оценивания своих новых способностей.

— Я не хочу обедать. Мы не договорили... — успела выдохнуть-выплюнуть Рей свою претензию, прежде чем тот, кого она искала, обернулся и не позволил ей продолжить фразу.

Сделав порывистый шаг навстречу, Кайло потянулся, чтобы привлечь ее к себе. Едва прижал — и тут же отпустил, чтобы взять ее лицо в свои ладони, заставляя посмотреть на себя. В глаза, мерцающие амальгамой, с которых спала тщательно сдерживаемая пелена равнодушия.

На несколько секунд оба замерли.

Позволяя и себе быть открытой, Рей вчитывалась: что же он ответит на ее порыв? Берет ли все, что хочет, как утверждал раньше, или так и не позволит себе выйти за рамки сознательного самоограничения?

Почему ему сказали, что сострадание к мусорщице станет его слабостью? Если он черпает Силу из эмоций, так зачем себя сдерживает? Почему все еще колеблется, если стремится к иному, и это очевидно? Они же оба стремятся...

Это и подвело последнюю черту.

Первый поцелуй получился коротким и смазанным, а во время второго, такого же отчаянного, но более продолжительного и глубокого, Рей и вовсе забылась и прикусила губу партнера до крови. Оттолкнув его на консоль, она расстегнула ворот своей униформы и шумно выдохнула воздух, когда он потянул ее за руку и прижал к себе, снова слепляясь в одно целое. Окутывая своим пылким теплом и воспринимая ее самозабвенную близость.

Накопленная чувственная энергия, не находившая выхода, а потому несбалансированная и нестабильная, больше не была заблокирована. Но теперь Рей была уже почти уверена, что Силу можно легко получить не только через физическую боль или сильные негативные эмоции.

Никакого самоконтроля, как и на краю их первого обрыва. И все же в этот раз одержимость была иной: напор без ярости, давление без агрессии, а стремление уничтожить уступило место желанию окончательно сблизиться. Слиться физически, энергетически и наконец принять друг друга, без каких-либо условий, вопросов и сомнений. И поскорее.

Снова разделившись, Кайло несколько секунд зачарованно-мутным взглядом смотрел, как партнерша проворно выбирается из чужой униформы, оставаясь в своей собственной порядком потрепанной одежде. Но не успела Рей избавиться от последних ненужных слоев, как он снова стремительно подался к ней, заключая в свои объятия и тесня к противоположной стене помещения, в то время как она почти вслепую находила нужные заклепки, расстегивая его комбинезон.

Кайло чувственно целовал ее спутанные волосы, выбившиеся из прически, шею. Спускаясь ниже, мягкостью своих густых волнистых волос покрывал ее восприимчивую оголенную кожу на ключицах, плечах, груди, забинтованный торс. Порывисто оттолкнув его, чтобы немного отдышаться, Рей почти сразу же подалась вперед сама, стягивая с партнера верхнюю часть комбинезона, а затем протянула руки под его нательную тунику, дергая вверх, чтобы избавить от еще одного лишнего разделяющего их слоя одежды. Он помог ей быстро справиться с оставшимися, при этом надев один дополнительный, а затем Рей окончательно потерялась во времени и пространстве.

Они на полу? Снова у стены или на консоли? Ее правый нарукавник, кажется, завис в воздухе?

Где-то рядом что-то падает и ломается, разлетается в стороны. Воздух будто бы вибрирует, а приглушенное освещение стало неровным и мерцающим.

Но... ей все равно, и Кайло, похоже, тоже.

Никаких сожалений, ошибка все это или откровение. А раз так - больше никаких возражений и самообмана. Они нашли друг друга, поддались искушению. С этим нужно смириться и позволить себе освободиться. Наконец забыть об одиночестве. Хотя бы на таком уровне, хотя бы ненадолго.

Когда оба осознали это, они замедлились.

Воспринимая чувствительные прикосновения теплых мягких рук партнера и осторожно проводя ладонями вдоль его недолеченных ран, Рей впервые за долгое время не чувствовала себя никем. Отчаянный порыв сблизиться обернулся стремлением продлить мгновение телесного единства и единодушия. И, как никогда, сейчас она ощущала Силу: индивидуальную и общую энергию, которую они распознавали друг в друге.

Взаимопроникновение. Потоки. Завихрения.

В какой-то момент оба синхронно приостановились и слегка отстранились, вглядываясь друг в друга.

Рей даже немного удивилась: казалось бы, через глаза Кайло проходит яркий свет, который через ее ответный взгляд возвращается к нему обратно.

Она видит и ощущает их обоих: одновременно и изнутри, и со стороны. Они стремятся навстречу друг другу, полноценны вместе и будто бы равны друг другу по отдельности. Вопреки всему, они сблизилась, найдя друг в друге своего человека.

Они оба понимают, что то, что происходит между ними сейчас, больше не повторится, но...

Но это прекрасно.

**22**

На предложение сходить освежиться первой, Рей отказалась, решив, что не хочет спешить.

Повязка, фиксирующая ребра, растянулась - бандаж следовало перевязать. Кроме того, она хотела спокойно привести в порядок волосы, а на это тоже требовалось время.

На это, а также на то, чтобы немного побыть в одиночестве и помедитировать - справиться c эмоциональным осадком и переизбытком энергии. Усталости не было, наоборот: Сила будто бы струилась по всему телу и концентрировалась в кончиках пальцев.

Пока Рей собирала по комнате свои вещи и разбиралась, насколько они пригодны для дальнейшей носки, ее партнер успел сходить в суходуш. Затем Кайло вернулся за своей одеждой, подобрал оружие и ушел в спальню переодеваться и переклеивать свои раны.

Что-либо проговаривать вслух пока было рано. Рей понимала, чем он занимается, даже не задумываясь об этом, и знала, что ему известно, что делает она. Их повышенная чувствительность друг к другу все еще сохранялась, хотя они оба стремились это каким-то образом ослабить.

Оказавшись в туалетной комнате, Рей приняла сухой душ, задержавшись в кабинке ровно настолько, чтобы более-менее успокоиться и прийти в себя. Обратив внимание на защитную нашлепку на ноге, она захотела проверить рану.

Отодрав пластырь, Рей почти не удивилась, обнаружив, что под ним остался едва заметный красноватый росчерк. Все же решив заклеить его, она невольно улыбнулась, распознавая нужные ей предметы, расставленные на полках в этом помещении: казалось бы, она уже понемногу начала разбираться во всяких полезных изделиях и приспособлениях старкиллеровцев. В том числе медицинских, которых отродясь не водилось на Джакку.

Следующим делом Рей нашла расческу, и то, что наконец может должным образом причесать волосы и сделать себе привычную укладку, ее тоже радовало. Ветродуй быстро очистил одежду, а клеевой скоросшиватель позволил немного подлатать вконец износившуюся одежду.

Снова облачившись в привычные тунику, бриджи и нарукавники, Рей решила, что надевать комбинезон пока не будет: помещения бункера уже прогрелись до комфортной температуры. Пройдя в прихожую, она оставила форменную одежду возле снятых ранее пластин, маскировавших ее обувь, а затем, точно зная, где именно ее партнер в настоящий момент находится, и что он ждет ее, медленно направилась к столовой.

Подойдя к двери, Рей собралась было заходить, и все же задержала руку над панелью с сенсором. Решив еще немного повременить, она прислонилась спиной к ближайшей стене.

Если Кайло не блокирует восприятие, ей больше не нужно сосредотачиваться или медитировать, чтобы понять, где он. Сейчас он не "закрывается". Шлейф его Силы стал для нее предельно четким и выразительным после того, как она почувствовала его приближение на лендспидере.

При случае, вероятно, она смогла бы распознать его не только с расстояния нескольких десятков метров. Понимать, где находится и что чувствует. Если он позволит это и не будет препятствовать передаче, надевая свою виртуальную маску.

Но... Вскоре именно так он и станет делать. Носить не только шлем, но и свою невидимую маску. А ей... ей тоже нужно будет этому научиться. Кажется, у нее уже стало получаться справляться со своими "интенсивными" мыслями, вероятно, со временем выйдет и остальное...

Постояв на месте еще минуту, обдумывая, о чем говорить стоит, а о чем нет, Рей напряженно вздохнула и наконец открыла дверь.

Кайло сидел за обеденным столом и пил что-то из большой пиалы. При ее появлении он быстро поднялся и подошел к кафмашине.

Неспешно проходя в помещение и занимая свободное место за столом, Рей обратила внимание на несколько блюд, приготовленных из полуфабрикатов. Раньше она такие никогда не пробовала, и выглядели они вполне аппетитно, но голода она по-прежнему не ощущала. Но сейчас было не до этого.

Помимо закусок и чужой чаши с недопитым напитком на столе лежали две пары перчаток. Те, которые последние несколько дней носила она, и черные кожаные. Обратив внимание на черные, по-прежнему вызывающие неприязнь и отторжение, Рей решила, что сейчас ей стоит смотреть именно на них.

Они напоминали о том, что произошло и чего никогда не случится.

Сейчас она и он не продолжат оборвавшуюся незатейливую беседу о космолетах. Она не узнает, кем он хотел стать и не поведает о своих мечтах и кошмарах. Не расскажет о происхождении своих шрамов, которые теперь едва ли можно различить после оздоровительных процедур, пройденных в медицинском модуле. Она не позволит себе выяснить, что же такого произошло в его жизни, что этот парень стал тем, кем стал. Почему у него такое молодое лицо, иногда принимающее почти детское выражение, но при этом взгляд старика...

Рей перевела глаза с черных перчаток на свою пиалу с горячим напитком, когда тот, о ком она думала, поставил перед ней ее порцию. От движения его руки она почувствовала едва уловимые вибрации - будто бы что-то невидимое слегка коснулось кожи, и тут же по ней пробежалась приятная волна, прохладная и бодрящая одновременно.

Тем временем Кайло вернулся к своему месту за столом. Поправив волосы и накидку, он присел на стул. Затем взял в руки свою прозрачную емкость с напитком и перевел взгляд на поверхность наполняющей ее темной жидкости.

Установившуюся тишину нарушал только тихий треск включенной аппаратуры, нагревающей и освещающей это помещение. И все же внутреннего напряжения в молчании на этот раз не чувствовалось.

Придвинув ближе к себе предназначенную ей пиалу, Рей отметила приятный тонкий аромат, а также тепло: жидкость была горячей, и стенки емкости нагрелись. Пригубив напиток, она поставила чашу перед собой и, изучая игру света на ее поверхности, задумалась.

На ней самой - старый костюм и прическа, а Кайло одет в одежды, очень похожие на те, которые носил раньше и которые она изрубила и изрезала. Если он наденет свой шлем и перчатки, они оба станут похожими на самих себя. На врагов, встретившихся на Такодане. А она, кажется, уже начала привыкать, что он разводит для нее воду...

Сделав большой глоток бодрящего напитка, Рей на мгновение прикрыла от наслаждения глаза, а затем снова посмотрела на сидящего напротив нее человека, игнорируя его припухшие губы. Сейчас они казались особо яркими на фоне бледной кожи.

\- Эта энергетическая связь... - Рей неопределенно повела рукой, отмечая еще одно незримое соприкосновение с чужой энергией и взаимную реакцию партнера на этот контакт. - Почему это происходит? Расскажи мне, что знаешь?

Кайло пожал плечами.

\- Об этом знаю немного, слышал в общих чертах. Подробностями интересоваться не приходилось, - отстраненно отозвался он, не сводя взгляда со своей чаши, а затем поднял открытый взгляд: - Считалось, что развитие таких связей зависит от чувствительности адепта к Силе, уровня владения ею, предрасположенности... Связь через Силу могла образоваться между учителем и учеником, но такая формировалась в течение долгого времени. Случалось, что прочные связи между пользователями Силы возникали и спонтанно, в виду каких-то особых обстоятельств.

— Как и в нашем случае? - прямо спросила Рей. - "Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую". Выходит, после этого?

Кайло слегка нахмурил брови.

— Да, Рей, - лаконично подтвердил он это предположение. - Во время допроса. С тех пор мои способности, в частности, к восприятию, усилились, а твоя Сила быстро развилась. Кроме того, между нами образовались энергетические узы.

\- Эту связь можно научиться контролировать? - без колебаний задала Рей новый вопрос, не желая заострять внимание на неприятной им обоим теме, обсуждать которую больше не было никакого смысла.

Отношение к этому вопросу Кайло раньше отчасти озвучил, что-то передал мысленно. В чем-то она разобралась сама, воспринимая неконтролируемый поток чужих мыслей и эмоций.

Поддержав Сопротивление, в Первом ордене она оказалась в статусе военнопленной, у которой была важная для их организации информация. Добровольно отдать эти данные она отказалась, а при допросе оказала фактическое сопротивление. Сперва он действовал по инструкции, но затем все же нарушил несколько протоколов, испытывая неравнодушие к незавидному положению своей пленницы. Стремился проявить гостеприимство - с его точки зрения.

Да, он сожалеет, что так сложилось, что они встретились врагами. Ему не нравится заниматься допросами, но это необходимость, а у генштаба Новой Республики свои комнаты для допросов и свои следователи, о гуманности которых она еще сможет узнать, если все же решит начать военную карьеру.

Допивая свой напиток, Кайло молчал. Затем отставил чашу в сторону.

\- На расстоянии такая связь должна ослабляться. Возможно, со временем, если не контактировать, ее можно заблокировать полностью, - с очевидным подтекстом сообщил он, отвечая на заданный вопрос, а затем обобщенно добавил: - Сперва проявления связи могут быть хаотичными и неуправляемыми, как и при познании собственной Силы. Если пара, между которой образовались узы, тренировали дополнительные умения, они могли их использовать для передачи знаний, установления контакта на расстоянии, в боевых ситуациях. Благодаря энергетической связи пара адептов становилась сильнее в Силе.

\- Ты все это знаешь или предполагаешь? - уточнила Рей.

\- О чем-то слышал или читал, -  напряженно улыбнулся Кайло, постукивая пальцами по столу. - Из чего-то за последние дни сделал собственные выводы.

\- Ты не закончил обучение? - с искренним интересом предположила Рей.

Кайло тихо фыркнул:

\- Нет.

\- Но... хочешь этого? - спросила она, вспоминая, что лидер Первого ордена по совместительству и его теперешний наставник.

Во всяком случае так ей показалось из открывшихся проекций его сознания.

\- У меня уже есть титул магистра рыцарей Рен. Это, правда, немного другое... - барабаня пальцами уже по своей пустой пиале, сообщил Кайло, избегая прямо отвечать на заданный вопрос, а затем так же обтекаемо пояснил: - В прежние времена ранги были важны. Учитывая то, что в галактике где-то там остался последний джедай и больше нет ситхов, сейчас это условности.

Рей провела взглядом по полоскам пластыря на его лбу и правой щеке.

\- Скорей, легенды, - тихо проговорила она, сообразив, что тему Люка Скайуокера лишний раз все же лучше не затрагивать.

\- Как бы там ни было, познавать Силу можно всю жизнь... - задумчиво произнес Кайло.

Казалось бы, он погрузился в какие-то свои размышления и не обратил внимания на то, что собеседница стремилась избежать конфуза.

Рей отодвинула свою пиалу с быстро остывающим напитком в сторону и, положив локти на стол, задумалась.

Она ведь открыла в себе Силу, встретив другого точно такого же чувствительного к этой энергии человека. Учитывая то, что он на полном серьезе боготворит шлем своего предка, было бы интересно услышать его мнение и о предначертанности судьбы...

\- Хочешь что-то еще спросить? - внезапно поддержал Кайло, нарушая краткую паузу в разговоре.

Рей мысленно пожала плечами: должно быть, он уловил ее сомнения.

За последние сутки они так хорошо стали чувствовать друг друга... Если позволяют это.

— Сила... — чуть прищурилась Рей, всматриваясь во внимательные мерцающие глаза собеседника. — Выходит, все-таки в этом первопричина, почему мы с тобой встретились, остались на "Старкиллере" вдвоем?

В этот раз отвечать Кайло не спешил. Покосившись в сторону кухонной аппаратуры, будто раздумывая о новой порции кафа, он сплел пальцы.

Рей молчала.

\- Я видел тебя раньше, в видениях. Уже давно, - в конце концов медленно и глухо произнес он, рассматривая ее руки. - Это точно была ты, Рей. Но я не видел твоего лица... Предчувствовал, что мы встретимся, но не знал, ни когда это случится, ни кто ты такая. И когда это наконец произошло, не распознал. Тот день был... днем напряженных событий и сложных решений. Может, поэтому. Не знаю.

На секунду Рей округлила глаза, затем отвела взгляд в сторону кухонного оборудования.

— Вот как... - тихо выдохнула она, озадаченная его очередным неожиданным признанием.

Рассматривая черные перчатки на столе, Рей прикусила губу.

Его самого она ведь тоже впервые увидела не воочию, а в видении. Незадолго до встречи. Пожалуй, сейчас больше удивляет не само откровение, а то, что он захотел сообщить об этом.

Между тем Кайло решил высказаться непосредственно и о том, о чем его спросили:

\- Сила может направить, но решения, которые мы принимаем, от этого не зависят, - убежденно заверил он.

\- Да, вчера что-то подобное ты уже говорил, - вспомнила Рей, сплетая свои пальцы и снова обращая внимание на то, насколько загорелой кажется ее кожа в сравнении с бледными руками партнера, теперь будто бы стремящегося восстановить между ними незримую дистанцию.

К этому же, впрочем, стремится и она сама. Кажется.

\- Ты считаешь иначе? - спросил Кайло, подаваясь немного вперед, а затем начал подбирать слова: - Рей... То, что между нами произошло, это был...

\- Думаешь, я решила таким образом отблагодарить тебя за то, что сделал для меня, когда попала в воду? - прервала она начатую им фразу, поднимая на него острый взгляд и в свой черед подаваясь над столом чуть вперед. - Полагаешь, жалею о том, что произошло в кабинете?

Дожидаться, пока он в очередной раз скажет что-то такое, от чего ей станет плохо, она не собирается. Если он использует для получения Силы болевой контроль в разнообразных проявлениях, привык с этим жить, так что такой образ жизни ему, похоже, даже стал нравиться, то это не значит, что и она собирается черпать свою Силу из подобного источника.

Хозяин черных перчаток напряженно сжал в кулак бледные пальцы.

\- Это был порыв...

\- Порыв, Кайло. Но не очередная иллюзия, - Рей снова прервала недосказанную им фразу, при этом внезапно ощущая, что воздух вокруг будто бы уплотнился, а она начинает улавливать отголоски чужих мыслей.

Снова. Но на сей раз они почему-то резонировали с тем, о чем думала она сама.

\- Наш сознательный порыв, - тем временем терпеливо закончил свою мысль Кайло, вторя тому, что она воспринимала от него беззвучно. - Мы или делаем шаг навстречу, или нет.

Моргнув несколько раз подряд, Рей медленно кивнула.

\- Или стреляем первыми, не задумываясь о последствиях, - отстраненно произнесла она, уже не разбирая, это ее собственные мысли или чужие.

\- Или задумываемся, но заблуждаемся, - подхватил партнер, будто бы пребывая в таком же отрешенном состоянии, - поэтому совершаем серьезные ошибки, которые невозможно исправить.

\- И все же иногда испытываем сострадание и пытаемся разглядеть друг друга через барьеры, - продолжила совместную исповедь Рей. - Не взирая ни на что.

\- И, признав друг друга, пытаемся найти варианты не расходиться, - резюмировал он.

\- И сожалеем, когда их не находим, - уточнила она.

\- Но по-прежнему сомневаемся, правильны ли наши окончательные решения, - признался Кайло. - Мы разрываемся на части.

\- И не можем избавиться от этого, - согласилась Рей.

\- Не можем, - подтвердил он.

Но на этом контакт их сознаний внезапно оборвался.

Рей вздрогнула всем телом. Часто моргая, она порывисто откинулась на спинку стула. В это же время Кайло резко двинул головой назад, словно это помогло ему выйти из состояния транса.

Минуту-другую они молчали, приходя в себя.

Затем Кайло встал из-за стола и отошел к кафмашине делать новую порцию напитка. В ответ на переданное им мыслями предложение добавки Рей так же мысленно отказалась.

Вертя в руках свою пустую пиалу, она внезапно вспомнила, что так и не сообщила свой ответ на более важный вопрос.

И это все же стоило бы озвучить вслух.

— Решения... я ведь до сих пор не ответила тебе. Показать пути Силы... - решившись, Рей начала свою мысль издалека, подбирая слова: - В тот момент у обрыва, предлагая это, ты действительно считал, что я соглашусь? Захочу стать твоей ученицей, несмотря ни на что?

Кайло уже вернулся к обеденному столу, но присаживаться не стал. Он поставил свою чашу с напитком, и когда Рей подняла голову, и их взгляды пересеклись.

\- Любой обманчив звук, страшнее - тишина... - туманно начал было объяснять он, но, мотнув головой, закончил внятно и лаконично: - Я хотел, чтобы ты мне ответила. Как угодно. Не проигнорировала.

\- Тебе по-прежнему нужны эти слова? - тихо уточнила Рей.

Кайло мягко улыбнулся.

\- Нет, Рей, не нужны, - заверил он. - Я получил твой ответ чуть позже... Спасибо, - он сделал небольшую, но многозначительную паузу, - что была моей ученицей.

Ученицей?

Одернув подол туники, Рей напряженно вздохнула, чувствуя возникшую тяжесть в груди.

Да, действительно. Все это время он был ее наставником...

Затем в столовой снова стало тихо. За стол Кайло больше не садился. И пока он быстро допивал свой каф, облокотившись о столешницу, Рей продолжала вертеть свою пустую пиалу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями после их очередного взаимного откровения.

Через некоторое время, убрав за собой посуду, Кайло снова к ней обратился:

\- Будешь что-нибудь еще? - предложил он, обводя широким жестом стол.

\- Нет, - поджала губы Рей.

К этому моменту она уже поняла, что их выяснение отношений тихо закончилось. Но легче от этого не становилось.

— Тогда, пойдем отсюда, - произнес Кайло неопределенным тоном, выбрасывая в утилизатор несъеденный обед-ужин. - Пора попрощаться со "Старкиллером".

С этими словами он медленно провел рукой по ее перчаткам, поднимая и пряча в карманы мантии свои.

Вставая из-за стола, Рей поджала губы.

После того, что произошло в кабинете, они больше не прикасались друг к другу. Они оба понимают, что... не стоит.

Между тем Кайло дожидался ее у выхода из помещения, но она еще немного задержалась у стола, колеблясь, брать ли с собой перчатки или нет.

Скорее всего, в ангаре будет холодно. Но, как-никак, это не ее вещи. И что бы ни произошло в дальнейшем, они ей больше не понадобятся, как и комбинезон штурмовика.

В конце концов, Рей все же захватила с обеденного стола перчатки, решив оставить их в фойе. Оказавшись там, она положила их рядом с другой одеждой, оставшейся от чужой военной экипировки, которую носила последние несколько дней. Забирая свои вещи, Кайло обратил на это внимание, но ничего не возразил.

В лифт они зашли, сохраняя многозначительное молчание, и разошлись по разным углам.

Поднявшись на нужный уровень, кабина резко дернулась и раздался выразительный металлический стук, как будто какой-то механизм не сработал. Рей удержала равновесие, а едва лифт сравнялся по высоте с полом площадки, поспешила проворно покинуть кабину. Подъем был непродолжительным, но находиться рядом тем, с кем хотела остаться рядом, было почти физически больно. Беспокойные мысли о том, что делать дальше, продолжали вертеться в голове, словно ротор турбины, но найти подходящее решение никак не получалось.

Ангар представлял собой сравнительно небольшое помещение с очень высоким потолком. Оно скорее напоминало гараж для спидера, чем взлетную площадку, но и летательный аппарат, который здесь находился, тоже был особенным.

С искренним интересом рассматривая вычурный шаттл с необычными стабилизирующими крыльями, чем-то напоминающий гигантского стальноклюва, Рей внезапно вспомнила, что уже видела его или точно такой же среди эскадрильи истребителей, напавших на Такодану.

Выход из ангара был открыт, и этот космолет-исполин казался чернее черного на фоне потемневшего неба: пока желающие улететь на нем находились в бункере, погода испортилась. Лучам солнца, казалось бы, еще совсем недавно озарявшим все вокруг, никак не удавалось пробиться сквозь тучи. Снова шел снег, и ветер, задувающий в ангарное помещение, заносил с собою снежную крупу.

Как и следовало ожидать, на взлетной площадке оказалось холодно. И все же Рей поняла, что обязательно хочет еще немного здесь задержаться. Чтобы попрощаться с планетой.

Обойдя огромный командирский шаттл с правой стороны, Рей приблизилась к краю стартовой площадки и неожиданно для самой себя восхитилась открывшейся панорамой. Продолжая разглядывать величественный пейзаж ледяной планеты, она устало улыбнулась.

Это ведь действительно красиво: необъятные просторы, пересеченные горами и долинами - сплошные острые пики и сглаженные поверхности. Величие природы, ее грация и в то же время иллюзорная простота. Все яркое, даже при нехватке красок. Еще один дивный мир, созданный Творцом, затерянный в неисследованных регионах галактики.

До сих пор она не испытывала никаких теплых чувств по отношению к холодной чужбинной планете. Но все-таки что-то удивительное присутствует во всей этой ледяной грации, геометрии форм и решений. Суровой действительности, красоту которой у нее так и не было возможности по справедливости оценить.

Волей обстоятельств здесь, среди необитаемого абсолюта и пустоты, затерялись два человека. Забытые другими, забывшие о других. Фактически хозяева этой планеты...

Сейчас этот мир - один на двоих. Он принадлежит ей и ему. Рей и Кайло. Пришельцам из разных миров. Здесь они могли бы позволить себе не носить маски - ни перед другими, ни друг перед другом.

И если здесь остаться...

Неожиданное озарение заставило Рей резко вздрогнуть и напряженно поджать губы. Сердцебиение участилось наряду с пониманием: возможность не расставаться с тем, от кого раньше отчаянно стремилась убежать прочь, все же существует.

С ее отношением к человеку из видения произошли точно такие же изменения, как и с восприятием "Старкиллера": за эти несколько дней, прилагая все усилия, чтобы поскорее улететь отсюда, она пришла к выводу, что, кажется, хочет здесь остаться...

Так нужно ли на самом деле покидать эту планету прямо сейчас? Их никто не ищет. Вероятно, Кайло, как и ее, считают погибшим. Что, если предложить ему остаться здесь, хотя бы на какое-то время?

Кажется, это и есть единственный выход... не прощаться.

Внезапный сильный порыв ветра заставил Рей поежиться. Почувствовав, что один из хвостиков сильно растрепался, она заново стянула его фиксатором, а затем протянула руки вперед - и на ладони тут же приземлились крупные снежинки, мгновенно начавшие таять от тепла ее тела.

Наблюдая за кристаллической водой, формирующей чудные узоры, Рей не спешила отходить от открытого шлюза. Ей нужно было еще буквально минуту-две постоять на месте, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а затем вернуться к трапу корабля и задать хозяину черного шаттла несколько сложных вопросов.

Но, как оказалось, такой возможности ей не представилось.

— Ты обронила это в подъемнике.

Что?

Обернувшись на знакомый голос, Рей от неожиданности оцепенела.

Кайло находился у трапа корабля и держал в правой руке... меч Люка Скайуокера.

Почему? Когда? Как?!

Порывисто дернувшись, проверяя правый карман, Рей обнаружила дыру - ткань порвалась. Вспомнив странный стук при рывке подъемника, она судорожно вздохнула.

Не стоило отцеплять меч от поясного крепления комбинезона. Перекладывая оружие в свои потертые подлатанные скоросшивателем бриджи, она и думать не думала о том, что они не выдержат нагрузки. И когда это все же случилось, не обратила на это никакого внимания. Слишком увлеклась своими тревожными мыслями. И вот теперь...

Что теперь?

Рей нервно улыбнулась, снова переводя взгляд на высокую черную фигуру. Кайло подходил медленно.

Стоило ей все эти дни так сильно беспокоиться о судьбе светового меча, чтобы в конце концов его потерять. В той же мере, в какой он заботился о сумке, где хранились ценные для него вещи-символы, она боялась потерять меч Люка Скайуокера. В итоге именно это и произошло.

В лифте Кайло держал свою сумку за ручки двумя руками. Рядом они не стояли, но дело даже не в этом. Она знает, что он не стал бы говорить ей неправду. Он просто подобрал упавшее оружие. Но возвращать, как и следовало ожидать, не спешит.

Сделав неуверенный шаг навстречу, Рей была вынуждена обернуться: сократив оставшееся расстояние, он внезапно обошел ее и стал ближе к раскрытой шлюзовой переборке.

Рей стало не по себе.

— Кайло... Пожалуйста, верни мне этот меч, — едва слышно попросила она, обращаясь к черной фигуре, частично заслонившей собой серый горизонт.

Сейчас его отстраненно-вдумчивый взгляд напоминал то, как он смотрел на нее, когда интересовался ее пожеланиями - в лесу, у базы, менее трех суток назад.

Казалось бы, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь...

Кайло чуть склонил голову набок.

\- Это не твой меч, - лаконично заметил он.

Рей не колебалась.

\- Я бы хотела вернуть его, - простодушно, но твердо сообщила она.

Кайло пожал плечами.

\- Кому, Рей? - серьезным тоном спросил он. - Зачем?

Кому и зачем?

Рей прикусила губу.

Скорее всего, попытается связаться с Сопротивлением и передаст меч им. Дроид должен быть у них, значит, есть шанс разыскать Люка Скайуокера. Может, они уже это сделали... Или, возможно, ей удастся добраться до Маз Канаты. И тогда она попытается разузнать у пожилой хранительницы антиквариата историю этого меча, а уже затем определится, кому именно нужно его возвращать.

Но сейчас меч в руках у Кайло. Он ждет ее ответ.

\- Я хочу в этом разобраться, - в конце концов сообщила Рей свое мнение.

Кайло едва заметно улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно согласился он, выдержав небольшую паузу, а затем медленно вытянул руку с оружием в ее сторону. — Бери.

Взять?

Сделав шаг вперед, Рей осторожно дотронулась до рукояти меча. Однако, сомкнув пальцы, напряженно выдохнула, осознав, что ее худшее подозрение оправдалось: Кайло не отпустит оружие.

Вероятно, чуть позже, но не сейчас. Ситуация на мостике повторяется, и он специально подводит к этому.

Но зачем ему переживать это еще раз? Почему с ней?

Заставить вспомнить, кто такой Кайло Рен и чего от него можно ожидать, поскольку на этот раз она, кажется, точно об этом забыла? Или же доказать ей и себе самому, что возможен другой выбор? Пережить это снова, но иначе, а затем пойти дальше?

Рей мысленно вздохнула: как бы там ни было, но, кажется, смотреть ему в глаза она снова не может.

— Мы уже договорились, что не считаем себя друг другу ничем обязанными, — между тем Кайло напомнил о вынужденном выводе, который сделала сегодня она сама, и когда ответа не последовало, обратился по имени: — Рей?

— Договорились, — кивнула она, не сводя взгляда с его шеи, плотно закутанной в высокий воротник и материю накидки, а затем тихо добавила: - Знаешь... я хотела тебе сказать совершенно другое.

Плечи Кайло заметно напряглись. Он недолго помолчал.

\- Ты сказала все правильно, - неопределенным тоном заверил он.

В этот момент Рей крепче сжала рукоять меча. Опустив  взгляд и заметив, что их руки почти соприкасаются, она нервно улыбнулась.

Чужие перчатки, которые носила эти несколько дней, остались внизу, а свои Кайло так и не надел, как и маску. Она уже сильно замерзла, и от перчаток сейчас бы не отказалась, как и от теплой накидки. Во время первой встречи с человеком в металлической маске она, кажется, тоже дрожала, но не от холода... Правда, если бы сейчас Кайло был в шлеме и вел себя так же, как и на Такодане, это уже ничего не меняло.

Вместо тревоги или желания отступить сейчас она чувствует только тоску и безысходность. Как будто внезапно обозначился проблеск надежды, но его тут же отобрали. Такое с ней уже происходило. Но... она ведь подвержена иллюзиям.

Впрочем, и у Кайло есть свои потерянные надежды и несбывшиеся мечты. А сейчас - одна общая на двоих.

Ничего не выйдет. На ее предложение остаться здесь он не согласится, но и с собой тоже не заберет. Он не остановится и пойдет дальше, а она с Первым орденом ни за какие блага сотрудничать не станет. Они уже четко это прояснили. Более того, кажется, Кайло считает, что ей там будет опасно. В любом случае им... придется распрощаться.

Так что, возможно, то, что происходит сейчас, - это действительно лучший способ расставить все, что случилось за последние дни, по своим местам. Для них обоих то, что произошло на мостике в шахте, было критически важным. Чтобы обрести или потерять Силу, чтобы обрести или потерять что-то более важное. Понять что-то о себе, о других. А также представить, как бы все могло сложиться, если бы был сделан другой выбор. И затем отпустить эту иллюзию и пойти дальше...

Чувствуя, что вот-вот начнет дрожать, Рей зябко повела плечами, а затем перевела взгляд за плечо бывшего врага, с которым, как оказалось, не была готова распрощаться.

Рей вдруг сообразила, что густая снежная крупа в какой-то момент успела превратиться в крупные белые хлопья. Некоторые залетали в открытый ангар и приземлялись на растрепанные волосы, одежду их обоих и лица. Сейчас казалось, что тающая влага на щеках — это на самом деле не снег, а слезы.

Очень хотелось вытереться, одеться, вернуться в бункер или наконец улететь куда-нибудь. Но Рей никак не могла себя заставить даже пошевелиться.

Он по-прежнему не отпускает рукоять меча. Не отдает, но и не забирает оружие. Сейчас оно и разделяет и объединяет. Не дает разойтись, и в то же время оставляет возможность еще одного выбора: при желании активировать световой меч мог бы любой. Впрочем, пропасть за его спиной скорее напоминает о том, что они и раньше ходили по краям обрывов, иногда норовя сорваться, иногда срываясь.

Но... сейчас он загораживает собой опасность. Он больше не позволит ей упасть. И, как и она, сдвинуться с места пока тоже не может.

Рей снова поежилась.

Когда она выбиралась из расщелины после землетрясения и из ледяной воды после падения в водопад, ей было холодно, очень холодно. В точности так же, как и сейчас. Возможно, зря она оставила теплый комбинезон внизу, в бункере?

Но это - не ее одежда, вокруг - не ее мир, а рядом - не тот, кто мог бы ее сейчас согреть. И не отпустить...

Подумав было об этом, Рей внезапно вздрогнула, ощутив прикосновение. Сперва будто бы энергетическое. А секунду спустя Кайло медленно вытянул левую руку в ее сторону и бережно прикоснулся к влажной от растаявшего снега щеке.

Рей подняла взгляд.

\- Ре-ей, - тихо позвал Кайло, неспешно проводя тыльной стороной холодных пальцев по слегка влажной коже, а затем его ладонь, чувствительно прочертив полукруг от скулы за ухо, переместилась на ее затылок. - Ты же совсем замерзла. Здесь нельзя больше оставаться, - мягко добавил он, гладя ее шею и правое плечо, не сводя с ее глаз потеплевшего взгляда, сейчас будто бы усталого и влажного. Из-за снега или чего-то еще.

Кайло покачал головой, и с его волос слетели снежные хлопья. Проследив взглядом за тем, как они, медленно кружась, упали на металлический пол и слились со снежной кашицей, Рей отстраненно подумала о том, что и сама, должно быть, уже вся побелела из-за снега.

Отсюда нужно уходить, но...

\- Ты не отпускаешь, - объяснила она, смаргивая крупные снежинки, падающие на ее ресницы.

Красноречиво глянув на световой меч, который все еще разделял и соединял их, Рей снова подняла взгляд. Несколько секунд она напряженно вглядывалась выразительные глаза, сейчас мерцающие болью расставания, и вздрогнула всем телом, когда Кайло привлек ее к себе, крепко обнимая свободной рукой.

Прижавшись головой к его груди и обняв за плечо левой рукой, Рей тихо вздохнула.

Конечно, он понимает, что речь сейчас идет не о мече: она взаимно не хочет с ним прощаться.

\- Ты не должна была оказаться на этой планете и застрять здесь, - с сожалением произнес Кайло, прижимаясь щекой к ее волосам и гладя по замерзшей спине. - Рей, ты... Я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась в безопасности...

Рей молчала.

Воспринимая чужое, но сейчас будто бы такое родное, тепло и энергию, ей казалось, что именно это и есть полноценное ощущение безопасности. То, что тревожило, резко отступило. В единодушии с другим человеком, в признании друг друга такими, какими они есть, она снова чувствовала умиротворение и гармонию. Разделяя энергетическую близость, вдыхая уже знакомые запахи кожи, волос, тканей одежды партнера, а также его страхов, одиночества и надежд, которые он не скрывал, позволяла и себе быть открытой, делясь своими.

В комнате для переговоров он сказал "Увидим"? Он был прав.

\- Прости меня, Рей, - спустя мгновение глухо произнес Кайло. - Прости...

Еще несколько секунд он продолжал гладить ее по голове, а затем медленно, но настойчиво заставил немного отстраниться. И Рей еще успела удивиться, что черный профиль на фоне серых далей и ряби белых снежинок внезапно стал явственно расширяться, заполняя собой все окружающее пространство. Но затем перестала различать какие-либо картинки и звуки.

Все вокруг заполнили смазанные цветопереливы. В них она стремительно расслаивалась и растворялась, казалось бы, снова становясь никем...

 


	21. Chapter 21

**ЭПИЛОГ**

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Я могу войти?.. Рей?

Зачем же так громко стучать по металлу? Сегодня она собиралась хорошенько выспаться и не планировала никуда выезжать. У нее осталось еще два пайка про запас на черный день...

Нет, стоп. Она же не на Джакку... Кто ее зовет? Что ему нужно?.. И почему так жарко?

Рей открыла глаза и распознала знакомый потолок. Затем она приподнялась на локтях и осмотрелась.

Под ней - продавленный топчан, впереди - столик с плашками для приготовления пищи. Чуть в стороне — увядший красный цветок в жестяном стакане, потрепанная самодельная мягкая игрушка из костюма пилота Сопротивления, настенный календарь и прочее барахло. Немного впереди и слева - выход из жилища.

Все вещи на своих местах. Такие, какими она их здесь и оставляла. За исключением того, что ее самой дома быть не должно.

Как она здесь оказалась? Кто же ее зовет и зачем?

Выбираясь из ниши, где располагалось спальное место, Рей зацепила рукой тяжелый металлический предмет. Освещение не было включено, поэтому она не сразу распознала характерную рукоять светового меча.

Меч Люка Скайуокера... Выходит...

Но эту мысль Рей не успела додумать и отвлеклась на повторный настойчивый стук по металлу, донесшийся от входа в жилище.

\- Рей? - снова раздался чей-то незнакомый мужской голос.

Все еще не соображая, что происходит, она подхватила световой меч и, соблюдая меры предосторожности, выбралась из шагохода наружу.

Возле люка, служащего входной дверью, стоял незнакомый молодой человек, который при ее появлении приветливо улыбнулся. Незнакомец был одет в оранжево-красный комбинезон и светлый жилет со специфической эмблемой. В его руках находился характерный шлем. И в отдалении, привнося некоторое разнообразие в ландшафт песчаных дюн, развернул свои крылья X-истребитель.

Сердце Рей забилось чаще.

Неужели он из Сопротивления?

Враждебных намерений она, кажется, не чувствует.

Тем временем молодой человек сделал шаг ей навстречу.

— Здравствуйте... - учтиво поздоровался он. - Вы Рей?

Она осторожно кивнула в ответ, отводя руку со световым мечом немного в сторону.

— Меня зовут По Дэмерон, я пилот Сопротивления, - официально представился незнакомец. - Я прилетел сюда по распоряжению лидера нашей организации, генерала Леи Органы.

Пропуская через себя новую информацию, Рей быстро моргнула несколько раз подряд.

\- Вот как... - она поднесла к глазам ладонь, чтобы меньше слепило полуденное солнце. - Вы уверены, что ищете именно меня?

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся По, а затем отдал честь: - Координаты совпадают, да и вашу внешность мне подробно расписали... Рей, мы вам очень благодарны за помощь в борьбе против Первого ордена! И спасибо большое, что снова с нами связались. Поверьте, мы очень сожалеем, что после всего случившегося не оказали вам поддержки и оставили на "Старкиллере"... — с неловкостью в голосе продолжил формально изъясняться он, вертя в руках свой шлем.

\- Связалась? - нахмурилась Рей, все еще пребывая в недоумении.

О чем он? Кажется, этот человек не особо-то любит общаться официально, но говорит правду, что он пилот Сопротивления. Если бы он солгал, кажется, она бы распознала это.

Но как же он ее нашел? И что значит, что координаты совпадают? Почему он ведет себя так, как будто подразумевается, что она не должна удивляться его визиту?

— Чубакка был уверен, что вы погибли при землетрясении, - между тем с сожалением произнес По. - Ему пришлось покинуть планету, когда случилась перегрузка термального осциллятора... То есть, другими словами, супероружие едва не уничтожило саму планету, на которой его построили, - разъяснил он, очевидно, не догадываясь, насколько собеседница разбирается в подробностях того, что произошло со "Старкиллером".

Рей пожала плечами. Она действительно не понимала, что именно произошло с ледяной планетой, но технические подробности ее сейчас совершенно не волновали.

Внезапно пилот хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Рей, как вы себя чувствуете? - обеспокоенно спросил он. - Увидев вас на ногах, я, видимо, решил, что все в порядке. Вам нужна медицинская помощь?

\- Нет, спасибо, все в порядке, - заверила Рей.

Но По, казалось, ей не поверил.

\- Вы уверены? - участливо переспросил он, осматривая ее с ног до головы. - Вы не ранены?

Рей бодро мотнула головой.

\- Вы же были в плену, сражались, затем упали в овраг, - не сдавался отзывчивый собеседник.

Но Рей снова покачала головой.

\- Все обошлось благополучно, почва была мягкой. У меня были кое-какие проблемы со спиной, но... сейчас все хорошо, — сообщила она ту правду, которую в настоящий момент была готова признать, а затем натянуто улыбнулась. — Ничего страшного.

\- Не представляю, как вы справились... - задумчиво произнес По. - Выходит, враги эвакуировались, а вы остались на их базе одна?

— На самом деле я сама не ожидала, что смогу там выжить, — медленно произнесла Рей, уклоняясь от уточняющего вопроса.

\- Кстати, может, — По немного замялся, барабаня пальцами по визору шлема, — перейдем на "ты"? Не будешь против?

— Ладно, конечно, — охотно согласилась Рей, и поскольку уже была уверена, что ее визитер искренен и благодушно настроен, решилась спросить прямо: — Так как же в Сопротивлении узнали, что я выжила и вернулась на Джакку?

По удивленно приподнял брови.

— Ты же прислала нам сообщение? - озадаченно спросил он. - На "Тысячелетний Сокол"?

От неожиданности услышать такое заявление Рей округлила глаза.

— А-а... — замялась она, с замиранием сердца постепенно соображая, что к чему. - А почему вы решили, что сообщение пришло действительно от меня?

\- Так ведь канал связи мог быть известен только тебе. К тому же присланные координаты оказались твоим местом жительства на Джакку, - развел руками пилот. - Ты упомянула, что хочешь передать световой меч. Появилась надежда, и мне дали задание проверить.

— Только мне ли... — задумчиво произнесла Рей.

Выходит, мало того, что Кайло отвез ее на Джакку, разыскал каким-то образом ее дом и вернул световой меч, так еще и связался с Сопротивлением... Ну зачем еще и это?

— Гхм... прошу прощения? — нахмурился собеседник. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, нет, По. Все в порядке... - заверила Рей, с трудом отвлекаясь от того, о чем было больно думать.

Прикусив губу, она опустила взгляд на свои порядком изношенные ботинки. Затем наступила неловкая пауза.

Внезапно сообразив, что пилот Сопротивления, возможно, что-то знает о судьбе Финна, Рей попыталась сменить тему разговора:

— Скажи, а тебе не известно ли, что произошло с тем раненым парнем, которого Чубакка увез со "Старкиллера"?

\- С Финном? - уточнил пилот.

\- Да, да, - нетерпеливо кивнула она. - Как он?

— О, с ним все будет хорошо, он сейчас в лечебнице. У нас отличные медики, он быстро поправляется, — поспешил заверить По, будто бы понимая ее беспокойство, а затем добавил: — Финн мой хороший друг. Он спрашивал о тебе, когда очнулся, но... Как бы это сказать... Плохих новостей ему пока не рассказывали. И ведь не зря.

Рей прищурилась, вглядываясь в добродушное лицо пилота.

По Дэмерон?..

Да, точно, она ведь уже слышала это имя. Финн упоминал о своем друге из Сопротивления. Но...

— Он мне говорил, что ты погиб, - недоуменно произнесла она.

— Да, он так считал, — согласился пилот. — Меня отшвырнуло при крушении СИД-истребителя, на котором мы совершили аварийную посадку на Джакку. Затем мне помогли местные жители. Кстати, ВВ-8 - это мой дроид.

Рей добродушно хмыкнула.

\- Знал бы ты, как он возмутился, когда увидел на Финне твою куртку, - невольно улыбнулась она, вспомнив подробности встречи с неожиданным другом.

\- Могу себе представить, - бодро кивнул По. - ВВ-8 уже давно мой верный и надежный соратник... Рей? - переспросил он минуту спустя, когда собеседница "ушла в себя".

\- Да, - встрепенулась Рей, отвлекаясь от очередной резко накатившей волны неприятных мыслей.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? - нахмурился пилот.

На этот раз Рей не сдержала напряженного вздоха. О том, что ее действительно беспокоило, признаться приветливому пилоту Сопротивления она не могла. Все это время, разговаривая с ним, она переминалась с ноги на ногу и очень старалась сосредоточиться на том, что он рассказывал, но удавалось это с трудом. В голове творилась сумятица.

\- Да. Насчет корабля, "Тысячелетнего Сокола", - вспомнила Рей то, что ее сейчас тоже волновало, но значительно меньше. - Финн тебе не рассказывал, каким образом он оказался у Чубакки? Мы с Финном и ВВ-8 убегали от преследователей и воспользовались возможностью...

По внезапно резко вскинул руку, прерывая ее сумбурные объяснения.

\- Не беспокойся, - мягко улыбнулся он. - Этот корабль, можно сказать, почти легендарный и теперь останется в Сопротивлении. С предыдущим хозяином, которому он достался незаконным путем, уже связались и договорились.

— По, а-а... - Рей снова замялась. - Ты не мог бы мне вкратце рассказать, что произошло после того, как я осталась на "Старкиллере"? Какая сейчас ситуация с Первым орденом?

Пилот развел руками.

— Ну конечно, расскажу, - охотно согласился он, снова начиная вертеть в руках свой шлем. - Значит... Мы обезвредили их супероружие. Противник эвакуировался, отследить их перемещения пока не удается. "Старкиллер" остается мертвой зоной. Чубакка привез раненого Финна на нашу базу, рассказал о тебе, твоих поступках, Силе. И, к сожалению, о том, что ты все же погибла, провалившись в разлом земли... Да, кстати!

Чувствуя, что в груди что-то все больше и больше сжимается, Рей едва не пропустила следующий вопрос визитера:

— Как же тебе удалось выбраться со "Старкиллера"? — казалось бы, без задней мысли поинтересовался он. — Ты воспользовалась кораблем Первого ордена? Сигнал, который мы получили, не отслеживался. Почему ты сразу с нами не связалась?

— Я нашла способ покинуть ту планету, — медленно произнесла Рей, с трудом подбирая слова и избегая внимательного взгляда пилота. — Но не сразу. Со связью была проблема.

По подался чуть вперед, снова осматривая ее с головы до пят.

— Тебе точно не нужна медицинская помощь?

Что? Медицинская помощь?

Рей пристально изучала песок под ногами.

\- Все в порядке, По.

— Рей?

Вздрогнув, Рей заставила себя снова поднять взгляд на собеседника.

— Да?

— Слушай, ты не будешь возражать, если я ненадолго отлучусь и свяжусь со штабом? Меня просили известить, как только что-то прояснится насчет тебя, - простодушно спросил пилот Сопротивления, не догадываясь о том, что собеседница едва удерживается на ногах.

— Да, конечно, не возражаю, — отрешенно кивнула Рей, опираясь локтем о горячую стенку АТ-АТ.

Она уже с трудом воспринимала слова приветливого пилота, хотя на самом деле была ему искренне благодарна за то, что он решил отойти и оставить ее ненадолго в покое. Сейчас ей было совершенно не до проблем и забот Сопротивления.

Тем временем, кивнув, что скоро вернется, пилот бодрым шагом отправился к своему истребителю. Провожая взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру, Рей присела рядом с шагоходом. Опираться спиной о горячий металл, нагретый за день, было больно, но стоять она уже попросту не могла.

Глядя вдаль, Рей смахнула непрошеные слезы, затем снова перевела взгляд на световой меч.

В конце концов, она ведь хотела покинуть "Старкиллер" и разойтись, а Кайло собирался показать ей пути Силы. Это было озвучено в начале их совместного путешествия. И хотя они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, все именно так и произошло.

Кажется, ее желания по-прежнему продолжают криво исполняться. Даже то, последнее, перед тем, как...

Она ведь не хотела с ним прощаться - и он сделал так, чтобы они не попрощались. Она не запомнит его как еще один корабль, улетающий в безоблачное небо. И еще одно "Вернись!".

Кайло боялся передумать, а она боялась, что передумает она. Что будет искать еще какой-нибудь вариант. Значит, вероятно, так действительно лучше...

Рей надрывно вздохнула.

Простить его?

Он же не хотел ее отпускать, и все-таки отпустил. И даже дал возможность связаться с Сопротивлением. Но почему? Чтобы разобралась насчет светового меча или потому что посчитал, что ей с ними будет безопасней?..

Через некоторое время, незримо ощутив движение впереди, Рей перевела взгляд на приближающуюся фигуру. По издалека приветливо махал ей рукой.

Хорошие новости? Да какие могут быть хорошие новости?

Рей тяжело встала с места и еще раз протерла лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Когда По подошел ближе, она попыталась изобразить приветливую улыбку, но далось ей это непросто.

Пилот простодушно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Рей, я связался с начальством и хотел бы у тебя вот что спросить... - немного замялся он. - Как ты отнесешься к тому, чтобы полететь со мной на Ди'Куар?

Что именно ей предлагают, Рей сообразила не сразу.

— Сейчас? — в неверии уточнила она минуту спустя. — Ты предлагаешь мне полететь на базу Сопротивления? На истребителе?

— Да, да, - бодро кивнул По, разворачиваясь к ней вполоборота и указывая рукой в сторону своего космолета. - На этом корабле место для астродроида переоборудовано в пассажирское кресло, - сообщил он, а затем начал разъяснять суть своего предложения: - Ты оказала большую помощь Сопротивлению, генерал Органа хотела бы поблагодарить тебя лично. Ты сможешь передать ей то, что хотела, и навестить Финна. Если у тебя проблемы с занятостью, мы были бы рады предложить тебе работу. Финн говорил, что ты хороший техник. А еще в тебе открылась Сила... - он немного замялся, затем продолжил свою мысль: - Возможно, генерал Органа пригласит именно тебя отправиться на поиски ее брата. Та карта, которую переносил мой робот, оказалась фрагментом общей карты, где был отмечен путь к Люку Скайуокеру. Теперь у нас есть точные координаты. Кто туда полетит и когда, генерал Органа пока что не решила.

Рей промолчала.

Это что же, еще одно исполнение неточно сформулированного желания?

До событий последней недели, надеясь на то, что Сопротивление в скором будущем поможет Новой Республике разобраться с Первым орденом, она действительно мечтала о том, чтобы увидеть своими глазами легендарную Лею Органу. Отважного генерала. Принцессу. Но не вдову и разочарованную мать.

\- Отправляться прямо сейчас не обязательно, - между тем заверил По. - Если хочешь, я могу прилететь за тобой через несколько дней и на другом корабле... Рей, если ты мне не доверяешь, давай покажу документы или снова свяжусь со штабом, чтобы ты убедилась, что я тебя не обманываю? - спросил он, поскольку она все еще не высказала ни согласия, ни отказа на его предложение.

— Нет, нет, По. Я тебе верю, - Рей наконец заставила себя поднять на пилота уверенный взгляд. - Я согласна, - тихо озвучила она свое решение. - И... полетели сейчас. Хорошо?

Зачем откладывать? Смысла оставаться на Джакку нет. В самом лучшем случае Ункар Платт просто откажется иметь с ней дело. Ждать здесь некого, а она сможет увидеть Финна...

\- О, отлично! - широко улыбнулся ей в ответ пилот, радуясь ее согласию.

\- Но я переоденусь, ладно? Я быстро соберусь, — попросила Рей, наконец обращая внимание на то, что осталась одетой в свой старый изношенный костюм: тунику, бриджи с подранной левой штаниной, а также потертые нарукавники.

Ничего от униформы штурмовика на ней больше не было. Чужая одежда осталась где-то там, и кроме светового меча у нее не осталось никаких вещественных доказательств того, что все, что с ней произошло за последние несколько дней - это не сон. Кошмар и мечта одновременно.

— Нет, нет, не спеши! Я никуда не тороплюсь. И, кстати, забирай с собой столько вещей, сколько потребуется, место найдется, — подмигнул По, снова разворачиваясь к своему кораблю. — Собирайся, а я буду ждать тебя на борту.

С этими словами пилот ушел, и Рей, еще минуту-другую отстраненно вглядываясь в линию горизонта, вернулась в свое жилище.

Как и пообещала, собралась она действительно быстро. Сперва переоделась, затем наскоро перекусила одним из пайков, остававшихся у нее про запас на черный день. Расчесала и перевязала волосы, после чего сложила небольшую сумку с необходимыми мелочами. Каких-либо ценных личных вещей, которые она хотела бы забрать с собой, у нее не было. Был меч - но чужой, а также предчувствие, что на Джакку она больше не вернется.

Осматриваясь, не забыла ли что-нибудь важное, Рей в последний раз обвела взглядом свое жилище, а затем без какого либо сожаления закрыла за собой входной люк.

И все же что-то заставило ее внезапно приостановиться, когда она уже подходила к крестокрылому истребителю и оставалось до него дойти всего десяток метров.

Рей перевела взгляд на оружие в своих руках.

Так будет ли она дальше развивать Силу? Если представится возможность стать ученицей Люка Скайуокера, захочет ли узнавать с другим наставником пути Силы?.. Или путь?

Вероятно, вскоре она сможет в этом разобраться. Сейчас ее ждет прыжок в гиперпространстве, а дальше, возможно, снова направит Сила. И тогда она сможет убедиться, существует ли тот остров из снов в действительности. Тот самый, который ей представлялся призрачной целью во время прыжка над заснеженной пропастью.

На самом деле в реальности "Старкиллера" никаких иллюзий не было: на другом берегу ее ждал человек, который хотел протянуть ей руку. Сейчас он где-то далеко, но...

Когда Рей забралась в кабину истребителя, ее лицо озарила легкая задумчивая улыбка.

 


End file.
